Half Lit
by June Birdie
Summary: My mother's crusade to help me understand my responsibilities as a Dragon Guardian has led me here. Back to friends and more importantly HIM. The Dragon in me tells me to let go, the girl in me can't, what am I when my decision is only half lit?
1. Prologue

**_Disclaimer: THE COVENANT AND ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE IS NOT MINE, I really don't like to repeat myself so please don't make me. _**

**_So this is my second attempt at a Covenant fic. Let me know what you think yeah? _**

**_Flames are NOT welcome, if you got an issue, then message me, but don't try to make me feel bad for writing. Like many people on this site, I'm putting myself out in front of the firing squad and taking this creative risk; writing flames in reviews squashes any self-confidence that any others would have regarding writing creatively. So don't do it. Remember if you don't like it, then don't read it; nobody is forcing you to read it._**

* * *

**From the **_Scrolls of Ancestors:_

There are Nine Great Dragons that range in power and age; they are ranked by color to signify superiority, region and power. The Yellow Dragon is over a thousand years; it holds no symbol and is the most revered and combines all the powers in itself, making the Yellow Dragon the most powerful. The Black Dragon is a thousand years old and symbolized for the North, its powers control weather. The Red Dragon is a thousand years old and the twin of the Black Dragon with similar powers and symbolized for the West. The Three Blue Dragons are about eight hundred years old and symbolized for the East, they control the earth, water and air; they are a sign of Spring. Lastly the Three White Dragons are a thousand years old and symbolized for the South, their power is death, for death is not to be feared only respected.

For each of the Nine Great Dragons there are nine female Dragon Guardians, they are rare in birth and a bloodline of the guardians may continue without the birth of a female heir. But her role as Dragon Guardian is important because she keeps them safe and sleeping until the Dragon is needed. In return for the Dragon's safekeeping, the Guardian is granted the powers of the dragon she guards.

Dragon Guardians do not come into themselves until they are of age, yet there are exceptions to the rule if the Guardian's life is in danger before she comes into herself. At these times, her charge will be the Yellow Dragon for s/he will come to the girl itself and save her with a brand from its tongue.

* * *

_**That's it for the prologue, should I continue? Feedback is always welcomed if you think it'll make the story better.**_


	2. Memories

**_Standard Disclaimer: applies_**

* * *

**From the **Scrolls of Ancestors

**Dragons and their Guardians are connected through the bloodlines, if a Guardian is born into a Blue Dragon bloodline, she will guard her family's Blue Dragon. The Guardian is physically marked with the colors of her Dragon when she comes into herself; her hair will take on the tinge of the Dragon's mane, as will her eyes. At the hour of her birth, the Guardian's Dragon will appear and touch its tongue to her skin creating a brand shaped as a dragon safeguarding its egg. This brand makes the Guardian aware of her Dragon's status and is a physical reminder of her duties.**

**Because they are connected, the Guardian may be prone to primal urges since Dragons have no human emotions. She would act without thought to the consequences, only to later regret allowing the Dragon overrule her. This is why Guardians are born rare, she must learn to balance both her human and Dragon natures or else be the destruction the world.  
**

* * *

_Saltwater rushed my lungs, my screams and struggles were useless against the current that trapped me. Fear filled me with a tightness that nobody was going to help me, no one was going to save me and I was going to die before I had even started pre-school. I was only trying to be a big girl and play in the waves like the ones my big brothers liked. 'Good-bye Mommy, Daddy, Xiao and Hung. I love you.' The deeper the currents dragged me, I began to let go, my four year old body drifted closer and closer to the rocks. I just about blacked out before a bone-crushing grip held onto me pulling me away from the rock but no less deeper until scary glowing fiery-red eyes swam in front of my face. Attached to those eyes was the face of a Golden Yellow Dragon grinning widely before it opened its jaws and – _

I woke gasping tangled in my bed sheets, panting I pushed back my wavy raven black hair out of my sweaty face only to have a few stubborn golden locks stick to my cheeks. Of my family, I'm the only one with natural gold streaking my otherwise pure black hair. It is beyond annoying when I get asked where I get my hair dyed.

Letting my brown gold-flecked eyes adjust from sleep to the waking world, I turned on my side hugging the pillow to my head. The travel digital clock on my bedside read 5:22 AM, that stupid dream woke my earlier than I needed to be up. Oh who am I kidding, that was no dream despite what psychiatrists like to tell me; it was real and it happened when I was four.

My mom, dad, brothers Xiao and Hung, and I were on vacation in the Caribbean when I first encountered my Dragon. Of course being four at the time, I believed that I had been attacked by some horrible monster when the life guard had finally pulled me out of the water and taken to a clinic to rest. There I had met my best friend for life: Tyler Sims.

He had separated from his parents at the harbor and somehow managed to step on a crab. Earning a pinch on the foot that made him drop his chocolate ice cream cone.

_&Flashback&_

"_Hi, I'm Tywer Sims. What's your name?" A little boy on the other cot looked at me curiously; he had a bandage on his foot, chocolate smeared around his mouth and messy dark brown hair. His bright blue eyes gazed at me innocently as though I weren't a hint of purple and shivering under a heavy gray blanket despite the humid hundred degree weather._

"_I'm not s'posed to talk to strangers." I replied quietly, wishing that what I had just been through was just a nightmare, but the pain in my little air-starved body, the gold locks that now framed my face and the red welt that encircled my left wrist stated otherwise._

"_I'm not a stwanger, I'm Tywer!" He cried indignantly as though the thought of being something as scary as a "stranger" was just scandalous._

"_So? I don't know you."_

"_You're mean." The little boy may have looked angry and he may very well have been very angry, but I couldn't help but giggle at him. The chocolate and messy hair had turned his anger into something ridiculous. "Why're you laughing at me?"_

"_Because you're a goop face." I stated in between giggles._

_Tyler glared before retorting, "Yeah, well you're purple!" _

"_I'm not purple, I'm Jin." But my giggles had turned to full on laughter. It wasn't too long before Tyler started laughing with me. With tears streaming down our cheeks, we were soon on the floor gasping for breath and clutching our stomachs. Until finally the laughter died and we just lay there staring at the grey tiled ceiling._

"_I'm sowwy, Tywer. I'm just scared." My voice cracked from all the laughter as I became serious and sat up. Tyler followed suit._

"_Why?" He looked at me with that awing protectiveness that made me instantly love him like my brothers._

"_Can I tell you a secret?" He nods furiously. "I saw something reawwy scary in the water, but nobody'll believe me. Everbody's saying I made it up, but look," I show him the blood red welt on my wrist where the Dragon's tongue touched me now taking shape, "I never had this before."_

"_I bewieve you, Jin. We can be friends and I'll protect you, 'cause I protect my friends." Tyler touched my shoulder gently._

"_Yeah, you'll be my friend, my best friend." And we sealed that promise with a hug._

_&End Flashback&  
_

* * *

Okay… so normally, you'd cue the harsh reality that little kids on vacation don't stay friends forever because their parents don't stay in touch. Wanna know the funny thing? My dad was the one that introduced Tyler's parents to one another in college only to loose contact after my parents' marriage.

Seeing the two four year olds on the floor hugging, both our families decided it would be best to stay in touch, and we did. Apparently our mothers thought to plan our wedding when we were old enough, ew gross. Luckily, my big brothers, at 12 and 14, intervened and took both Tyler and me for ice cream while the parents reconnected. Although, I think they just wanted to use us to attract pretty tourists as responsible loving brothers.

* * *

Anyway, I guess Tyler and I were pretty inseparable for a while, trading letters, pictures and the like; until we were about thirteen. Our conversations and letters were vague or less than ten minutes, or when we were together during vacation, it was awkward. At first, my Xiao said it was because I was a girl and he was a boy, we were both going through puberty. However, one day during Winter Break, Tyler and I found out why each of us was so distant. We both had a secret… a magic secret.

See, my secret is sigh I'm the Yellow Dragon Guardian, the first in at least eleven generations to even be a Dragon Guardian let alone to **the** Yellow Dragon. At the time I had nearly drowned fourteen years ago, my powers manifested and the Yellow Dragon saved me from death. Great, I nearly drown and get the responsibility of dragon-sitting dumped on my shoulders. Not that I don't like having powers, I just thought that when I found out about them I could never let my best friend, my protector ever know what I was capable of. At thirteen, my powers got greater with my developing body when they should have manifested like any other Dragon Guardian. And then, there's Tyler…

Tyler is the descendant of a group of powerful warlocks/wizards held together by a covenant of silence. He and his three friends, Reid, Pogue and Caleb, are all warlocks/wizards and could do just about anything when their eyes go black. It's actually really cool, but they hardly ever let me use mine. I'm thinking that Tyler is so desperate to protect me that I'm not allowed to power up. Whatever.

The four of them have been named the Sons of Ipswich because of two reasons, 1) their ancestors founded Ipswich colony as well as established the Spenser Academy and 2) their magic heritage that nobody is supposed to know.

Only now, I know too.

* * *

"Jin, sweetheart are you awake?" Mom knocked on my door before peeking in, thanks to that stupid memory I had been awake for four and a half hours. "Oh, you're already dressed...and packed. What time did you get up Jin?" Her voice no longer carried that British lilt it used to thanks to our traveling; although a diamond heiress, Mom preferred to have a profession in History, which is how she met Dad. Dad was on a fellowship dig for his university and somehow an argument turned into romance and a year later they were married.

"You know how my dreams are." I replied with a tired smile before she helped me bring my bags downstairs to the main hall. After having gone through eighteen sessions with a child shrink resulting in the same result, Dad finally told Mom and my brothers about his magical heritage and how it was passed onto me. Since then, Mom has been on a mini crusade to help me understand and reach my full potential of my powers. So far she hasn't heard anything pressing… until this past year. Dad got a call from one of his magic-obsessed friends in Shanghai about the Yellow Dragon and now I'm being shipped out to Spencer Academy to live with the Sims while Mom and Dad go to Shanghai under the guise of a millionth honeymoon/Archeological dig.

* * *

In the car, my gaze fell longingly on the palm trees and clear blue sky as we neared the airport and my dreaded departure from the place I have called home for the past eight years. And I don't even get to have my car!

"Jin? Is everything ready for Spencer?"

"Yes."

"You have your books?"

"Yep."

"How about your uniforms? They're different from St. Rita's."

"Yes'm."

"You aren't missing anything?"

"Nope."

"Be sure to call us everyday and let us know what is going on."

"Uh-huh."

"Jin Addiena Liu! Are you listening to me?" With a pained and cheesy grin I nodded to her before going back to staring out the window. Before Mom could reprimand me with a scalding remark, Dad finally broke in.

"Adrienne, she will be fine. Ben and Lucy will take good care of her, besides Tyler watches over her like a hawk." Dad pulled Mom closer. "If anything, our baby girl can **take care of herself**." He emphasized the fact that if I needed to I could always power up.

"But my baby's—" Dad cut Mom off with a kiss. After nearly 28 years of marriage, those two still act like newlyweds. "Oh Henry..."

"Oh, ew! Can you two please keep it rated G? At least until after I land in Ipswich." Oh my eyes, they burn!!!

* * *

_**So how was that? Yeah I realize I'm looking for approval, but can you really blame me?**_  



	3. The Return

_**Standard Disclaimer: applies**_

_**Aw… I'm so sad only two reviews. Okay, I'm actually writing a lot so if I get more than ten for this next chapter then I'll put it up. K? Sound good? Great.**_

* * *

**From the **_Scrolls of Ancients_

**Some common Dragon powers that Guardians share are strength, flight, fire, other animals and teleportation. Depending on the rank and color of her Dragon, a Guardian may also have additional powers over the elements, power surpassing time and space, the spirits, mind control or any other undiscovered powers. Being that the Guardians are the Dragons' link to the changing world, the Dragon Magic adapts and changes to fit the need. **

**When using her Dragon's powers, depending on the amount of energy needed, the Guardian will take on some of the physical traits of her Dragon. This includes dragon scales covering her skin like armor, yellowed reptilian eyes, claws and on occasion a tail. If she should take on full Dragon form she is both vulnerable and invulnerable, her Dragon will manifest within her during this time and however should she be killed her line and that Dragon will be no more.**

* * *

First class on a four hour flight! This is one of the few times I love being the daughter of a diamond heiress/famous historian and professor of archeology, okay that sounded spoiled. True, I could have taken Grandpa Dylan's private plane, but really where's the fun in that? Besides there's nothing like chucking airline peanuts at the loudest snoring business man to keep you entertained, I would never be able to get away with it on Grandpa Dylan's plane.

After tidying up in the bathroom from the long plane flight and changing into a more presentable outfit, I headed toward the baggage claim to collect my remaining luggage. Mom had sent two of my body guards (Sergio and Damien, I think) ahead of me to bring my heavier stuff to the Spenser dorms, so I wouldn't have too much trouble; I'll make sure they get an extra bonus this paycheck.

"Jeez it's cold." My breath puffed in a cloud in the night air. Looking at my watched and then at the clouded moon, I thought about going back to the washroom and changing again. "Tyler, if you don't get here like an hour ago I'm gonna—"

"Lemme guess run me through with a rusty sword and bitch slap me with a herring? Or what was it? Send your waffle-stealing egg people after me?" Tyler stated behind me.

"Goop-face!" I shrieked happily throwing my arms around his neck. He laughed swinging me around, the people at the airport stared a moment before shaking their heads smiling. They probably thought 'Ah, young love.'

"How's it going Purple-kid?" He pushed my luggage cart toward the parking lot with an arm slung around my shoulders to keep me warm. The wind picked up swirling my skirt around my legs as I huddled closer to my best friend.

"It's so freaking cold. How can you possibly stand it?" I pulled my jacket tighter around my body, silently wishing I had worn pants instead of the long curve-hugging black skirt I put on in the washroom.

"One, we wear warmer clothes, California Girl." Pogue commented standing in front of a big black H2. "And two we don't whine about it."

"Aw, nice to see you too, Pogo." I grinned as he pushed himself off the hummer and gave me a short one armed hug, "Oh ew. Who's car?"

"Mine. Reid, help me out here would you. Man, Jin did you really need all these bags?" Tyler's voice was muffled by his head being in the trunk.

"Of course I need every one of those bags, I'm gonna be living here. Duh. But back to that monster of a car…Do you realize how much gas that thing wastes? Tyler there is a war going on and one of the reasons is because of crude oil!" Ever the political one, I exclaimed. He would have gotten a whole rant about the evils of driving that huge monster if it hadn't been for one thing… person more like.

"Oh, hey Caleb." He smiled and pulled me into a hug. Thank God it was dark because the very moment his smile lit his face I was blushing like a fiend. Yes, I like Caleb… a lot. I have since we met… well when I realized that boys were worth liking. "How's everything?"

"Not bad, Jin. You?" His smile made the butterflies in my stomach flutter about as though on E. But before I could answer, the flirtatious voice of Reid piped up.

"Not bad at all Jin. Damn, California has been **very** good to you." Reid was leaning out of the window with a leering smirk on his lips.

"Hi Reid." I grinned at him moving to his door; he leaned out a bit more as though to kiss my cheek before I opened the door nearly making him fall out. The rest of us burst out laughing at his flustered face. "You're in my seat."

"No way, I was here first." Reid protested before I allowed some Dragon Magic to surface and he found himself in the backseat all strapped in.

"Whoa Jin, when'd you learn to do that?" Tyler asked from the driver's seat. Caleb and Pogue were getting in the back sharing the same surprised expression.

"What? Haven't you heard of practicing?" Climbing into that monster on wheels in a skirt is not an easy task, particularly when wearing a skirt with a thigh-high slit up the side. "A little help would be nice y'know. And Reid, if you blow this skirt up I will make sure the Garwin line ends with you." Caleb smirked as he held out his hand for me to take. God, my heart was beating so loud I'm sure he heard it. As soon as my door closed Tyler peeled out of the airport parking lot and into the night.

* * *

"Jin dear, look at you, a blossoming flower. Those pictures your mother sent hardly compare to how lovely you've become. Goodness, it feels like just yesterday your parents, Ben and I found you and Tyler hugging on the floor of that clinic. My, my, my, how time flies." Aunt Lucy grasped me in a tight hug as soon as I stepped over the threshold of the Sims Manor. Holding me at arms length, she surveyed me head to toe before curling her index finger to signal me closer. "You know, Tyler doesn't have a girlfriend right now. The two of you would make an adorable couple." She whispered conspiratorially, yet it was loud enough for the boys to hear.

"Mom!" Tyler scolded. The rest of the boys and I were hard pressed not to laugh as Tyler pulled his mother aside with some angry whispering.

"Haven't she and your mom been pushing that since we were four?" Pogue asked casually leaning against the doorframe to the parlor. Grinning, I nodded at him to avoid looking a Caleb with blushing cheeks. Get a grip woman! He's just a guy, an incredibly hot, tall, dreamy, sweet, nice… guy.

"Jin?" Caleb's face swam in front of mine in concern. Mouthing "Just a second," I strolled over to Aunt Lucy and Tyler to timidly interrupt.

"Um…Sorry to interrupt but **Aunt** Lucy, I do have to bring my things to the dorms." The two turned to me, "If you could show me where my things are, I'm sure the boys and I can manage. Right guys?"

"Oh dear, don't worry about it. Your things were taken there last week when you sent them. Why don't you all come and sit a while? We have cake, unless dear you're on a diet, but you really shouldn't be. Goodness knows that girls are getting thinner and Tyler doesn't like thin g—" A look and blush overcame Tyler that I knew too well.

"Actually, I'm a little jet lagged, so do you mind if we just go to the dorms?" The excuse was lame, but the blush on Tyler was telling me we needed to get out of there… it was that 'let's-look-at-naked-baby-pictures-of-my-son' kind of look.

"Oh how silly of me, of course. Now, I expect all of you to come by for dinner sometime soon. Especially you Jin." She shook her finger at us before we managed to escape the Sims Manor laughing in Tyler's Hummer. I've still gotta get on his case about driving that gas-monster.

"So Jin, are you really tired or were just using an excuse?" Pogue asked me his arm around the back of my seat relaxed. Reid had usurped shotgun, so I sat in the back with Pogue and sigh Caleb. Ah! I sound like a love struck teen! Fer chrissakes I'm gonna be 18 next week, I have to compose myself as an adult!

"Jin?" Caleb's smooth voice broke my internal rant with a squeak. Shit! I did it again.

"You all there girl?" Pogue looked at me intently, as did Reid… and Caleb.

"Sorry, what'dja say?"

"Tired or not?" Reid repeated the question as I caught Tyler's eyes in the rearview mirror.

"So not, California is three hours behind the East Coast babe. I'm ready to do something fun." The boys shared a grin before Tyler stated, "Party it is then."

* * *

Reid, Pogue, Caleb and I waited at the edge of the cliff over looking the party below; Tyler went to park the car after we'd stop by the dorms for me to change into baggy jeans and boots. Sitting with my legs over the edge, I did my best not to think of Caleb who was talking to Pogue and Reid about something or another. Probably about Using or powers or that Chase Collins fellow that Tyler told me about a while ago.

Precariously leaning over as a few pebbles crumbled to the ground below, I was so in my own thoughts that I hadn't noticed Reid sidle up behind me until he spoke.

"How's the party?" Losing my balance, I fell over the edge with a short shriek. My outburst brought the others calling my name Using to bring me back. Instantly willing my Dragon Magic to surface, I lifted myself up and flipped behind Reid before slapping him. Repeatedly.

"You FUCK! YOU STUPID UGLY POMERANIAN FUCK!" I felt someone restrain me bodily before I could power up and do some real damage to Reid or he could Use on me.

Tyler had just appeared when I finally calmed down… in Caleb's arms. Oh Kuan Yin, Goddess of Mercy, why do you hate me?

"Whoa, what'd I miss?"

"Reid being an idiot." Caleb replied for me.

"Oh," He looked at me, "Should we check out the party now?"

Reid's eyes went black as he looked at me, with an air kiss he said, "Let's drop in." And he stepped off the cliff. Smirking, Tyler fell back following Reid as Caleb yelled his name.

"Relax Caleb, it's not like its going to kill us…yet." Pogue smirked at the two of us before taking the jump.

"He's right you know. It's not gonna kill you, so how 'bout we take the jump and not keep them waiting?" I suggested with a small smile fighting the blush to my cheeks as he smiled at me and held out his hand. Trying to keep the squeak from my voice as he pulled me to him when I took his hand, I saw his smile widen.

"Sure, we'll do it together." Kuan Yin, I so take it back! I so love you! You are the best deity in the universe! "Don't power up, I've got you" He told me as he wrapped his arms around me and we stepped off together.

* * *

The closer the five of us got to the party, I could practically taste the excitement emanating off these boys. Reid and Tyler were scanning the girls dancing in front of the DJ, as Pogue and Caleb's attention was elsewhere through the crowd.

A few girls waved and smiled at the boys, while others glared at me when Tyler brotherly draped an arm around my shoulders.

"Hey, you better quit it; I'm getting daggers in my back." I shrugged Tyler off playfully. "I'm a big girl, Goop-face, but I doubt I can take the entire girl population just to tell them I'm your friend."

"Don't worry Jin, there's only one girl for me." Reid stated looking elsewhere.

"Lemme guess, your right hand?" The other laughed as Reid glared at me.

"Nah, Jin babe, unless it's your right hand." That's how our jokes were, he'd hit on me, I'd hit him; but nothing too violent. At least Caleb and Tyler stopped it from getting violent

"Dude, there they are." Pogue nudged Caleb and pointed to somewhere in the crowd. They? They who? Is there something I should know about? Before I could discern a concrete answer, I felt my body get pulled along behind Caleb as a caramel-skinned girl launched herself in Pogue's arms, while a pretty blonde girl came up to Caleb and hugged him… tight. I stopped short before Pogue pulled me over to him and the dark skinned girl.

"Jin, meet Kate. Kate this is Jin, she's like my sister since we were kids." Pogue had his arms wrapped around her tight. Aw, Poguey has a girlfriend… about bloody time he settled with one girl.

"H-hi, nice to meet you." I held out my hand to her trying to ignore Caleb and the other girl talking. Idiot, of course he'd have a girlfriend, did you really think he'd wake up this morning and finally **_see_** you? "Pogue told me all about you."

"All good I hope. From the way Pogue talked about you, I was expecting a little girl." She shook my hand smiling genuinely. I could tell I would like this girl and that she was definitely good for my adrenaline junkie 'brother'.

"Eh? A little girl? Honestly Pogue, I may be shorter than you lot, but I sure as hell can kick your ass in fooseball _and_ fighting video games." I punched him in the shoulder before reluctantly turning to Caleb calling my name.

"Jin, this is Sarah."

"Hi."

"She's my girlfriend."_**  
**_

* * *

_**Hmm, so this is the newest chapter. Whatcha think? **_


	4. Strange Occurances

**_Standard disclaimer: check the prologue._  
**

* * *

**From the **_Scrolls of Ancients_

**Dragon Guardians are born to being balance between the ancient world of magic and the new world of changes. Upon their shoulders rest the greatest responsibility over the Dragons to maintain the balance. Guardians are born when the Dragons begins to wake restless and unchecked; the girls use their Dragons powers to exhaust the Dragons back to slumber. However overuse of their powers will exhaust the Guardians as well, if this should happen or should something happen to the Guardians the Dragons will wake to protect their Guardians. It is a strong bond between them, yet this bond would put both in terrible danger.**

* * *

"_I'm bringin' sexy back_

_Them other fuckers don't know how to act_

_Girl let me make up for all the things you lack_

_Because you're burning up I got to get it fast_

_(Take it to the bridge)_

_Dirty Babe_

_You see these shackles baby I'm your slave_

_I'll let you whip me if I misbehave_

_It's just that no one makes me feel this way_

_Come here girl, go head be gone with it_

_Come to the back, go head be gone with it_

_VIP, drinks on me_

_Lemme see what you're twerking with_

_Look at those hips_

_Make me smile_

_Go 'head child and get your sexy on…"_

The music flowed through me as I moved in the dance area with some random guy pressed up behind me to SexyBack by Justin Timberlake. I honestly do not like the song…actually I hate it, but it was the best excuse I had to shed my jacket and get away from **_him_**. At first I was going to ask Tyler or even Reid to dance with me, but losing myself in a stranger's arms suited me better at the moment; there would be no questions if I was alright or why did I suddenly need to move to some bubble-gum pop crossover. This was my release to keep me in a moderately "Zen-like" state, if you believe that bullshit. Well then again it is either dancing or getting into a fight and I really don't need that…yet.

"Designated Distraction" as I've labeled random dancer guy, isn't doing such a good job distracting me because all I can think about is Caleb. Caleb laughing with _Sarah_, joking with _Sarah_, smiling with _Sarah_, cuddling with _Sarah,_ and just being with _Sarah_. Am I jealous? No, of course not! But I wish I was dancing with Caleb instead of Designated Distraction. Particularly since Designated Distraction keeps trying to touch me, kiss me and all manner of things just short of sex on the dance floor. EW. Time to get away.

As the song blends into another, I'm absolutely parched and moved to get a drink over by the kegs of beer. "Hey, where you going baby?" Designated Distraction grabbed my arm pulling me close, his breath was thick with alcohol as he towered over my 5'8" frame. Ugh! Gag me with a shovel!

Pushing him away with a sour look on my face I replied, "Away from you toward something to drink." Before disappearing into the crowd I turned to Designated Distraction, "Oh yeah, you definitely need this." Tossing him a pack of breath-mints I flipped my hair and melted away.

Just as I had reached the drinks and pumped me a cup from the keg when the DJ cut off the music and announced the cops were coming causing everybody to bolt in every which direction. Several people bumped into me spilling my drink all on the girl next to me. Damn, I'm still thirsty.

"Hey." The girl snarled at me before she turned and followed some boy holding her hand. "Bitch!"

"Sorry." I called after her as I looked for the boys through the rushing crowd. Being a tall girl could have its advantages, but I don't know how far away I got from them in my attempt to avoid seeing someone with Caleb. God, I sound horrible! In the mass of escaping bodies, I was swept into the forest and soon lost to everyone. Trying to keep up, I just ran.

* * *

Darkness and fog surrounded me in the twilight of disappearing teenagers when I finally came to a stop. A cold breeze swirled the fog around me and I cursed the black and yellow halter I decided to wear today, the air raised goose bumps on my bare skin. The silence of the forest was not only deafening, but above all a warning to the Dragon Guardian in me, silence in nature ultimately led to very bad things. Not even the crickets chirped.

"Lost?" A voice questioned just as I was about to Power up in Dragon Guardian fashion, the speaker was a guy about 6'1" with medium spiky brown hair and even darker eyes with a creepy wry smirk on his lips. All sorts of alarms went off in my brain and my inner dragon bristled at how he seemed to strut closer like predator to prey. The shadows hid most of his face from me, but it was his eyes that were most clear.

"No, not really." Keeping my eyes on him, I slowly backed away spreading my Dragon senses out to guide me safely avoiding any trees or rocks. Rule 1 of self defense: Never loose sight of your would be assailant.

"You sure?" He was getting closer and that glint in his eyes was none too friendly. Holding my head high and keeping my guard up, I contemplated Powering Up and just getting out of there. It is just one guy, who's probably SO drunk that he won't even remember what happened by tomorrow anyway, so why not? Just as I was once again about to tap into my Dragon Magic, the sound of dogs and raised voices reached my ears as moving lights headed in my direction. Time to make a decision.

"Hey I can get you away from here, no problem. Cops are not an issue."

"No thank you, I'm fine." A low growl rose from my throat, and I went on the defensive with his every step as well as the cops closing in. "Please leave me alone…now."

"Well, Jin… Since you're so sure." He grasped my chin pulling me forward and kissed my cheek before I could push him away. "I'll be seeing you." Just as I blinked, he was gone and the cops were coming closer. He knew **_my name_**!

Wide-eyed in panic, I powered up and soon Yellow Dragon armor grew from my olive flesh as my hair lengthened and turned pure gold. Cursing in every available language I knew and ones I decided to make up I tapped into my Dragon Magic to teleport me with a simple command "Anywhere but here!"

* * *

"Whoa, where did you come from?" A voice yelled out in surprise behind me, turning I saw Sarah and Kate just getting into a blue beat-up car. I could tell I was still in the forest with other teens running, but my heart had brought me to where Caleb and the boys were. Apparently "Anywhere but here" meant "Give me Caleb"… stupid brain.

"Jin! There you are." Tyler's voice was lace with concern from the front of his Hummer. The others looked to see me in standing next to a tree as other people fled the scene.

"Ah, sorry. Got swept up in the crowd," I explained hiding my arms behind my back as the Dragon Armor melted away. "We should go."

"My car won't start." Sarah stated then looked imploringly at Caleb, "A little **help**?" The way she said it implied something I wasn't sure of until Reid lifted the hood and Used bringing the car to life. "Thanks." I just stood there like an idiot trying to figure out what was going on totally oblivious to my surroundings. That's what happens with Dragon Magic, I tend to get dazed and confused.

"C'mon Jin." Pogue scolded me after kissing Kate and dragging me to the Hummer. Reid had pushed Tyler into the passenger's seat as Sarah and Kate sped off. Once again I found myself between Pogue and Caleb in the back seat. It wasn't long before the pigs were on our tail with the sirens blaring.

"No sweat!" Reid exclaimed excitedly speeding up. Caleb sighed and hit his head against the headrest moaning about pulling over.

"Are you shitting me, Caleb Danvers? You actually **_want_** to spend jail time? Reid, darling, unlock the door so I can push this psycho out." I leaned over his toned frame to reach for the door handle.

"Yeah man, I'm sure Harvard would love that." Reid teased unlocking the door for me. Caleb gave me that 'not-funny' look as I reached for the door again before saying something like going to Marblehead and having fun while we're at it. Reid only laughed and hit the gas. Thank the gods I had on my seatbelt, off-road driving with Reid is so not the smoothest! I'm pretty sure I would have been upside-down and three ways sideways if I hadn't been strapped in.

"Where are we going?" I asked looking at the cops on our tail. The forest became progressively less dense when realization hit me, "The cliffs? Again with the cliffs!"

"C'mon Jin, relax and let your sex-god take care of you." Reid joked.

"That is totally irrelevant." I retorted flicking his ear eliciting a yelp of pain from him. "Besides who said **you** were my sex-god, it could be uh…Tyler or my friend Dean or even Steven Strait for all you know," sticking my tongue out at his reflection in reply. A few moments later we cleared the woods.

"Okay guys you ready?" Reid asked us, his eyes caught mine in the mirror. "You in Jinny?" A wide mischievous grin broke on my cheeks. Pogue and Tyler's eyes were on me as I tapped into my powers.

"When have I not?"

"C'mon Caleb, its gonna take all of us." Pogue coerced Caleb while I gave him the puppy-dog pout (that he has never resisted since we were six, thank you).

Reid punched the gas to the highest speed as they Used and I Powered up. While their eyes went black, my armor coated my neck and torso, our combined powers brought us over the edge, the cops and soon we landed behind them. Hooting and laughing, Reid sped us in reverse to the woods. Laughing at their bewildered face, I leaned over Reid and Tyler's seat and blew the pigs air kisses and cheeky waves while Reid sped out of there. That was fun.

* * *

"Hey Jin, Jin wake up." Caleb's smooth voice whispered in my ear as he nudged me gently, moaning I tried to push him away while snuggling into my pillow.

"Go'way." Again he shook me only to have me Power up a bit to teleport him outside and lock my door. Moments later, I found myself in the air staring at the ground and someone's nice tight ass…giving into the urge, with a Cheshire grin I slapped the moving butt hard. The giggles were short lived when I realized the husky yelp belonged to Caleb. Kuan Yin, Goddess of Mercy, WHY?

He tossed me on the floor and I quickly scrambled to face him in all my bed-headed glory… wow that's intimidating. Narrowing my eyes into a fierce glare, the Dragon within seethed with anger at the object of my secret affection…and then Caleb laughed.

He continued laughing until my Golden Dragon tail swept his legs from underneath him and held him down as my hands tried to put my hair in some kind of order.

"Okay, question one: Why are _you_ in **my dorm** in _your pj's_? Question two: What's the bloody time?" I had just realized that I wasn't even wearing my Powerpuff Girls pajamas but a large shirt with boxers and that I suddenly wasn't in my dorm… but Caleb's room. "Scratch question one, who changed me?"

"Ow. Let me up?" My tail disappeared before I allowed Caleb up. "Um, well you fell asleep after the jump and we couldn't wake you."

"So why didn't you just take me to the dorms? It would have been easier."

"We forgot which one you were in." He looked at his feet, Caleb has nice feet, GAH don't think about it! Hard glare, hard glare!

"How could you possibly forget? You took me there earlier weren't any of you paying attention?" He gave me a sheepish grin. "No, of course you weren't. Oh Jade Emperor, what bad karma did I reap to have such moronic friends?"

"Hey! I was on the phone with Sarah." He protested, "By the way why do you call out to the Chinese gods when you're Catholic?"

"You're changing the subject."

"Just asking." I glared again. "Anyway, since none of us remembered your dorm number and you were just exhausted, the guys decided it'd be better if you stayed at my place since Tyler's house is farther school. So that's it."

"Uh-huh…so, who changed me? We came back really late, so your mum couldn'tve… done it." A slight blush rose on his cheeks, "Caleb Danvers, you cad!"

"I didn't look I swear, I just Used enough without having to see anything." Caleb protested as the Dragon Armor grew threateningly out of my skin. His hands were up in an 'I'm innocent' expression as he tried to explain himself. The Dragon Guardian in me sensed his truth and the armor melted back where it came from. "Ahem. Do you wanna shower or change before I take you back?"

"Yeah sure." Caleb turned to leave before I called him back, "Caleb, where's my bra?"

* * *

**_Okay Chapter Three. Yay Me! Read and Review please. There'll be more of the Ipswich boys and everyone else later. BYE!_**  



	5. Facing Dragons

**_Standard Disclaimer Applies_**

**_Okay, I only got one review for the last chapter, that's so depressing. So this is going to be the last chapter I post unless I get more reviews or something. I don't like ultimatums, but yeah. That's my condition._  
**

* * *

**From the **_Scroll of Ancients_

**Dragon Guardians have volatile tempers, this is because they must control both their own emotions as well as that of their sleeping Dragons. If their emotions are not under strict control, the Guardians may unwillingly unleash her Dragon's wrath. This is often solved through physical activity or involving herself in something to take up her time for they are often restless like the Dragons they guard.**

**Dragons are known for their wisdom and intelligence, and though they have all the worldly knowledge a Guardian is not privy to it. Keeping this knowledge from its Guardian is to prevent madness, for there is a thin line between genius and insanity. It does not mean that Guardians are without their talents…**

* * *

"Caleb it was just a joke. By the Jade Emperor, get over it." I threw a blueberry syrup packet at his head earning a reproachful glare from him and chuckles from everyone else.

"It wasn't funny Jin."

"Was too, but you're just too pigheaded to admit I'm right." Another frown. Sarah held his hand attempting to get him to smile at her. When he did, my stomach clenched painfully and my appetite was gone. Discreetly I pushed my half-eaten burger and seasoned fries away.

The seven of us were at a local diner after our first uneventful day of class. Deciding that we needed to get to know each other better, Kate and Sarah suggested a girls' day out for the three of us. Only Pogue and Caleb are such bloodhounds that the boys ended up finding us and hanging around. 

Kate and Sarah also thought I would need a definite pick-me-up since finding out that Kira Snider is my new roommate. I must have really pissed off Cai Shen, god of fortune and wealth, at some point in my life to get her as a roomie. She and I have a very turbulent history, I mean the 'I hate you, you evil bitch, die, die, DIE' kind of history.

Long story short, we were debutantes in my Grandma Mara's Society League, Kira hates me because I'm mixed race, have traveled the world, refuse to treat her as though she were better and now she knows I'm really close to my favorite Ipswich boys. I am definitely putting good luck cats and charms around my side of the dorm as well as disinfectant spray.

"Done Jin?" Tyler nudged me looking at my half-eaten plate of food, a flash of concern spread across his handsome features.

"Lost my appetite," I replied simply looking anywhere but to Caleb and Sarah. Just hearing the happiness in his voice that I didn't put there was a knife to the gut. I want to like Sarah, I really do. She's been so sweet and nice to me, I shouldn't even have any reason not to. But every time I see them together… I just can't. Like now.

"Hey, I'm gonna head back to the dorms." I slid out of the booth grabbing my jacket from the coat rack.

"You okay Jin?" Pogue looked worried as the rest of them.

"Yeah, I think I ate too much; so I'm a bit queasy." They looked at my plate then back at me puzzled, think fast Jin, "Kira had Aaron over this morning, I need to disinfect and sterilize the quarantine area." My laugh was forced and I hoped it wasn't noticeable.

"Okay, I'll take you back. Sarah has that project for the school paper anyway." Caleb offered standing up with Sarah following him.

"No, it's cool. You're not even done eating and I feel like a walk." I protested gently pushing him back to the booth.

"But if you walk it'll be dark before you get there. C'mon, I'll drive you."

"Then I'll run. It's not a big deal; I could use the conditioning for dance and soccer anyway." I shot back with strained playfulness; I did not want to be the third wheel in his happy life.

"Jin, its cold, just let Caleb drive you and Sarah back." Pogue intervened; the others looked at me as though I was making a big deal. And I realized in a way I was.

"Fine, just let me wash the stickiness off my hands." I conceded jacket still in hand walking in the direction toward the washroom. My Dragon emotions were slowly coming out and the boys could see it in my eyes. Breathing deeply in the washroom I washed my hands and teleported just outside behind the diner. Slipping my jacket on and shaking out my muscles I turned the corner and started jogging back towards Spenser.

* * *

Letting the Dragon take over is sometimes the best feeling in the world. I don't have to feel, I don't have to think, I can just let go. Standing in a clearing in the middle of the woods, I opened my heart and soul and let go. The Yellow Dragon projected itself to me walking me through my emotions coldly. Dragons never understand. Then again they are the best to talk to when going through an emotional crisis; they have a lot of knowledge and see things from the outsiders' point of view clearly.

"_Guardian."_ My Dragon's astral form materialized in front of me, his golden yellow scales gleamed brightly as his black and golden mane flowed in a nonexistent wind. His bright fiery-red eyes held my golden-brown before bowing to me in respect. I could smell the sulfur on his breath and feel the heat from his inner fire as he gently curled around me. My Dragon mark glowed with a gently warmth as he nudged my hand with his snout.

"Hi Bumblebee," I lovingly addressed my Dragon, when I was old enough to comprehend my duty; I had called him Bumblebee since then. I sensed that it irked the Dragon at first, but I'm sure he's used to it by now.

"_It's that boy again isn't it Jin? You still feel for him, yet you do nothing."_

My shoulders fell; sometimes I really hate how connected we are. "I can't Bumblebee, he's found someone that makes him happy. I mean I want him happy, I just hoped it'd be with me."

"_Then move on, you are young in years."_

"You know it isn't that simple."

"_You humans and your emotions, I thought your training has taught you something, if there is an obstacle preventing you from your goal, destroy the obstacle."_ I shot the Dragon a hard glare.

"Sarah is a nice person, I wouldn't do that."

"_It has a name…You've become attached."_ He seemed to sigh before his claw gently caressed my Dragon Mark, _"You've made things complicated Jin. This is a hurt only you can ease, I can not protect you from emotions. Someone comes..."_ With that he disappeared back into the recesses of my heart and soul.

With Bumblebee gone, I felt the chill of the New England wind and tightened my jacket around my body heading back to the road to Spencer. Just as I got back onto the road I was stopped by someone calling out to me.

"Hey, excuse me miss. I'm lost; do you think you could help me?" The voice belonged to a spiky haired dark blond boy about 5'11" with intense green eyes and chiseled marble features. He wore a dark blue motorcycle jacket and dark jeans and stood by a Midnight blue Cagiva V-Raptor 1000 motorcycle that looked black in the dying sunlight.

"I can try, where you trying to get to?" I took him in; he was very cute a mix of Mario Lopez and Mark McGrath if I could pinpoint it out. Walking over, I allowed my Dragon senses to check him out discreetly, he was clean.

"Do you know Spenser Academy? I transferred this year, but these back roads have me all mixed up." He held out a map and light so I could see it better.

"Spenser, it's down this road, then you go left on Honeysuckle, follow that and… you know what, I'm actually headed there. I can take you." I offered.

"Great, hop on," He handed me a second helmet as he got on. "I'm Vincent Garcia, Vin."

"Jin Liu." He had a really enchanting smile.

"Hold on tight Jin." I couldn't help the squeal of excitement from the sudden jerk of the bike forcing me to tighten my grip on Vincent's waist.


	6. Dating and Getting Sick

_**Standard Disclaimer: you know it and I know it.**_

_**Happy New Year All!!! And what a way to start off the year with another chapter. Thanks to the few that reviewed the last chapter you all rock!!! Hope you enjoy this one. There isn't a Scroll of Ancients for this one because I'm not sure what anybody would want to know about Dragons. If you have any suggestions let me know okay? ENJOY!**_

* * *

Two weeks later… 

"How about this one Mum?" I held up a hunter green and gold v-neck shirt to my body in the full length mirror. Kira was out with Aaron doing I-don't-wanna-know-what while I was modeling in my dorm for my mother. I had used some Dragon Magic to turn my full length mirror into somewhat of a video phone to talk to my parents, it's a lot easier because I could use any reflective surface to communicate with them when I need to… then again talking to a mirror or bird bath would make other people think I'm crazy and that's not good.

"_No not that one, Jin. What about the blue?_" Holding up another shirt in front of the mirror, my face scrunched in disapproval. My mother's image in the mirror laughed before going on to tell me about my parents' trip in Shanghai. _"…a new dig opened up at this province near the mountains and your father and I are going to check it out. Oh I wish you could be here."_

"That's really great Mum, but what about that **thing** Dad was supposed to do?" Holding up another shirt to the mirror, I groaned…I had a designer wardrobe (my Mum's doing) and nothing to wear!

"_Sweetie, I honestly don't know why you are trying so hard to impress this boy. I thought you liked Caleb."_ Mom stated with her lips pursed. I pulled on a nice and comfortable black and gold cashmere, gold embroidered dragons crawled up the arms. This'll just have to do for a nice dinner and movie. _"Anyway darling, your father's contact knew just about as much as you do now…we're sti—"_

"Wait, who said anything about me liking Caleb? Mum, he's just a friend. I'm dating Vincent and have been for the past week. I don't like Caleb."

"_Jin dear, you said it…You talk in your sleep."_ I straightened my shirt and waited for Mom's opinion, _"That looks lovely Jin; Caleb's jaw will hit the floor."_

"Mother! I am dating **Vincent**, my outfit has nothing to do with Caleb. Now what about Daddy's contact? Did you find out anything that'll help?" I started looking in my closet for my boots to comfortably tackle the snow falling outside.

Mum told me that Dad's contact had very little information, general stuff that I learned when I first got my Dragon Mark. So in a way it was a bust, but the dig in that unnamed province should prove useful; the locals said that Dragon bones could be found there. If anything, it could be fossilized remains or something, still cool but not what we hoped for. We talked until someone knocked on the door of my dorm. "Mum, someone's knocking, so I'll talk to you later. Give my love to Daddy." I picked up the phone to make it look as though I was talking normally, these walls are thin… not good.

"_Bye sweetheart."_ I got up to open the door not seeing who it was just as I hung up the phone. _"Love you too."_

"Love you." Looking up I saw Caleb standing there looking very confused. Oh God! "Uh, Mum called. I don't love you…uh, I-I mean, I do… b-but not that way… uh n-not, not that there's anything…um…I mean you have…and—um…Did you need something?" I moved aside and let him in warning him to stay on my side of the blue tape infused with a little Dragon Magic.

"Uh, yeah we're heading over to Nicky's, you coming?" He asked lounging on my bed watching me dig through my closet for shoes.

"Sorry, can't. Vincent and I have a date tonight. We're seeing some foreign flick with subtitles, his idea since last time I chose that cool Bond movie. Aha! There you are you sneaky devil!" Vincent and I had been dating, but nothing serious, I haven't even let him hold my hand. "I'm not so sure about the blinkin' thing, but what can I do? Okay, heels or flats?" I held out two pairs of boots waiting for Caleb's opinion. The heeled boots make me look taller and superficially cute with my outfit, but the flat boots would make me comfortable since Vincent loves to walk around trying to hold my hand. See in my mind, if Caleb says 'heels' then he approves of Vincent and I should just give up forever on Caleb; however if Caleb says 'flats' then Vincent is out and maybe just maybe I have a chance.

"Didn't you say the heels hurt? Why do you keep them?" Can I please hit him now?

"Because the make me look taller **and** cute." I emphasized shaking the boots at him again. Come on Caleb choose the flats, read my fucking mind and say 'FLATS'!!!

"Flats are easier to walk in. I've seen you struggle with heels, Jinny." YES!!!! I'M STILL IN THE GAME!! He leaned back, oh Kuan Yin this does nothing for my hormones.

"Oh spare me," He glared eliciting a giggle from my throat, "Hey… what's up? You and the boys have been pretty iffy 'bout Vincent since you met him." I sat next to him and pulled on my flat boots over my pants.

"It could be nothing, Jin, but I want you to be careful around that guy. Something just doesn't feel right about him." He reached over and pulled me into a tight laying hug. I could inhale his scent and it was so hard not to snuggle and sigh in his arms. The Universe felt so right in that moment…

"Jin, are you ready?" Vincent's voice shattered the spell as he knocked on my door. Wait, how does he know where I live? I never brought him within the vicinity of my dorm, ever.

"Jin? What's wrong?" Caleb's voice was husky and so sexy in my ear I tried not to shudder. "Jin. What is it?"

"Nothing…nothing." Turning to the door, I called, "Yeah, I'll be down in a bit." Reluctantly I moved away from Caleb and let him get up following him out the dorm, but not before spraying my body spray to cover up Caleb's cologne.

"It's like you don't want to smell like me." He tried to muss my hair, and playfully glared at him before locking the door.

* * *

Three Weeks Later… 

"Look Vincent, I'm sorry, it just isn't working out." I've had to tell guys to back off before, but this is different. There's something deeper in Vincent's soul that Bumblebee can't pinpoint to me and I never noticed when I first met him, however now it's so damned strong I need to get away from him, fast.

"What do you mean? I thought we were going great Jin." Goddess of Mercy look down on him... he's so crestfallen.

"It's just... not." Kissing his cheek I stood up and left the courtyard, wind trailed the snowfall behind me before I turned around, "Vincent, I really am sorry."

"I never had a chance did I, Jin?" His voice was clear and strong, but still pained. "You've had a thing for the 'Golden Boy Danvers' for a while, I don't see how I ever stood a chance. But you'll let us try, you'll lead guys like me on then drop us like yesterday's trash." My eyes widened at the accusation, his words stung and stung hard. "God, Jin I honestly thought you were different. So unassuming, sweet and good, y'know there were some guys that warned me about you, hell **_I_** even felt the warning signs. But who knew you were such a stuck up bitch?" In two steps I stood in front of him and slapped him... hard.

"What the fucking hell are you talking about? Leading you on? Liking Caleb? Get your head out of your ass, Vincent Garcia. I'm done with you because you **_are_** yesterday's trash."

* * *

Since establishing that Vincent and I didn't have a future as anything, okay that sounded too nice. Since I basically kicked Vincent's ass to the proverbial dating curb, that's better, I've been feeling like crap. Not emotionally, I mean really feeling like crap... I think I'm coming down with something. And that is bad, really bad. "Hey Jin, you okay?" Tyler sat next to me for Statistics, the coolness of the Stats textbook felt lovely on my forehead. 

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired." I looked up at him trying to give a reassuring smile that somehow ended in me with a coughing fit. Struggling to get up, my knees wobbled and collapsed, I fell back and my head hit the desk... everything went black.

* * *

"Jinny? Jinny, wake up." Someone was shaking me, stop with the shaking! 

"Hnn, okay, I'm up, I'm up stop shaking me for fuckssake." I groaned pushing away the hands as Tyler and Reid's face came into focus. "What happened?"

"You started coughing and hit your head as you were trying to get up. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Maybe you're getting sick, Jin." Pogue suggested from my desk. He and Caleb occupied the desk, while Reid and Tyler stared intently from the edge of my bed.

"Dragons don't get sick. It's a perk." I glared trying to get up from my bed. I can't get sick, getting sick is bad, I am not getting sick!

"Jin, you're pale, sniffling," Caleb got up and put a hand to my forehead, I nearly melted into his warmth, stop it girl! "And I think you're running a fever."

"**Dragons don't get sick**," Bumblebee growled through me forcing my friends to back off and Reid to stumble across the tape. I had to pull him back on my side. Something's wrong with the Great Nine and I said as much to my friends, I don't know what it is, but I intend to find out.

"Jin I really don't think you should be moving." Pogue's hands were on my shoulders pushing me back down, my body heat rose in warning and he yelped pulling his hands away. Scaly burn marks marred his calloused hands before he Used to heal them. Pogue shot me a glare.

"Despite what you say, Jin, you are sick." Tyler said firmly, "Just rest for the day and we'll come back." I could see him Use to put me to sleep. "Don't worry Jin, I'll take care of you."

"Just so you know...you suck." My head fell back onto the pillow and sleep became my bliss.

* * *

It was at least four or five hours later that I woke up feeling woozy and weak. Bumblebee was roaring in my head to get up and contact the other Guardians, there has to be something that any of them know. Wobbling, I pushed off the covers in the darkness, Kira's wheezy snore disturbed the peace while I cleaned up and dressed. Looking at the clock, the glowing light beamed 3:39 AM, most of the other Dragon Guardians would be awake in their time zones. The most important Dragon I need to contact is Roz, my best friend and second. Closing the bathroom door, I turned the mirror into a video phone and soon the image of the Red Dragon appeared.  
_  
Yellow Dragon, your need is dire? Or is this a social call?_ The dry annoyed growl of Roz's Dragon greeted me as Bumblebee's astral self appeared at my side. 

"Oh pack it in, you grouch," I replied, "Where's Roz?"  
_  
Ah, a social call... I'll see that she is dressed._

Bumblebee growled angrily, **Enough of your games, get your Guardian.**

Roz appeared a moment later, short of breath and a little red in the face; her long silver and red hair was mussed and it didn't take long for two and two to fit together. "_Hey, Red said Bumblebee got scary... stop grinning at me like that!_" Her Japanese accented Spanish scolded me.

"_So... who is he and was he good?_" My grin widened as she searched for the words avoiding my face. "_Roz_..." She looked up and the playfulness faded into worry.

"_Jin, you look sick... what's happened_?"  
**  
How can you not have noticed, Guardian? There is an ill wind in the air of the Dragons**. Bumblebee hissed pressing his astral face against the glass.

"_Red was right, Bumblebee is scary mad_." Roz stepped back then looked to me, "_I noticed something, but I wasn't sure. It lasted for a minute before fading so I ignored it_."

From behind the door, the slight sound of Kira waking drew my attention, "_Listen, I need you here in case something goes down. Whatever this 'thing' is, I need my second... you._"

"_Yeah sure Jin, but where is your 'here'? It doesn't look like your Barbie Dreamhouse in California... is that **SNOW**?_" She pressed up against the glass to see the window to my right.

"_I'm in Ipswich, on the East Coast. How soon can you come?_"

"_Dunno Jin, depends on my mode of trans. Should I fly or should I let Red take me_?"

"_I'll send Grandpa Dylan's plane tomorrow, be at the airport in the morning._"

"_Gotcha boss lady_."

"_Oh, Roz, two things: take out the Silver, you look old and leave your boy toy at home. There's plenty to go around here, besides Tyler's here._" Roz's heart-shaped face blushed again as we said our good-byes. With another wave of my hand Roz's image faded and six of the other seven appeared…One of the White Dragons was not there.

"**Yellow Dragon, you look ill. Are you unwell**?" Jetta, the Black Dragon Guardian, a 31 year old Chinese-Irish woman asked in the Forgotten Language. We didn't all speak the same language so we communicated in the language of our bloodlines.

"**No, not really. Something is wrong and I need all of you for Council, whatever it is may affect all Dragons not just the Great Nine of the East. But I hope I am wrong. Whatever way you can come to Ipswich, do it but be discreet my sisters.**" I waved my hand again and cleared the mirror.

Splashing water on my face to clean off the layer of sweat from just that little exertion of power, I shuddered and opened the door…Kira leaned against the doorframe.

"Who were you talking to?"

* * *

_**That's it. Let me know what you think and what you'd like to know about Dragons and I'll try to incorporate it into the storyline. Toodles! Oi, I think I'm sicker than I thought.**_   



	7. Interlude: The Cover Up

_**Standard Disclaimer: you know it and I know it.**_

_**This takes place sometime during the three weeks Jin and Vincent are casually dating. Some things need to be explained that can't really be done in the story. Enjoy!!**_

* * *

"Hey guys, how much do Kate and Sarah know?" I asked the boys while stealing food from their lunch trays. We were in the crowded cafeteria enjoying the warmth from the dreaded cold snow fall outside waiting for Kate and Sarah to join us from classes.

"About?" Pogue looked at me as I tried filching another pepperoni off his pizza. He was clueless while Caleb slightly paled and Tyler avoided my gaze. For some reason, Reid was the only one to look mildly amused.

I pinned Pogue with a glare, "About how 'special' you four are? Tyler gave me the cliff notes of last semester, but I'd like the full novel please."

"Oh… um, well." Caleb so eloquently put.

"Right, Sarah knows some of it…" I started with a sip of my Orange Fanta, but the look on their faces floored me. "Oh my God, I don't believe this! You told them EVERYTHING, didn't you?" Bumblebee's power sizzled beneath my skin in anger.

"Jin, don't get mad, Chase was—" Caleb started to explain, but was cut off with a furious shake of my head.

"Chase is **not** an excuse. Pretty Boy is a flea compared to what's really out there, or did you forget? God, how could you be so stupid and careless?" My voice hitched and I slammed the tabletop as Bumblebee roared in my head to tear my three friends and secret crush apart.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Sarah's voice questioned as she and Kate carried their lunches to us.

I wheeled about to face them with my Dragon-Eyes glaring, "Your boyfriends used the wrong head and broke the rules." They immediately sat next to their boyfriends while trying to make everyone else in the lunchroom go back to whatever they were doing. In the back of my mind, I knew I had frightened them and I wish I had more control, but having a stronger presence within me frays the little influence I've got. What's worse is that friendship that Sarah and I have slowly and painfully inched towards has just been shattered.

"Hey Jin, that's not fair, they had a right to know." Pogue defended as Tyler forced me to sit down.

Waving off Tyler I retorted, "Yes, you're so right, why shouldn't **your** girlfriends know. After all, it's not like everything won't starting coming after them now. It's not like they're going to be hunted, oh heaven forbid it." My flippant remark made them shift uncomfortably, "I mean since you know that it's just the Sons that **exist**." My Dragon senses were flooded with Sarah and Kate's fear like a drug while the boys, particularly Caleb and Pogue, gave me the angriest looks I have ever seen a human give.

"What's she talking about, Pogue?" Kate asked fearfully as Reid and Tyler did their best to restrain me, Bumblebee's power was now coming off in tsunamis.

"Jin, that's enough. We shouldn't talk about it here." Caleb hissed at me holding Sarah close to comfort her…Oh that TEARS IT!!

"Right, because then everyone will know and the Sons' biggest secret will be exposed." I pointed at Sarah and Kate continuing, "If you were so keen on letting **them** know, why not the rest of the world? Are you afraid now Caleb?" Everyone in the lunchroom stared at our table. "They were kept **ignorant** for a reason. **We** kept silent for a reason. And now thanks to your stupidity, your girlfriends are fucked. _Something wicked this way comes_." Bumblebee channeled through me forcing both Reid and Tyler to let go with slight scaly burns on their hands.

"What was—?" Kate stared wide-eyed.

"Tonight, 8 o'clock, you know where." I stated through grit teeth before storming out in controlled strides.

* * *

As I descended the cold crooked stone steps of the Ipswich Colony House, the slap of my thin tie up sandals echoed against the aging stone walls of the meeting room. The cloak I wore swished and followed me like a dancing feather in the breeze. All six of them were there surrounding the Pentagram in a circle of flames and candles. Good they were early.

"Well?" Reid demanded impatiently, no one had any patience, least of all me… make that Bumblebee.

"Come on." I signaled them to follow me and headed back up the steps.

"What are you talking about? You called us here." Kate shot up angrily. The thread of my control snapped and suddenly Bumblebee's astral form loomed over the mocha-skinned girl growling menacingly.

"_You will follow or you will **die,** human. It is by the Guardian's good **graces** you still **live**!"_ Bumblebee hissed making the rest try to rush to Kate's defense as I watched unmoved.

"JIN! REEL IT IN!" Pogue yelled at me from between my Dragon and Kate.

"_**She** does not control **ME**. She is merely my vassal, do not assume otherwise._" The astral dragon snarled before returning to hover behind me.

"Are you done?" Six heads nervously nodded, "Let's go." My voice sounded dead and cold in the room, this time they followed.

I led them outside deep into the dark woods of Ipswich following an eerie green glow, the wind blew fierce and strong, but my influence over it made it a gentle breeze over us.

"Where are we going?" Sarah asked Caleb snuggling into his warmth. My concentration broke and a strong gust of wind blew me off my feet. For the first time in my life, my friends did not catch me before I fell and my heart clenched painfully.

For a moment I considered forgetting my choice to give them a chance to defend themselves. For a moment I considered going into full Guardian mode and leaving them in the Charmed Realm helpless to the non-human powers. But Bumblebee hissed in my mind that this was my choice and oath to protect them…DAMN.

"We're here." Finally stopping at an ancient stone circle illuminated by the eerie green glow of power, I threw a fireball at the glowing stone in the centre and watched it burst into black and gold flames that warmed the circle in comforting heat. "Sit."

Tentatively they followed my instruction, Sarah and Kate sat next to one another with Pogue and Caleb on either side, my cloak fell to a pool at my sandaled feet. They stared at the thin short black and gold sleeveless shift I wore… yeah, I was FUCKING COLD!

"What are you wearing?" Tyler scolded trying to put the cloak back over my shoulders with his jacket.

"The rituals are usually performed naked, but for modesty's sake this is as naked as I'll go." I explained pulling Kate and Sarah to their feet in front of the fire.

"Nice, you should wear stuff like that more often." Reid joked before Bumblebee appeared and growled. Rolling my eyes I turned back to the fire. With a claw, I cut my own palm and fed the flames momentarily turning them a blood red before a burst of embers circled our space.

Facing the two girls, "I brought you out here for a reason, this stone circle is one of the few remaining gateways to our world and yours."

"What do you mean 'our world'?" Sarah interrupted, my sour look shut up any more questions.

"This gateway allows me to keep us safe and undetected when I use full power without transformation or summons. Both of which can drain me beyond recovery."

"Jin, what are you talking about? Why'd you drag us out here?" Pogue demanded still hissy about Bumblebee scaring Kate.

"I'm giving them a choice, what they decide affects you as well. Either I rewrite your memories from Chase to present, meaning you'll be oblivious to what **we** know and safe. Or you learn everything and share our dangers because you know. Both ways are permanent, but only one guarantees any semblance of safety from our world." I explained calmly, my eyes never leaving Kate and Sarah.

"What do you mean safe?" Sarah asked after a breath, "What would happen if we knew?"

"Then you'll be in more danger than you could possibly imagine." Caleb answered for me.

"He finally gets it! Thank the Jade Emperor!" I mock-praised while matching his glare, "Being in the know makes you visible to what is otherwise ignored by humans, they can see and attack you while you are helpless. If you want to stick it out? Think very carefully, their mothers know because they married and bound themselves to The Covenant…right after high school. If you don't see yourselves with Caleb and Pogue for the rest of your lives, then press stop and it ends now. The Power protects the bearers of the next Covenant; don't ask why it just does." The girls looked at Pogue and Caleb, secretly I hoped Sarah would say 'no', but it's never like that.

"Yes." They answered in unison; my heart shattered to dust as Pogue and Caleb gathered them in deep kisses.

"You still love him, huh Jinny?" Tyler came up behind me with a warm hand and my cloak; this time I let him wrap my shoulders. Tyler is the only one I told, we can't keep secrets from the one another... but damn. Numbly I nodded then cleared my throat.

"Okay then, first things first; Kate, Sarah, left palm out." In a blink, my claw slit deep into their flesh and their hands were in the enchanted fire as the Forgotten Language flowed from my throat. Before they could scream in pain, they were released and healed as the fire died. Once again the cold engulfed us and I said it was time to go.

"Wait, that's it? You gave us all this danger crap and that's it?" Kate stormed in front of me and yelled.

"No, it's just the beginning. You two are bound for the rest of your lives to these secrets, not only will you be unable to reveal them, but you're ungrateful ass is going to be protected by ancient magic… mine." I shouted back already feeling the affects of the use of power, "I'm going back to the dorms because I've been warding against everything for the past four hours just to make sure all six of you won't **die**." At that moment the hunting screech of a Fury rang in the distance. "Besides, someone has just signaled a hunt."

This time Tyler carried me back to the cars and drove me home. In my sleep the Yellow Dragon berated me for using the strongest wards, especially on **two** humans.

'Shut up Dragon!'

* * *

The whole scene left me weak and it showed, but Pogue, Caleb, Kate and Sarah did apologize for being assholes and thanked me for granting them a fighting chance. All I could do was plaster a fake smile for Caleb and Sarah's sake.

During the rest of the week, I imparted my knowledge of the Charmed Realms and how all the faerie tales and shows of monsters and myth were actually not so far off. It was easier to explain everything with reference to _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ and _American Dragon: Jake Long_, we sounded like obsessed fangirls. It didn't make it easier to see them together, but Sarah and I were on our way to a tentative friendship.

* * *

"There was a time when this world was full of the Folk, but being as humans are, the Folk had to find an inconspicuous way to coexist. Dragons especially, the Great Nine were too powerful to conceal their shape in a human form like the lesser dragons, so they physically sleep in the heavens while Guardians like me protect them." I explained in their dorm room, we'd been having these "slumber parties" so I could teach them and so I didn't have to deal with Kira nightly.

"But what about humans, why is it dangerous to know?"

"Humans' memories have been wiped because dark powers can sense them; ignorance is humans' only defense. But in your case you have The Covenant and me. We'll protect you, and unless you two become Hunters, then you're stuck with us."

"Hunters?"

A coy grin crept up my face, "Hunters, think of Buffy." A naughty memory flashed through my head before I could suppress a giggle.

"How do you know this stuff? Pogue didn't." Kate asked looking over an ancient tome I managed to conjure up for their learning.

"My Dragon gifted me with the knowledge of centuries so I would know what I would have to deal with. Dragon blood, scales and claws are worth a lot on the Black Magic Market, and that's for regular dragons; imagine if someone got a hold of a bit of the Great Nine." Sarah frowned at a particularly ugly picture of a chimera feeding, "Besides, Pogue and the others are not tied to the Charmed Realm as much as me. They're human and their powers stem from human means, part of the reason why they age. But I'm not human, at least not totally. You know how in the old stories with Dragons stealing away maidens and other stupid shit like that? Well, it's a partial truth, Dragons did want maidens however the idea is a lot darker and perverse than merely eating them." They gagged at my hanging explanation.

"Okay we need a different topic." Sarah interjected, "Going back to Hunters, how do you know about them?"

"For the longest time I didn't until two years ago when I was 16," My reply was nonchalant and calm, but my thoughts were anything but, "I met a couple traveling through California while I was dealing with a Fury, check page 30 Kate, and I got to know them **very** well. Most become hunters because of some dark power interfering with their lives; at least that's what happened to these two. Their father was already hunting before he settled down and got married, so they were kind of keeping on with the family business you could say."

"Oh? Do these hunters have names?" Kate grinned at me; damn she could sense there was more to what I was saying.

"Yes, Dean and Sam Winchester." It was hard not to let the purr in my throat reach my lips.

"Dean and Sam… hmm I take it you **must** know at least one of them **_very_** well then huh?" Sarah chimed in before I through the pillow from her bed at her head. A huge pillow fight broke out until we were too exhausted to lift the pillows. We aren't close or best friends, but now we're just good enough.

* * *

_**Sigh, so this was just a little interlude of what was going on. Please review. I hope you liked it.**_


	8. Pretty Little Nightmare

_**Standard Disclaimer: you know it and I know it.**_

_**New Chapter, it's a little short, but I was having fun at work. Let me know what you think. Thanks to my reviewers and naturelle, don't forget to get back to me okay?**_

* * *

**From the **_Scroll of Ancients_

**Dragons are always healthy; their immortal bodies cannot be harmed by that which humans and other mortals suffer. In turn, their Guardians are constantly healthy except in the case where there is a disturbance in the Charmed Realm or with the other Dragons. If ever this is the case, the Guardians must attend to the situation as soon as possible else the Great Nine will awaken and disaster is surely imminent.**

**Very little can injure a Guardian in her armor, except for another Guardian, however the sisterhood is ensured that no Guardian turns against the others. Out of her armor, a Guardian is not as invulnerable but she is still capable. Guardians must never be so foolish to let her guard down nor put herself in a situation that may spin out of control.**

* * *

Sneezing to the side I retorted nasally, "Your mother. Now move." I tried to push her out of my way but she wouldn't budge, well she would but I could've sworn she became a fat hippo in the matter of seconds or I'm a lot sicker than I thought.

She growled lowly, or it could have been her grogginess, but either way Kira was definitely not amused. "You think you're so great, guess what freak, you're not." Her voice was a little slurred, but whatever, "Just because you're dancing with Aaron you think you're the best, well it doesn't mean anything."

"Kira, you're dreaming, any moment now a toy boat will float past your head and a monkey will bust out the closet to sing _Carmen_." I whispered my voice laced with Dragon Power and forced her back to sleep. Great another thing to deal with: Aaron and the Dance Competition.

* * *

**Flashback: Beginning of the School Term (before the ritual)**

"Hey Jinny, you coming to gym? It's swimming." Tyler called to me excitedly after AP American Government. Mr. Binns had been increasingly boring today and I wasn't looking forward to that Arabic paper I needed for my college supplemental class. Days like this I wish I had more power so I could give myself more time to do everything, but no Bumblebee decided to withhold that particular knowledge.

"Oh hell no, you know that me and large bodies of water don't mix. And that pool is a lot like the ocean." Pogue, Caleb and Kate joined us in the hall toward the stairs. We exchanged greetings before continuing with me and Tyler's conversation.

"Right… that um what's it again?"

"Thalassophobia, fear of the ocean or sea, I've had it since I was four Tyler you know that." Tyler guided me through the halls while my head with stuck searching for a book in my bag, having him around is very useful.

"Really, you're afraid of the ocean? So you don't go to the beach or anything?" Kate asked her arm wrapped around Pogue's waist possessively. My lips quirked in a grin at the looks she shot Pogue's fans.

"No. I got swept in the undertow when I was four and nearly drowned." Shifting my schoolbag on my shoulder, I shrugged. "Besides, Mum and Dad arranged for alternate classes, I'm due in the gymnasium when you do your thing." Reid and Sarah met up with us from their lockers as we continued our conversation.

"Oh? What kind of alternate classes?" Reid smirked slinging his arm over my shoulder forcing me to endure the harsh looks from his fans and conquests.

"Mind out of the gutter, Garwin," With a poke to his belly, I escaped his grasp for my locker, "If you must know, the National Amateur Dance Competition is coming up soon, my dance instructor in California entered me before I knew I was leaving so I'm going to do that while you do your little swim thing. So, I'll see you in Statistics? I gotta meet my dance partner."

* * *

"NO! I refuse!" My yell rang through the gym against the bare walls. Madame Giry, my dance instructor from California stood with none other than Aaron Abbott as my dance partner. Apparently Mme. Giry has a contact in Boston where Dickhead Abbott takes classes, her contact referred Abbott as his best dance student and now here he is. DAMN!

"Mademoiselle Liu, you cannot refuse. I have been training you for ten years; I refuse to let your and **my** hard work go to waste when you are so close. You will dance with Monsieur Abbott for the competition whether you like it or not. Will you waste your mother and father's money over a childish tantrum?" Oh that's not right! "Now, both of you get into position."

Stiffly holding out my arms for him to take and fixing Aaron with my scariest glare without Dragon Magic I growled, "You better behave or I will tear every hanging appendage from your body, starting with your shortest. Got it?" Aaron visibly gulped and nodded. "Good."

**End Flashback**

* * *

But Kira's warning, if you could call it that, was duly noted. From my past experience with her, she had a lot of control over the student body. If she wasn't brownnosing to authoritative figures she was amassing some kind of "mini-Kira" army to make life hell.

Aaron had been excused from P.E. to train with me in the Foxtrot, Paso Doble, Argentine Tango and Viennese Waltz. Unfortunately he was good, **really good**…damn.

* * *

It's been three days since I contacted the other Guardians, still no sign of Vianca Gómez the missing White Dragon, and I'm really worried. Vianca is a sweet girl of 16, I trained her myself in her powers so this stems farther than usual concern. I hope she contacts me soon, neither her nor her Dragon are responding to any of my calls.

As for the other seven, well they are still on their way, sometimes it sucks trying to lead a normal life and a Guardian's. But at least Roz will be here soon. Rosalie Sanchez is my best best friend after Tyler, and I met this Japanese Brazilian woman when Mum and Dad took me to Japan for Dad's work. She's responsible for my love of speed and street racing; she is also my hook-up for magic drugs.

Okay, I never said I was perfect or a saint, but Guardians get easily restless and anything like booze and drugs that would affect normal humans is like juice and candy to us. So we Guardians take a little something-something to take off the restless edge, I would've never known about it had it not been for her. Some would say that she is the worst influence on my life, but she's led a very hard life.

Her mother was brought to Japan as trafficked goods and after a few years in the deepest slums, Roz's mother was taken in as a mistress to a Red Dragon Guardian family. The man, who I won't even acknowledge because he's so despicable, gave Roz's mother a STD and left the woman for dead after Rosalie was born. When Rosalie found out about her past, she ran away at 9 to find her mother, who at that time was little more than a walking corpse. Instead of Nyoko Yoro, as she always knew herself, she took her mother's name: Rosalie Sanchez in honor of the woman that she never had a chance to know.

Dragon Guardians can sense one another because of our sisterhood. I was turning 11 and Rosalie was 13, just getting into her power at the same time running from a gaggle of boys she'd just hustled out of lunch money. In sensing her, I immediately put up an illusion to hide her and from there Roz and I became fast friends since then and the rest is history.

I can't wait to see her again, but I'm not the only one. Tyler has had the biggest crush on her since I introduced them four years ago in California and she's harbored secret feelings for him as well. But for all her extroverted behavior, Roz is very shy when it comes to her feelings. They're both unattached so why can't they do something about it? Oh right, Guardians can't be attached…

* * *

"Hey, so why are we here?" Reid complained for the billionth time.

"We're waiting for someone," I retorted for the billionth time checking my silver pocket watch making sure to wind it up again. The plane was late, or perhaps we were early, Roz contacted me via mirror to let me know where they were and how far off they were, but still no sign of them.

"OMIGODOMIGODOMIGODOMIGOD!! OH. MY. GOD! Jin you freaky little Skank!" The familiar voice of Rosalie broke the tense silence and I turned just in time to be bowled over by my best friend.

"Ow." She held me in a tight hug as we faced the guys.

"Ooh, is this the harem you promised me? Roz likes… well except the blond, you can take him back." She waved flippantly at Reid's affronted stare. Sometimes, just sometimes, Roz can be a little shameless. Adjusting her maroon wraparound under the leather jacket, she was oblivious to the stares she was getting from basically every male in the airport.

"So, you guys remember Rosalie?" I grinned at the Sons.

"How could I forget?" Reid's lecherous grin rang alarms in my head as I realized he wasn't speaking to her but her breasts. Oh no, this could go badly. Before I could force Reid to get her bags, Roz called him out on it.

"Hi, they're called breasts. Yes, they are firm and smooth and on occasion jiggle," She moved to prove he point, "But they don't talk, hear or do anything but get in the way. So talk to my face or I will take matters into my own hands." Instantly she grabbed his crotch through his jeans with her claws and I had to turn away not wanting to see what she was doing nor Reid's attempts to free his self from Rosalie's clutches. I could hear the guys groan in pain while Rosalie made her point. "Do I make myself clear?" There was a muffled sound that signaled Reid's agreement.

"Can we go now?" My voice squeaked. Whether or not I want to truly admit it, Roz is not only my second in command, but she is also the muscle that does what I can't.

"Let's." Her tone completely changed as she chatted up with Caleb and shyly answered Tyler. Turning back to Reid and helping him stand, I shook my head.

"Would it kill you to use the head on your shoulders once in a while?"

"Jinny, I think I'm in love." Great.

* * *

_**I just had to end it there, please don't get mad. Roz is a little rough I know, but think about it, it was a VERY long flight and having somebody stare at your boobs is more than a little annoying. **_

_**I can't guarantee that there will be quick updates like this one but I do try. Please don't forget to review. Until next chapter.**_


	9. Blue Pixie

_**Standard Disclaimer: you know it and I know it.**_

_**Okay, new chapter. Yay Me! Anyway, there is reference to the Red Sun Guild and Whisper Men, this is from two other stories I wrote. They aren't going to play big roles; I just thought it'd be fun to include. If you're interested you can check out the stories: Blood Heritage and Black Phoenix Rising, these are King Arthur Movie fiction.**_

* * *

**From the **_Scrolls of Ancients_

**There are five stages to a Guardian's power that are linked to her age. Normally at age 11, she receives her first taste of her Dragon powers; these are basic and limited because this is the age most girls are at puberty. At age 13, her power is increased as her body changes more to that of a woman. When she is 16 her powers start to expand into the areas of her Dragon, she would be at a marriageable age when her peers will marry. At age 18 the Guardian's Dragon Magic expands more on the Dragon's abilities as she should normally be married already. Finally at age 21, she receives her ultimate powers as she is considered a full fledged established woman. Yet being a Guardian does not allow the freedom of most girls, their lives are shortened by this Ultimate power and most do not live past their 40th birthday for the responsibilities to their Dragons slowly eats them alive.**

**The responsibilities of the Yellow Dragon are hard and many, as are the responsibilities of the Yellow Guardian. As the central figure to the Great Nine, it is up to the Yellow Dragon to come to the final decision amongst the Great Nine as well as lesser dragons. This burden is upon the shoulders of the Yellow Dragon and its Guardian alone and although Dragons are always healthy, the first sign of the Realm's unrest is an ill Yellow Guardian.**

* * *

"Well Ms. Liu, the swelling and bruising should go down in a few days as long as you apply ice six times a day for ten-minute intervals." The infirmary doctor handed me a slip for some anti-inflammatory meds and some painkillers. 

"Thank you," I mumbled painfully easing myself from the examination table. Damn Aaron! Damn him and his wandering clumsy hands.

"Ms. Liu? One more thing, how long have you been ill?" The doctor stopped me at the door.

"A week I think, it's just a cold I'm sure." I answered with a shrug, shit I forgot my healthy non-pale glamour! "Is there a problem?"

"It could be nothing, but being ill can sometimes slow the healing process. Be sure to get plenty of rest and liquids, alright?"

"Yes, thank you." I nearly hobbled out of the infirmary where Roz lounged in the waiting area. Upon seeing me, she jumped up to take some of my weight.

"What'd he say?" She took the prescription from my hand as we made our way down the stairs to the parking lot. I did **not** want to go back to my dorm room where Kira would probably give me more than an ear-splitting headache because of rehearsal with Aaron.

"Ice and meds for the swelling, rest and fluids for the 'cold'." I replied wincing with every step silently screaming for joy that I'd found Roz an apartment not too far from Spenser. I like the distance because sometimes being around that school can make you go insane. Firstly, Reid keeps trying to get info on Roz through me, while Tyler is over the moon every time she's around. Secondly whenever Roz is around Reid is like a hungry lost puppy following her around, while Tyler again does **nothing**! Pogue and Caleb… well they're preoccupied with their girlfriends and twisting the knife in my heart evermore. I sound so lame!

"Yeah like that's gonna cure you. I can't wait for Lilja to come and fix you up because the mandrake root pills aren't doing shit." She helped ease me into her '74 Black Dodge Charger lovingly named 'Screaming Orgasm' that I'd flown overseas for her. Being that Roz is two years older than me (us, including the boys), she doesn't have school instead she works at a couple of restaurants and record stores to pay rent. I'd offered to pay for her apartment, but Roz is much too proud sometimes; so I let her do whatever.

* * *

"Well, that's attractive," Reid's snarky comment made me groan against my messenger-bag-turned-pillow before rolling my head to retort. 

"Fuck off Reid; I'm not in the mood."

"What _are_ you—shit, Jinny you look like hell." Reid scooted over to me to tilt my head his way. My jaw was slightly swollen and a fading shade of purple, but my face didn't compare to the mottled purple and bruises I had on the rest of my body. Since Madame Giry had added several complicated steps, lifts, throws and turns to the dances we were to do, Aaron has made it a habit to drop, hit, trip, and toss me at every given moment. All because I refused to help him get into Roz's panties, or letting him into mine for that matter, the day after Roz arrived from Japan. What an asshole!

"Whoa Jin, what happened?" Tyler put his tray down on my other side to see the damage, "Who did this? Aaron?"

"I'm gonna kill him." Reid growled getting up; his eyes pitch black and starting to make his way to Aaron's table. Covertly willing my Dragon power, my tail invisibly wrapped around his waist and held him down onto the seat tightly. As much as I detest Aaron, killing him would deprive me of a partner for competition… and that's bad.

"Going to kill who?" Roz came in with Pogue and Kate following Caleb and Sarah. Roz has been visiting school daily on her lunch breaks, not only to meet with me about our missing Guardian, but to also spend some time with the shy Ty. Roz took one look at me and assessed the situation. A look of comprehension washed over her as she blinked a few times. "Hey Jin, mind turning off the glamour, the shiny is blinding."

I glared knowing fully what she was trying to do, since I'd called the other Guardians I'd put up an illusion of healthy me so they wouldn't worry. I know Roz has it in her mind that by letting them see exactly how sick I am then they'll Use to get me better. But it doesn't work that way, the Sons are **_human_**, Guardians are **_not_**.

"Glamour? Why'd she be wearing a glamour? She's fine," Caleb slid next to Sarah and frowned at the colorful bruises on my face. "That's not very funny Jin." As **I** would fake bruises!

"Really Jin, take it down, you're giving me a headache." Roz demanded again from Tyler's right. As I did, the rest of them erupted in raised voices of concern, questions were asked but the main point was 'why didn't I tell anyone I was still not feeling well?'

"Because I knew you'd all react. I'm fine, okay? Yes, I'm a little black and blue from dancing, sure I'm a little under the weather, but I'm still healthy. Healthy enough to function at least, so just quit. Oh, and you can't kill him, I still need him to win." I stated firmly before heading out to my dorm, shit I hadn't eaten… that's going to come back to me.

* * *

Three days later… 

"Mademoiselle Liu, óu est Aaron? Il est trés retard." (**_Translation: Where is Aaron? He is very late._**) Madame Giry questioned tapping her foot impatiently. We had a dress rehearsal today for the Argentine Tango, but Aaron hasn't shown up yet… for the past half hour. Drumming my fingers against my stocking knee, I heaved a great sigh.

"Would you like me to look for him, _Madame_?" She pinned me with a look that told me all I needed to know. "Great."

Strapping on my dance heels and adjusting the shiny multi-colored dancing costume, I plodded out the gym doors in search of my annoying prick of a partner. As I walked down the halls, the uncomfortable feeling of boys ogling my barely clad body washed over me, damn the dress designer! The fringe skirt barely reached the middle of my thighs; the halter top dipped to my belly button just barely covering my breasts, the back was so low it rested on my tailbone.

The dress is supposedly meant to make a girl feel sexy and desirable, but I felt none of that. Only the white hot anger at Aaron pulsing through my veins made me glare evilly at my observers making them scurry for cover and safety.

* * *

Damn, this is the third time I've passed the pool doors, my gut is insisting I go in there and this class period is almost over. Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn, damn! Okay, I'll just peek in; ignoring the threatening body of water and make sure Aaron is not there putting my gut feeling to rest… 3, 2, 1… GO! 

"Abbott! The hell you doing?" I screeched from my spot at the door. There the asshole was in tiny swim trunks with Kira hanging off him at the edge of the pool. IGNORE THE POOL! All eyes were on me and my stupid costume, but they were of little consequence. IGNORE THE POOL! My black dance heels clicked noisily with every angry strut on the tiles. Anger had overridden fear, I can do this. IGNORE THE POOL!

"What do _you_ want?" Kira sneered as I pushed her aside.

"Ooh keep that, it's an improvement from the usual ugly." I retorted before releasing my fury on my dance partner, "What the **hell** are you doing? You were supposed to be in the gym an hour and a half ago!"

"I decided I didn't want to do it anymore…but I can think of a good reason to change my mind. You gonna persuade me?" I fought down the bile and nausea that rose to my throat like I had for the past weeks. My glare narrowed dangerously before Aaron fell back by the result of my fist. However, my glee was short lived as I was soon surrounded by water…lots of water. Since my near-drowning at four, I never learned to swim because of the crippling fear I had over large bodies of water. In my panicked thrashing water filled my lungs making me heavier and blackening my vision.

* * *

"Look, she's coming to. Nice job man." Huh? Pogue? 

"Telling you, kiss of life man. Maybe I should've done it." That had to have been Reid… spaz.

"Reid, she would've killed you." Thank you, Tyler.

"Actually I would've, and enjoy it too." Roz…

"Jin, Wake Up!" A sharp slap hit my cheek as my eyes awkwardly opened and faces stared down at me.

"Ow, sunava-" I growled.

"Language Addy," came the scolding musical voice of Lilja, one of the Blue Dragons. Hands lifted me up from the cold tiles and deposited my body onto the bleachers.

"What happened?" I asked my friends noticing that Caleb was the only one still wet. Tyler wrapped a towel around my shoulders while Lilja inspected my injuries (a lot of the bruises I have were now visible thanks to the stupid dress).

"You storm in here dressed as a Vegas showgirl, yelled and punched Aaron, then Kira pushed you in the pool." Tyler started. Lilja pulled her wispy shoulder-length chestnut hair to the side while brushing away the stubborn silvery blue locks of her Guardian heritage before powering up slightly to heal some of the more painful injuries. As a Blue Guardian, she has stronger healing capabilities, I would have them too if I actually taken the time to practice them more.

"Everybody rushed over, but Pixie," Lilja let out an indignant snort, but Roz ignored it, "was first and drop kicked Kira while Caleb dove in to save you. The coach had to take Kira and Aaron to the infirmary… thought it'd be a good idea based on the death looks those two were getting from these four."

"Thanks Caleb," I pulled on his arm to kiss his cheek. A smile and faint blush rose on his face before Lilja and Roz helped me to my dorm.

"Man, I wonder how she'd repay you for CPR…" I thought I heard Reid comment just as the door closed.

* * *

When we got to my dorm, Kira wasn't there yet but Lilja ordered me with piercing pale blue eyes to a hot shower and rest. In normal circumstances I overrule her like all the other Guardians, but Roz, Lil, Vianca and I are the closest of the Nine so I won't yell at her for it. Besides, Roz promised me a pack of our "special seeds" if I behaved. As I stumbled my way to the showers I was pleased to see that others were in their classes or enjoying their free periods somewhere else. At least I'm not in that stupid dress, but I know Madame is gonna be pissed to find out her friend's costume was ruined. 

The hot water was bliss over my cold chlorine soaked skin as I scrubbed the remnants of my pool encounter away. I'm probably gonna need another session with my shrink thanks to that stupid Aaron and Kira, joy I can't wait to deal with his lame unimportant psycho-babble.

It's so good to see Lilja again, we've been apart far longer than Roz and I have, I wonder how her school's been going. Lilja Jónsdóttir a.k.a. "Blue Pixie" was born to Icelandic and Indonesian parents, with a thin and petite frame and quite fair complexion, her rather traditional "elfish" appearance has always reminded me of spring which is probably why she is called "Blue Pixie" in the Red Sun Guild of Assassins.

Yeah, she moonlights as an intel and hacker in the infamous Red Sun Guild and has since she was 15 two years ago, but I met her two years before that through a dance competition in Chicago. Lilja is a soloist dancer and one of the best I've seen in competition; lucky for her, she is one of the few Guardians without a tragic life-story. We Guardians thrive on the adrenaline rush, Roz and I race and have our "seeds", Jetta (Black Dragon) works in demolition and explosives, Mora Sato and Neela Evans (both Blue Dragons) do the X-games, Rema Kim (White Dragon) is in the Navy Seals, Fionn Kelly (White Dragon) is one of the best thieves for the Whisper Men Guild of Thieves, and Vianca is still looking for her niche, but Lilja gets her kicks from the Red Sun.

She was recruited by the great Red Sun Queen herself: Black Phoenix. Very few have ever seen the queen face to face, but Lilja has and is under strict protection from the Guild as is her family. Two years ago, Lilja was designing a program that unintentionally slipped through the Guild's countless firewalls and hacking nets. Vianca and I were with her visiting and training when two big guys in suits came knocking three days later. The queen offered her a job and protection in exchange for Lilja's services, which she readily accepted… only her parents don't know.

They live a moderate lifestyle in Chicago and were thrilled that I became friends with their daughter in the hopes I could help her be more active in school, it's a little funny that they don't know exactly how talented their daughter is.

* * *

As I neared my dorm, I was greeted by yelling and the occasional item thrown out the door. A thick crowd huddled in the hallway but split apart upon seeing me and let me pass. On the floor outside the open door were **my** things and inside were the angry voices of Lilja, Roz, Kira and Aaron. What the hell was going on? Another yell and some of my clothes flew at my face, feeling exposed, I quickly pulled on my thick University of Wisconsin hoodie before bracing myself and storming into my dorm. 

"SHUT UP!" Four pairs of eyes glared at me, "Good. What the FUCK is going on here? Why is my stuff in the hall? And who the hell is going to clean it up?"

"I want you out! Get out of my dorm!" Kira screamed at me, her nose had a bandage over it and she sported a black eye courtesy of Lilja obviously.

"What the hell are you talking about?" My voice was a deathly calm. Oy, this yelling is doing nothing for my Dragon cold.

"She insists on kicking you out because she can't live with 'someone so violent'." Lilja explained in her ethereal voice, the ferocity in her pale blue eyes gave her a serious Lord of the Rings affect I would've teased her about if I weren't already pissed at Aaron and Kira. Aaron growled painfully at me from the split lip and heavily bruised cheek and jaw I gave him.

"Uh-huh, if you wanted the room to yourself, you should've signed the petition I gave you at the beginning of the semester. But you insisted to the Provost we'd get along fine."

"Well, I want you out now or else." She left the empty threat hanging. Roz was about to react before I stopped her and pulled Kira toward me. Aaron attempted to advance but Lilja held my sharpened Japanese war fan to threateningly his neck like a seasoned warrior and he was forced to back up.

"I'm leaving not because you want me out nor am I going to fight you on this. I would, but I'm not because I have the class to not get my hands dirty with a fugly piece of shit like you." She gulped, "Now, since you decided my things are for throwing, you and your manwhore of a boyfriend will pick _everything_ up and bring it back here. Be sure that nothing is missing, broken or otherwise or there will be hell to pay." Releasing her, a smirk tugged my lips as the two frantically collected my things and chased a few people down who taken some of my CDs.

The next morning, the Provost called Kira and I to his office to discuss the incident the day before. Kira merely chalked it up to a big misunderstanding and the Provost agreed to my petition for a new room, but until then I was to stay at the Sims Manor to avoid anymore "misunderstandings."

* * *

Aunt Lucy was absolutely thrilled when Tyler told her the news. She greeted me and the others with open arms when we came with my things to move into the Manor temporarily, but Aunt Lucy treated it like Tyler and I were getting married and moving in permanently…ew. 

"Jin dear, are you sick?" She looked over me carefully, "I have just the thing, Chicken noodle soup, and Betty makes it to _die_ for. You all are staying for dinner as soon as Jin's things are put upstairs." Mother Sims stated firmly.

"Yes ma'm." We chorused before heading up the stairs where Lilja could heal me to peak health. Kate and Sarah were looking around my guest room at the pictures they held. The others then waited in the parlor for us to come down for dinner when Roz picked up a photo of me and the boys.

"Aww, lookit Pixie! It's the mini-Covenant!" Lilja looked up from the blue glow over my body to coo at the picture. "What is Reid wearing?"

"Rather, what _isn't_ he wearing?" Lilja giggled. The five of us were around the kiddy pool on a hot day, baby Reid wore only a white shirt that he lifted to the camera. Kate and Sarah crowded to look at their mini-boyfriends and coo.

"Yeah his exhibitionism started early. Just don't bring it up; he'll turn it the wrong way." I stated as Lilja finished healing me and I changed into a nice black top for dinner, I know how Aunt Lucy could be. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah."

* * *

Dinner was a pleasant affair with good food that didn't revolve around Chicken Noodle soup… until Lilja mentioned something kiddy pool related. 

"So have you guys always been into swimming?" That impish gleam in her eye caught my attention.

"Yeah, ever since we little." Caleb answered puzzled at the five of us girls giggling into our food. "Why?"

"No reason, we just found some pictures upstairs…" Sarah smiled at him before the gazes shifted to Reid.

"Jin, you showed them the **dress** pictures?" Pogue freaked out making me burst out laughing.

"What **dress** pictures?" The girls grinned evilly.

* * *

_**Woo…Chapter…8? Oh well with the interlude (and future shorts) I get a little lost with my chapters. BUT WHATEVER!!! I hope you review because that's the nice thing to do.**_

_**Oh naturelle, hope you liked her!**_


	10. La Segundo Mano

_**Standard Disclaimer: you know it and I know it.**_

_**Okay next Chapter… I have no idea what to put for the Scrolls of Ancients. So I need your help, let me know what you want to know about the Dragons and Guardians. Just don't ask about relationship stuff between the boys and stuff because that'll come into the story on its own okay? **_

* * *

"I've got it!" Kate exclaimed randomly startling the rest of us out of the reading stupor we'd been in for our classes. Lilja, Sarah, Kate, Roz and I were at Roz and Lilja's apartment in several different forms of studying. Sarah, Kate and I were studying for exams at Spenser while Roz was working with Lilja on People of the Charmed Realms.

"The flu?"

"The answers to Bogart's exam?"

"Free concert tickets?"

"A way of out this insanity?"

"No, the solution to the rooming dilemma." She received more blank looks before sighing exasperatedly, "Jin, you don't want to keep commuting to school right?"

"Is that what this is about? Dude, I was really hoping it had to do with our school work." I complained trying to work the chemistry equations on the study sheet. Kate gave me an imploring look that made me sigh. "Okay I'll bite, how do we solve this 'dilemma'?"

"Move in with Sarah." Kate grinned broadly as though she just discovered the cure for cancer.

"No."

"No? Why?"

"Yeah, why?"

Roz and Lilja watched me mull over my answer carefully, they knew why, I think practically everyone knew why I couldn't live with Sarah…Caleb. Every person who's roomed with me (with the exception of Caleb and Kira, yes I have shared sleeping spaces with the boys…oh don't look so shocked!) has insisted that I talk in my sleep particularly about my unrequited love for Caleb. "Um…Where are you gonna go Kate?"

"I can move in with Pogue, it's not like we haven't shared a bed before." Kate began turn red as those words left her mouth, oh we are not going to let this go!

"Wow Kate, didn't know you had it in you." Lilja grinned.

"Don't you mean had **him** in her?" Roz elbowed Kate making the mocha-skin girl hide behind the pillow in her lap.

"ROZ!" I threw popcorn at my friend only to start a chain reaction of popcorn/marshmallow/pillow/paper ball throwing between the five of us. Somehow at the end of our study night, Sarah became my new roommate and Kat became our newest target.

Sarah and I may have worked out an okay friendship, but that doesn't mean our floor isn't going to have a line of Scotch Tape infused with Dragon Magic. Hey, a Guardian's gotta have her privacy, besides the tape will magically expand the borders of both our spaces to accommodate our stuff.

* * *

"FUCKING BASTARD!" I screamed letting the anger and frustration take over, "AAAAAAHHHHH!" The door of my shared dorm with Sarah slammed with shaking force startling the kissing and half naked Sarah and Caleb. They broke apart as though burnt at my outburst. That's just perfect. With a scowl, I slammed open my closet door causing a few of the photos to flutter to the ground, "Ignore me." If I were paying attention, I would've noticed they were the ones of me and Caleb.

"Ditto," Sarah replied as she held her shirt to her bare chest while helping Caleb stand. Trying to ignore that his pants were completely undone, I roughly kicked off my dance heels into the closet with a crash. The crimson satin fabric of the layered angle-cut dress swished around my mid-thigh to calves as muttered curses flowed from my lips. Tugging at the ties of the halter while trying to unzip the back I heard Sarah speak behind me.

"Jin, a little modesty huh?" I am so not in the mood. Spinning to face her, the bubbling rage forced my Dragon Armor to surface and scorched the inside of my dance outfit.

"Well then, how 'bout I give you fuck bunnies a goddamn fucking **WALL**?" With a flick of my hands a solid brick wall hid them from view. Now if I were Roz, I'd make it so only Caleb could see me get undressed, but I'm not and I'm royally pissed. Holding out my palm, I blew a soft breath across the surface materializing a pair of keys in the center, grabbing my wallet, phone, gloves and stuffing my feet into well-worn Converse Chucks, I left. The muffled sounds of Caleb and Sarah's protests fell upon deaf ears as I slammed the door on my way out.

As I exited the building a small group of giggling girls stood staring upwards next to the tree that grew not too far from the window of Sarah and my dorm. Following their gaze, I let out a snort of a laugh before making my way to the group.

There hanging out of my window on this cold February morning was Caleb with a blanket around his waist reaching for his and Sarah's clothes in the tree. Oops. Placing my thumb and index finger of my non-gloved hand between my lips, I blew a sharp whistle grabbing Caleb's attention… and nearly making him fall.

"JIN! GET YOUR ASS BACK IN HERE!" He yelled angrily, I had considered going back the moment I saw him desperately trying to reach without Using, but being that my mood was black to begin with he just set me off.

"FUCK YOU DANVERS!" I yelled back waving the keys to his Mustang, "I'm goin' for a ride!" With that I gave him the universal 'Fuck Off' sign while walking away from him and the giggling group of girls.

"JIN! JIN!" Caleb's calls were useless against the closed doors and windows of his Mustang, and it would've been pointless to Use against the barrier of Dragon Magic surrounding the 'rough, hot, animal sex on wheels' as I've lovingly been calling his car. There are few cars that make me cargasm: Caleb's Mustang, my Plymouth Roadrunner, Dean's Chevy Impala, Roz's Dodge Charger, a '66 Pontiac GTO and that 1956 Jaguar XK40 from _Cruel Intentions_. Peeling out the school parking lot with a whoop, the back roads of Massachusetts became my fucking playground.

As the vibrations of the car traveled through my body, my stress release was interrupted by Missy Elliot's "I'm Really Hot" on my cell-phone…Pogue.

"What?" I snapped on my Blue-tooth while shifting gears.

"Jin where are you?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yeah. Caleb's pissed as hell, what'd you do?"

"…Nothing."

"Are you in his car?"

"…Maybe," I replied in non-committal tone.

"Jin, come back to campus—"

"Hell no babe, later player!" I hung up as I parked in front of Roz's apartment complex; again my cell rang Pogue's ringtone only to be ignored.

There wasn't a scarf on the doorknob this time, THANK GOD, so it was fine to pop the key into the lock and enter. "Roz? You here?"

"Yeah Jin, check the kitchen." Roz's voice floated through the decent sized apartment. Dumping my wallet, phone and gloves onto the glass coffee table with a dragon stand, I followed the sounds of my best friend in the kitchen. She turned to me with a steaming mug in her hand, "Tea? It's Kiki's special blend." Taking the mug I let the scent of the Witch Doctor's tea float up my nostrils numbing my brain and chasing away the cold angry feelings of not only the unproductive dance practice but having caught Caleb and Sarah pre-coitus **_again_**.

"Got any seed?" I asked taking a sip from the mug letting it burn my sensitive tongue and throat. Kiki was not only a Witch Doctor but also a Magic Drug Dealer to the Charmed People, the little 4'11" Haitian Hoodoo Woman was good for a lot of things: information, charms, spells, potions, you name it; including the right drugs for a couple of adrenaline junkie Guardians.

"Yeah, cookie jar." Roz pointed to the glass jar, "So, what happened to make you steal loverboy's car?" I popped a handful of spelled sunflower seeds in my mouth and chewed furiously; before I could swallow, another handful followed the first as the magic drug flooded my senses to mellow and hype me up. "Whoa, whoa, slow down Jin. You know how strong her Hoodoo is, and Kiki's asking for double, gotta make them last man."

"Sorry." I panted before taking a gulp of my tea, a bad combination I know, but I honestly can't help it right now. "Guess.-I'm-giving-you-two-guesses,-oh-well-time's-up,-one-is-Aaron,-son-of-a-bitch-quit-today-because-he-doesn't-wanna-dance-with-someone-who-could-kick-his-ass-to-next-millenia.-So-Madame-is-trying-to-find-someone-else-to-teach-the-fucking-moves-to-in-time-for-competition-in-three-months,-but-it's-gonna-be-hell-because-we-have-to-audition-people-and-teach-everything-from-scratch-because-Madame-doesn't-want-Aaron-to-use-our-moves-against-us-since-he's-doing-it-with-Kira.-I-mean-Kira-of-all-people,-the-fucking-horse-humping-twat-doesn't-know-a-kick-ball-change-to-a-kick-step!" Here I took a breath and another gulp of my tea, "And-then-I-just-caught-Sarah-and-Caleb-at-it-again!-I-mean,-Oh-MY-FUCKING-JADE-EMPEROR!-Those-two-will-never-quit,-everytime-I-enter-my-fucking-room-they're-going-at-it,-no-fucking-sense-of-decency!-What-the-fucking-hell-am-I-supposed-to-do?-Knock-on-my-own-room?-I-knew-bunking-with-Sarah-was-a-bad-idea!-But-does-anybody-even-fucking-listen-to-what-I-have-to-fucking-say?-NO!" I took another breath and went for the seeds again before Roz ripped them from my hands. "GIMME!-I-need-that!-God-I-just-wanna-fucking-rip-her-cock-sucking-head-off-sometimes!-Yeah-that'd-be-perfect-and-Caleb-will-hate-me-as-will-the-others-and-there-goes-my-powers-for-hurting-an-innocent-with-my-power.-GIMME-SEEDS!"

"I don't think so, Jin. You should've only had half a handful to take the edge off; you've had three times as much. Look, you're starting to sweat all over my floor." Roz scolded before I started to giggle at her, the effects of the spelled seeds vary depending on the need, which is why Kiki is in high demand for stuff like that.

"Well-it's-not-like-I-can-do-much-about-it.-I-had-a-lot-so-what-do-you-want-me-to-do?-Go-back-to-the-fucking-dorms?-Hell-no!-Pogue-was-trying-to-do-that-earlier,-stupid-asshole.-I-need-tea."

"Ah, no more of either for you. I know the perfect thing…Change, we're going to Nepal."

"What's-in-Nepal?-Is-there-food?-I'm-hungry.-You-better-feed-me-Rosalie,-good-food-now!-Don'-wanna-go-Nepal!" I jabbered as Rosalie snapped her claws changing my clothes and our location.

* * *

In the crowd of gyrating bodies, Roz and I danced our hearts out to the lyrics of one of my favorite indie bands, Ozomatli. The band originates from Los Angeles and is rather political, but their music rocked and is acting as cultural ambassadors in Nepal and India. Roz had planned on taking me when they got to Australia or Coachella in April, but sensed my mood the moment I stormed into her place.

She and I danced close to a few good-looking nameless faces as the edge and power of the spelled seed wore off. Nameless 15 spun me to one of the newest songs from their latest album _Don't Mess with the Dragon_**_(A/N: actually this is true, what a coincidence huh?)_** La Segundo Mano. My hips swayed beneath his hands as I danced with my fingers reaching the sky, in my mind's eye Bumblebee swam through the air enjoying the music as much I was. Nameless 15's hands disappeared momentarily then returned with a stronger grip as my body was suddenly forced to face him.

"Caleb? What are you doing here?" I demanded trying to pull away only to be gripped painfully tighter. "Let. Go." My eyes searched for Nameless and found him being intimidated by Reid, Tyler and Pogue next to Roz and Lilja.

"Why'd you do that Jin?" Caleb growled angrily against my ear as he danced with me.

"I said let go." He held onto me tighter, my anger at him boiled beneath my skin and would have scorched him if he hadn't been Using trying to keep me in check. The song ended and Caleb let me go to Roz and Lilja.

Tyler greeted me with a smile that was mildly returned, "Jin, this music is awesome, burn me a copy later?"

"Fine." I turned to Lilja and Roz speaking in the Forgotten Language, "_What is going on?_"

"_Lilja was supposed to come earlier, but she had class. The boys kinda just jumped her and hitched a ride._" Roz explained then looked over to where the boys were trying to enjoy, all except Caleb and Pogue, Caleb was glaring and speaking to Pogue probably about me. "_You should dance with Caleb; you were doing pretty well out there. It's almost like he knew what he was doing._"

"_Yeah, it looked like he took classes a long time ago_." Lilj input carefully gauging my reaction.

"_He did, actually they all did. It was for Hung and Xiao's weddings. The boys and I didn't have money to buy gifts so our parents suggested we perform at the receptions. But I am **not** asking **them** to do it!_"

"Not them, Caleb." Lilja stated in English making Pogue and Caleb look at us intently. FUCK!

* * *

_**A/N: Sooooo the next chapter, what do you think? It's a little short but some things just needed to be shown and I was a little excited about this because I was listening to Ozomatli's webpage: where they have the song La Segundo Mano, it is AWESOME. Check it out.  
I know some people called it, and I know I was rather non-committal about it, but you'll really have to wait and see. Please review.**_


	11. Santa Maria

_**Standard Disclaimer: you know it and I know it.**_

_**Thanks especially to naturelle for your inspiration! And all the reviewers to keep me writing, thank you, reading your feedback makes me giddy with happiness.**_

* * *

**From the **_Scrolls of Ancients_

**The relationship between Guardians and other human magic wielders is a unique one. Being that human magic differs from that of the Charmed Realm, most Guardians do not often interact with human wielders because humans do not detect Charmed Magic. Human wielders are often too arrogant to understand the nature of magic or they are too stupid to use magic properly. The ancestors of human wielders have separated from the Charmed Realms dooming their kind to ignorance and uncertainty susceptible to the Darkness of the Charmed Realms.**

**The line between Guardians and human wielders are not to be crossed, for the consequences themselves are uncertain.**

* * *

CLANG! The sound of metal clashing against metal rang through the little dojo as Rosalie's naginata **_(A/N: a Japanese pole-arm similar to a spear but with a longer curved blade at the end instead of a short pointy thing. I use this in a lot of my stories because it is just soooooo frickin' cool! Sorry you should go back to the story now…)_** was blocked by my own katana, with a smirk I quickly bent backwards and kicked back her blade making her stumble back. Roz, Lilja and I were in the little lame Americanized karate dojo in the town practicing our martial arts, the kind that is taught by a guy barely able to really do anything, but will promise you awesome movie moves just to get a buck, yeah that kind. The owner, Sensei Jonathan Johnson allowed us to use his dojo in the mornings before school and Roz's work since a lot of Roz's neighbors complained we were too loud and too scantily clad in the courtyard of the complex. Yeah anyway, whatever. 

The three of us knew something was coming as did our Dragons, so we upped out training for the coming war. Still the other Guardians have not come nor has there been any word from Vianca, it scares me to death.

"Jin, you're not still mad are you?" Roz asked between another attacks combinations, although very skilled she is a little clumsy with my choice weapon of the naginata.

"Huh?" Briefly wiping the sweat from my brow, I looked at her confused. All three of us were sweaty from practice, but they often insisted I push myself too much. That's a lie; I just have more frustrations to work out.

"About me an' Lilja talking to Giry," another swing I blocked, "we were just trying to help." She spun the pole-arm about her head before trying to sweep my feet under me. When Roz and Lilja went behind my back to Madame Giry about having one of the boys dance with me, I was pissed. For a good fifteen minutes, they were subject to my rant and yelling in the Forgotten Language at Roz's place.

"No…" I jumped back with a half twist, "I just wish you at least talked to me."

"We did talk to you." Lilja put in from the side, "At the concert." It wouldn't do for me to roll my eyes at the moment, so I settled for flicking a hairpin at the wall next to her head. It stuck to the wall, heh heh. "Hey! Not cool Jin!"

"Any word from Vi's parent's?" Roz looked over my shoulder as I held her with the flat of my sword.

"Nope."

"That's not good."

"Nope." Lilja went back to her laptop and typed away, "I've been looking into flights from the areas of the other Guardians, but it's strange. It's as though there aren't any flights from their areas to even Boston."

"How about Charter flights? Jin, would your parents mind?" I shook my head at Roz's suggestion explaining it was actually Grandpa Dylan's plane not theirs and he doesn't know about my powers.

"Jin's right, Roz, its better not to involve anymore people than necessary." Lilja commented from behind her computer screen.

With a well-placed round-house, I had Roz pinned at the end of my katana before helping her up. We'd be bruised, but it's nothing our natural abilities can't deal with. "I don't like it. Something is preventing all of us from meeting, it seems. Where's Johnson?" I panted while wiping my face with the bottom of my shirt.

"Snoring in the back room, probably working off a hangover." Roz's eyes glazed for a moment before returning to normal. Nodding, I chanted quickly in the Forgotten Language in front of one of wall mirrors surrounding the matted floor of the dojo. The other five Guardians appeared on the surface with their Dragons in astral form; a few of them sleepy eyed. They gave me a quick update confirming the strange travel conflict. Some were having not only a hard time getting here, but there also was school, work and parents. It seemed that even if they used their Dragon Magic to teleport, there's no telling that they'd land somewhere unpopulated or that they'd have a place to stay because I have no idea when or where this War was going to take place. It could be days/weeks/months for this thing to come, but all we could do was be prepared.

"_Has anyone heard from White Dragon Vianca? We have used all forms of communication, but it is as though she is blocked from us, not even her parents are contacting us._" I questioned the other Guardians only to get the same negative response. But in my heart something was off, I just couldn't put my finger on it. "_Rema, could you and Fionn go to Vianca's place and check on her? Something isn't right about this whole thing._" The two white Guardians nodded and I continued to delegate assignments to the other Guardians before clearing the glassy surface.

"Hey Jin, it's almost 7:30, we better head out." Lilja tossed me and Roz water bottles as the three of us used Dragon Magic to pack our weapons and headed back to Roz's apartment.

* * *

In class, instead of writing notes on the history of cheese in literature or whatever the hell Mrs. Munny was blathering about, my pencils worked on my dance program as well as the missing Guardian sitch (ah, the joys of being ambidextrous). Besides, Tyler was good with notes…when he wasn't fantasizing about Roz that is. Being so caught up in my plans, that a paper ball hitting my head elicited the tiniest of yelps from my throat forcing the whole class to look at me. 

"Miss Liu is there a problem?"

"There was…a…gnat…" my awkward reply seemed to sufficiently placate our teacher all the while drawing snickers from my classmates. Opening the paper ball note quickly, my eyes scanned the neat print of Caleb's handwriting: _Coach still says no. _Okay, I know for a fact that Caleb can't throw for shite, it must have been Pogue… that hurt. Quickly writing down: _Let Madame Giry handle it, _I covertly folded the rumpled paper into a newt and gave it life to crawl back to Caleb and Pogue. Waste of magic, I know, but it was soooo worth it to hear them yelp like that. Heh heh.

"Mr. Danvers! Mr. Parry!" Mrs. Munny scolded them irritated that her lesson was once again interrupted. The rest of class continued in that fashion until the bell rang.

* * *

"Okay, this hand here," His hand slowly slid lower only to be moved back up my back, "No, here. Leave it!" He gave me a rakish grin and tried sliding his hand lower on my back again. "Reid, pay attention!" I will KILL Lilja and Rosalie! "Guys, this is the starting position for the basic waltz, please tell my you remember this from Xiao's wedding." They gave me non-committal nods before I let go of Reid to rub my temples. Why did I agree to this? 

Right, I'm fucking competitive. I should've just gone with someone else. But then Lilja calmly explained that I should be happy to dance with one of the Sons, particularly since I trust them with my life and our secret. If I can't trust them to do the dances, how the hell can I trust them with anything else? Damn, she had a point. At first, the boys were uber-against the whole dance idea but then Roz suggested I ask Vincent to take Aaron's place and the guys readily agreed. Bringing him back into the picture would be a very bad idea, Bumblebee growls at me every time I mention him. Ow! Damnit, even in astral form the Dragon can inflict pain!

Then it was a manner of convincing Coach Hamm to relinquish Caleb, Pogue, Reid and Tyler for the audition with me and Madame. He was all against the idea insisting that swimming was more important than "some pansy cha-cha thing." Saying something like that or similarly related was a very, VERY bad idea. Thinking quickly, I had ushered the boys out of the office the moment Madame Giry's face turned puce… he was in for it. BIG TIME.

After about a good hour and a half of arguing between the two adults, and the Provost coming in to settle everything, I had four practice partners; two of which will dance the competition with me (Latin Dances and Ballroom). Mom, Aunt Lucy and Mrs. Danvers (I have never been comfortable calling her anything else, weird huh?) were ecstatic about the competition in April, they actually started calling every one of our relatives to get ready.

Anyway, now we were somewhat behind schedule by about a week and the guys weren't cooperating. So why were we a week behind? There was a summons, a major one. Someone with Charmed Magic used a huge amount of power strong enough for all three Guardians to feel it and land me in the hospital all last week. To think, it may have all started with Truth or Dare…

* * *

**Flashback – the week before**

"Jin, truth or dare?" Sarah asked me suddenly. We were sitting in the Food Court of the mall enjoying watching the people passing by. The masses of purchases formed a small mountain under the table by our feet.

"What are we 11?" I turned to face her, my expression incredulous.

"Truth or dare?" She pressed. All eight pairs of eyes watched me, the mischievous glint in Roz's eyes sent chills up my spine. Lilja looked up from her noodles with a slow smile forming on her lips.

"Truth."

"Are you a virgin?" Roz interrupted grinning. I glared at her, she and Lilja know the answer but decided to try and bother me over it… again.

"Are you fucking serious?" Reid and Roz gave me identical Cheshire grins, while everyone else waited with interest. "No. Sarah, truth or dare?" I quickly answered trying to work the attention off my blushing face.

"Waitwaitwaitwait, you're not? Since when?" Tyler stopped Sarah from answering and my blush deepened.

"Tyler, love you and all but there's no way in heaven or hell I'm divesting that info, Sarah it's your turn." But Reid decided to be relentless.

"Really, Jin, since when?"

"None of your business! Sarah, it's your turn."

"Jin, answer the question and then we'll move on." Pogue grinned at me.

"I don't believe this. C'mon guys." I was pouting but that didn't stop any of them from pressing the virginity issue. It really shouldn't be an issue, I mean we're in high school and rather mature… yeah, that's just bullshit.

"No, just tell. We have to know." Kate stated. "When? Name? Any good? Times?"

"You're not going to let this go are you?" Eight grinning heads shook 'no'. "Two years ago. Dean. Incredible. Too many. Sarah, your turn, **now**." Came the gritted teeth response.

"Wait, Dean? As in Dean Winchester? As in Dean Winchester, the **hunter**?" Kate questioned looking more and more interested just as the guys and Sarah were.

"Dean Winchester? Who's that?" Caleb asked with a curious expression, the guys had never known about hunters and this was not the place to go into detail.

"I'm not answering that. Either question."

"She means yes." Roz answered for me and six pairs of eyes watched us intently. "And he's a hunter, details much later." My head whipped in her direction to glare angrily at my best friend.

"If you knew Roz, why ask the question?" Caleb asked a smirk on his face.

"Because I love the look on her face whenever someone asks her," Roz replied.

"Jeez Jinny how many people have you told?" Reid asked with a teasing glint in those blue eyes of his.

"Look what you started Rosalie." I scolded ignoring Reid entirely. Tyler shifted nervously closer to my second expecting my blow up.

"Hey, I just sparked the flame, you added the fuel." She waved indifferently. Lilja giggled under my glare.

"That sounds like a challenge Red Dragon, are you certain you want to fight me?" I baited knowing Roz will never challenge me, I've had my power longer and more experience with it. Roz paled visibly and Tyler came to her defense… like always.

"Jin, come on, that's not cool." Tyler scolded me with a look I can't help but not love. Roz tried to hold my stern gaze only to falter as a thickness in the air around us invaded our lungs. Gone were the jests and teases, as a sudden and gut-wrenching, mind-numbing pain ripped through me from my stomach and spreading through every nerve, vein, cell, molecule of my being.

The pained scream ripping from my throat startled all the patrons and frightened my friends immensely. Blacking out would have been heaven, but I didn't, everything hurt and the noise around me made everything worse. Every touch, sound and sight made the pain increase, just as every panting breath that passed through my lungs. My eyes squeezed tight in attempt to keep out the painfully blinding light forcing its way through my eyelids.

"I've got you baby girl, its okay," Someone was stroking my face and cradling my body but it just made the screams louder. What the hell was going on?

In my mind's eye, Bumblebee was struggling with a creepy white form trying to pull him into a dark void. My Dragon's roar rang through my head as he battled that white form, my voice wouldn't reach Bumblebee as he fought hard and from the pain I felt, he was losing.

Voices filtered in as my mind's eye concentrated on the battle unfolding. "Clear the way! Kid, I need you to let her go…"

"She's not breathing…"

"Jin, come on open your eyes…"

"What's wrong with her…"

"Hold her down…"

"We're losing her…"

"Clear…" Snippets of conversation made it past the roaring of my Dragon and the creepy white figure, I didn't know what I could do, but I knew that I had to do something; both our lives were at stake. Summing up what little power I had I somehow forced the white figure through the black void it came through.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" My body jerked up as my eyes shot open only to shut tightly against the white brightness of my surroundings.

"She's going into shock…" My body convulsed as the voices around me said one thing or another to calm me down until one of the doctors shoved a needle in my IV bag forcing me to sleep.

* * *

However many hours I was out, I was gently brought out of my black oblivion by someone stroking my hair and their breath fanning my face. It was definitely time to wake up. 

"Mm," I could hardly manage a proper groan.

"Jin?" Tyler's face swam before my eyes, his bright blue eyes searching my face in concern, "How you feeling?"

God I hope my breath doesn't stink. "Water," the croaked reply came from parched lips. Tyler brought the straw from a plastic cup to my lips and let me drink slowly as he brushed the gold and raven strands from my cheeks. Ooh peppermint flavored. Getting a good look at his face, Tyler's appearance was a little haggard and there were circles under his eyes. He lay beside me on the white hospital bed; our hands were formerly linked together.

"What're you doing here, Goop-face?"

"What did I promise you when we were four?" His fierce determination tugged a smile to my lips, "I'll always protect you, even if we're both married to different people you're my Jin."

"What about your wife? She won't like you always running to my rescue."

"I think Roz will be fine with me looking after her best friend."

"Oh? Does this mean you'll finally tell her how you feel?" He blushed at his slip and I took pity on him. "What happen to me Ty?"

He was thoughtful for a moment and brushed my hair from my face again. "We were at the mall and suddenly you fell to the floor screaming. What do you remember?"

The lack of memory puzzled me, I vaguely remember a fight, but other than that…what the hell happened to me? As I turned over the vague memories in my mind, I slowly looked for the right words to tell my best friend. "Not much…"

At that moment the door to the hospital room slammed open admitting the rest of my friends. Roz and Lilja immediately rushed to my side touching my face that apparently was bruised during my fall. Bumblebee forced his way to project through my weakened state, just as their Dragons did to my friends, the others watched in fear and awe as the three of the Great Nine conversed and disappeared as suddenly as they came.

"What the fuck was that?" Reid broke the silence.

"Someone's waking the Dragons." Roz stated shaken by the force of her normally indifferent Dragon, her voice was haunted by the fears of this new crisis.

**End Flashback**

* * *

Since the hospital, Roz, Lilja and I have dedicated as much time as possible to training. But in my case, I worked on trying to bring the other Guardians here discreetly, finding Vianca, teaching the boys the new dances, teaching Sarah and Kate more about the Charmed Realms, dealing with my Dragon's ever-changing mood swings, keeping my powers secret and the ever wonderful… schoolwork. 

Right now, the guys still aren't getting the dances or they're just trying to piss me off! Reid keeps messing around, Tyler is so tense he might actually puke, Pogue is worried about how Kate is taking this, and Caleb…well I'm kinda giving him a wide berth. As much as I want him holding and dancing with me, it's a strain on my self-control. Sarah and I have just become friends, I can't jeopardize it.

"Guys! What's the problem? We did this stuff as kids for both Xiao and Hung's weddings, why are you having world class panic attacks?" They gave me a flurry of excuses that hurt my ears, "You know what forget it. You didn't wanna do this anyway; see if I ask you for help again. Where's my phone?" Time for subversive tactics.

"Who're you calling?" Reid asked tentatively.

"What does it matter? Go do you own thing, I've got to rehearse; maybe Vincent will be more receptive than you four idiots." I baited and they fell for it, hook, line and sinker.

"No." Pogue and Caleb wrenched the cell from my hand and tossed it to Reid, who pocketed in the front of his sweats. He thrust out his hips challenging me to get it back. EW. "We don't like the guy and you're not talking to him ever again." Aw, they care.

"Well then, what do you propose I do? I'm entered for the paired competition; it's way too late to change now." My arms crossed over the push-up of the dress making my nose wrinkle a bit.

"We'll do it, just be patient, okay?"

"Yeah this is harder than Swim practice."

"It's not like we get what you want us to do, you explain shit weird." Caleb tried to explain.

"Would you quit complaining…I have an idea." I grinned and looked to make sure Madame wasn't coming back anytime soon before rigidly holding my palm down in front of me and the wooden panels of the gym floor shook and rose unsteadily forming the shape of a wooden man. Slowly the wood panels that were the gym floor twisted and flowed like water until they became solid, the new doll was nearly realistic save for the hair, it was styled like a Ken Doll's, for some reason I can never get the hair right, oh well.

"What is that?"

"You needed a visual, then watch." I snapped a gray hand towel and twirled it like a Matador around my body until it formed a pale gray dancing costume, the top part of the halter was delicate Spanish lace, the rest of the dress was flowing silk-like fabric that swished around my calves, and the back was cut at a low angle lined with cords of dark gray silk.

"Nice, Jin." I silenced any other Reid comments with a look before taking my position with "Ken Doll."

The CD player changed songs to The Goten Project's 'Santa Maria' **_(A/N: if anybody has seen Shall We Dance? With Jennifer Lopez and Richard Geere, this is the dance I'm talking about. It's so HOT! So pretend or watch it, whatever, but it's really hard to describe.)_**

Their eyes bugged as 'Ken Doll' followed the lines of my body with his wooden hand and spun me around and back roughly. The dance itself was passionate and hard to do in two minutes and forty-seven seconds, maybe I shouldn'tve used the first dance that Aaron and I were supposed to do. Too late now.

Ken Doll lifted and spun me in its arms before gently letting me slide the floor the back of my head to where its crotch would be before pulling me up to go face to face as the music ended.

My four friends were slack-jawed in awe, chuckling I nodded once to Ken Doll and he melted back into the floorboards and the dress once again became a folded towel in my hands.

"Damn. That was hot." Pogue gained his speech first. "Where did you learn that?"

"Madame Giry came up with the routine; that was what Aaron and I were supposed to do." I explained calmly waiting for the outbursts to come up. They didn't like the idea of Aaron touching me anymore than I did, but unlike them I'm a pro and great actress!

"You let him touch you like that?" Caleb exploded, that's really odd I actually expect Tyler to react that way not Caleb. Tyler's my double best friend…what the hell is going on?

"Unfortunately, yes." The dull reply barely left my lips before Reid and Caleb started storming towards the door. "Hey! You can't kill him either, at least not until **after** the NADC, he's an entered competitor. You kill him then I'll probably be booted out for having one of my partners decimates the competition with magic powers. I'm sure it's in the rule book somewhere… Hey come back here!" Tyler and Pogue tried sneaking to the door.

"Fine, we'll stay, but that means you have to tell us about this **Dean** guy…" Tyler crossed his arms as the others followed suit.

I'm sure my face paled making me release them from my magic. "Okay you can kill him."

* * *

**_Okay so I'm not totally satisfied with this, but it's been a pain in my rear for a while. Reviews are nice and I'd love to know if you have any ideas. So thanks again. Toodles! _**


	12. Wild Nights and Naked Cowboys

_**Standard Disclaimer: you know it and I know it.**_

_**Warning: This chapter has some drug related content, if you are offended or don't like this sort of thing, then I suggest you turn back now. **_

_**Thanks to my awesome reviewers, I like your suggestions, but we'll see, okay?**_

* * *

**From the **_Scrolls of Ancients_

**On the subject of the so-called "Magic Seeds", they are not of Charmed Realm creation, centuries ago, when non-magic wielders became stronger in their numbers and began destroying the Folk, the Charmed Realms were found to keep the Folk safe. Only the Folk may cross the divide, but they became restless in their hiding. By the pact between the Folk and Magic Wielders, "Magic Seeds" were created to ease the restlessness of the Folk.**

**The "Magic Seeds" take on the appearance and taste of regular non-spelled sunflower seeds, yet they are spelled by only the most powerful of wielders. Any of the Folk that consumes these should limit their use for like any drug they are incredibly addicting to not only the vessel, but the Folk as well. Non-magic wielders should never eat more than one for they are a most potent drug and their effects vary greatly.**

* * *

"Hey, what're these?"

"Ooh, sunflower seeds! I love these. Hand them over."

"Sarah, Kate, what do you—Shit!" I walked into the kitchen at the exact moment Sarah and Kate got into my and Roz's seed stash and now they were loopy and high as kites. Not only that they started stripping down to nothing and dancing crazily. Not to mention they were going off on things about the guys I really DON'T need to know. Dropping the patterns for my dance costume, I screamed for Rosalie.

"What? What—oh no." Roz and Lilja hurried into the kitchen watching me try to bring the two mortals down from the counter and into some clothes.

"How—What—Did?"

"I don't know!" Lilja ran to help me as Roz grabbed a hand mirror to contact Kiki, never before have any of us dealt with mortals getting into the "seed".

"_Hose dem down first, den take dem somewhere dat ev'rybody a little loopy_._ Dey need ta work off de magik. How much have dey had?_" Kiki's voice filtered over the off-key singing of loopy Sarah and Kate. Roz looked at the bag…crap, about a handful each. "_Better get to it den. Dey has a lot ta work off._" Roz thanked Kiki before helping us herd the two girls into the showers under the frigid water enhanced by our powers.

"Lilja, when's the club open?"  
"Which one?"

"Your boss'. I know there's a bunch of wild shit going on at her private clubs." Roz asked with a firm grip on Kate's arms. Both girls struggled under the water to get away, but between three Guardians they didn't stand a chance.

"Black Phoenix has a party going on for Dark Knight's birthday tonight; those are about a week long and crazy as hell." Lilja replied waiting for my approval.

"Should we call the boys?" Roz pinned Sarah's arms to her side with a muttered spell before summoning a few fluffy red towels and wrapping my friends' girlfriends in them.

"Oh hell no, the last thing we need are two Sons wanting a piece of me because their girlfriends got into something they never should've. Roz, I thought you labeled the seed this time." I growled trying to shift my grip on the two girls who were as wriggly as hell.

"I did, Sarah hold still it's for your own good, and I sealed the jar from darkness."

"Fuck, Kate stop wriggling, maybe from darkness, but not from mortals." Kate was laughing and getting on my nerves, "Lilja, get on the phone, call your boss and tell her to make room for five more. We're going on a road trip."

"RRRRRROOOAAAAADDDDD TWIP." Sarah screamed in a slurred voice. Kate guffawed under the fluffy towel Roz tossed on her head. This was gonna be a long night.

* * *

Assassin's private party room was packed past fire code limit with party goers and crashers. The wood of the doorjamb and walls flowed with spells of protection and detection. Every person wore a mask to hide their identity or to tease the opposite sex. The bouncer, Zahir a.k.a. White Dwarf let us in with a smile and wink; he's a really nice deadly guy.

Lilja, Roz and I wore no masks but let our features change to look more dragon-esque, while Sarah and Kate wore simple black half-masks. Roz and Lilja took the two loons to the center of the dance floor and let them dance and move to the loud hard rock music. Apparently, Dark Knight had an affinity to modern music when he and Black Phoenix crossed the realms of time. Very few know the story, unless you were of the Charmed Realms or you were privy to it. It is said that the Red Sun Queen made a deal with the Powers That Be to spend her eternity as their Warrior in exchange for her Dark Knight; it sounds so absurd, but hell I'm a fucking Dragon Guardian. How's that for absurd?

"Dance with me fair lady?" A smooth voice purred in my ear, turning my body I stood face to chin with a tall man with a curly mop of hair, white and black half-mask and intense dark chocolate eyes…Dark Knight.

"Would your Queen mind?"

"Nay, t'was her suggestion I approach the Yellow Guardian."

"Sure, only if you can guarantee, she won't have my head on a silver platter."

"Aye, milady, you are safe here, as any friendly Charmed Being." He held my hand leading me to the dance floor. On the stage was the proud full mask of the Red Sun Queen followed her lover and me move to the music. Not too far away Roz and Lils caught my eye and nodded, whatever needed to be said must be important and would be told to them later. He moved me with the practiced ease of a womanizer, and in his time Dark Knight was; but now he was with Black Phoenix that ended his man-whorish ways.

As we moved and grinded to the music, the man let me know everything that his lover knew from the Powers That Be. Apparently the PTB were as stumped as our Dragons were, not good. Dark Knight draped my arms around his neck before dipping me low and nipped convincingly at my neck. Let me explain something, there are few that know that Dark Knight and Black Phoenix are lovers; to the rest of the world they are Queen and servant, nothing more. So therefore, he publicly keeps the appearance of a practiced player. But he's so not my type, like ages older than me…his real name was once Lancelot Du Lac. "Black Phoenix must be concerned if she sends out her right hand to talk to me." I leaned into his embrace, his hips meeting mine.

"Aye, she is. The Powers That Be warn of a coming war and darkness for the Charmed Beings. They tell her nothing and everything is in riddles." He held my hips tighter as the music picked up to the latest hip-hop remix, "She wanted me to warn you for she says you are the strongest. But I fear for you girl, how does a child battle what my lover cannot?"

Yellow Dragon eyes met his chocolate ones, "She is a chosen Warrior, but I was born for this, my lord. I will do all I can, Blue Pixie will keep you informed via mirror."

"Mirror?" I slipped a small compact into his back pocket playing it off as a grope.

"They are spelled. Thank you for the dance." He led me back to my friends; we'd been there for nearly four hours and needed to get back for classes in three. Dark Knight kissed the back of my hand with a whispered 'Good luck, Lady Guardian,' before sweeping off to the Assassin Queen's side.

"Wow, who was that?" Kate asked sleepily. She leaned heavily on Lilja's form as Sarah did on the counter with Roz looking on protectively.

"A knight in shining armor." I replied watching Kate and Sarah slowly crash and burn. Finally the magic was out of their system thanks to a counter drug, plenty of water and sweat. Now it's time to teleport back to the backwoods of Spencer, it was way past curfew.

* * *

Class later was a total and utter bore, and it didn't help that I only got an hour of sleep thanks to Sarah being a bit hung-over from the "seed" and keeping me up. I used a glamour to keep me from looking too tired, but it doesn't cover up sleeping in class.

"Ms. Liu!" The screechy voice of Mrs. Munny forced me to jump.

"Present!" I responded reflexively.

"We've already covered attendance."

"Oh."

"You are falling asleep, Ms. Liu, please see me after class." Her reprimanding look forced me to sink further into my seat. Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn, damn, damn, damn, damn! Damn Kate and Sarah for munching on _MY_ seeds!

A paper ball smacked the back of my head breaking my inner rant, stupid Pogue! '_Are you okay? You never sleep in class.'_ Caleb's writing.

I was sorely tempted to tell him and Pogue about Kate and Sarah's Girls Gone Wild Episode last night, but Bumblebee reminded me that about the oath I swore to them. I'm not allowed to tell how they got shit-faced off of "Magic Seed," went to a wild party, flirted with several different guys, nearly went buck naked around Ipswich…yeah, yesterday was a crazy day. At least they didn't get any of Kiki's tea, if my reaction to the combination of the two a while back was bad, I don't wanna know how much worse Kate and Sarah would be.

'_Fine. Just didn't get much sleep last night…research.'_ I scribbled quickly before tossing the paper ball back not bothering to be discreet with a spelled note.

Another paper ball smacked the back of my head, '_Research on what?_' It was Pogue's messy scrawl. Grr. '_None of your business kind of research…oh and naked cowboys don't wear biker boots. It is neither romantic nor endearing._' I would love to see Pogue and Caleb's face when they read that, at least last night wasn't a total waste…heh heh thank you Kate and Sarah for blackmail I never would get myself.

Before class ended, I had been hit in the head several times by means of several paper balls that were ignored notes, probably wondering how I knew or found out about the whole 'naked cowboy in biker boots' thing. Pft, as if I'm really going to tell him, that info is getting filed and stored for future use.

"Ms. Liu, is there a problem? Forgive me for saying, but you've been looking rather haggard for a while now. Is the workload too much?" Mrs. Munny asked as she shuffled some papers on her desk trying to make some organization.

"No, everything is fine, just didn't get enough sleep last night is all." My reply was non-committal with a shrug of my shoulders. As if I'd really tell her what's going on, please!

"Do you feel homesick? I realize that being on your own while your parents are off around the world is a little disconcerting, but if there's anything you need, I hope you will come to me." She leaned forward and grasped my hands coming uncomfortably close.

"Thank you, I'm fine," Slowing extricating my hands from her grasp. "If there's anything else you'd like to discuss, I'm going to be late to my next class."

She looked a bit crestfallen, "Well, if you're sure."

"Yes." What the hell is that? "See you in class Thursday." Quickly I exited the room only to get pulled to the side by Pogue and Caleb. "What?"

"I could ask you the same thing Jinny." Pogue snorted as my arms crossed my chest. "What's going on with you?"

"I'm just stressed okay?" I pulled them in the direction of my next class, "A contact told me yesterday that something big and bad is going down that they can't handle that's related to whatever the Dragons are sensing. None of the Guardians have seen Vianca Goméz nor is she responding to any of my calls, emails…"

"Why don't you just pop over there like normal?" Caleb asked redirecting my body to another corridor Pogue following on our heels.

"Because there's a block, a powerful one; as though a mixed power is keeping me from teleporting to her house in Kansas."

"I thought Dragon Magic is the strongest power there is."

"It is, against singular magic, but whatever this block is, is a combination of power…I'm just worried about Vianca, I trained her and she's my responsibility." Caleb wrapped his strong arms around me as Pogue gripped my shoulders from behind. Gods above, Caleb smelled so good.

"Now, about the 'naked cowboy' comment…"

"Oy, let it go."

* * *

"Hey, hey…whatcha think?" Roz asked biting on the straw of her soda. Lilja and I followed her gaze and shared a look. The five of us were enjoying Ladies Night Out at Nicky's without the hangover of the Sons, as much as I love them, and they are my best friends (and secret crush) I am female and no longer 7 years old. I can't live my life in the boy-friend zone forever.

"Hmm…7."

"Ew, no…4."

"Oh harsh, Jin!"

"What are you talking about?" Kate looked confused as did Sarah. The three pairs of Guardian eyes kept scanning through the crowd, while our ears were slightly deaf to the other two's questions.

"What about that one?" I nodded towards another.

"Ooh very nice, 9."

"No way, 9.5." The three of us giggled before Sarah asked again.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Rating."

"Rating what?" Kate asked thoroughly confused.

"Kate, we're women… with hormones… think about it. Think about it really, **really** hard." Roz stated not taking her eyes off the 9.5. From the wheels turning in her head, she was probably thinking of things she could do with Mr. 9.5. If only Tyler would make a move, Roz won't because she doesn't want to scare him and I can't force them because they'd kill me or at least take away my seeds…and that's bad.

"Men?" Sarah supplied.

"Very good." Roz commented looking for another one.

"Sounds fun, but Kate and I can't really join. Boyfriends." I winced as I remember who Sarah was dating.

"Bullshit, you two can look but not touch." I retorted before Lilja pointed out another guy, "Lilja are you brain dead? 1."

"Ooh, someone's bitchy… wait, ew point 5."

"Oh…ladies I just spotted two 10s." Kate stated suddenly nodding towards the door.

"Hey, you can't include your boyfriends in the rating. We already know the Sons are orgasm worthy, but—" Roz started to joke before catching the guys Kate and Sarah were staring at. "Oh… honey those aren't 10s. That's an 11 and 12 respectively."

"I have to say Roz, for once I agree." Lilja grinned.

"Who are–?" I turned.

* * *

Five pairs of eyes followed the two high-ratees as they strutted to the bar. It wasn't just the women from our little corner that watched 11 and 12 sit at the bar, all red-blooded females and some gay males stared lustfully. A few women approached them only to be turned down by the taller of the two; even Kira saucily approached them to get shot down making our little table bark with laughter.

Our laughter drew the attention of 11 and 12, Lilja nudged me and a smile formed on my lips. "Wow, Jin, those guys are really checking you out." Lilja teased. No they weren't.

"Shut up…." I sing songed tearing my gaze away from that come-hither gaze 12 had.

"No, she's right," Kate contributed, "Why don't you go over and say hi, Jin?"

"No. Not gonna happen," I took another sip of my Heineken that some loser bought me thinking he'd get lucky. Nicky may not sell to minors, but he never stopped older people from handing it over.

"Oh come on Jin, it's been a while since you had it good and hard, and either one looks like he can last for a while." Roz put in. She winced at my deep throated growl an unspoken argument between us before Sarah decided to put her two cents in.

"Yeah Jin, go over and chat it up with them…I dare you."

"You're daring me now? Is that really necessary?" They responded with a chorus of 'yes' and pushed me reluctantly in the direction of the bar. "Quit, I'm not doing it over a stupid dare."

"Fine, twenty bucks says you can't get one of them to dance with you and score a number." Kate slammed two tens on the table, Lilja bet a kiss, Sarah bet some tongue action, and Roz bet they would suggest I go outside for a "talk"…as if I were Kira, but a low growl from my throat and she changed it to getting pushed into the wall. Those two…all they want is a show.

I slammed down a twenty with "All that and maybe more ladies." 11 and 12's eyes watched me shimmy my way to the opposite end of the bar.

* * *

"Hey Nicky!" I called to the big burly bartender. The girls watched me from the table as I was fulfilling my bet with Kate and Sarah.

"Whatcha need?" Nicky turned to me with a kind smile.

"See those two guys at the end?" He nodded, "Could you send the taller one a 'Purple Nurple' and the other a 'Slow Comfortable Screw Against the Wall'? They're both over 21." I handed him a fifty dollar bill. I know he doesn't sell to minors, but he knows I'm 18 and legal.

"You sure you wanna do that? They look a little rougher than most of those boys you hang with."

"Positive. But thanks for looking out for me." I watched him make the drinks and give them to the two guys with a scowl on his face. I bet Nicky gave them a few choice words before placing the drinks in front of them. 11 and 12 looked over at me raised their glasses and drank before sauntering over in my direction, the shorter one leading the way.

"Hi." The shorter one leaned on the bar in front of me while the other sat on the stool behind me, effectively sandwiching my body between them.

"Hi, I'm Dean, this is my brother Sam."

* * *

_**Okay…so that's it for the next chapter. Whatcha think? Reviews are fun. See you next chapter!**_


	13. Winchester part 1

**_Standard Disclaimer: check the first chapter, it's there too._**

**_Warning: This chapter has sexual reference and innuendo. If you are offended by this or are probably not legal to even read that sort of thing, turn back now. Right, like anyone would really turn away from Jensen Ackles and Jared Paladecki. _**

_**Also some violence and other bad stuff, sorry but I like the dramatic stuff too.**_

**_I've been getting questions about the thing last chapter with the Winchesters, hopefully this chapter will answer those questions. Thanks to my readers and reviewers, you guys keep me going strong. Let's see if I can reach 100 by my 20th chapter… yeah like that's gonna happen._**

* * *

**From the **_Scrolls of Ancients_

**The anatomy of Guardians is overly sensitive as a result of their primal needs. Their instincts and senses are sharper than most humans both magic and non-magic wielding. Had they not already their duties to their Dragons, they would have been excellent hunters of the Dark Elements that escape the Charmed Realms and plague the heavens and the Human Plane. **

**All Guardians lack in physical disabilities gifting them near perfect, yet most would rather the anonymity of normal. There have been a great many Guardians of the past who went so far as to keep up a glamour of imperfection for day to day life while taking on her true form during battle. This led to many stories of beautiful female fighters who appear at the peak of battle to defeat the enemy then leaving at the very end.**

**The lore of women fighters stems from the truth of restless Guardians fighting the Dark Elements.**

* * *

"Hi, I'm Dean, this is my brother Sam." Dean gave me one of his famous panty soaking smirks that made my cheeks heat up at old memories. If I were a weaker woman, I'dve stripped down and laid myself open on the bar for him to take…thank God I'm no weaker woman.

"Jin. But you knew that already, didn't you Sammy?" I turned to look at the taller man.

"Jin? Thought you went by Addiena," Sam's brow rose as he took another sip from his Purple Nurple. My gold-flecked brown eyes narrowed on Dean's hazel ones as a smirk graced my lips.

"Middle name."

"Waitwaitwaitwait. Jin **Addiena** Liu?" Sam and I shared a smile, Dean finally got it! My former 'lover' stood a few feet back and surveyed my 18 year old body in the long black satin skirt with a thigh-high slit on both sides and black and gold lotus-print sleeveless top. "You grew up, baby girl."

"And you didn't."

"Should've known it was you when the big guy made us these drinks, Dei, so you got a bet going on?" Sam leaned on his elbows as Dean wrapped his arm around my waist, a calloused hand somehow worked its way up the bottom of my shirt to circle patterns on my stomach. He's trying to distract me now that I'm legal tender, who knows if we'll go down that road again. I'd like to but I'm not sure yet…one person holds me back: Caleb and my feelings for him. Then again, he **has** been pissing me off lately.

"You know me almost too well. Especially since you hardly ever call, would've been nice to hear if you got away okay after the bank incident. You're just lucky I managed to scramble your picture enough on the news or you'd be in deeper shit." Dean tilted his head and kissed my cheek in thanks as did Sammy. I love these guys just not like I love Caleb…if only, if only. Whatever is between me and Dean is just heat, lust and need; we could never love each other like how he loves Cassie or I love Caleb. We work well, but not well enough.

"So this bet, how much?"

"Um 'bout $80, but I'll throw in an extra grand if it's convincing enough. So who's in? You won't have to hustle anyone tonight."

"Let Dean do it, you're more **familiar** with him." Sammy grinned.

"Yeah, not funny Sammy the chub-tub kid." Sam pinched me into Dean, "Ow! No pinching! But here are the terms: twenty that I can't get one of you to dance with me and a number, twenty for no kiss, twenty for no tongue and twenty for something a little hot against the wall. So let's make this interesting yeah?"

Dean downed the rest of his drink before wrapping his arm around my waist and nuzzling my neck. This is gonna be fun. "Let's go."

Sam watched from the bar as Dean and I moved to the dance floor to Joan Jett's "Love Stinks" his hands on my hips as he grinded me from behind. Gods I've missed this!

"So what are you doing here?" My arms wrapped around his neck as one of his hands stroked my back through my shirt as he turned me to face him. Dean cradled his face in the crook of my neck before answering. The slight stubble of his neck tickling my neck deliciously

"Sam had a vision, but it was too jumbled, all we knew is that you were in it. I called your brothers' and they said you were here." He called Xiao and Hung, impressive. Last I checked he was as afraid of them like Medusa in a hall of mirrors. "Don't look so surprised Dei, we reached a truce. They told me something was going on with you, but they were clueless as to what." Hmm, this is heavy talk, not good for the way we're dancing…need to change the subject.

"Are they watching?" We can talk about why they're here later; right now I've got a bet to win and a show to put on.

I could feel the heat behind his smirk before he angled my head to his hot passionate kiss. Nipping at my bottom lip Dean quickly spun me until my back hit the wall next to the jukebox, clever, sneaky, sexy bastard.

"Intently," his lips crashed against mine as my fingers fisted his short hair. I couldn't stop the whimper in my throat when he pressed his body against my own, oh yeah, I definitely missed him. "Wanna get outta here and **make up** for lost time?"

"Mm thought you'd never ask."

Dean was suddenly pulled away from me. "Hey! Get off her!" Caleb! You JERK! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU ALL! GIMME BACK DEAN! Reid (who was sporting a hickey and a smudge of lipstick on his collar) and Tyler stood in front of me trying to see if I were manhandled in any way while Pogue and Caleb took the defensive against Dean.

"Oy, morons! What the hell are you doing?" I demanded trying to keep it quiet before Nicky came and threw us out. It's probably better if we just left.

"Protecting you. What's it look like?" Reid retorted with a snort. Probably annoyed that he'd been interrupted snogging some chick again. I swear that boy is so sly when it comes to girls that when you don't see him, you know he's with some moon-struck sap. One of these days, all of that is gonna bite him in the ass…hard.

"Protecting me? From what? Him? Hello! My life, none of your business, bye-bye." I scoffed taking Dean's hand to leave Nicky's.

"None of our business? This guy's had you pinned against the wall in public like a slut!" Caleb softly choked out gripping my right bicep. I can't believe he just said that! My eyes narrowed in Dragon shape towards them as my body reacted before my brain and my fist collided in a left hook to his jaw. Caleb was knocked into Pogue as I pulled Dean towards the exit.

"I can't believe you of all people just said that to me. Fuck you, ass hole." From across the bar, Sam caught my nod and followed us outside. Roz and Lilja stayed at the table with Kate and Sarah obeying my silent command to stay away, this was my deal.

"Jin! Jin, get back here!" Reid called after me only to be ignored. Dean's strong arm held me close to him as the biting wind picked up in the parking lot. We neared the Impala when I suddenly found myself by the Sons held in a bear hug by Tyler. When did he get so damned strong?

"What the hell are you thinking? Using in **public**?" I yelled at the boys twisting away and slapping the backs of their heads as Dean and Sam ran back, hands on their guns. Someone had Used to throw the Winchesters back across the parking lot into Tyler's Hummer making Tyler shout angrily about dents.

Great. Conflict.

The Sons' eyes were black as night while the Winchesters had their guns drawn and aimed. "This is so not the fucking time for you to go testosterone crazy! Guys, they're my friends!" I powered up and moved all of us to a secluded area in the woods away from prying eyes; it'd look really bad for two 20-somethings pulling weapons on Ipswich's Golden Boys.

"THEM?" The six of them questioned. I've got a headache now…fabulous.

"Yeah, Dean and Sam Winchester meet the Sons of Idiocy: Tyler Simms, Reid Garwin, Pogue Parry and this idiot loser Caleb Danvers. Now reel it in, ALL OF YOU!" Sam and Dean put the safety back on their guns slowly, but the Sons didn't want to back down until the deep animalistic growl of a furious Dragon flowed from my throat. Slowly they let their eyes go back to normal. "Good, now we are **all** going back to Nicky's, where **you** will be **civil** to one another or so help me God, you will _not_ like the consequences." Waiting for them to agree was like shedding Dragon Armor, painful and slow.

* * *

The boys sat down at the table as I gritted out Sam and Dean's introductions to Kate and Sarah, who were somewhat drooling; Lilja and Roz gave the two tight hugs that Tyler and Reid looked a bit jealous and the others just pissy. Probably because they knew Dean and Sam could get more play than they ever would…yeah, right.

"These are the guys you told us about Dei?" Dean leaned back in his chair, an arm casually on my shoulders pulling my body to his. My fingers of one hand laced with his as my other hand lightly traced patterns on the thighs of his worn jeans. The hand that was holding his beer stopped my movements with a slight grunt. Dean placed a kiss to my forehead with a whispered warning that no other could hear. Odd, he's never been too much for PDA, but I did say it had to be convincing. "Not too impressed."

"You told people about us?" Caleb's eyes flashed angrily. I made a face.

"What's the big deal? You told Kate and Sarah; at least Dean and Sam know how to fight off the Dark Elements. They don't need my protection." My retort made them wince. "Besides, only thing I told them was you're rich, spoiled and known me since diapers. Your 'specialness' was our little secret… until ten minutes ago when you tossed them across the parking lot. You morons did that all on your own. Bravo."

"Jin, we were trying to protect you." Pogue put in again. My eyes rolled to the animated conversation between Sam, Roz and Lilja. Tyler watched silently fuming. Reid alternated staring intensely at Roz (even though she'd turned him down practically a billion times) and seeing if he could find the chick he'd been with earlier.

"As if I need it? I'm the one covering your asses, bright-eyes."

"If you knew Dei, you'd know she can take care of herself kid." Dean grinned. Our eyes met in silent conversation with my magic. '_Really not too impressed Dei.'_

'_Oh cut 'em some slack Dean. The most they've ever dealt with from the Charmed Realms is me, not the other stuff…'_

'_That's saying a lot sweetheart. I almost pity them.'_

'_Don't be so condescending, jerk.'_

'_We really need to get outta here, Dei. That skirt belongs on the motel floor, with that shirt and your pa—'_

"First of all her name is Jin, not 'Day' Einstein." Tyler stated breaking our naughty thoughts, "Secondly, I'm her best friend and that means I look after her."

What? Am I some weak-willed little shit? "You know, she's still here. And she doesn't like being ignored or tossed aside."

"Yeah, how could I forget sweetheart," Dean chuckled moving to kiss me again, this is a very fun show. I love his kisses! _'I've really gotta get you out of here and into the backse—'_

"Okay! We're gonna go, so ladies pay up, I won. And I'll see you in class. G'night." I stood holding out my hand making Dean and Sam stand with me.

"No way, Jin, you knew them already. That's cheating!" Kate protested, until I handed her a napkin and touched the corner of my mouth. She quickly handed over the money with a little extra while avoiding Pogue's confused look. Sarah smartly handed over an extra twenty to keep me quiet about her lustful 'Dean and Sam' related thoughts.

"Yeah, but it was a good show!" Roz exclaimed handing me a folded twenty.

"Where're you going?" Lilja asked as she reluctantly handed me my winnings. Covertly I slipped them into Dean's back pocket with a squeeze. He helped me into my coat with another kiss to the neck; I shivered as my body seemed to flashback to his touches and caresses.

"Dunno, someplace we three can get piss drunk before Dean and I drop Sammy to the motel then have rough and wild animal sex in the backseat of his car." I giggled at my friends' shocked faces and the dark ones that Caleb and Tyler sported. "God, I'm kidding. I thought you knew me better than that, Roz don't start…"

"So where're you really going?" Caleb practically demanded. Pushy, pushy.

"Back to my baby, got to make up for lost time." Dean answered cheekily, "Sammy you coming?"

"Yeah, in a minute." He got up kissing Roz and Lilja's cheeks, Tyler shifted uncomfortably.

"Wait, wait, wait, you're not going anywhere Jin, what about class tomorrow?" Sarah asked her eyes on the shape of Dean's hand on my stomach under my shirt.

"I said I'll be there. See you." I waved them off but not before Lilja handed me a perfect fake ID, courtesy of the Red Sun.

"I don't think so, Jin," Pogue was suddenly in front of us with his arms folded.

"Really, you're gonna stop me in front of all these people? How? Strap me down? Ooh kinky, but Kate would kill you if I don't first. Toss me over your shoulder? You're supposed to be evolved. Use? Not in public. So quit while you're behind."

Pogue closed in on Dean and gripped his shirt, they were about the same height, "You better not hurt her or there'll be hell to pay, man."

"Dude, she's more likely to do more damage than you."

"Hey man, don't worry about her; she's always been in good hands." Sam tried to smooth things over. Sweet, sweet naïve Sammy.

"Have I ever told you I love your car?" I leaned over the bench of the front seat in the Impala to speak to Dean whose head was bobbing to some band of the 80's. Dean is a man of many talents and qualities; the only thing I've ever had to protest is his taste in music, mullet rock that my father probably listened to, sorry no. "Hate your music but love your car."

"Dei, driver picks the tunes, shotgun and passenger shut their cake-holes."

"Pull over Dean."

"What?"

"Pull. Over."

"What are you doing, Dei?" Sammy looked back at me from his laptop.

"I'm walking back to the dorms, Dean's being stupid."

"No."

"Are you challenging me Winchester?" I caught his eye in the rearview mirror.

"Damn straight sweetheart." With a cocked brow, the Impala suddenly stopped and wouldn't start again until I somehow tumbled out and started walking.

Dean drove slowly backwards next to me as Sam tried to convince me back into the car. "Jin, its cold; get back in here. You'll freeze."

"Sam, do you honestly believe that? I'm 'special' remember?" Dean stopped the car in front of me, clambered out, lifted me and carried me back to the car ignoring my yells and kicks before he pinned me with his infamous panty-soaking, oh-my-god-take-me-now smirks as he tossed me into the backseat.

"Stay."

"I'm not a dog!"

"Come on, Jin. We need your help." Sam gave me that irresistible puppy dog look I have yet to perfect.

"Fine. Onward driver." Dean tossed his coat on my head making me growl explicative curses under my breath.

* * *

"So what are we dealing with exactly?" I lay on my stomach with my legs swinging in the air, surrounded by books. The long skirt pooled at my knees, my hair (now a hands-breadth below my shoulder) tied up in a sloppy pen-speared bun…I was bored. We had driven to a quaint little Bed and Breakfast on the outskirts of town that I gave them actual money for, no need to rob good people of money for a place to stay if you have the means to pay. If we were back in California, they'd have stayed at my house, but whatever. Earlier I asked about their father, John Winchester, whom I had yet to meet but managed to help find for them with my powers. But at the mention of the man, Dean and Sam shifted into uncomfortable silence until Dean stated tersely the Winchester I would have liked to meet died for them. Trying to find conversation topics after that was hard.

"Standard salt and burn we think, but we don't know this area." Dean stated without looking up from his gun.

"Any idea where?"

"Nope, hopefully we don't have to wait for someone to die." Right, they were going off a vision Sam had, that doesn't help much at all.

"That's comforting."

"You want comfort sweetheart? C'mere and I'll give you comfort." Thank God my head was in a book or else Dean might've been pounced on right there. He's bad for my hormones…like Caleb.

"Dude, I'm still in the room." Sam protested from his laptop throwing a dirty napkin at his brother's head.

"Yeah Dean, be serious."

"I **am** serious, seriously bored. This job should've been over by now."

"Right, so you can high-tail it outta town without so much as a good-bye? I don't think so, Dean Winchester." I rolled onto my side to look at him. It hurt when he and Sam left two years ago, I know we agreed no attachments or anything…but when you give someone a part of yourself, that big part of yourself like I did with Dean, it's not easy to forget or to feel.

Dean and Sam watched me with surprise on their faces, as if I wasn't supposed to feel. But I did and still do, back then I'dve thought that Sam would've at least been sympathetic and called me. But he didn't, the number I called for them…non-existent. It was the number I got from John. It was as though they'd just cut me away like everyone else they helped.

"Jin?" Sam asked tentatively.

Stupid, stupid, stupid!!! I let my hurt take control. "Never mind…I'm tired and I've got class tomorrow. Call me when you find something, 'kay?" I straightened my clothes and headed for the door planning on teleporting to my dorm bathroom. Little did I know that Sam and Dean had a silent argument behind my back before Dean followed offering me a ride back to the dorms.

* * *

The ride was for the most part silent, true there was Dean's crap-tastic noise he calls music, but other than that, we were silent. Occasionally he drummed his long calloused fingers on the steering wheel to the beat, and for some reason my mind flashed back to when those same fingers played my body to blissful oblivion. His eyes would shift to me from time to time and I could feel him either undress me savagely or burn holes through my head.

"What?"

"Huh?"

"You're staring at me Dean. Your eyes should be on the road, not me." He snorted. "By the way, why are you taking your time? This is the long way to Spenser and I thought you'd wanna get rid of me as soon as possible."

"I never said that."

"You didn't have to. Your actions made it loud and clear Dean."

"My actions? What about you Addiena? You were all over me at the bar!"

"So were you. Besides it was just a bet wasn't it?" My words stung, I know they did, it was why I didn't look at him.

"Was it?" His voice made me look at him, there was hurt in those normally guarded hazel green eyes. I had to take those words back.

"Dean…I-I didn't mean it to come out like that. I'm sorry."

Dean's voice was so soft I must have imagined it, "Yeah well, me too." He pulled off to the side of the road next to the secluded woods and shut off the engine. My brow rose in question as I watched Dean Winchester lean over and pull me into one of the hottest kisses I've ever experienced. I won't go into the dirty details but…his hands and mouth were everywhere! Tugging, touching, tasting, caressing…we were soon in the backseat naked against the leather screaming each other's name into the darkness on the side of the woods.

* * *

"You're home late," Sarah's voice was muffled by the pillows as I climbed through the window early the next morning. One look at the digital clock read 3:45AM, what was she still doing up? Man I really need to collapse on my bed!

"Yeah, just spending my winnings and all with some old friends, man, I shouldn'tve had that Adios Mother Fucker. Good night." I lied changing into a pale yellow camisole and loose navy sweats with 'Dance' crawling up the sides.

"What? No details?" Sarah sounded very much awake now, her bed creaked as she shifted to watch me stretch with my back to her. "You just reconnected with the very hot Dean Winchester and I don't even get a single tidbit?"

What was that tone in her voice? I could not help but stare at her dark silouette, this definitely did not sound like the Sarah Wenham I've been living with for the past month and a half. Either I'm imagining things or this is really who Sarah is, I hope the former because if it's the latter…well I'd have to deal with it for Caleb. "Sarah I'm tired, maybe later."

"Right, cause Dean wore you out huh? Or was it Dean **and** Sam?"

"What?"

"Oh come on Jin, we all saw you on the dance floor, if Caleb hadn't interfered, you two would've probably had fucked in plain sight, Dean seems the type."

"No, we were just fulfilling a bet." I fell onto my bed with a sigh, "Can I go to sleep now?"

"Sure, we can talk about your fun later." I turned to the blonde annoyed.

"What the hell is your problem? I need sleep because there's class tomorrow. Just because I'm not a virgin does not mean I'm some kind of slut who sleeps around. Nor is my relationship with the Winchesters any of your business, so fuck off." I got up stuffing some clothes in my Dance duffel and pulling a coat over my pajamas.

"Where are you going?"

"Somewhere I can actually get some sleep. Because you obviously won't let me get any."

"Jin, I—" I was out the window before she could finish teleporting before I hit the ground. There was only one place I could think of that I didn't feel judged and one place no one would find me…at least for tonight.

* * *

"Dei? What're you doing here?" Sam rubbed his sleepy eyes when he opened the door. He looked like he just got out of a nightmare, there was a thin sheen of cold sweat on his bare chest, and I guess it was good I came; maybe image projection would help him.

"Can I stay here tonight?"

"Sure. C'mon." Dean was already sprawled in his boxer briefs on one of the beds with a self-satisfied smirk on his sleeping face. Sleeping next to him when he's like that is like asking for a death sentence…bad experience, don't ask. "You can bunk with me."

"Okay, thanks Sammy."

"No problem kiddo."

"Good night Sam." I kissed his cheek before snuggling into the brotherly warmth of his arms, my nose rubbing against his heated skin.

* * *

"Morning, you look tired. Get any sleep, last night?" Sarah asked me cheerfully over breakfast in the cafeteria. My head was propped on my palm as I lazily ate my over-honeyed oatmeal. I miss my Sammy pillow. Dean being the early riser he was woke me early in the morning to see if I was rusty in my fighting. We walked away with fresh bruises and a few new battle scars, he had a cut under his eye and I was hiding a split eyebrow with a glamour until Lilja could heal me up. I would have healed Dean, but he takes pride in his battle scars, even if they are inflicted by a girl; sexy, masochistic bastard.

"Some." I replied tersely, "Of course this was after you started demanding for details regarding my reunion with the Winchesters last night when I came in and before I left again. Not that it's any of your business, but nothing happened, we just talked." A half-truth I know, but Sarah's behavior was very off and I wouldn't give her the true details anyway, that's for my memory only. Last night/this morning really was very un-Sarah-like behavior. Like it wasn't her or something was controlling her, but that's impossible because I put spells against evil around our dorm. I used powerful spells that wore me out for two days.

"What do you mean? I wasn't at the dorms last night I went to Rosalie's place to finish Ladies' Night with movies of hot guys and romantic comedies. I didn't get back until 7 this morning to get ready for class."

My body shot up ramrod straight, "What? Are you sure?" She nodded slowly, the pleasant light on her face faded into lines of worry. The same worry pulsed through my veins, there was no lie in Sarah's eyes and I wasn't sure if I should be relieved that those biting words exchanged were not with Sarah or concerned that it wasn't Sarah in our dorm last night/this morning. "Stay here and wait for the boys and Kate."

I bolted from the cafeteria past Tyler and Pogue, who immediately followed and stopped me before I knocked down Reid and some sex-haired redhead casually coming from a utility closet on the second floor. "Whoa, Jinny, where's the fire?" Reid asked after sending off the redhead girl with a slap to the ass.

"You two, stay with Sarah and wait for Kate, Tyler come with me," I said quickly tugging my best friend after me. They picked up on the anxiety in my voice and quickly followed my orders; something was wrong, I only hoped it was small and could be taken care of quickly.

We came to the door of my dorm and stopped taking in a quick breath. Only Tyler was panting, "Wh-What's… wrong…Pu-Purple k-kid?" In half a breath I explained how I had came in earlier this morning after Dean dropped me off (I studiously ignored Tyler's berating look) and Sarah was acting so odd I left only to come back for breakfast and class where Sarah told me she was at Roz's (Tyler's eyes lit up at Roz's name).

"I don't know what it is, but I've got a bad feeling Ty." Carefully unlocking my door, Tyler walked ahead of me with his eyes pitch as night while my Dragon Powers surfaced in yellow scales over my olive skin. We entered Sarah and my dorm powers at the ready only to be disappointed that nothing was there. It was the same as Sarah and I left it, my folded laundry on the trunk at the end of my bed, the blankets turned down as I had planned on sleeping earlier; Sarah's bed looked untouched with her books and papers on neat piles on the comforter…She's been slightly OCD about her piles, it's kinda fun.

"I'm here, what's going on?" Caleb demanded authoritatively. We turned to see him standing in the doorway, not powered up, but ready nonetheless. Stupid punk was breathing fine.

"Nothing." Tyler replied.

"Nothing? What do you mean nothing?"

"Exactly as it sounds Caleb. There's nothing here. The room's the same as I left it earlier before I left for D— Before I left."

"Left for where?"

"Nowhere." I stated firmly, "Now can we focus on the issue now? When I came in this morning, I didn't detect anything wrong until I started talking to Sarah a few minutes ago. There's definitely some powerful magic going on here. Really strong if **I** couldn't detect it."

"Think it has something to do with what's going on with the Charmed Realms?" Tyler asked still searching around the room. A shiny glint on my bed next to my discarded pillow caught my eye and I carefully moved towards it. Caleb immediately followed behind me so close his breath rustled the tiny hairs on my nape taking all I had not to shiver in arousal or lean back into him. I'm a Dragon Guardian for chrissakes! The male sex is not supposed to distract me from the duty of my station…no matter how much it hurts.

"It might, and that's what worries me most." The glint was a small oval mirror with four white and black tassels on the four points; the back was an intricate design of knots, twists and ancient gems. Instead of a glassy surface like most mirrors, this mirror was made of immaculately polished silver that could pass as glass. This is definitely an expensive mirror.

As the skin of my Dragon Armored palm brushed the shiny surface of the new object, a bright light flashed and tugged me forward. Caleb and Tyler's voices were distant as my body landed somewhere hard and cold. Around me, a cold harsh light pulsed like a beating heart mid-run; some strong power held me down helpless to what could possibly be the floor.

"_Yellow Guardian…I have been waiting for you._" An ominous disembodied voice hissed in my ears washing over me in freezing pain. I will not show whatever this is my weakness.

"Who are you?" My voice wasn't as strong or sure as I tried to play off.

"_You will know me soon enough, it will be your blood that gives me life, it will be your body that gives me pleasure and bear my sons…_" A dark hooded figure suddenly appeared in the pulsing light, with every pulse it came nearer suffocating me, grabbing me, violating me and I could do nothing but let the figure do what it willed for not even in my mind was I safe.

"_You Are MINE!!!_" The figure taunted me, and laid out all my thoughts, my fears, my vulnerabilities and picked at them with every hateful thing imaginable—

"JIN!" Someone's loud voice broke through as a gentle but firm touch pulled me from the torture of my body, mind and soul. "Come on Jin, come back to me." A secondary voice spoke and dispelled the figure, the light, the overall scary shit. The rough timbre of the voice caressed me like a lover's kiss as air was forced back into my starving lungs.

"Whoa, easy, easy, breathe slowly." My eyes met Dean's and I couldn't stop myself from sobbing heavily into his chest. "I've got you, shh, I'm here baby girl. Nothing's gonna get you."

"Oh God, Dean, I was so scared. I so scared." It took probably ten-fifteen minutes before the tears and sobs stopped and my red-rimmed bloodshot eyes could finally discern where I was. Apparently I wasn't the only one affected, in Dean and Sam's motel room Roz and Lilja were in the same position; Roz sobbed in Tyler's arms while Lilja clung onto a guy that looked scarily like Gaspard Ulliel from Hannibal Rising…only not as scary.

"What the fuck happened, Golden Boy?" Dean demanded of Caleb, does everybody call him that? Dean's strong arms shifted me carefully so that I was a bit more comfortable and less exposed to Caleb's furious look. What the hell is his problem? **I'm **the one that was traumatized by God knows what.

"I don't know. Tyler, Jin and I were in her and Sarah's dorm when she found this fancy mirror and suddenly she started convulsing." Caleb replied harshly. He tried to reach towards me only to have Dean hold me tighter. They locked eyes in alpha male dominance before Sam reached for me. Dean and Caleb continued their silent battle, neither backing down for anything. As I moved into the safety of Sam's arms, I noticed that I wasn't wearing my uniform; instead one of Dean's black Metallica t-shirts swallowed me.

"When they brought you here, your Dragon Armor had torn through your clothes and you were shivering; besides I couldn't let you be ogled when you were out cold." Sam answered my silent question "Do you remember anything Dei? Anything at all that can help us figure this out?" I shook my head in the negative, I really didn't, all I knew was I was scared and felt violated to my very soul. Silently with a lot of effort on my part and help on Sam's part, I stood on shaky legs to walk towards my fellow Guardians. With a deep breath, I gently kneeled before my friends who immediately flung their arms around my slim neck. I have to be strong for them, if not for myself at least for them. A new wave of sobs wracked their bodies soaking Dean's shirt and I tightened my hold on them. Whatever this thing was, we'd have to face it together, whether or not the rest of the others would get here did not seem to matter to whatever we were going to face, but I knew I must stand tall and strong even if inside I crumble to nothing.

* * *

It was around 4:30 in the afternoon when Pogue, Kate, Sarah and Reid showed up, Tyler and Caleb refused to leave us as well as Lilja's Gaspard look-alike, Dominic LeBeau. Surprisingly, Lilja's friend was from the Red Sun sent to keep an eye on her for the Assassin Queen. I would have scolded Lilja for having another in on our secret, but the look on her face stopped me…great another tragic romance; first Roz and Tyler now Lilja and Dominic, who's next?

For the millionth time, the three of us were asked the same questions: what happened, do we remember anything, is it connected to anything, what are we going to do and my favorite, who else is involved? The biggest problem was that we couldn't remember anything other than the heart-stopping fear from the experience.

Soon it was nearly 7:00, time to do homework, go to Nicky's or get rest. "Dei, you wanna stay here tonight?" Dean pulled me aside as the others started getting ready to leave, "You'd be safer if Sam and I looked after you." We both know that's not true given I'm the stronger, but it's sweet of him to offer besides there was still the poltergeist somewhere in Ipswich to consider.

Pulling the collar of his jacket, I kissed him deeply, "I'll be okay. You have a job to do and people to save, don't worry about me Dean Winchester. I've got a Dragon on my side." Not big on real PDA like on the first night, he affectionately nudged my chin with the knuckle of his index finger before leading me out of the room and smacking my rear beneath his borrowed shirt.

* * *

Caleb and the boys checked Sarah and my room three times over before letting us enter and go about our business. Although I could kill Reid for going through my underwear drawer and inspecting my Spiderman boyshorts, I was too weak to do so. So I just settled for yelling out the window 'Reid, you forgot your rash medicine in my bathroom, the doctor says it's contagious if you don't put it on every hour,' when he and Tyler climbed in the Hummer. There were several girls milling around that he had yet to meet and now he won't get to. Hee hee, revenge is sweet.

That night after they all left, I double checked the protection spells to find them untouched, Bumblebee's power nudged at my brain as he experienced the same confusion swirling around my mind. How did that evil thing get into my room past all the spell and secret charms? How did someone get the jump on me when my power as Yellow Dragon Guardian is the strongest known magic?

Bumblebee's astral form shimmered in front of me and affectionately wrapped his scaly body around me. _"How do you fare, Guardian?"_

"As well as I can be, all things considering. What happened to me Bumblebee? Why can't I remember?" I rubbed the cover up on my left wrist off to reveal the Dragon Mark glowing with black fire on the edges.

"_I know not, I could not reach you wherever you went, I could sense you pain, but something barred me from getting to you. This has never happened before, why have the other Guardians come? This situation has become increasingly serious Jin."_

"You act like I don't know that. I was scared and I couldn't do anything to save myself. Do you even realize how helpless I felt? For the first time in my life, I was afraid to die because I thought I would end up with whatever held me." If Bumblebee were really corporeal I would have leaned into him, but it's not the case, "The other Guardians can't seem to get here, too many complications, they do have normal lives, remember?"

"_That is no excuse, day by day, that Power threatening to destroy the Charmed Realms grows stronger, soon it will be too late. Get them to you for your combined powers will dispel this darkness."_

"I know, Bumblebee, I do. But as you've seen through my eyes, something has barred us from getting together. I can't rely on my material wealth this time, that plane is Grandpa Dylan's and he doesn't know about you. Besides he and Grandma Mara are far too old to be defending themselves against the things I fight, I'd like them to have a good end of their life okay?"

The rest of night I spent in the relative warmth of my dragon trying to go over every detail hoping to find something we missed…nothing, except what happened when I touched the mirror. The mirror which is nowhere to be found, this is bad. Our list of problems continues to grow: Tyler's Ascension, the Dance Competition the same week of Tyler's Ascension, this Charmed Realm crisis, the poltergeist/ghost thing Dean and Sam are hunting, the thing that took Sarah's form and made all three resident Guardians scared shitless, the missing White Guardian, the lack of transport for the Guardians, school and oh, my love life or lack thereof. No one can say that Dean is in that last category, we're friends with benefits and that's how we like it to be.

By the Jade Emperor, why do things always have to get complicated with the Charmed Realms? For once I'd like a normal life without powers, magical crisis's or anything; but no, I am a Guardian and we have a duty to the Folk and those we've sworn to protect and save…but who will save us?

****

* * *

**_A/N: Okay, that was a long chapter, nearly 11 pages. Wooo! Hope that answered some of your questions there's more Dean and Sam supernatural goodness in the next chapter, but I had to split it because it was getting much too long for one chapter and I don't know how well received this one will be. Tell you what if I get 10 or more reviews I guess I'll have this next one up quicker. Ooh and if you can guess the Purple Nurple reference/episode, you get to have the Winchester related for some "closet time". Hee hee…wait… oh shit, he's gonna _kill _me!_**


	14. Winchester part 2

**_Again with the Standard Disclaimer disclaiming my ownership of stuff that really doesn't belong to me._**

**_So firstly thanks to my fabulous reviewers you rock! Yay you! As promised, supernatural goodness abound! Also to _dark pen holder _and _frodocat_, sorry my dears, but you're going to have to share Dean at the end of this chapter. Oops, he ran, might I suggest a trail of peanut M&M's?_**

* * *

**The Great Nine Dragons sleep in the heavens as their Guardians exist on Earth and the Charmed Realms. They are the guides of their Guardians and if needed can appear to their Guardians or any being they so choose. However they may only appear in non-corporeal form for their power is much too great to once again exist on the Human Plane. Their astral forms are only 1/18th of their size and none of their power for a majority of it is transferred to their Guardians.**

* * *

It was study night…crap. Study night for me at least…doubly crap. Kate and Sarah were pouring over translated versions of the _Scroll of Ancients_ while I (ever the procrastinator) furiously typed out my lab report for physiology, our freaking cat dissection due the next day. Just because I've got other problems does not mean my education goes on hold. The time I have left before my years are up will not be wasted!

"Jin?"

"Yo?"

"Can I ask you something? And promise you won't get mad." Sarah was tentative and hesitant.

"As long as I can keep working…shoot." Please don't be a boyfriend question, PLEASE don't be a boyfriend question, I hate those questions not to mention I'm under best friend oath to keep my mouth shut about their past. It's an unspoken agreement.

"Why did you have sex with Dean? Not that I blame you, I mean that man is 'WOW'…But I mean, no offense but you don't seem the type to just give it away to anybody…" Kate looked interested in our conversation and waited patiently.

"I was definitely not expecting that." Pulling the pencil out of my hair and running my fingers over my scalp I spun the chair to face my two friends. "This is a total confidence conversation alright? The boys don't know because I know they'd freak and probably kill Dean and maybe Sam, so you're not to say anything." Kate agreed first and Sarah followed half a second after trying to get comfortable on her bed, "But you're right, I wasn't planning on sex until I was ready and it was someone I loved or trusted fully. Actually I wasn't planning on sex at all, but shit happens. Don't get me wrong, I did trust Dean and still do, but it was out of necessity that we got intimate before really knowing one another."

"Necessity? Why would you **have** to have sex? That sounds like a Reid thing." Kate asked puzzled.

"I know how it sounds, but really it was never like that."

"Oh?"

I sighed; this was going to take a while. "Not so much as having sex, rather not being a virgin. Remember in the _Scrolls of Ancients_ about the ages Guardians get their powers?" Both girls nodded, "Well technically I was more powerful than the average 16 year old Guardian or at least I should have been. See, the _Scrolls_ haven't been updated in the last 2000 years or so for who knows what reason. So basically there is missing text that would actually help any Guardian now. What the text fails to explain about a Guardian's powers is exactly how addicting going into Full-Guardian mode can be, sure we're all powerful and yes all that power eats away at us from the inside but the _Scrolls_ doesn't say why it's as addicting it is. Nor does it say what it feels like."

"What do you mean, what it feels like?" These two are gonna make me old!

They waited expectantly for me to continue, "You've both had sex right? Well, full-power is like a long carried out orgasm, wave after wave of pure pleasure and release. It's like you're free and you can do anything with no consequences." They shared disbelieving looks that made me uncomfortable, "That kind of feeling is way too much for a virgin to handle without the right preparation or experience. By not being a virgin is like a final step toward handling the full power of your Dragon…something that the _Scrolls_ would never mention because they were created by prudish women."

"So how did it get to that point, I mean you could have waited for your boyfriend or something." Sarah prodded still trying to understand, I turned back to my computer and thought carefully about my response both to my friends as well as my for my lab report.

"I've never had boyfriend, I've dated but my life is too short to really tie myself to any one person, besides I went to an all-girls school before I transferred here." The two girls grimaced before I continued, "When I met Sam and Dean, they were dealing with a ghost while I was following a Fury to send it back to the Charmed Realms…"

* * *

_**Flashback – two years ago**_

The dilapidated building loomed over me in the darkness, breathing hard I loosened the forest-green tie of my green and gold/yellow school uniform while leaning on the old black-iron fence. I didn't even have time to change into pants when I got the call, but Furies are bad news when they want to be and I'd already sent two of the three back to the Charmed Realms, it was the leader of this small pack that slipped past my barrier. I was tired, sweaty, pissed as hell and not to mention behind on some of my homework because of my "extracurricular activities".

Inside the building I could hear the Fury's screech challenging me as Bumblebee urged me to transform to as far as my power could take me. Gripping the naginata in front of me, the Dragon Armor sprouted painfully from the skin of my arms, neck, legs and back tearing my clothes to shreds. Turning 16 gave me more power to actually allow the Armor to grow more, but it did not prepare me for the pain. Until I could get full-power, every transformation would be painful.

Normally Furies were not bad, they were female personifications of vengeance, but sometimes things get taken too far and some idiot rips them from the Charmed Realms and of course chaos and havoc ensue. "You're mine, bitch." I growled jumping the fence and landing on the roof with a graceful tap of my clawed foot. As stealthily as possible I made my way through the building allowing my Dragon Eyes search for the renegade Fury when my ears picked up on some not so creature-esque sounds. Momentarily foregoing my search for the Fury for the sounds of what could be humans I turned several corners to see flashes of light and hear voices ask about EMF's and other paranormal behavior. What the hell? Why are people in here?

Breathing deeply I tried to will back my Armor before the idiots caught me and did something stupid…no such luck.

Light flashed on me followed by "HOLY SHIT!" and then the bang of a shotgun and pain. Thank God my Armor was still on.

Swinging the naginata in the direction of the source of light, I found my blade at the neck of a very handsome young man with dark dirty blonde hair, next to him was a taller man equally handsome and not much older than me it seemed with shaggy brown hair. Both had guns that were pointed directly at me.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" I demanded unfazed by the guns pointed at me, with my Armor, I am damn near invincible even if I wasn't fully powered, but hell these mortal don't know that.

"Shit! You can talk?"

"What are you?" They ordered at the same time; my, my, they're an intelligent couple.

"Of course I can talk, what kind of stupid question is that? But that's beside the point, what are two mortals doing here?" I sounded high and mighty but if I didn't get them out of here, they'd be torn to shreds by the Fury, I refuse to have mortals' deaths on my conscience…even if they are asking for it.

"I could ask you the same question." The one with my blade to his neck gave me a snarky retort. Before I could answer, the Fury loomed its ugly snake covered head behind the two men with its claws raised. Reacting quickly I knocked them both down with the butt of the pole-arm before launching myself at the creature only to get knocked back into the two as they were just getting up. "What the hell is that?"

Hissing painfully I noticed that my already torn shirt and uniform jacket were little more than strips on my olive flesh covered in my blood, my Armor had already melted back into my skin. The three of us struggled to stand as the Fury attacked again with its large black claws coming down on the staff of my weapon. "What are you still doing here? Run you idiots!" I screamed trying to hold off the Fury. But they didn't, Blondie merely took aim with his sawed off shot gun and let out a blast in the beast's face while Shaggy picked me up over his shoulder and started running with Blondie following right after. They didn't kill it, they just made it mad. The rage of Bumblebee flooded me as my Armor grew painfully back in place and I teleported off of Shaggy and in front of the charging Fury. Behind me the two men stopped and yelled at me to come with them, but instead I used a toppled wall to launch myself at the Fury again and slit the beast from nose to navel; its black blood splattered me before shimmering away to safety in the blink of an eye. Damn, I couldn't send it back tonight, not when there are two mortals staring holes into my back and I have to be home by 9pm. I should've had this wrapped up already, but no… Shaggy and Blondie just had to get in the way. Oh well, the Fury is hurting for now and that's good enough for now, nobody is gonna get hurt for now at least.

I turned back to them and asked for the time, "10:45…why?"

"Shit! I'm gonna be in so much trouble." I started running towards the exit when an angry spirit appeared of a man with mottled skin and wild eyes startled and grabbed me only to be burned by the Armor covering my flesh. This time Shaggy let out round after round into the thing while Blondie pulled me out of the building with Shaggy following. Apparently the ghost was confined to the building but that didn't stop us from high-tailing it out of there in a '67 black Chevy Impala.

We were about a few miles away from the site and in front of a Motel 6 when Blondie parked the car and turned to me. The Dragon Armor had already melted back and I was bleeding on the remnants of my plaid green and golden-yellow skirt. The drive had been awkwardly silent, and I was grateful…sort of. I mean, here I was in a strange car with strange men in one of the strangest battles I'd ever had. Not only did my quarry get away, but I was now exposed to two mortals who apparently were in the same business as me.

"Okay, I've got questions and you've got the answers, so I'll make this quick sweetheart, who or what are you, what the hell were you doing back there and what the hell was that thing?" My vision was starting to get blurry and I realized that the gashes to my belly were a lot deeper than I originally anticipated.

"Dean."

"No Sam, this kid knows something, and I wanna know what."

"Dean…"

"Well?"

"Dean!"

"Answer me." I bit my lip trying to will myself to heal, but Bumblebee told me the only way I could heal was by another Guardian or rest. Rest sounded good.

"Dean!"

"What?"

"She's bleeding."

"FUCK." My eyes fluttered shut as my already dark world became black. Bumblebee would have scolded me for letting the Fury get away, but he consoled me saying that these two, this Dean and Sam, would not hurt me.

* * *

When I woke hours later, my middle was bandaged but my hands were handcuffed to the bedposts. This would be kinky if I were like that. Blondie/Dean stared at me from the end of the bed on a backwards chair with the shotgun pointed at me and Shaggy/Sam watched me from another bed holding a beat up journal and metal flask. As soon as my eyes opened, Shaggy/Sam began splattering me with the contents from the flask and sputtering out crude words in what I could assume should be Latin.

"Hey! I know I could use a shower, but I could honestly do without the butchering of my religion's language." My Dragon power could break the metal handcuffs, but that could mean I'd get shot. My armor wasn't on…that mean either pain or death, neither very fun.

"So you're not a demon."

"No, because I fight demons and it'd be pointless if I were fighting myself now wouldn't it?" I retorted, "Can I get out of these handcuffs now?"

"Christos."

"Listen, I don't appreciate you taking the Lord's name in vain either. It's insulting!" Shaggy/Sam nodded to Blondie/Dean before giving me the okay. Smiling, my Dragon Powers broke and repaired the cuffs before they were tossed to Shaggy/Sam.

"If you could get out of those why didn't you do it earlier?"

"And have you shoot me? I don't think so." Rubbing my wrists I noticed that I wasn't wearing my uniform but instead a large grey shirt with a black dragon design, how fitting. "It wouldn't kill me, but it'd sure as hell hurt. Who changed me?"

"My cousin David did, I'm Luke." Blondie/Dean stated lowering his gun.

"No you're not. Who are you really? And don't lie, I can tell if you're lying."

"No, he's really Luke and I'm—"

"Sam, and he's Dean." Both looked bewildered and Blondie/Dean fixed the gun at me again. "I was paying attention before I passed out. Look this is getting us nowhere since you insist on either lying to me or threatening to shoot me, so thanks for bandaging me up and I'll be going. Don't worry, you'll get your shirt back, cleaned and press by the end of the day. Bye." I got up off the bed letting the shirt fall to my lower thighs and called my naginata to me to shrink it back to the size of a hairpin but before I could teleport home, Shaggy/Sam held my shoulder and gave me the irresistible puppy look I usually gave to the Sons of Ipswich.

"Wait, we're sorry and you're right. We did lie to you."

"Dude!"

"Dean, you want answers and she's obviously got them." He turned back to me, "My name is Sam Winchester, and that's my brother Dean. We're hunters of the supernatural."

"Jin Addiena Liu, most call me Addiena. I'm the Yellow Dragon Guardian." Sam and I shook hands with small smiles as Dean continued to eye me warily, "And as much as I would love to discuss our fabulous professions further, I have a possibly panicked mother and school to deal with right now. So the way I see it is you can either take me home and bunk at my house for free sans the credit card fraud and noisy motel neighbors or I can 'port home leaving you to deal with creepy humans and the like prowling around these cheesy motels."

They shared a look, "We'll bring you home."

* * *

As soon as I stepped over the threshold of the villa, my Nanny-Fey Anya fluttered about with news of my parents frantically trying to find me. Dad almost sent out the guard to look for me, but I'd come home before it got that drastic. The household staff is all Folk of the Charmed Realm that can pass as human, mostly since I tended to have magical mishaps and my powers keep changing me randomly. A lot of my tutors in all things magical are the staff.

It goes without saying that Nanay and Tatay scolded me for not contacting them last night, but I did introduce them to Dean and Sam before I left for school. I hope they'll welcome the two new mortals willingly.

Throughout the school day, the circle of friends I had helped me finish my homework before I turned it in with full marks. It was hard to hide my wan appearance with a glamour since I was already feeling weak, and I've never held one up for a whole school day.

However, the gashes from the Fury the night before caused me enough pain I had to leave for home early. Anya came with our driver to take me home telling me about how Dean had charmed a lot of the female staff, while Sam got along very well with my family. I guess that's a good thing.

* * *

Later that night after basically telling both sides and a hearty dinner, Dean, Sam and I went back to the dilapidated building where their ghost was and where the Fury would be. This time I was wearing clothes that were Dragon Armor friendly as we stepped out of the shiny black Impala and snuck silently into the building. For two mortals, they were rather good at the sneaking thing, must be from years of hunting the dark and scary like I do. Just as I pulled the naginata pin from my hair, a horrible scream filled the air, it sounded like the Fury, but it was mingled with something else…the angry ghost!

A regular Fury is no big deal; a super-pumped Fury is difficult but not impossible…but a Fury/Ghost? I was so not ready for that, I'm still a VIRGIN! I tried stabbing at it but the blade passed harmlessly through it, and the rock salt bullets just bounced of its skin only angering it. So we ran and hid trying to regroup, I considered blasting it with my powers but Bumblebee warned me that it'd have the same affect as the rock salt, I wasn't powerful enough.

"What do we do? This is you're monster!"

"I don't know, it absorbed your ghost!"

"What do you mean you don't know? You're the Guardian, or doesn't that mean something?"

"Shut up, I'm thinking."

"Think faster kid!"

Dean and I argued furiously as Sam watched our back trying to get us to be quiet, but was unsuccessful as we got louder and louder attracting the Fury/Ghost's attention.

"DEAN!" Sam pushed his brother out of the way only to be snatched by the hybrid and disappear before I could reach him. Dean yelled angrily and ran all pell mell calling out for his brother, instinctively I ran after the elder Winchester trying to figure out what to do. I couldn't do much because I wasn't powerful enough against a hybrid like that. Then Bumblebee spoke in my mind…shit. I was not ready to take that step…but who knows what would happen to Sam if I didn't.

"Dean, shut up! Relax a moment, will ya?"

"Shut up? My brother's gone and you want me to shut up and relax? No way baby girl." He ground out. I had a decision to make and whether or not I'd like it remains to be seen.

"I-I have and idea…" I bit my lip; please don't let me regret this. "But you're going to have to trust me, I mean really trust me."

"Fine."

"You don't trust me."

"I do, now what's your plan." I sighed trying to keep aware for the Fury/Ghost.

"You won't like it. And you'll think I'm crazy, but it just might be the only way."

"Get on with it!" I teleported us back to the Impala and stripped off my jacket before unzipping my top, "What are you doing?"

"You have to have sex with me."

"WHAT! No way, look you're cute and all—"

"You think I want to? I'm 16 and happily I'm a virgin! But because of that I can't reach my full power, it's a rule. Believe me if there another way, I'd take it, but there isn't. So if you wanna save your brother and kill this thing we **have** to do this."

"Alright, but I don't want your parents or any of your bodyguards coming after me, got it? Or the police or anybody for that matter."

"Why would I go to the police? I'm not stupid okay."

"God, I can't believe I'm getting talked into having sex."

"As if this is easy for me? I wouldn't—" Dean pushed me against the car and kissed me with a fierce passion and need, the need of saving his brother and the passionate need of a man for a woman.

In the backseat of the Impala, Dean was a gentle and considerate lover that made me peak countless times in that first round. Although I did ask for forgiveness about the bite-marks and fingernail scratches on his back, I didn't look back and ask myself what I did. I only wished that my first time was with someone else, someone I loved forever…someone back in Ipswich.

* * *

After we caught our breath and came down from the high, we hastily dressed and Dean asked if I was alright. "Yes… I think so." My power came quickly as did my Dragon Armor without the pain. "Yeah, all things considered." I glanced a look at my reflection in the shiny paneling of the Impala, I was definitely changed, the mane of gold and black was glossier, my Dragon eyes brighter, my Armor harder; the Guardian I was paled in comparison to the one I am now…to some respects I was a woman. The thought was bile in my throat, I wasn't ready for that step, but I couldn't take it back.

"Ready?" Dean asked cocking his shotgun, he was smug…too smug with his sex-hair and panty-soaking smirk. I never really understood the meaning of those words until now and if the situation wasn't as bad as it was, I think I'd have thrown him back in the backseat.

With a firm nod, the hairpin naginata grew to a full weapon before we took off in a run for the building. My senses were heighten more than what they were before, and I realized what I had been missing, my ears picked up ever breath, every heartbeat, every rustle of fabric from the red-blooded male coming up 3 feet behind me. My Dragon eyes missed nothing and this newfound power was nearly euphoric! Somehow, with one shared look a telepathic link was created between me and Dean.

'_This way.'_

'_What the fuck? Are you in my head?'_

'_I-I think so...'_

'_How the hell did you do that? Could you do it before?'_

'_No, but can we please focus on the now? I can feel Sam, come on.'_ Biting my lip I led Dean up the rotting and decaying steps only to teleport us silently up the last six feet where Sam's grunts could be heard. Apparently the body of the angry spirit had been cremated a long time ago so it wasn't their regular "salt and burn" job. It needed to be sent away, but added with the avenging powers of a Fury…it was my job to take over. Dean and I slammed the door open to see the face of the scary murderer plastered on the body of the she-beast with blood dripping from the eyes and a mane of angry snakes leaning over Sam to torture him.

"Hey you!" Dean shot a round at the Fury/Ghost grabbing its attention towards us and away from his brother.

Angrily it shook itself and lunged at us only to be speared on my blade, "I don't think so, darling." A clawed hand gripped its face and with a power blast the ghost separated from the Fury, I chanted a spell of return in the Forgotten Language and sent the Fury back to the Charmed Realm. "You're turn." I turned to Dean and the recently released Sam who blasted round after round at the ghost until it retreated and they could salt and burn its tools.

"You look different Addiena, how did you do that?" Sam turned to me, the firelight danced on his bruised face.

"Um…"

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

"Wow? That's incredible."

My head nodded in agreement as my fingers continued writing my report…I've got to come up with something besides how disgusting the formaldehyde-soaked cat smelled.

"So how did your parents take the new you?"

"Well, not the way Dean expected, he was expecting to be hush about it, but in my house that wasn't likely considering that Anya blurted it out the moment I stepped through the door. My parents were disappointed for different reasons, they knew that I had to lose my virginity in order to be more powerful, but they hoped I'd be married first. So to my dad it was either accepting that I couldn't stay a girl at half-power forever or marrying me off at 16; neither of which was going to happen. And Mom…well, she wished I lost it to Tyler. Ew. She and Aunt Lucy have been trying to hook me and Tyler up since we lost our baby teeth, so that was a disappointment for her, but they were proud I'd achieved more power." My report was almost done! "After that, we kinda just helped each other out, I used my power to locate the father and they educated me on some of the finer point of hunting in case I came into contact with stuff more on this plane than Charmed Realm related. We had a good working relationship until one day I couldn't reach them and their dad gave me a dead number. Then I haven't heard from them for two years until just yesterday."

"Okay…next question. How was he? Really." I looked at them, the color rising in my face, I am never gonna get anything done.

* * *

Roz was working, Lilja had homework and I was tutoring Kate and Sarah tonight again. The Winchesters have been in town for a total of four days (not including the first night at Nicky's), so far one person has died, one is comatose and another has been checked into the psychiatric ward. Normally the guys would go to the site draw out the poltergeist and send it to hell, the only problem: there is no site. Well there is a site, but the attacks are so erratic and inconsistent it's impossible to pinpoint the specifications, so Dean and Sam have been doing research or whatever they do; but I can't help…I have homework.

Well, technically my homework is done, but I'm on strict house arrest by Caleb and Tyler from doing anything dangerous related a.k.a. hunting. They even think doing the research with the Winchesters will hurt me, as if a brain cramp is just as debilitating as a broken neck! So to ease my suffering, Kate and Sarah came over under the guise of a study session.

"Jin, you've known the boys a long time, right?" Kate nibbled on a licorice rope staring at me upside down on Sarah's bed.

"Yeah, why?"

"Have you ever dated any of them?" Uh-oh, jealous girlfriend mode. Should I say the truth and deal with both Pogue and Kate riding my ass or lie and have Kate and Sarah riding my ass?

"Are you fucking serious?" How could I have not known this would eventually come up? Especially after they asked about sex with Dean. They're girls, more specifically they are girlfriends.

"Yes…I want to know." She was hesitant. Kate does not want to know.

"Why?" Stall, stall for time Jin.

"Because…I just do. I have a right to know."

Scratching under my ear in a very Dean-like fashion, I scrambled what to say, "Technically you don't…" but before I could finish by some miracle my cell phone rang to the tune of Styx's "Renegade"…Dean. Please be a job, please be a job, oh please be a JOB!!!

Sarah grabbed my phone first and put it on speaker, "Hi Dean it's Sarah."

"_Sarah? Where's Dei?"_

"Sarah put you on speaker phone and won't give it back!" I yelled as the blond ducked me again tossing the phone to Kate.

"Hi Dean! Kate here, Jin says she misses the way you make her feel!"

"I WILL KILL YOU TUNNEY!" I roared trying for the phone again.

"_Dei, are you stir-crazy yet"_

"Yes! Sarah give me my phone, I'm trying to have a conversation!"

"_Thought so."_ His chuckle could be heard over the noise we made over the possession of my phone.

"Jin says she wants to sex you up!" Kate. KILL! KILL! KILL!

"_Yeah…um I can tell."_

"Hear that Jin? Dean wants you bad!" Sarah.

"Give me the phone! Dean, tell them to give it back!"

"See Dean, she wants her panties back." Kate.

"_Tell her, she has to come and get them."_ They howled with laughter.

"Don't encourage them!"

"So Dean, we wanna know, give us the dirty details…" KATE!

"Keep your mouth shut Dean Winchester or I swear you will be a eunuch!"

"_Sorry girls, Jin has spoken."_

"Oh come on Dean." Sarah.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of a little 90 pound girl." Kate.

"ARGH!" I tried to dive bomb Sarah when at that the exact moment Caleb and Pogue barged into our dormitory only to be felled by my landing. "Look out!"

"OW…" came the collective response, the girlfriends were rolling on the floor laughing and I took that opportunity to painfully tackle Kate (who now had current possession of my phone) and wrench the phone from her hand.

"Hi Dean…" With a wave of my hand an invisible wall built itself before any of them could steal the phone again. "What's up?"

"_Good, you're alone."_

"No, I'm not busy tonight." My posture was the typical "movie-teen" pose; I turned on the charm and sweetness of a girl being asked out for the first time. Sarah and Kate grinned at each other before watching me intently.

"_We've got us a hunt, but we need a little Dragon Power."_

"Okay, what time will you get me?" My voice hinted 'flirt' and 'come hither'.

"_Still playing them? You have half an hour."_ How funny that he knows me so well, almost better than the Sons.

"Only half an hour to doll up? Really Dean, that's not fair…but I know you don't like **being held up**." I teased. If they insist on listening in on my conversation, I may as well have some fun with it. But playful Dean was nowhere around, only serious-we've-got-work-to-do Dean.

"_Funny. Half an hour, Dei."_

"Can't wait… oh one more thing, **babe**, no scary movies or I will tear you up so bad you'll be worthless to a woman." I growled.

"_After everything we've seen and fought, you're sill scared of horror flicks. They're fake Dei, they can't hurt you._" He chuckled and Sam could be heard in the background laughing with him. Stupid immature boys!

"That's what you think…" I replied before giggling, "Okay see you then **baby**." God, shoot me now…did I just say that.

As we hung up, the invisible wall that my friends had been leaning against melted, making them fall heavily to the floor. Plastering a girlish grin on my face I turned to Kate and Sarah squealing, "I have a date with DEAN!"

"OH my God. What are you going to wear?"

"Where are you going? This is so great!"

Kate and Sarah scrambled up to squeal with me as Pogue helped Caleb off the floor from where their girlfriends trampled them to "celebrate" my "love-life". Caleb's face contorted in suppressed rage, "You're not going."

That simple statement put a stop to any excitement the girls had, "Excuse me? What did you say?"

"You are not going out with that guy, Jin."

My eyes narrowed to Dragon form in anger. "And why not? I like him, obviously likes me 'cause he asked me out tonight." Sure a lie, but I'm going CRAZY.

"This guy's dangerous Jin, you know that and you're acting as if it doesn't matter!" He practically roared; Caleb's calm and collected façade melted away. The others watched us confused…as if I wasn't.

"Maybe because it doesn't Caleb, maybe because I really like Dean so I don't care." I roared back with equal force.

"He's been on the FBI's most wanted list! If you hadn't altered the image and stuff, he'd be in prison! They both would." Caleb leaned in, "Those two are criminals and sure as hell going to bring you down."

Again for the second time since Dean and Sam showed up, my fist connected with my secret crush's face. "He's saved people Caleb, he's a hero, and he takes on shit that normal people shouldn't even know about. How dare you say otherwise?"

"He only wants one thing, Jin, he's a guy—"

"So what does that mean, huh? That all guys just want 'wham-bam-thank-you-ma'm' sort of thing?" I cut him off.

"Caleb, you're not building good argument man, we're guys too." Pogue tried to mediate only to get shot down by both of our glares.

"Is that how you feel about Sarah?"

"Don't bring her into this."

"She's standing right here! How can she not be brought into this?"

"This isn't about her, it's about you."

"Exactly, I'm not your girlfriend but I…" I stopped myself before going any further, "you know what, forget it, this argument is stupid, I'm going out with Dean tonight and if you try and stop me I will rip off your fucking face because I have had it with you, you overbearing shit! Get out!" With my powers, both Pogue and Caleb found themselves barred from Sarah and my dorm, although Caleb landed none too gently against the wall.

"Sarah, I swear your boyfriend is gonna wake up without his dick one of these days."

"Oh Jin, could you at least do that when I really have to use a toy instead of him?" We laughed, but mine was the only one forced. I don't need that in my head.

"Now what are you going to wear?"

* * *

It wasn't long before Kate and Sarah found themselves in the hall with not only a sulking Caleb and curious Pogue, but Reid and Tyler were there as well. From inside the room, I could sense Tyler's silent anger…it is beyond me why they don't like Dean and Sam. Whatever, I've gotta finish packing my duffel so I can change in the car, with a wave of my hand the duffel was transported into the backseat of the Impala. In front of the mirror I straightened the top a bit, nice enough for a nice dinner, but hot enough for a New York club. I'd threaded the hairpin naginata through my dark hair now a hand's breadth below the shoulder. Nice, but not jaw-dropping. Staring at my reflection, I considered changing my top for something more…enticing? The sheer black collared short sleeve shirt had a key-hole at the pushed up cleavage and an open back showing off no bra…one of Roz's shirts. Hot, but not enough to bother Caleb and Tyler enough. Then I remembered **that** dress. The one dress I refused to wear when Roz and Lilja went shopping for me for the first and last time… if I'm gonna play, might as well play dirty.

* * *

As the door opened, six jaws hit the floor. Good. The curve hugging dress moved with every step, it was a halter with a bra-like top with cut out sides and a jeweled center circle with ties for the back around the waist **_(A/N: inspiration found here at greatglam-dot-com/pdlive1.cfm#)_**. The three and a half inch sandal pumps gave me the right amount of height to make my legs look longer and damn sexy.

"Whoa!"

"Oh my God!"

"What? Ain'tcha never saw a dress before?" God, I felt way too exposed! "So, what do you think? Will Dean like it?" I did a little twirl with a playful smirk.

"I know I do." Reid grinned trying to slip his arm around my waist to my rear only to be slapped away by a well manicured hand.

"Um… well, I um…" Kate and Sarah looked at one another trying to find the words before Kate covered Pogue's ogling eyes.

"Are you INSANE? You can't go out like **THAT**." Tyler exploded as Caleb's furious face was swelling a bit from my earlier blow.

"Go out like what, huh?" My hands were planted firmly on my hips in anger that made my friends take a step back… well except Tyler and Caleb.

Nostrils flaring, Tyler stomped up to me, gripped my arm and growled through gritted teeth, "You are **not** dressing up like a hooker. And you are **not** going out with _Dean_. That's final." I glared at my overprotective best friend. "I don't care if I have to Use to make you stay, you are not going out."

The angry retort died on my lips when Dean's ringtone sang from the phone in my clutch purse, but before I could answer, Tyler plucked the cell from my hand and picked up to give Dean a piece of his mind. Reid took the distraction to swoop in and hold me tightly against his form to stop me from attacking Tyler who handed the phone to Caleb. Only Pogue, Sarah and Kate found this interaction amusing in the remotest sense.

I considered powering up for a moment, but then the hateful dress will be destroyed and I'll be in Reid's arms NAKED! I mean the dress is rather sheer so undies are kind of out of the question. Oh well, sorry Reid. With a practiced move from martial arts training, Reid found himself on the floor with my sandal pump on his chest, he struggled a bit trying to see up the tight black dress but was disappointed with nothing by the angle he was down. Using a smidgen of Dragon Power as to not ruin my clothes, I pinned Tyler, Caleb and Reid's arms to their sides. A matching leather jacket materialized over one arm as my other hand dusted off imaginary lint from my front.

"Now if you will excuse me, my date is here. Sarah, don't wait up, I might not be back tonight." With a practiced hair flip from my well-manicured hand, I imitated a Tyra Banks model strut down the hall with my heels clicking on the old tile floors. Turning the corner, the small bit of power over the three boys was lifted and soon scrambling and yelling after me was heard echoing the halls. The noise drew out a few of the other students to my direction long before I made it to the front hall. Smiling flirtatiously at the cat calls, I exited the main hall with my friends hot on my heels.

Leaning against the side door of the Impala, Dean smirked as I carefully descended the stone steps of Spencer. A chill wind swirled around me rustling my hair and causing goose pimples on my exposed flesh.

"Damn Addiena, I'm in a mind to skip dinner and go straight to dessert." Dean whistled as my arms wrapped around his neck for a hot kiss, his hands traced down my sides to squeeze my bum through the thin fabric of my dress and I could feel him smile against my lips. "No panties, you're making this too easy for me Dei."

"I'm always down for a good show." I whispered against his neck before kissing him again. Dean opened the passenger door to the Impala to let me in but not before waving to angry Caleb and Tyler. Ooh this is fun!

****

* * *

**_A/N: So I was going to keep going but this is blinking long and I did promise to get this chapter up quickly. Anyway, next chapter will definitely have the Supernatural goodness I so long for especially since it's on TONIGHT and I'm on my Spring Breather! Wooo!_**

_**In this chapter I used some words from the Filipino dialect Tagalog, pronounced "ta-gall-oh-g"**_

_**-nanay: mother, pronounced "nan-aye"**_

_**-tatay: father, pronounced "tat-aye"**_

_**Also, I am officially creeped out because while trying to write this chapter, I had to research urban legends around Massachusetts…well now I can't sleep. So, I ended up making my own cheesy ghost story. FYI, for those of that don't know, there really is a Danvers Mental Institution in Massachusetts, creepy huh? **_


	15. Winchester part 3

_**Standard disclaimer is on the first 14 or so chapters…know it.**_

**_A/N: thanks to all my reviewers…wow, the 100 before chapter 20 is so close! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!! Just so you know, this was supposed to be the last part of the Supernatural installment… well at least with them in it directly. Who knows maybe I'll put in a few interludes or so. But I hope you enjoy this. And I have to say that I love my friend "A" because she is the absolute best, she's letting me borrow the Supernatural DVDs and she gave me an autographed pix of Jensen…drool I love my "A"! _**

_**Anyways on to the story!**_

* * *

**From the **_Scrolls of Ancients_

**Guardians are born only to serve their Dragons, it is their only purpose and the oath their bloodlines have sworn in exchange for power. The daughters of Guardian families will fulfill their duties to protect as by their mark leads them on. **

**Anything that is slain by a Guardian stays dead for her weapons are forged of the strongest metal of the Charmed Realms and connected to the power that flows through her veins. Any Dark Beings the Guardian chooses not to send back to the Nightmares is killed.**

* * *

"So if it's not a poltergeist, then what is it?" I asked from the backseat shimmying out of my dress naked as the day I was born. Thank God for the darkness of the night, then again it's not like Dean hasn't seen me naked before. It's just that Sam is in the front seat, Dean's driving and we've got a job to do.

"We've ruled out vengeful spirit and a bunch of other kinds of creatures so we're thinking a demon." Sam replied from his laptop, the only light in the dark car, "According to the reports from the victims and their families, the three people went in the Danvers Mental Institute and claimed to experience different things all based on their worst fears."

"Dean, eyes on the road." I scolded catching Dean's eyes on me in the rearview mirror. It is damn hard to change when Dean insists on going over every bump and pothole in the road. "So we've got a fear demon…great. I hate those things."

"Yeah, but you're the best we've got on our side. Who knows maybe it'll lead to whatever had you, Lils and Roz freaking out the other day." Sam tried to be sympathetic. "Dude, pay attention." Another roll had me tossed about in the backseat that I had to smack the hazel green-eyed sex god on the back of his head.

"Hey! I'm driving!"

"No, you're watching me change, you perv!" I smacked him again, making Sam giggle. "Oh don't get me started on **you** Sam Winchester."

"Dude you were watching her? I'm—OW!" Sam smacked him this time pulling a bubble of laughter from my throat. I pinned back my hair tight and close to my head with the naginata hairpin, too fond to cut it and too bothered to do anything with it.

"Jin, I've got to ask, why **were** you wearing that anyway, Dean told you we're hunting tonight?" Sam looked back at me sighing in relief that I was done changing. In all honesty it's a little flattering that they both found me attractive enough to want to watch (or in Dean's case, have sex with me several times), but very BAD! We have a job to do!

"It's because of those Ipwich kids, man; she was trying to make that Caleb kid jealous."

"Thank you Dr. Phil." Dean looked at me in confusion and disappointment that I'd worn Dragon Armor friendly clothes, a sort of padded halter cat-suit in black with a hood, my back always needed to be clear for the spikes that sprout from my spine. "But no, there's more to it than that Sam. I've been forbidden to go hunting with you guys and well Caleb just made me so angry with his 'holier-than-thou' attitude lately that he crossed the line tonight and had to bring up that you two were dangerous and criminals. They all forget that hunting is why I was born…and well I decided that I'd pretend our hunt was a rough and hot sex-filled date with Dean just to really piss him off. I mean we do pretend that's all we do instead of my helping you pinpoint your demon and help research Sammy's psychic powers while our Black Guardian isn't here."

"Okay, well, it doesn't not have to be, Dei." Sam and I stared at Dean waiting for him to continue, "After we kill this bastard you and I can have that rough and hot sex-filled date."

Dean earned himself another smack to the head, "Just drive Winchester," but the smile didn't leave my face.

* * *

The abandoned Danvers Mental Institute had that majestic creepy gothic quality, a perfect haven for a fear demon. Buck up Jin, gotta bring your 'A' game!

"Right, that's not creepy at all." Dean muttered as we passed a howling stone gargoyle. Standing guard while Sam worked the lock, Dean gave my shoulder a slight squeeze and an uncharacteristic smile. A smile that sent the pleasant calm through my system that I readily returned. The near silent clink signaled success into the creepy asylum thanks to Sam's super lock-picking skills. The three of us slipped in silently letting the soft click of the door be the only sound heard.

_Should we split up or stick together?_ I connected with Dean and Sam telepathically to maintain the silence allowing us to keep alert.

_If we split up we'll cover more ground and kill this bastard…_Dean started.

_I sense a 'but' coming…_

_But this is a strong demon that used this place as a feeding ground for decades before it was shut down and the rumors and fear from the surrounding area has kept it well of in snacks. It's not safe unless we stick together._ Sam explained like a professor.

_Ooh, College boy thinks he's so smart_. Dean pinched Sam's cheek making my hands shoot up to cover the giggles.

_Dude, focus!_ Sam smacked his brother's hand away. Well, better intervene before they start a smack war or something.

_Hey! Guys…um, the situation? Together or split? I know together we're safest, but it'd make it easier for the demon to feed off our collective fears and get stronger. Then it comes down to whether or not I've got enough power to fend it off._ They seemed to sober up and get serious in an instant that I couldn't help but add, _Besides Dean, our 'date' does have a curfew; I can't keep sneaking into my dorm window like the last couple of times, especially since that **thing** snuck past my powers… and my cover is a **dress**._ At the mention of 'date' and 'dress' Dean perked up, so to speak, and pulled me flush against him. So not what I meant.

_Dude splitting up means going off individually, let go_. Sam helped me pull away from the too-touchy-feely Dean. Not that I normally wouldn't mind, it's just...it's so not the right time! Oh the things we Guardians know at our full power…heh, what's that phrase? Right: always leave them wanting more.

_Dean…_ I reproached before he pulled me in a tight hug and kissed my temple. Sam did the same as he pulled my hood over my head. _Stay safe you two. Here, these mirrors will keep us in touch and Roz spelled them so they'll react to your needs._ My lip gloss left a light trace of glitter on their cheeks as we shared a look and disappeared onto different wings of the asylum.

* * *

"I just don't trust him, man. Either of them. What kind of guys brings a girl dressed like she is, to an abandoned asylum? And she just throws herself at him!" The familiar rasp of Caleb's voice caught my attention from the task at hand. I mean 45 minutes and no demon yet, I was so bored and near called it quits…But what is Caleb doing here?

"Dunno man, but you sound jealous." Pogue whispered back. Their hushed voices led me to the West Wing of the vast and creepy building. They obviously were trying to sneak around, but God, they suck at it. If I were the demon, I'd have eaten them three times in the last five minutes. And just what were they on about?

Look at them; they aren't even watching their backs! Pogue's footfalls were heavy on the aged tile floors and he's not even paying attention to where he's going. He'll run into—

"Ow!" Pogue let out a hushed curse, yeah I called it, he just walked into an overturned rolling bed…ooh that's gonna leave a mark. Caleb's face broke into an amused grin. "Shut up man."

Caleb's light danced erratically along the cracked and broken walls. His steps were slightly softer as though Caleb were on the prowl, almost like a big cat on the hunt.

Oh hormones be damned! Caleb was being very Dean-like and it was SO FUCKING HOT! Control yourself, Jin, focus on the demon; get them out and hope to God that it's just Pogue and Caleb playing overprotective-invading-controlling friend.

"Could you reach Reid or Tyler?"

FUCK!

"No, any luck with Kate or Sarah?"

FUCK! FUCK! DOUBLE FUCK!

Caleb shook his head, "What about Jin? If she's here, we'd see here or hear her phone right?"

I'm going to kill them all.

Caleb nudges an open door and Pogue duly followed. They actually seemed very intent on searching this decrepit office amid the water logged files and broken glass, the crunch of glass and other breakables made me sigh. If they really did go hunting like Dean, Sam, the Guardians and I do; they will undoubtedly be killed within their first ten minutes…wait, at the way they're going, ten minutes is too much credit, make that four.

Guess it's time to make an appearance before they alert the demon. "You know, you two are the worst at this being sneaky thing." I told them from behind. It was fun to see Caleb and Pogue jump several feet up in the air. The guffaw of barely contained laughter burned my throat, but hell I'm a professional.

"Jesus Jin!"

"What the hell are you doing girl?"

My arms folded across my chest and my head cocked to the side, "I could say the same about you two. Last I checked, you were back on the Spencer steps watching pissed as hell while Dean and I drove off for our date… wait, did you follow me?" They had the good sense to look away ashamed, well Pogue did at least. "You did…I can't believe you! Don't you trust me?"

"You I trust; those **guys** I don't." Caleb deadpanned. God above, this guy's gonna make this hard!

"Jinny, we're just worried; I mean so far we haven't had much reason to trust them. C'mon, look where we are…not exactly romantic." Pogue tried to soothe both us both, but no dice.

"How can you not trust them after the whole 'mirror' incident, guys something got past my magic, and they helped. And in case you forgot, Pogue, I tend to shy away from 'romantic'." It was hard to keep my voice low, but hell there's still a demon on the loose.

"Romantic? Man, how do we know he's not trying to kill her? If you ask me, this is the perfect place do it." Caleb demanded of Pogue as I spoke. What the fucking hell is his problem? He wasn't like this before Dean showed up. Caleb always use to listen to me, they all did. If there were something wrong, we always turned to each other, but now…It's like I don't know him anymore.

"Oh? Kill often Caleb?" I questioned menacingly. Probably a low blow, but I just don't care right now.

He winced, "What's that supposed to mean?" Caleb's handsome face twisted threateningly with a growl. Before I could retort a high scream broke the tense air.

"SARAH!"

"KATE!" We took off running towards the East Wing where the screaming echoed the loudest.

"I can't believe you assholes. What the hell were you thinking dragging them along? And on a demon hunt no less, they don't have any skills!" Caleb stopped short and Used to pin me to the wall, I could have said something about knowing he was kinky, but I'm a little too pissed off right now to joke.

His eyes glowed pitch with his power, "Demon hunt? You blatantly disobeyed me, Jin Liu, now look what's happened my girlfriend is in danger!"

"Caleb, let her go, we gotta save Kate and **Sarah**," Pogue pulled Caleb away with his own power. They started running again, but hell if they think that I'm going to let Caleb get away with threatening me, he's got another thing fucking coming!

My claws extended and wrapped around my secret crush's neck while Pogue was frozen to the side, "I am not yours to command Caleb Danvers and you do not control me so do **not** assume that I will roll over and let you walk all over me. So before I do something my human side will later regret, here's what's going to happen: we rescue your girlfriends, find Tyler and Reid and then the six of you will fucking get your asses back to Spencer where I will deal with you **all** later. Clear?" My tone bordered no arguments and I expected none…but pissy Caleb being pissy Caleb chose the stupid road and challenged the girl with her claws digging into his throat.

"No, we're saving them, and then you're coming with us even if I have to will someone my power because you aren't staying with those two criminals."

"Oh that's smart, try to threaten the one cutting off your air supply!" My claws gripped him tighter and Pogue tried to get our attention.

"Guys, now's not the time, think of **Sarah **and Kate! They're in danger and we're nowhere near them nor do we know where they are."

My eyes locked with Pogue's, "I do. Hold onto me."

Half a blink later, the pull of teleportation brought us to the cowering forms of Sarah and Kate in the corner; closing in on them was the mottled faced fear demon itself, the flaccid vomit-colored skin hung off its frame as the fears of both girls manifested and attacked their minds allowing the demon to feed off their screams and life-forces. All of its attention was on the two girls in front of it…good. I can use the distraction to kill it.

Unfortunately, Caleb and Pogue didn't see it that way. "Hey! Get away from my girlfriend!" A wave of energy knocked the demon into the wall immobilizing it for a breath before turning to us with hate in its black and scary eyes…oh fuck me, they just made it mad. 'Don't look in its eyes, don't let it touch you,' the words stuck in my throat while Caleb and Pogue stared with their own blackened eyes. In the moment the demon advanced Reid and Tyler appeared in another door in the hall panting wide-eyed at the demon stalking toward us.

"What the fuck is that?"

"Don't look at it!" I yelled half a second too late, my boys were screaming in fear or cowering against the walls as their fears came life in their minds. Pulling a small silver throwing dagger from the garter on my thigh (the set was a gift from Sam), I motioned for Sarah and Kate to get up off their asses and behind me while the dagger flew to the back of the demon's head. Sure not a death blow, but enough to distract it and get it coming after me. Its demon powers has little affect during a full Guardian transformation.

"Jin…what do we do now?" Kate's voice wavered whilst they clung desperately onto my shoulders.

"One thing: RUN!" Pushing the girls in front of me towards the open corridor, I sent a fireball directly at its mottled face before turning to run straightaway after my friends. Caleb and the boys are dealing with their fears and it may take them some time before they are calm enough to get out…I hope. I don't know how it works with human magic-wielders.

"What about the others? We need to go back for them!"

"You can't do anything for them if you're dead!" They stared at me in a panic, great now the demon will pinpoint us easier…that may not be a bad thing. "Look, they'll be fine, it wants you two because you got away, now come ON!" Kate and Sarah quickly moved as though Hell was at their heels. Honestly, on any other day barking orders to my friends doesn't ever merit this kind of cooperation…maybe I should put their lives in danger more often.

Three corridors, four turns and two wrong turns later, Dean called out a warning that had me and the girls on our stomachs as silver buck shot hit the demon back a few feet.

"Gun! Gun!" I yelled to my fucking hot hunter/lover while Kate and Sarah scrambled to their feet to where Sam had his own gun poised. Dean tossed me a pair of .45's in sync with my turning to shoot the damned thing in the face. Repetitively.

As it wriggled on the tile shrieking in pain, I tugged the naginata hairpin and let my waves of dark locks tumble down my shoulders while the disguised weapon extended into its full shape. The blade of my weapon was made of consecrated metal from the Charmed Realms and able to kill anything if wielded by a Guardian; there was a satisfying 'thunk' as the weapon came down on the demon. As it thrashed about dying, the demon stared up at me shrieking in the Forgotten Language a harsh threat of death and destruction…a normal thing every dying demon says until it started on about the fall of the Charmed Realms, of the rise of the Dark Powers and most frightening of all the death of the Dragons that had already begun.

"_What do you speak of?_" I screamed in the Forgotten Language at the writhing demon quickly becoming a dissolving mist. "_Answer me!_" But it was must too late; its horrible face cracked into a twisted grin and disappeared with the wind from the cracked window across from me.

"What did you do Jin?" Seemingly out of nowhere the Sons appeared and my eyes met Caleb's.

"My job."

* * *

We left that the asylum that night with tension in the air so thick I'd need a jackhammer to break through. As I refused to deal with the Sons or Kate and Sarah, who'd probably tell Roz and Lilja I left them out of a hunt, I stayed at Dean and Sam's motel room. Their hunt in Ipswich was over and they'd be leaving me again tomorrow. Even though I know it's for the best, I can't help the ache in my chest that they're not always around.

The cold air blew around me as I sat on the railing of the balcony overlooking the woods, the early morning haze of a waking dawn painted the sky with gentle colors that my reeling mind refused to let me see. "Morning."

I looked back slightly to see Sam leaning tiredly against the doorframe, a thick green blanket draped over his broad shoulders like a cape. "Hi." He padded over and wrapped his arms around my frame helping me balance on the railing while cuddling me into his warmth.

Together we watched the sunrise over Ipswich. Despite the calm that settled around us, my mind couldn't stop reeling over everything of the past week or so, from the Sons' behavior, to my own feelings, to what the fear demon spoke of and most importantly the nightmares that rob me of my sleep.

"Been wondering where you two snuck off to." Dean's husky voice broke through the calm of the morning, not that I minded much, he and I didn't get to do anything last night both of us too exhausted to fool around. Besides Sam was more than unwilling to sleep in the Impala on a cold night while Dean and I got frisky. "Come on before you get sick."

"Dragons don't get sick, Dean."

"Maybe not Dei, but Sammy does." Sam huffed before he lifted me from the railing and walked past Dean. Well at least a hot shower would be waiting for me.

* * *

"You're unusually quiet Jin," Sammy stated clicking away on his laptop. Dean was in the shower and I was waiting so they could take me back to Spenser before they drove off into the sun like the cowboys of old.

"Oh go look at your porn, you're being nosy." I retorted with a grin before ducking a wadded paper ball thrown at my head, "Hey! Not nice."

And then Sam just had to do it…he puppy-dogged me!

"That's cheating!" I buried my face into the mattress with a muffled, "Why can't I do that? If I could do that, Caleb and the others might actually listen to me!"

"If you perfect it, then we're all in trouble."

"Shut up Dean!"

"Jin, you ready to go back to the dorms?" The snap of Sam closing his laptop reached me ears.

"You mean am I ready to watch you drive off into the sunset like you always do? No." They shared a look that I couldn't decipher without probing their minds, "Okay, what's that look?"

Dean cleared his throat uncomfortably and gave Sam a look. "There was another reason we needed to see you, aside from the fear demon..." The look in Dean's eyes spoke volumes.

"You want me to bring back your Dad, don't you?"

****

* * *

**_Okay this one feels a little weird, but I'm not sure where I was going, I was just typing. Besides its my big sister's bday and I felt compelled to add this chapter. Constructive Criticism is most appreciated and kind of better than 'make-me-blush' praise. See you next chapter!_**


	16. Winchester part 4

_**I don't own them…poo. If they were mine, I'd make them dance in bowties and nothing else…oh the fantasy! Bad! Naughty Sons of Ipswich! Go to my room! Heh heh heh….**_

* * *

**From the **_Scrolls of Ancients_

**There are different sects of magic, those wielded by Humans and those wielded one of the Charmed Realms. Guardians can fit in neither and both depending on her studies. In ancient times, before Guardians and Dragons were as one, the chosen Guardians were not by blood line rather their power and talent. Potential Guardians were put through many tests and very few would ultimately survive. However the drawback was the age of the Guardians who survived, they were far too old to physically battle any demon that may block the Guardians' powers. And so the bloodlines of the Guardians were established, families would be blessed with many sons to carry on the name and blood until their daughters were needed.**

* * *

They wanted me to raise their father. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I had expected something like this. Despite their age, they were still little boys; boys that desperately needed their father at the beginning of this coming war. Not that I was completely capable of understanding where they were coming from, but surely with the infinite wisdom of Bumblebee shooting through my brain I could definitely empathize. One of my own ancestresses lost everyone except her baby brother to Disease Demon before she came into her powers…not the best analogy, but it's something. I have her memories and emotions with all the Blue Guardians of my family.

"Yeah…something like that." Dean scratched below his left ear nervously while Sam shifted uncomfortably on his chair.

"You two do realize that if I do this, John Winchester will be little more than a Voodoo Zombie, as in a corpse that walks without will and drools right? Or maybe become something more coherent, but possibly very evil? I can't risk people's lives." They knew the consequences, they had dealt with this stuff before, but somehow I never thought they'd be desperate. "Guys, raising the dead because you miss them isn't good…for anybody." Try to reason with them Jin, they may hate you now but it's for the best. I need to talk them out of it!

"It's not about that Jin, there's something going on and Dad knew a lot about it. More than what he was willing to tell us!"

"Are you asking for a summons? Sorry to disappoint, but spirit summoning is a witch thing. I'm not a witch. And last I checked witches are very annoyed with hunters."

"Jin, we really need your help on this. We need Dad back, all the way back." Sam tried to soothe my better nature.

"Oh my God, you're not asking…you…" Dean just nodded.

"Yeah, a resurrection." I fell back on the mattress with a groan.

* * *

Holy flying FUCK! Three days ago, Dean and Sam laid on my shoulders a heavy request, a full-on Jesus Christ resurrection that would not only raise their father from the dead, but he would be in perfect condition. According to my knowledge, there were only three resurrections performed EVER! All performed by White Guardians and a blood sacrifice…ugh I have always hated that last part. Dirty as hell!

But for them to request something like that? Whatever war they were going on about before is definitely big and bad…perhaps worse than what that fear demon was on about. Unfortunately for me I can't rewind time to clearly get what the fucker was saying; trust me I tried…three times. But…FUCK! Dean and Sam really need me to pull this resurrection off. Why me, goddamnit? Right, Yellow Guardian…Most Fucking Powerful.

Shit, I need a drink. A strong one. I wonder if there's some available hottie willing to accommodate me at Nicky's…

* * *

When Dean and Sam dropped me off back to the dorms the day they asked me to do the resurrection, a very irritated group of Ipswich's "finest" were congregating around the tree in front of my dorm window. It was far too early for anyone else to be around…good. Originally I had planned to give all of time to cool off before I get into an all out brawl with the little boys that have been my friends (and crush and one-time boyfriend) for most of my natural life. Looks like that's not gonna be the case. Knowing that they'd Use to hear any conversation between the Winchesters and I, we had come up with our plans to meet later when I found out more info prior to getting to campus. Our conversation was all jokes and sex (well for me and Dean, not Sam; love him like a brother so that's just wrong).

Dean parked the car and carried me out of the backseat to sit on the trunk facing him.

"You act like my legs don't work, Dean." I purred wrapping my legs around his waist pulling him closer to me. "I can assure they work just fine."

"Mmm, that's nice, but it's not your legs I'm interested in."

"God, you are incorrigible, 5 not enough for you?" My skin rose in goose bumps at the insinuation of my words and the heat in his eyes. Beating him in Poker the night before was fun, but then again so's everything else we do together.

"Hey, you two, there's an audience and we've got work to do. Let's go." Sam called from inside the Impala. We shared a sly smile and kissed again, I didn't realize that Dean lowered my body onto the trunk until I felt the cool metal through my uniform. Oh the naughty memories.

"Call me tonight?"

"I'll make sure Sam reminds me."

"Sam remind him for me, 'kay?" Sam grinned at us when I slapped Dean's hand away from inching up my pleated skirt. "See you around." Somehow I'd managed to get away from Dean long enough to kiss Sam's forehead and run pell-mell to the tree where the Sons waited disgruntled.

"Have a good night, Jin?" Tyler greeted me with a scowl after nudging a sleeping Reid.

"Leave me alone boys, I'm not in the mood." I pushed by Pogue and Caleb and reached for the lowest hanging branch. As a Guardian, basic gymnastics comes natural and gave me the ability to swing from branch to branch, but just as my fingers barely grazed the window the branch holding me suddenly disappeared. And I found myself being restrained by Pogue and Reid. "What the FUCKING hell?" It just registered that we were standing in the secret meeting room of the Covenant when the flames of the stone circle erupted around the pentagram. They Used to transport us to the meeting room.

"We need to talk. Now." Caleb crossed his arms over his well-muscled chest and my brow quirked disdainfully at him. The others retreated to their respective spots around the pentagram, Tyler graced me with a disapproving glare; I never thought in my life he would ever hurt me like that, but this past week or so has been a real eye-opener. They acted as if I were an enemy, as though I were something to destroy. Hate masked as concern.

I sucked at my teeth and nodded as though agreeing, "No." With a wave of my hand, the four of them were pinned uncomfortably to the wall. "I have really had enough of all your bullshit, no don't talk, listen. I was certain that my best friends, the boys I grew up with from the kiddy pool would always have my back and **trust me** no matter what. Come hell or high water, isn't that what we promised?" My Dragon-eyed gazed lingered angrily on Tyler, "But I have been sorely disappointed time and time again since I came here beginning of this semester; except I overlooked it and forgave you because I thought for the sake of our friendship I should. Then Dean and Sam came, I thought you might get better, but you got worse and so fucking annoying!" They were trying so hard to speak despite the spell it was almost cute; their combined powers have never been a match for Yellow Guardian power, but still they tried. "Did I say you can talk? No, so don't try to interrupt." I let out a tired sigh as my power started to drain, too many shields to work on, damnit. They forget what I do. "I am not your enemy, I am not out to get your powers or kill off your girlfriends. But I am your friend and right now I'm tired, so when you're ready to have a civilized conversation, you'll find me in plain sight… until then don't bother." The boys were released as I shimmered away.

The moment I teleported back into my room, Sarah entered the bathroom. Good, she won't freak when I magically appear out of thin air. With a breathy sigh, I collapsed onto my standard-issue mattress before the pain and chills set in. Like everything, there is a limit to the amount of power one can use. It isn't a small limit by any means so I don't normally get affected or exhausted often, but since coming back to Ipswich I've been powering up more and more often to protect everyone. Bumblebee cooed in my mind to rest and regain my strength and I readily agreed.

* * *

True to my word, for the rest of the week they couldn't find me, I made sure of it. Any time one of our instructors wanted to call on me, they called the person next to me. They would ask Kate and Sarah, but the girls would "accidentally" mislead them. Roz and Lilja were the same for different reasons. Although they were a bit pissed about being left out the hunt, they understood. It was the call of the Guardian, it was our duty to keep the peace, and above all it is the Yellow Guardian that must be the first to respond to the call; unless she is otherwise incapacitated. Being a Guardian can sometime feel like being a Superhero, we can sometimes live double lives. Roz and Lils were lucky that I was there to back them up or else, Roz may have gotten fired or Lils would've failed her exams. So they covered for me. Anytime I was at their apartment and the boys came calling, I would just 'port out of there. Simple.

This hide-and-seek game was childish, but the spell I cast made sure they couldn't find me without wanting to have a screaming match. My human nature might regret my Dragon actions if ever it got carried away.

* * *

Desperate for a change of scenery, I holed myself up in the stacks of the library typing up my Chemistry Lab report while simultaneously designing my dance costumes, avoiding the Sons and researching on the Charmed Realm Database for stuff on my dreams, resurrection ingredients and anything else I could use for Sam's psychic powers. Yes, there is an on-line sort of database for the Charmed Realms; it was developed when the internet came around for those only of the Charmed Realms. When there were those leaving the Charmed Realms for the Human World (example, fey folk, elves, lesser dragons) and mixing blood, the children need to know what their parents couldn't tell them. And viola, Charmed Realm Database! The only catch is that any full-human can't look at it, wielder or not, or less any memory of the supernatural will be wiped and replaced.

So here I am in the library, I hoped to get work done in peace.

"Jin?" Fuck. They found me.

"Oh so you're talking to me, now? Wow, should I break out the celebratory champagne?" I glared over the laptop screen.

"Come on Jin, don't be like that. We've been looking for you." Tyler squat in front of me as though trying to quiet my growing temper with a smile.

My brow rose in annoyance, "Heh, 'don't be like that,' 'we're only worried for you,' 'you don't know everything,' God, can you be any more condescending?" Pogue and Reid were slightly taken aback by the bite in my voice.

"Jin, come on—"

"Oh, don't 'Jin, come on' me, Caleb!" I whispered furiously snapping my laptop shut and gathering my things, "You're not ready to talk despite the spell I cast." With a blink I was back in the safety of my dorm just as Sarah walked through the door.

"Aah!" Clutching her chest trying to regain some composure she immediately shut the door, "Oh God Jin, you scared me, I'd thought it was some sort of demon thingy."

"Sarah. If I was some sort of demon thingy, you wouldn't have had a chance to scream, let alone close the door; calm down." She tossed her bag on her bed and loosed her hair tie while toeing off her shoes.

"Sorry, I guess I'm still not over it." I shrugged as I flipped open my laptop to resume my work I should have realized I'm never going to finish here. Sarah's in one of her 'let's talk and be obscenely girly' phases. Don't get me wrong, she's a good friend and nice person, but I am so not in the mood.

"Eh, give it time. Then again some people never get over it and that's when a little memory modification is in order, although in your case I wouldn't suggest it."

"Why?" She asked then thought for a moment, "Could it kill me? Is it painful?"

A bark of laughter escaped before I could stop it, "Ahem…you're serious, sorry. Unless you want to feel paranoid to the point of insanity, then sure, fine go ahead, but don't say I didn't warn you. Besides your _boyfriend_," I spat out like bile, "would be desperately unhappy with me and force me to reverse an irreversible spell. Wait let me rephrase that, force me to reverse a painfully reversible spell."

"Nothing is not without its price huh?"

"Exactly." At that moment, the boys came banging on our dorm demanding to speak to me, "I was never here." She nodded smiling as she watched me blink out of existence.

* * *

_**I thought I should end it here, but there's so much more to come. This is kind of a filler chapter, so forgive me if it drags. Also I have a question, if anyone has seen Blood Ties (a sort of obsession right now) would you like me to include Henry if only briefly? Please don't forget to review!!**_


	17. Interlude: Blood Price

_**Hi everyone! This is a little interlude to the next chapter; hope you like it because I couldn't resist a little Henry Fitzroy action. Sorry. Please don't forget to review. And I would like to make a request in the reviews. Would it be at all possible to get constructive criticism beyond just 'loving it', I appreciate your love I really do. But I would like to know why you love this chapter or the story; I want to know what works for you and what doesn't. Thanks.**_

_**Also forgive me if I get the Canadian accent wrong, I haven't been back to Canada since I was four so I'm kinda going off a bit of what I know from my family (when we rarely talk) and some media related stuff. If I mess up, let me know, m'kay? **_

* * *

Interlude: Blood Price

* * *

The newest issue of _Blood Price_ is out and I can't wait to get back to the dorms to curl up on my bed so I can read the latest of Henry's graphic novels. I've always loved the way he told his stories with the detail of every experience no matter how dark…God, I missed him, in more ways then one.

"Hey Jin, you hear anything from **Henry** lately?" Roz asked randomly, the gulp of soda I just sipped shot out of my mouth and onto the plant by the fountain next to me. Was I unconsciously touching his mark?

"Henry?" Kate's brows quirked while Sarah patted my back helping me clear my throat of the soda. Why does she always ask when we're at the mall? It's not like there was awkward silences or anything.

"Henry? Another guy from your deep dark past, Jin? Ooh I wanna know."

"No you don't."

"Why not?

"Because dear Henry is not a **man** per say…" I shot Lilja a deadly look. Why is my past fodder for my friends? That's not cool.

"Is he a **she**?"

"No! I don't swing that way." I started to get up only to be pulled down again.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Details Jin, details."

"Why is everybody interested in my sex life?" My mumbled comment did not go unheard.

"You had _sex_ with him?"

"Crap!" Damn their sharp ears. "Well, so did Roz and-and Lilja wanted him just as bad!" So I spilled a secret, at least the attention was off me for a bit…sort of.

"Excuse me?"

"Jin!"

"You had him first!"

"Shut up!"

"Okay, we want details…well not to that extent, but I definitely want to know about who this 'Henry' is." Sarah tried to calm the growing storm between us. "We should go somewhere… I think we're getting some really hinky looks."

"Fine, let's go."

* * *

Twenty minutes later the five of us were sprawled around Roz and Lilja's living room drinking Kiki's special tea. I hoped that the tea would make them forget, but it turned out to make them desperate for more detail. God damnit, does this never end?

"Sooo, what's this about you two sharing a 'not man' man?"

"His name is Henry Fitzroy, he was…is the illegitimate son of King Henry VIII." I started. "I met him last year while I was at a dance competition. One night I got into some trouble, he helped me out and I did the same for him, end of story."

"So you just up and fucked him? Doesn't really sound like a normal Jin hook-up, what really happened?" Sarah giggled as she sipped her tea and leaned against Rosalie's couch.

"No, it wasn't. It was more of a Roz hook-up." Lilja provided dodging a swipe from Roz.

"Henry VIII? Jin, I know you're prone to doing silly things and all, but to go as far as believing some guy is illegitimate royalty? Come on, you can't be that gullible." Kate lifted herself off her onto her elbows.

"Mm, I'm not. Besides it's not like he came up to me and said, 'Hi, you're hot and I'm the bastard son of a long dead king. Wanna fuck?' I don't fall for that shit, okay?"

They laughed and I threatened to send all sorts of nightmares into their waking days. I really wouldn't do it, but it's nice to get some respect once in a while.

* * *

**-Flashback-**

"Damn the cold!" I muttered under my breath, the fancy lamb wool gloves wrapped around my fingers only helped so much. Who knew that Toronto was so cold? Right, I did.

The crunch of snow under my heeled boots (the ones I have the hardest time in, but are way too cute nonetheless) echoed in the dark empty streets of an unfamiliar city. Whose bright idea was it to split up and cover more ground? Oh yeah…my bright idea.

I should be in a warm and toasty hotel ballroom with Lilja, Roz and Vianca watching Monsieur Giry compete with his professional students in the International Latin Dance Competition. But no, I'm demon hunting in heeled boots, skirt and boat-neck sweater…I should've changed my clothes.

Any sensible woman dressed as I am would not wander the streets at this time of night alone, that's just making herself easy bait. It's not that I can't handle myself, I can, but it doesn't mean that I appreciate the unwanted attention from muggers and rapists nor do I want to waste my time—

"Hey baby, lost? Me and my buddies'll give you a ride home, eh?" That's just fan-fucking-tastic! Three figures formed in the shadows of the alley leaning against the building. All were dressed similarly in dark heavy leather and biker chains. Even in the shadows, it was obvious to how big and burly these three were. A minor nuisance to be ignored no doubt, however a chance wind blew their scent in my direction, the copper blend of innocent blood was on them…**scared** innocent blood. They may not be the demons, but they definitely did something.

"No thanks."

"C'mon baby, we'll get you home safe, eh?" One of the big burlies chuckled menacingly as another leaned closer towards me and I got a good look at his face. His irises were red as bloody death, his jaw strong and peppered with white-blond hair and his breath was heavy with blood. Covertly my Dragon senses heightened and suddenly the air around these three tasted foul with demon magic…I guess I was wrong, these **are **my targets.

"I said, No thanks." Turning away, I forced my normally controlled and confident steps to be frantic and scared as I slipped down the next alleyway. There was no way in hell I would let these three demon corpses hurt another innocent…not while I still draw breath.

The stumble and noise that pursued me was followed by maniacal laughter and obscene comments. In the darkness of the alley, my full Dragon Armor covered my skin and tore my pretty clothes.

"Hey chickie, chickie, chickie. Where are you?"

"Come on chickie, we won't hurt you."

"Yeah, we just want to play, eh?" Their eyes glowed red in the darkness searching for me. The little hoop earrings I wore transformed into sickle and chains before I revealed myself.

"Then, let's play," I growled as the first demon's head was torn from his shoulders by the chain.

"D-dragon!"

"Close." My head cocked to the side as one of the other demons rushed at me only to get its head ripped off from one of the swinging sickles. Now where is that other demon?

My senses reached out searching for the missing demon when something else caught my attention…a vampyr! SLAM! The last demon blindsided me into the wall grasping my tightly bunned hair in its rotting fingers and knocking my weapons from my hands. How the hell it happened, I have no idea. "Miss me, eh pretty?" The bastard was fucking strong! And ew it just licked me! I struggled in its grip trying to build my power when the demon was suddenly flung from me and crashed into the opposing wall.

"Get out of here." Black eyes on a handsome face stared at me and the voice of persuasion echoed within my mind. Whoever this man was, he was demanding I back down. Oh hell no! The sickles and chains reverted back into hoop earrings and lay useless somewhere in the darkness of the alley, no time to search for them. At least not while two creatures of the Dark battle out for who gets a taste of the "pretty" mortal. Personally getting munched on by a demon or a vampyr is not very ideal. Oh well, whoever was still standing at the end of it wouldn't stand for very long.

The two fought hard, banging one another into the brick of the buildings making such a ruckus; I sort of hoped that the occasional passerby wouldn't stop and stare. My prayers were answered; I half forgot how late it was.

Another crash against a trash can drew back my attention from where I stayed on a fire escape; the vampyr looked to be losing. Should I help him? He did pull the demon off me; then again I probably looked tasty. Well, if I kill the demon and the vampyr tries to eat me who's to say that I can't just send them both to the edges of Darkness.

Finally making my decision, I snapped off the katana charm from my bracelet before jumping off the iron balcony and letting the transformed charm bury itself into the demon. With the flick of the wrist the demon was disemboweled and dissolving into a burning puddle of what would be in the light vomit green goop.

"I thought you fled." The vampyr turned to me, his black eyes reverting to a lovely pale green shade in the dim glow of the streetlamp.

"You're bleeding." He looked down at the slashes on his chest, the fitted black shirt he wore was torn exposing deep gashes. As though the adrenaline fled his body, the vampyr slid down against the brick wall to the ground.

Now, I have three choices, I could help him by giving some of my blood and sending him on his way, I could kill him seeing as he **is** a vampyr, or I could do nothing and leave. But if I do the last two, that'd be rather ungrateful to the being that did help me, I don't leave debts unpaid. Then again, who's to say he wouldn't try to attack me once he's regained some strength?

"If you plan to kill me then why are you hesitating?" He broke my thoughts, hazel eyes staring at me intently.

"Listen vampyr—"

"Henry."

"Huh?"

"My name is Henry, Henry Fitzroy."

"That's nice."

"And you are?"

"That's not important, see I—"

"I think it is; I would like to know the name of the girl I just saved and who in turn helped me." That's right, he did help me. Debt repaid…but now he's bleeding. But before I could answer with some alias, Roz, Lils and Vianca's astral Guardian Forms buzzed on my compact mirror and appeared mini-sized.

"Bumblebee, it's Red, Pixie and Reaper. What's your position?"

"North, twelve blocks from base. Bagged and tagged 'em, ladies." I turned away from Henry to answer my friends. Roz and Vi looked disappointed.

"You did? Aw, there was nothing on my end…BORING!" Roz pouted and Vi patted her astral form comfortingly.

"It was the same for me. Not even a monster snail!"

"I had a quad of trolls, but the area is clear over here at the docks." Lilja reported ignoring the glares and faces the other two made. "Meet you back at base, Madame G. might be pissed when we get back, I'll do my best to distract her."

"Over and out, Bitches!!!" Roz exclaimed before her figure disappeared.

"I hate when she does that." Lilja shook her head before she and Vi shimmered away. Closing the compact, my attention returned back to the bleeding Henry.

"So…what should I do with you? You helped me, I helped you. My debt was repaid, but you're still bleeding."

"It's stopping" He managed a shrug but the action caused a shock of pain to bolt through his stomach and the sudden pain elicited a hiss of discomfort. A chill wind blew around us reminding me of the city's cold.

"Look, Henry," By the Jade Emperor, I can't believe I'm doing this, "I'll help you get home, but if you try to bite me have no doubt that I won't slay you painfully slow." The katana charm became a short dagger I held to his throat.

"Agreed…but why?"

"Because the blood on your breath belongs to one still alive, you didn't kill for your meal. Come, lean on me."

"That's good enough for me, Guardian Bumblebee." He gave me a cheeky sort of grin as his 5'10" form leaning heavily on my not-too-short 5'7".

* * *

**-Interrupted Flashback-**

"Oh my God, what did you do next?" a rather wide-eyed and slightly loopy Sarah asked.

"What do you think? She went back to his place and fucked him." Roz grinned, "That's my girl!"

"By Odin! Could you be any more vulgar?"

"Oh you love it." Roz stuck out her tongue between two fingers after ducking from the pillow Lilja threw.

"Ooh Jinny got freaky with a vampy in an alley…hey that rhymed!" Kate giggled and began singing the first part with an equally asinine Sarah. Note to self, those two are **not** allowed to have seed or tea ever again.

"So what happened?" Lilja asked, as if she didn't remember!

* * *

**-Continued Flashback-**

"Nice digs," I had 'ported us to his penthouse suite of a very posh apartment building before helping him to the black leather couch and checking his wounds. Getting him out of his tattered shirt was a little awkward. Firstly, although I am a full fledged Guardian (Thank you Dean), I haven't had a lot of experience with the opposite sex; just because Henry's a vampyr, doesn't exclude him from being a charming and sexy male. ARGH!!

Secondly, this is a vampyr I'm helping! I know from past experience and that of other hunters (Sexy Dean and Wonderful Sam) that vampyrs are never to be trusted. It didn't matter if they hunted for their meals or drained livestock, they all fed on blood and they all had to get it somehow.

Trying to distract myself from Henry's bloody well-toned bare torso, I scoured the kitchen for blood reserves. I **really** don't want to share my own life-juice.

"Where's your blood reserves? I didn't find any in the kitchen." I asked sticking my head out of the kitchen to see Henry practically dragging his body on the sitting room floor. "Whoa, hey, what are you doing? You'll kill yourself like that!" None too gently I forced him back onto the hard leather of the couch that I think his wounds opened a bit again. "Sorry."

"Don't have reserves—"

"How can you not have reserves?"

"I need to feed off a living being." He stated looking pointedly at me. Fuck.

"You're serious."

"Very." Inadvertently I squeaked and hastily retreated to the kitchen as though the answers would suddenly appear or I would suddenly be safe from the sexy vampyr in the other room. Outside the faint hazy glow of dawn winked through the Toronto skyline just as a motor started and startled me out of my thoughts.

"It's just a motor." I reassured myself. Why am I freaking out? I'm 17 years old and a Yellow Dragon Guardian for chrissakes!

"The motor that makes all the curtains cover the windows in fact. Before I would have had to go somewhere underground, but technology allows me to live almost normally." Henry stated from his spot against the door frame. "It's nothing to be scared of."

"I wasn't scared, just startled. Besides, should you really be up?"

"The arrogance of youth, how charming. Calm yourself, Bumblebee, I will not harm you. You're perfectly safe." Even injured he moves gracefully.

"Ironic, coming from a creature of the Darkness." He frowned, "Then again I've had little to fear from you from the start. I'm a Dragon Guardian and you are a vampyr, I could have sent you to the Darkness; but you are not threat…at least not to me and my own. You don't look so good."

"Thank you for your blunt observation. I must rest before I feed later."

"You won't wake up later, not in your condition." God almighty, I can't believe I'm doing this. "Take some of my blood to get some strength back."

"You don't sound certain."

"Of course I'm not! By all purposes I should send you to the Darkness, it's my duty as Guardian. But it was my fault you got hurt in the first place," I held out my arm and shut my eyes waiting for the pain, "so go ahead. But make it quick, okay?"

There were light loving touches stroking my arms, "Bumblebee, shed your armor." Our eyes met, and I tried to will it down, but I couldn't. I was tense and a bit afraid.

"Shh, relax, I promised not to hurt you. Let go and you will find you enjoy it." He whispered against my skin. Henry's touch was as soft as his voice and I found myself flush against him. OH MY GOD HE WAS SEDUCING ME!

Perhaps it's been a while since I got laid or perhaps I missed a tender touch or perhaps I let myself get seduced or maybe, just maybe I really wanted what he offered for this one day. But as we hit the mattress of his luxurious bed, all inhibitions were lost and it felt wonderful.

It is said that less than a pint of Guardian blood can sustain a coven of ten vampyrs for a week. Imagine was a hot passionate day in bed with Henry had done for him. When he brought me back to the hotel, Henry used a little Vampyric persuasion on the Girys. And the rest of our stay in Toronto was with Henry.

* * *

**-End Flashback-**

"So, didn't anybody notice the bite marks on your neck?" Kate asked, Roz and I shared a smile.

"What? What is it?" Sarah caught our look.

"My neck wasn't the only place he put his mouth."

* * *

_**Well now my duckies, I hope you enjoyed this one, a little jumpy and confusing, but I promise it will make sense later. Please don't forget to review!!!**_


	18. Winchester part 5

_**Hello my loveys, so the interlude was rather confusing, sorry about that, but definitely necessary. Although, I'm thinking that it should've gone after this chapter, oh well, it's already been done. **_

_**As usual the standard disclaimers still and always will apply, big surprise. There are some warnings, but I'm pretty sure that you wouldn't be reading still if you were queasy or easily offended.**_

_**Also I wanted to take a moment to personally thank **_**Sliver of Melody**_** for being my 100**__**th**__** reviewer. I'm so giddy. And thank you **_**My Writing is this.**_** You're criticisms are much appreciated. As well as **_**Glynnis007**_**, thank you so much for the suggestions!**_

* * *

**Jin's added knowledge to the **_Scrolls of Ancients_

**Let's talk about sex…bordering on a copyright infringement from Salt n Peppa, but I feel that this is important to future Guardians because our foremothers were prudes. Sorry to say but they were. Anyway, SEX…I can just imagine the Guardians of the future reading these translated scripts and giggling as much as Kate and Sarah are. This is not a taboo subject, it is a fact of life but unfortunately because of our foremothers' prudish habits it has become so.**

**When Guardians reach the "marriageable" age of 16, she no doubt gains immense power, however this growth in power is hindered by her inexperience. As most girls (according to ancient times) were married off at 16, the change of power is an incredibly orgasmic feeling. Yes, future Guardians, reaching full power is better than any orgasm you have ever had. And because of this feeling, it is far too addicting due to our baser animal instincts. We as Guardians are connected to our Dragons and tend to give into our primal instincts, but you must learn to balance both or you will never survive.**

**On a side note, any man you do have sex with will crave you for the carnal knowledge you have once you have had sex for the first time. Weird but true. And speaking from personal experience, heartbreak is often inevitable. Think of it as a sexual awakening, but this is not necessarily a good thing. Be wise with whom you find your release for he may aim to control your power.**

**This is the price we pay, keep your hearts guarded future generations, it is the only thing that being a Guardian cannot rule over.**

* * *

Saturday, 9PM 

"You don't talk to anyone, you don't touch anything, you don't dawdle, you don't stare, and you will follow me or so help me God, I will kill you myself." Caleb and the boys nodded sullenly at being told what to do but one look from Roz shot down any complaints. Lilja was helping Pogue adjust his clan robes when Dean and Sam came through the salt circle led by Sarah and Kate. We were at the stone circle I had performed the protection and binding spell on Sarah and Kate getting ready to pass through the Charmed Realms to the Black Magic Market. The four of them would keep the fires going while the Sons, Roz, Lils and I made the trip to talk with some special contacts as well as get the supplies for the resurrection.

Yes I was going to go through with it. I honestly don't know why, but I am.

A curse in a husky voice drew my attention and my eyes met Dean's startling hazel green eyes and suddenly I remembered; I'm doing this for them, for the little boys that watched their home go up in flames, for the little boys that lost their mother to the darkness, for the little boys that waited half-scared for their father to come home from battling what should only be in nightmares, for the little boys that grew up so fast playing every trick in the book to keep going another day, for Dean and Sam. They are just as important to me as Caleb and the boys if not more at the moment. When our eyes met, a silent exchange of gratitude was exchanged.

Resurrecting John Winchester can be done and I will do my best to do so, but the only issue is if John will want to come back. Wherever he is, he might want to stay no matter how much his sons need him. That is how resurrections work, both parties must be in agreement and the one doing the ceremony must offer blood sacrifice along with other gory details. It's kind of why resurrections are so rarely done, most who die don't want to return or the other is unwilling to do more than the face value.

"We ready?" Roz asked adjusting her clothes under the heavy cloak the three of us wore, with an affirmative nod from the rest of them I turned to Dean and Sam.

"Who wants to do this?" Sam made to move forward, but Dean stopped him and came towards me. Sweet, sexy, self-sacrificing Dean, if I could fall in love with a man it would be him. He wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned over me, "You're not doing this to bring your father back, you just wanna kiss me." I lightly admonished.

Damn his smile, the green flames danced in his mischievous eyes, "Can't it be both?" Dean captured my lips and I drew in his bottom lip between my Dragon fangs, with a sharp bite, I drank the hot blood of one of the sexiest men alive.

As we finally pulled away, my tongue caught the last drop on his lip, "You are so bad, but your blood tastes so good."

Dean touched his forehead to mine and pecked my lips, "Mm baby, trust me I can make other things good too."

"Dean." We ignored the impatient voices around us and continued kissing.

"Dean. DEAN!" Sam came and pulled me away in a hug, "Remember why we're here?"

"Yeah, loverboy, you can cuddle later." Lilja called at the entrance of the opened portal, the firelight bounced and danced over the blue Dragon Armor that lightly coated her skin, just as the armor coated Roz's and my skin.

"Oh eat me Pixie," I growled playfully and pushed her through the portal after the boys and Roz.

* * *

Like always, the Market was a buzz of activity. Creatures from all realms milled around from stall to stall bartering every bit of illegal magic item for other illegal magic item or service. This was the only place that the Courts had no authority as they are never caught, the Black Magic Market floats from location to another every hour making it difficult to track. And every so often you could find a high authority of either side bartering for something rare. 

"What the fuck is that?" Reid gaped as a siren traded a few scalps for unicorn entrails.

"Reid!" I tugged him roughly after us keeping pace with Lilja, Roz and the rest of the group. "What did I say? Don't draw attention to yourself." The boys looked at us surprised as Lils and Roz's gazes hardened. It is a risk coming here with them, but they wouldn't let us go alone and they'd be more than a little pissed if I left them out of this. The guys don't know anything beyond what their precious Book of Damnation tells them, this has left them ignorant and incredibly cocky about their powers. Their ignorance is very dangerous to them especially since they are a banished coven, I don't remember the particulars but the Covenant's Ancestors pissed off some high and mighty Powers That Be and were banished and cursed, so basically my boys bear the brunt of whatever their ancestors got on the bad side of. The robes they wear carry the symbol of their Ancestors with a few twists to make it a little bit harder to recognize.

At least they get to be fully clothed. Roz, Lils and I aren't so lucky, to establish our status as Guardians, we have to don our lightest Dragon Armor; but it can only cover so much. Once we crossed through the portal, we had to shuck our cloaks that covered our thinnest, shortest, slinkiest halter slip dresses. I feel way too exposed! Then again a lot of the fey don't wear anything at all. Mental note: must stop the boys from staring and drooling, a feat upon itself.

"Ow, not so hard Jin." Reid complained as we passed a group of weres, I'm talking wolves, foxes, coyotes etc. "Hey Ba—" My hand clamped on his mouth as the female weres glared at him.

"Keep control of your _pet_ Guardian." One of them growled, great…it's Aluna a were-cat. She's angry that her potential mate wanted to sex it up with Vi and I wouldn't let her issue the challenge. Vi would've killed the were-cat, but Aluna's got a big head and a bigger mouth. Not only that, but she can hold one helluva grudge.

"I'm not here for you, so don't make it my business." I retorted pulling Reid even closer. "We keep moving," I told the others pushing Reid in front of me. A few of the market's regulars greeted us with new wares to sell that we could only just smile weakly. In all honesty I hate having to deal with the Blood Thieves but they get the job done…at a price.

* * *

"Names?" The guard in a black hood similar to an executioner's mask demanded as we came up to a rundown sort of building. The Black Magic Market never looks well-kept, but if ever you can get invited (or dragged depending on the situation) into any one of the buildings of the Market, your eyes will be treated to lush fabrics and expensive imported furniture and all other sorts of things you would never imagine in such a dingy looking place. 

"Hag"

"Crone"

"Hellcat" The others gaped open mouthed and staring at Lilja and a slow lecherous grin started forming on Reid's face.

"And them?" The guard nodded to the Sons.

"Pets." I responded ignoring the glares from the boys. The guard turned to the door behind him and whispered a spell of unlocking and guarding before we were admitted into the building. The staid scent of death, blood, and sacrifice hung in the air mingling with incense wafting about in the dark entryway. Sometimes I really hate dealing with vampyrs.

"Hag…so lovely to see you again. It has been far too long." A cool voice echoed as the lamps burst to life.

_**(A/N: I just started my London program so this part is from London, yay me!)**_

"Malcolm." The name was bile on my tongue, the lead vampyr of the Blood Thieves for the past 60 years after he slaughtered the past one. His cold coal eyes locked onto mine and it was difficult not to draw in that sharp breath at the edge of my lips.

"Oh Hag, don't be so cold, we're old friends aren't we?" The cruel smile I remembered crept onto his thin bloodless lips and the paper pale skin drew taunt against his pointy cheek bones with the action. The boys shifted nervously behind us Guardians as we stood proud trying not to growl threateningly.

I bit my tongue from saying anything that might make this deal go south, "That acquaintanceship is exactly why I'm here. I have a favor to ask Malcolm."

The thin vampyr flopped gracefully on a stiff wooden chair behind an ancient sturdy table darkened by blood, excrement and other such things.

"How you ruin such pleasantries with business, Hag." He waved a hand nonchalantly, "Ask and I will see if it is in my power to grant it. I would think our past acquaintance has given you freedom enough to request it." An underling scurried over at the snap of his bony pale fingers with a very intricate wine glass of deep red blood…children's blood. "May I offer you a drink?" Lilja winced a little beside me and Pogue briefly brushed her hand with his fingertips before remembering the position we put them in. The boys had to play our pets; pets don't touch unless instructed to…that sounds naughty.

Another underling scurried into the room with a platter of bloody meats and placed them onto the table. Behind me, I sensed Tyler and Caleb turn green as they stared at the silver platter of boneless body parts garnished with greens as though they were some fine delicacy. Quickly I grasped their hands to draws their attention away from the gross display of the aged vampyr feasting.

"I need the blood of high immortals and that of one who has passed—"

BANG! Malcolm interrupted me slamming his fist on the table, "You can _**not**_ and will not ask that of me!" His already icy voice dropped below zero while the guys tensed up behind me. With sure and proud steps I leaned over the desk plucking the blood glass from in front of him.

"I already have, Malcolm." The blood of innocents slowly trickled down my throat the moment the glass touched my lips. "So give me what I ask or I will throw your coven into chaos."

Malcolm snatched the glass from my hand with an angry growl, "You come into my world, demand something beyond damnable and then threaten _**ME**_!!! You go too far madam, much too far."

"I am giving you a choice vampyr." My voice became far cooler than Malcolm and my eyes no doubt went bright gold with hate and anger, "You help me and I won't kill your coven; you know I will without batting an eyelash. What say you?"

Malcolm tried to have a stare down with me, only to sigh with a sickening smirk that made my skin crawl. "What will you pay? It must be of flesh or blood, sweet little Hag."

"She already offered your life!" Caleb suddenly interjected drawing the attention to him and the sons. Before any of us could react, Malcolm was on Caleb, his long claw-like nails dug into the youth's smooth cheeks drawing lines of blood before pushing him back into the other Sons.

"Leave the grown up talk to the adults, boy." The vampyr lazily licked his nails clean…oh no. "Well well well, the Banished Covenant of Ipswich…interesting, Hag. I will give you grant you your boon to trade for these delicious mortals."

"They are none of your concern, your business is with me." My claws dug into the vampyr's gut drawing out the thick black substance of vampyr blood. "I have other uses for this banished coven that don't involve you. For my boon I will trade three pints."

"Each?"

"One." Behind me Lilja and Roz fought to hide the shock they undoubtedly felt, I had told them that we would each trade a pint, not just one of us; however they can't argue, I'm in charge and any inkling of insubordination could mean our doom in this realm. There's no doubt in my mind I won't hear the end of it. I make sacrifices for them so they can have a better sort of life as Guardians. I am the leader of our generation; I refuse to shirk my duties.

Malcolm grinned cruelly and held out his hand, defiantly placing mine in his I followed as he led me behind a heavy mahogany door away from the others.

"Ji—H-Hag? What are you doing here?"

"Henry?" Uh-oh…this may be a problem.

* * *

_**Okay, had to end it there, dunno why but I did. Sorry for the long wait and that nothing seems to be happening in this chapter or that there isn't enough of Winchester madness like I had originally planned. I'm studying in London and won't be home for two weeks, but you should definitely feel special that I'm even writing during my studies. LOL just kidding. Reviews are candy and will make me feel better.**_


	19. Winchester part 6

_**Hola chickadees! I ended the last chapter in London and started this one while still in London, whether or not I will finish this one in London has yet to be seen. Thanks for all the reviews from last chapter… this one promises for more action. Cheerio mates!**_

_**However I am a tad disappointed at the reception of the last chapter, I feel like I should be worried. Should I be?**_

* * *

**From the **_Scrolls of Ancients_

**As Guardian, a girl must learn to be diplomatic and completely self-assured for she will have to deal with all sorts of creatures from both the Darkness and the Charmed Realms. Dragons themselves are neither purely good nor purely evil they do not have those instincts to hold them. They are neutral, but their Guardians are not.**

**There are times when she must act in deceptive ways to ensure for the greater good or for the benefit of her Dragon. Guardians are forever and foremost under the law of their Dragons.**

**As it always is, the Yellow Guardian must act in the ways best suited for not only her Dragon, but also her sisters even if she must ignore herself. She must maintain her leadership in the most nefarious of occasions or else she has doomed them all.**

* * *

Henry was here, this is not good. I mean his coven were solitary vampyrs, of the newer sect that made the choice to turn but were kind of like Angel in Buffy: moral. Malcolm was of the older world and was bitten by probably an elder vampyr even though Henry has been one longer than Malcolm, their blood change is different by some measure…Something was going down.

"Do you know one another?"

I glared at Malcolm, the game has been changed. "We've made a brief acquaintance Malcolm; that is all. Give me what I want now and I will pay only when I am satisfied it is what I asked for."

"That was not the deal Hag," Malcolm loomed over me threateningly, if I were anything but what I was, I should have been scared.

"Your threats are idle to me Malcolm and you know this," Picking at my nails disinterested, I really had to know why Henry was there. "Why is _**he**_ here?"

"Dear Henry here was making an inquiry of my business and I felt the need to enlighten him…"

"So you brought him to your backroom?" Ew, sounds dirty, "Henry, have you learned nothing about shady backrooms? That's how you were ambushed by…what was it? Dark fairies?" Henry and I both know this isn't true, but Malcolm doesn't. We needed to pull a story out of our asses to cover our acquaintance or else we were both in deep shit. I could see in his eyes there was something he needed and that there was much deception that had to be covered up.

"A vampyr at the will of Dark fairies? Highly unlikely, Hag, but an entertaining story nonetheless." Malcolm sneered taking my hand and leading me to a well-built oak table that had probably seen better days and now used for little more than a sacrificial alter or at most lunch table. I'm not sure which creeps me out more, but I've made a deal I can't squelch on… well I could but it's a bad _**BAD**_ idea.

"Not necessarily Malcolm, you've seen what the fairies wear…or rather what they _**don't**_ wear." Henry gave a dazed grin as though remembering a naughty fantasy; he knew what I was doing…thank goodness. Malcolm's gaze shifted back to me, his cold eyes chilling my bones.

"Now to business, Hag you require the blood of one who passed…have you a sample?"

"If I did I would not have come to you."

"Then how will I know of whom you speak?" He was baiting me!

I angrily grabbed his shirt and brought him down to my level as I pushed a small glass vile against his chest, "This vile has the living blood of his kin. Get me what I want and you will be paid in full. You have an hour." Malcolm stumbled back from the force in which I pushed him.

"An hour? Hag, you ask far too much!"

My arms crossed over my barely covered chest with the bitch attitude to match. "It's not too much if you want what I've got. But hell, I'm sure I can find someone else interested in my trade if you and yours aren't up to the task." I began turning away only to get pulled back against the decrepit table the hem of my shift rasped against my armor and the splintering wood.

"No, no, no, Hag. Wouldn't dream of declining your generous offer, I'll have it in one hour."

"Good, send a runner, we'll be in the Market." Ha! He took the bait.

"Henry, be a good man and accompany our _sweet_ Hag while I work on business." Malcolm forced through his fangs practically pushing Henry and me out the door where the others waited surrounded by hungry and curious vampyrs.

Caleb and the boys' eyes immediately went to my neck, they looked relieved…how cute. "We come back in an hour." I stated curtly allowing Henry to lead me out of the dank and smelly building.

"What?" Tyler hissed as we exited, telepathically I gave instructions to Lils and Roz as Henry started to lead me out through the market. While I got information from Henry, the others would go through the market and get the ingredients and stay as inconspicuous as possible. Somehow it doesn't seem as if they will I'm worried but there's no point in trying to take back my orders. Especially the way they'd gawk (Reid and Pogue mostly) at the scantily/not clothed fey folk and were-creatures, there is very little hope to truly controlling my Covenant boys; I feel bad for Lils and Roz.

Caleb leaned in dangerously close to Henry, his eyes black in the ring of Power fire, "Anything happens to her, you're dead." As if I was incapable of taking care of myself!

Henry smiled charmingly, "In case you didn't already know _**boy**_, I'm already dead." That smile was then turned to me, "Come, Bumblebee, we have much to talk about." He laid a caressing hand on the small of my bare back to steer me around.

"One minute, Henry," I nodded sweetly to the vampyr before turning to the boys, "You do anything stupid, anything to blow this, killing you will be **more fun** then sex. Are we clear?" The threat is not real, but they don't know that. They aren't aware of the seriousness of this situation, they aren't aware of the lives that we as Guardians must lead, the true dangers we face and battle every day. They are better ignorant.

As we left, I heard Reid mumble to Pogue, "Dude, what could be more fun than sex?"

Henry leaned into me, "Your passion is wasted on those humans, Bumblebee, now if you were…"

"Stop right there fang-boy," He gave me a dazzling smile, "I'm here on business—"

"You act as though your business can't be pleasurable, come on Bumblebee, we can put that passion of yours to good use."

I mock-glared at the fucking sexy vampyr, gods above all these sexually charged beings are not good for my self-control! "I'm sure you could, but right now I don't have the time or the heart." My voice dropped lower as we walked leisurely through the market, "While I do love the way you make me feel when we're together, I have too much responsibility on my shoulders that I can't ignore. And as I recall, I'm not the only one." He grinned at me about to speak before I cut him off, "So who is she?"

"Who?"

"Henry, don't play stupid," A scraggly witch at a stall held up a round green pulsating bulbous organ filled with pus, "Ugh, no. The other one." She picked up the one I pointed to and wrapped it up in a dirty cloth before handing it to me and taking the lock of Dragon mane as payment. Henry waited for me to continue, jaysus he's going to be difficult. "Your last novel did well, I was just wondering who the new muse was."

"You've read my latest work?" Henry's brow quirked up cutely as he took the foul smelling package from my grasp and then he looped my arm through his free arm.

"Yes, why wouldn't I?"

"No reason, my lovely. Just surprised, I suppose…"

"So who is she?" Last year after he met, Henry's latest graphic novel included a story about us Guardians; I should have been angry that we were suddenly exposed in such a way, but I couldn't help being flattered. I mean he made the story about us so damn sexy; Lilja and I were so embarrassed to be embodied so provocatively on paper. I wanted to demand he have the issue recalled, but he placated us by reminding that art and beauty is within the artist's scope…Roz gave him that night for that.

"She's a friend…a partner of sorts." Yeah right a 'friend'.

"Just a friend? Henry darling, I don't believe that bullshit for a second. You drew her much too fondly, more fondly than you drew me."

"Are you jealous I found someone new?" I couldn't help but chuckle at his arrogance. Henry leaned in closer making all my girly parts squeal for him in naughty ways.

Biting my lip in attempt to control my primal urges, I sniffed, "Should I be? We shared a week baby, but you and your friend are close to sharing her lifetime…unless you turn her with a lover's bite. Either way you'll have more time than I or any Guardian would have had. The time that you have is the only thing I envy… for what you share and do, well Guardians are better. Don't you remember?" A playful smirk danced on my lips as a low and predatorily lecherous growl countered me. The vampyr pulled me roughly into a corner where his hands roamed the contours of my barely clad body while fighting my tongue for dominance. Gods above, he can kiss!

"Mistress Hag!" a young vampyr with the appearance of a preteen boy interrupted us abruptly. I leaned against Henry's shoulder willing my temper down; we were getting hot and heavy in an alleyway. Gods Jin! Have some self control! Henry and I turned our gazes to the youthful looking vampyr, from his scent he is nearly as old as Henry. "Malcolm sent me after you and your companions, what you requested has been found and retrieved."

"Lead on." Had it already been an hour?

* * *

"Hag! Henry, there you both are. Very good Phineas, tell the others to prepare." Malcolm motioned me to follow, "As you requested…the heart blood of one John Winchester. You should have mentioned he had been sent to Hell, dearest Hag. It was much more difficult than I expected, I have raised my price."

"You can't!" Caleb yelled angrily, the boys voiced their loud opinions even as Lilja and Roz dragged them out of the building.

"Your pets are far too unruly Hag." The vampyr licked his thin pale lips starring hard at the door they exited from.

Henry tensed from behind me, it's so cute when he's protective. "They're still in training, don't worry, they will be disciplined. What is the price? I already promised three pints Yellow Guardian, I will give no more of my blood."

"The blood of one of your pets then." He's not getting a drop of their blood.

"No."

"Then forget John Winchester's blood. And the blood of the High Immortals." Shit! Think Jin think! There's gotta be something else to barter.

"Tarry a moment Malcolm, I will give you Dragon mane of three of the Nine for your extra labor, will that cover it?" Silently I hope he will take it, it's all I got left, not only that I'll be horribly drained after I pay in blood.

A harsh smile crosses the mouth of the Blood Thieves' leader as he placed the two tiny bottles of heart blood into my waiting hand before leading me into the backroom where the rest of his coven waited to make a feast of me. My only assurance was Henry's body behind me. "You know the rule Malcolm."

"Yes, Hag, they have all been briefed."

* * *

It was no longer light out when Henry supported me out of the building, Lilja and Roz gave what was left of their Dragon mane stash to Malcolm's runner as well as my extra portion. I was shaking a bit and leaning heavily on the vampyr next to me. I couldn't stand, but Henry refuse to let me go under the care of anyone else as we hurried to our portal exit to Ipswich, my head lolled wearily against my sexy vampyr's neck and shoulder my dress felt heavy and stifling. At the gate of our portal, Dean, Sam, Kate and Sarah waited for us bored out of their minds.

Carefully laying me on the dirt of the Market, Henry, Roz and Lilja used healing cloths on my bitten skin. All I wanted was rest to slowly and thoroughly heal, but as the boys crossed back over Pogue and Caleb fell into the waiting arms of their respective girlfriends. Watching them suddenly had my blood boiling and body healing; I felt a renewed strength flow through my veins. My breath came out ragged as I fought my primal instincts to rip Sarah to shreds and claim Caleb as mine…that was until Henry pointed out something.

"Bumblebee…you've been marked." My hand shot up to my neck and sure enough there was blood from a bite flowing sluggishly down the column of my throat and onto the strap of my dress.

"Fuck!" The boys, Sarah and Kate look up at my outburst as Lils, Roz, and Henry run after me in the direction we came. I know the boys will try to follow, but they can't get back…they're pets. Late comers to the Market are pushed aside in my mission back to the Blood Thieves' den; pounding angrily on the ancient wood door I skip the formalities and push past Malcolm who came demanding to know what all the noise was about.

"Hag?" He was surprised to see me so soon and healthy after the blood he and his kind drained from me.

"Where is he?" The hand covered in the blood from my neck was shoved under his nose.

"Who?" He licked his pale think lips at the red liquid coating my fingers. Without patience, my clean hand slammed him against an adjacent wall.

"The one who gave me the fucking Lover's Bite, asshole!" I barked, my forearm crushed his windpipe, he doesn't breathe but it doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt. "You know the rules, your coven swore by, someone broke them, now where is he?" A bubble of laughter drifted from one of the room, keeping a tight grip on the blood sucker's throat, Roz, Lils, Henry and I dragged Malcolm towards the laughter and we burst into a large room where all 30 members of the coven were assembled. In the center a boastful and cocky male, who would be a Reid clone had it not been for his youthful vampyr red eyes, bragged and held the attention of the others.

"And look she returns; she knows her master already." He got up and approached me with what should have been a charming smirk had I not already been immune to the ones of the boys. "My love, my mate, I—" He fell back breaking a table at the force of my blow. Angry yells followed by the mass of vampyrs raged forward only to slam into Roz's Dragon Blast. More tumbled around the room trying to attack, but Lils, Roz and Henry can take care of them; my business is with the Reid-Vampyr. Allowing my full Dragon Power to manifest I chased after the slimy git through the labyrinth of the Black Magic Market, my dress became little more than a bikini at this point with the manifestation of power. Blasts of my power fled my fingers, but the vampyr was fast and dodged a good many of them while those in the Market ducked to save their merchandise and their hides. Luckily nothing interfered; interfering with an angry Guardian is like signing a death sentence.

Jumping over carts and sliding under poles between tents and stalls, I chased him without breaking a sweat. The vampyr tipped over a tank of sucking water mini-goblins, the trader screeched angrily at him and threw one of the suckers at him, only he was too far away and it hit me instead. Rounding angrily at the trader, my claws killed it instantly and I continued chase until he was almost at our Ipswich portal, where the Covenant, Sarah, Kate, Dean and Sam were desperately trying to get through.

Another power blast flew from my fingers straight at the vampyrs back, it should have stopped it but instead it gave the creature a push through the portal and straight on top of Sarah. Everyone was pushed aside from the last blast and scrambled to get up and help Sarah.

"SARAH!!" I heard Caleb yell as I kept running to the portal. SHIT! I could hear her screaming as it briefly fed off her before it was blasted off with a collective energy blast that sent it deep into the woods. FUCKING SHIT!

Finally able to leap through the portal gates, I somersaulted on the cold snow covered ground. "Jin, help her please." My feet skidded making tracks in the dirt as I stopped to throw a used healing rag at Pogue's face. My hunt is not over.

"JIN! JIN! COME BACK!"

No way Caleb, that vampyr is still on the loose and thanks to your girlfriend's blood; he's all fresh and happy. Licking my lips briefly I tasted the scent of his darkness on the air mingling with the copper taste of Sarah's blood. Growling, I let my ears perk for him, it was two heartbeats that Lils, Roz and Henry stood on my side, the three of us had to power down to our lowest Guardian level as to attract the least attention. It doesn't matter we would still be able to take down this vamp.

My nose sniffed the air as Roz tasted for his scent, I can't lose him. I refuse to be marked by a vampyr. "The trees." Lils rasped before pouncing on a figure attempting to slink into the darkness, she rendered him helpless before dragging him screaming and kicking back to the clearing where the rest of my friends were trying to help Sarah.

"She's still bleeding!" Kate sobbed against Pogue.

"Of course she's still bleeding, she nearly had her throat ripped out when you lot blasted that vampyr." Roz sneered from her sitting position on the vampyr's chest. Lils pulled Caleb away from the bleeding Sarah as Henry carried her closer to the thrashing being.

"What're you doing?" Sam demanded noticing the color change of Henry's eyes in the glowing green flame. "That thing's gonna kill her."

In a sudden panic, Tyler, Reid, Caleb and Dean tried to surge forward only to be held firmly by Lilja's power. The three of us locked eyes and Roz tossed me her sickle shaped earring, the group watched transfixed as it grew and became a weapon in my hand. Sarah gurgled and gasped frightened in Henry's arms.

"_Calm yourself Sarah, I promised to help and protect you…all you have to do is trust me._" I whispered in the Forgotten Language against the blonde's bloody hair as Henry situated her in my arms. Placing the weapon in her hand and covering it with mine I had her look at Caleb before ripping the curve blade along the thrashing vampyr's neck decapitating it instantly. The Lover's Bite on both our neck healed with a hiss and the only evidence there had even been an incident was the drying blood on our skin. Caleb rushed forward to take Sarah into his arms and I turned away to avoid seeing them kiss so deeply.

The green glow of the enchanted fire had died and suddenly I realized how cold it really was, it was the middle of the night in February and I was barely wearing anything. Pogue and Kate held onto one another whispering words of endearments as did Caleb and Sarah. Tyler and Reid were helping Dean and Sam in the surrounding area to ensure that only the dead vampyr was the only one that escaped. Roz, Lils and Henry cleared the stone circle of the remnants of our magic all the while trying to catch up since they last spoke.

It seemed like everyone was busy, everyone but me. Slumping farther down the stone of the enchanted fire I felt more bone weary than I have ever in my life and I wasn't even exerting much power. _It is your human body wearing down, Guardian. I provided you enough energy for retribution, but now your body must recuperate before you continue with fulfilling your oath to the Winchester spawn._ Bumblebee nudged my brain gently trying to get the lot of them back to Spencer, but have you ever had one of those times when everything just happens around you and you just can't do a damned thing? Yeah it was like that. I exhaled a stuttering breath and closed my eyes, I think I'll just sleep here for now until it's time to go.

Sometime later, I found myself staring into the bright green eyes of Dean, "Jesus Dei, why didn't you say anything. Your skin's blue!" He shrugged off his jacket wrapping me in its warmth, oh look everyone is crowding me.

Drunkenly I waved my hands trying to get them to disperse and pulled Henry close to me. Maybe I should've done that when Dean wasn't so nearby, oh well. "Thank you Henry, for everything." Giving him a light peck on the lips I lowered my voice, "You're never far from my thoughts, but she needs you more than you know. Let her in, I promise it will turn out well." The vampyr held me tight and got hugs from both Roz and Lils before letting them send him back to Toronto with whatever information he needed.

Then I produced the two bottles of blood and held them out to my girls with specific safe keeping instructions. "Good to see you're still in charge boss-lady," Roz teased lightly before she and Lils flickered out of sight. Yay now I can get back to Spencer and crash for a lifetime!

Dean lifted me in his arms and I wrapped my body around him drinking in his warmth.

"Jin," Caleb called to me and I fought the urge to roll my eyes, he was still holding onto Sarah. I silently asked Dean to put me down before going to the Impala and starting the engine whereas I wobbled to where Caleb stood, "Thank you. You put your life in danger for my girlfriend. I couldn't ask for a better friend than you."

Oh Caleb drive the knife in deeper why don't you. "I swore an oath."

Caleb held me tightly in his embrace and it took all I had not to melt into him, "I don't want anything to happen to you Jin, everything you're doing is dangerous."

"You forget that this is what I do. I hunt, I kill, and I protect. It's my job, whether I want it or not, I was born for the sole purpose of serving my Dragon and nothing else." I pulled out of his embrace and got into the backseat of the Impala. Dean revved the engine before fishtailing it out of the clearing leaving the others to get home on their own.

* * *

Nearly three days passed and during that time we three Guardians had been in preparation for John Winchester's resurrection. Lils and I skipped classes and refused to let the boys let alone Kate and Sarah into the apartment. Roz of course couldn't skip out on work, but it wasn't like she was desperately needed.

When three days and three nights passed, everything was ready. Dean and Sam (who were bored from waiting) sat with Roz and Lils at the four cardinal points with me in the center. The white shapeless dress I wore provided me with little comfort as I was so nervous with my task. I don't remember what I did or the words I spoke, I only remember the falling. The feeling of falling endlessly with no one there to catch me, it was both liberating yet the scariest shit ever.

_**(A/N: This section is much like when Jin has her dreams)**_

_Whatever I was expecting, where I found myself sure as hell wasn't it. Instead of screams, fire and brimstone, I found myself someplace homey, someplace familiar, someplace you would find in a magazine photo spread of a perfect life…someplace like in the 1950's American Dream._

"_Where am I?" I breathed aloud as footsteps echoed in the room to my right and followed the sound to a brightly lit kitchen where a man at least 6'1" was cautiously looking around. Clearing my throat to alert him of my presence, he abruptly turned…John Winchester. _

_He was just as I remembered seeing in the photos that Dean carried in his wallet folded over and over separated from his condoms by the bulk of his money. The round face, five-o'clock shadow, tall stature…if he weren't so old and so dead, I may have found him remotely attractive._

"_Hi, my name is Jin, I'm a Dragon Guar—"_

"_What the hell do you want?" He demanded angrily, okay that was so not the reaction I was expecting._

"_Dean and Sam—"_

"_You stay away from my boys!" The comfy scene of the kitchen rattled forcing a questioning look from my eyes._

"_Okay, you know what? I don't have time for this. Dean and Sam came looking for me, they tracked me down asking for my help, if I didn't love them as much as I do, I wouldn't be here, wherever here is."_

"_This is hell kid."_

"_What? I thought hell was all fire and brimstone and shit—"_

"_Look out the window, kid." Outside a window I didn't notice I saw the bible version of how hell is supposed to look, demons everywhere a few tried clawing at the window desperate to get in. "Your summoning me gave me a temporary reprieve from what I've been dealing with. I can tell you, none of them like me here; me and my boys were the ones that sent them back." _

"_I can see that." I followed him into what looked like a living room with horribly floral couches as he fell into one with a contented sigh._

"_Why are you here?" He growled at me, my already thin patience was growing less and less by the minute, not to mention I don't have a lot of time to be in this state of death._

"_I told you, Dean and Sam tracked me down to help them. They want me to bring you back…all the way back." John Winchester looked up at me surprise etching his features. "I can do that. It's within my power to do so."_

"_Why?" Again not the reaction I was expecting._

"_Because they miss you, they need their father, there's some big bad shit going down…Why do you hate me?" I demanded when his gaze hardened. "I have done nothing to you, I never even got to meet you when you were alive and yet you treat me like shit." Why did Dean and Sam love this prick so much?_

"_You're one of them." John spat bitterly before I fully lost it and slapped him._

"_I've put up with a lot of shit these past few week, I refuse to take anymore of it! I'm trying to get your stupid ass out of hell, no questions asked because I love Dean and Sam, I would do whatever is in my power to do—"_

"_But you love your witch boys more."_

"_Don't bring them into this."_

"_It's true isn't it?"_

"_What's your point?"_

"_Why are you really trying to bring me back?" I was boiling over with anger, and time was quickly becoming more precious. Sighing I sat on the coffee table in front of him._

"_You want to talk, we'll have our heart to heart and then I'm dragging your hell-stuck ghosty ass out of here." I told him simply. Fuck mutual compliance, I will bring John Winchester back if it's the last thing I do._

* * *

_What felt like hours later, I had tears were streaming down my face. We'd talked and came to a shaky understanding. Although he did miss his boys, and he'd probably never see his wife again, he felt it was better he was dead. There was no way I could change his mind._

"_Those boys are gonna need me, but not in the way they think. When the time comes I'll be there for them." He kissed my forehead in a fatherly way, "there is a way to break your witch boys curse."_

"_What? How do you know?"_

"_Being dead has its advantages." He gave me a smile, so that's where Dean gets it! "You'll know it when the time comes…but for now, you're fading you have to go back. Tell my boys I love them." _

"Dei? Baby?" Dean was shaking me or at least rubbing my arms. The moment I realized where I was I threw my arms around both Dean and Sam sobbing into their shoulders apologizing.

"He wouldn't let me. Oh God, I'm so sorry, he wouldn't let me."

* * *

"Hey Dei gotcha something." Dean greeted me as I walked out the school building. He and Sam were waiting by the Impala for me, probably to say their good-byes. Two days had passed since the failed resurrection, they boys were disappointed but understood that I'd tried. From what they told me, they didn't want me doing that ever again apparently I'd stayed longer than I should have and wasn't breathing for a good ten minutes.

"Yeah?" Dean held out a white rectangular candy box, opening it I let out squeal, "RIBBON CANDY! You got me ribbon candy! I love you so much right now." I hugged him with my whole body and kissed his face as Caleb and the others walked up. The Sons still eye the Winchesters suspiciously, but it's not that big a deal as long as they don't start fighting. Dean and Sam is no match for their Power.

"Dean's just taking credit, Dei."

"I know Sam, but for some reason I'm having a hard time getting mad at either of you. Watching you two drive off into the sun is never easy, you know." I let him engulf me in a hug. "I really am sorry Sam." I whispered against his neck, the tears prickled my eyes but I won't let them see it. Yesterday we had all went to Nicky's to hang out, something normal for a change. I had to bind Reid and Tyler from Using when they played against Dean at pool; Dean won of course. But the light reprieve from our usual duties of being who we were was more than welcome. I'm going to miss the Winchester boys, but they have to leave, their friend Ash came up with something important and their little break with me had to come to and end, but not before I showed Dean how much I would miss him.

"Call me once in a while will you?" With one last hug and kiss, I watched them climb into their bit of classic orgasmic American muscle and drive out of Spencer's parking lot. When the others left back for the dorms I stayed until their car was no longer in sight.

"They won't call." I whispered to myself before trudging back into the dorms to do homework.

* * *

_**A/N: thus ends the Winchester saga. I wanted to bring Papa Winchester back, but then I realized that it won't fit if I bring the boys back into the story. Besides sometimes the less characters around then the less problems. Sometimes it's easier to cut them out gracefully. Reviews are food and I haven't eaten in 3 days!!!!**_


	20. Interlude: Pogue

_**Disclaimer go boom and suddenly I realized owning the Covenant was just a dream. Damn**_

_**Another little interlude because I kinda forgot where I was going with this.**_

* * *

Conversations On Where We've Been 

"Oh God, I can't believe you still have this picture." I shrieked giddily from Pogue's bed poring over pictures in a beat up album that was hidden between his bed and the nightstand. Kate was out with her parents, Caleb and Sarah on a date, Tyler was tutoring, Reid at Roz's work trying to get her to date him and Lils had homework. Only Pogue and I were free tonight, but feeling too lame to do anything fun especially since we'd already played with his motorcycle and tinkered with it. Okay I lied, we went to the shop and watched the mechanics play with it.

"Which picture?" I held up one of me and Pogue when my hair reached the middle of my back, it was three years ago, we were 15 and on his bike. Pogue had gotten his motorcycle license early and his dad bought him his first, a Kawasaki Ninja in red…only in all the excitement of having the bike, they forgot one important detail: a helmet. So for his present I bought him one to match both his jacket and his new bike, it seemed only proper right? I'm one of his best friends I should be concerned about his welfare.

"Wow, I forgot about it."

"Dude you have a whole section of just us," I pointed out not believing him, it's true that there were a lot of pictures of the two of us. Then again, why wouldn't there be? We did date for a short while the summer after sophomore year.

* * *

_**Flashback: Summer 2004, Ipswich, MA**_

"Congratulations son," Uncle Wayne held out keys to his proud son in front of the Parry Manor where we all heard the good news. I had been visiting with Tyler when Pogue called.

"Thanks Dad."

"Alright man."

"That's a sweet bike dude."

"Awesome bike, Mr. P."

"I'm so proud of you," I exclaimed wrapping my thin arms around his waist tightly and for the first time I noticed the tight bunching muscles beneath his black shirt. I knew they were hot, but DAMN! Our eyes met and instantly I pulled away, something changed between us in that moment.

"C'mon Jinny, I'll give you the first ride." Pogue pulled me by the hand towards his new toy with a classically Pogue-ish smile that suddenly made butterflies in my stomach.

"Hey why does Jin get the first ride?" Tyler complained trying hard not to pout.

"Cause, she looks hotter as a biker chick than you do." Pogue joked. The others chuckled when I hit him in the chest.

"Hey I'm not some kind of accessory!"

"I know, Jin, but could you just pretend for me?" HE JUST PUPPY POUTED ME!!

"Fine," I grumbled and precariously climbed up behind him, it was incredibly awkward sitting behind him so intimately…okay maybe not **that** awkward. His back was warm against my cheek through his shirt and the muscles of his stomach tightened against my fists…oh jeez, had if only I were anything but a hormonal teenager.

"Hold on." He looked back to grin.

"What do you I-aaaahhhhhh!!!!!" I screamed as we jerked forward at incredible speeds. At some point I managed to close my eyes and mouth against the bugs flying at our faces and snuggled closer against him. My stomach wound in tight knots with feelings I'd had that weren't usually for him…could it be I was falling for Pogue?

His laughter at the tightening of my grip drew me out of my musings and tentatively I opened my eyes to see him smirking at me. "Eyes on the road, butthead!" I used one of my fists to lightly hit his stomach only making him laugh louder. Note to self, NEVER associate Pogue's butt with his head…both are too tempting and hormonal drawing, wait scratch that his whole body leaks pheromones that would kill a girl. We rode for a little while longer, my hair whipped far behind me dancing in the speed of the air as we sliced through it.

When we finally stopped in the town, Pogue parked in front of the only bike shop in town. Trying to fix his hair at the same time, he slung his arm heavily on my shoulders and led me into the clothing shop right next to the bike place.

"Dude, what are we doing here?"

"Getting you some new clothes."

"Why? I'm comfortable with what I'm wearing." My arms crossed over the extra large red and black tee-shirt (Reid's) with 'If you were a guitar, I'd PLUCK you' scrawled on the front and a pair of Tyler's basketball shorts that reached well below my knees. We had planned on shooting a few while my clothes dried (water balloon fight) when Pogue called us over.

"But you don't look like a biker chick." He complained, "You said you would, for me."

"Fine," I sighed dramatically allowing him to pull me into the damned clothes shop.

Half an hour later and a quick stop to the bike shop next door where I got him his black and red helmet with a matching black and red leather jacket (which was surprisingly cheaper than the clothes he bought me) Pogue and I were back on the road. We'd agreed with the guys to meet back at Nicky's, but if we went early, we'd surely cause a stir.

The Ipswich scenery passed by us quickly but painlessly as now I had a black helmet keeping my head and eyes safe. It felt so wonderful; I curled against Pogue's back, dressed right for riding a motorcycle. He suddenly stopped and we were at the stone bridge overlooking the Ipswich Lake in the center of the old Colony houses.

"What are we doing here?" I asked as he helped me off and pulled my helmet from my hands, the black leather skirt was tight around my legs but the sales girl assured Pogue that my legs looked longer and sexier, especially with the fishnet stockings. I had a helluva time trying to adjust my clothes at the same time move over to where he leaned against the stone wall of the bridge.

My only answer was a quick tug of my hips toward him and his soft lips against mine.

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

"Why do you think we didn't last?" He asked me. We lay on our stomachs side by side on his bed poring over the old photos of us. I pointed out the one that Tyler took of us kissing in the moonlight. 

"I dunno, I guess we stopped loving each other that way." I yawned sleepily. It was nearly three in the morning.

"Man, it's early!"

"Uh-huh." I climbed over to his closet and pulled out a pair of clean boxers and a shirt before stumbling into the bathroom.

"Jinny, whatcha doing?"

"Getting ready for bed, butthead," I called from the bathroom.

"Don't you have your own dorm?"

"In case you forgot," I folded my clothes and set them on a chair, "Sarah and Caleb have a date, expect there to be a sock on the doorknob." Climbing under his covers I turned away from him before smacking his arm, "Sleep on the covers, Kate will be back later and I don't need her yelling at me. Especially since you don't want her to know we dated."

"Fine." He pulled off one of the blankets from her bed and cocooned himself before pulling me close to him. As I drifted off I barely heard when he whispered against my hair, "I never stopped loving you like that Jinny, you just were never mine to love."

* * *

_**AN: Soo that's a bit of Pogue and Jin history. I'm still waiting for inspiration on the rest of the story, so who will be next? Please give me reviews, I need opinions and suggestions!!**_


	21. Interlude: Reid

_**Writers UNITE and together you can help me own the Covenant…I mean WE will—ah forget it. The boys Used.**_

_**Yay for interludes that kinda have nothing to do with the story, but are just as fun anyway!**_

* * *

Conversations On Where We've Been 

"_Night consumes light  
And all I dread  
Reminds me what to do before I'm dead _

_The sun reclines  
Eats my mind  
Reminds me what to leave behind  
Light eats night  
And all I never said  
Reminds me what to do before I'm…_

_To see you  
To touch you  
To see you  
To touch you_

_Epochs fly, reminds me  
What I hide, reminds me  
The desert skies_…"

The Kidney Thieves' 'Before I'm Dead' played in the background of the Garwin Estate Rec Room while I watched my blond best friend line up his next shot. "Dude, no Using or I'm gonna let a were ass-rape you." I threatened; Reid shivered a moment recalling the memory from when we went to the Black Magic Market. Heh heh heh.

"How would you know if I were Using?"

"That's a truly stupid question," I stood at the table for a trick combo I'd learned from Dean during strip pool (Goodness that man and his kinky games), "I'm a Guardian, I can sense other magicks lameass."

"Yeah, see that's what I really don't get about you Jin. Ever since we were kids, if you wanted something there wouldn't be anything to stand in your way 'cause one way or another, you'd get it. But now, it's almost like you're spineless." He taunted me hoping to get some kind of reaction.  
"Spineless? Uh-uh, blondie, spineless is standing in front of a poltergeist and not pulling the trigger; spineless is lying to Mr. Pennyworth about being sick when you didn't do the homework; spineless is—"

"Letting Sarah drape herself all over Caleb when all you want to do is rip her apart." Reid interrupted making me miss my shot. He balked under my glare.

"That is not being spineless you ass, besides why would you think I like Caleb? I don't like him like that." I poked him in the arm roughly making him miss his shot.

"No, you're fucking in love with Golden Boy. You talk in your sleep." He retorted just as I opened my mouth to protest.

"I do not!"

"Have you ever heard yourself? Dude there's this one time me and Ty recorded you. I'm surprised Caleb doesn't know, or anybody else for that matter. You share a room with Sarah, you bunked with Kira and yet they don't know."

"Mm, it's the tape I used to separate our spaces. Not only did it expand our sides but it provides privacy as if we had our own rooms, you know I like my space." I answered nibbling on the two straws in my juice.

"Yeah, I'm still sore from the last time you slept over."

"Hey, not my fault you're a restless sleeper, my body reacts." Three days ago, Sarah kicked me out of the room and I had to bunk with Reid and Tyler. Pogue likes to grope in his sleep, Reid kicks, Tyler steals the blankets and Caleb drools…oh the blackmail!

"So how come you never told him?" Reid plopped down next to me after sinking the eight ball, winning the third straight game.

"Told who?" Even though I already know the answer, feigning ignorance is sometimes bliss.

"Jin…"

"He's with Sarah, dumbass."

"What's your point?"

"I should be asking you that, Reid." He gave me a confused look, "Don't think I haven't noticed those looks you shoot at Sarah when you think no one's looking."

"Please I –"

"Want what you can't have, Reid? You know it's true. Roz turned you down and is waiting for Tyler to make a move. Pogue would castrate you for even considering Kate. Lilja, while impossibly cute and Guardian _talented_, isn't your type. And _me?_ Well, remember what happened?"

* * *

_**Flashback: Summer 2003, Yosemite, CA**_

Tyler, Reid, Pogue and Caleb's parents decided to take their sons camping after they had just come back from summer camp. It made no sense to me but I get to see my best friend! If only I could let him know about my powers, it's so annoying to not be able to share the biggest secret with the only person in the world I trusted more than my brothers or Rosalie.

Nanay and Baba had rented out a large cabin in the woods not too far from civilization realizing that the older women would ignore nature and head straight into town for shopping no matter where they were. So that left the dads to do whatever dads do in nature, only Caleb, Pogue and Reid's dads have been looking rather worse for the wear lately, something else I don't understand. My brothers had their own lives, jobs and girlfriends that they didn't want to go camping with the family, I miss having them around but my friend Roz is a lot of fun so I guess it's better.

"Jin, sweetheart, everyone is going to be here soon will you please put those video games away?" Nanay scolded me lightly from the kitchen.

"Yes Mom," I nodded and quickly put my games in my backpack next to the fireplace, I couldn't wait to explore the woods with Tyler and show me everything he's done at camp. Except swimming, I hate/fear the waters. I only hope that I won't get called on by the Folk living in the woods, for more than once in my life I wish my duties as a Guardian weren't so important.

* * *

Boys are STUPID; Tyler, Reid, Pogue and Caleb have all been hanging out together and they always push me away. First when they saw me, Reid had to point out that I had boobs and they made fun of me. They are so mean! Two days into this camping trip and I desperately wanted to go home or at least on a minor mission for the Folk. And that's where I was, guarding a small celebration for pixies in the forest. This particular group of Folk is so tiny that they often get trampled by human mortals, so that's why I've been assigned to watch over them while they celebrate…it's not like I had anything to do anyways. Wiggling loose a few stones of the earth, I watched the party with a little smile on my face. Bumblebee said that when I get enough power I could join them one day, but they looked like they were having fun and I wanted to play now! 

"Dude, come on that's not fair!" Pogue's voice suddenly rang out about twenty or so feet away drawing my attention from the dancing pixie party. Immediately my Guardian senses kicked in, I had to keep my friends from getting to close to the faerie paths!

Allowing my Dragon Powers to surface I made a protective force field around the party and jumped into the branches above so I could travel undetected. The moment I found the stupid-heads, my jaw dropped. In a clearing of the wood, Pogue, Caleb, Reid and Tyler were **floating in MIDAIR**! Their eyes were of the purest black and they were laughing and making things fly at each other without touching them. What's going on? My shock overcame my sense and I suddenly found myself falling and screaming towards the ground.

* * *

That day we revealed our secrets, I mean everyone. Baba had to explain me to the dads and moms and Nanay would chip in. But that's not as fun as when the guys and I would play in the woods. On the last day of the trip, Reid wanted to play truth or dare. None of what we did was very important until Pogue dared Reid to kiss me. 

"Ew!"

"What?"

"I bet you didn't even brush your teeth."

"Come on it's just a dare."

"Yeah, Jin. What's the big deal?"

"Leave her alone guys."

"No way Baby Boy, Reid's gotta do this."

"This is so gross!" I do not want my first kiss to be from Reid! I mean this is REID! He's more annoying that Xiao and Hung! Before I knew it, Pogue, Caleb and Reid had forced me to sit while Pogue sat on top of Tyler as Reid pressed his lips against mine. His tongue tried to pry passed my tightly closed lips and I felt like I was suffocating. Somehow Tyler managed to push Pogue and their hold on me was gone.

"Ew! Ew! Ew! Ew! Ew! Ew! Ew! Listerine, Listerine!!" I screamed as my powers surfaced and I took flight. I didn't see them the rest of the night because some of the Folk of Yosemite needed me and by the time I got back everyone was asleep except for Caleb who was waiting next to the front door.

"I don't like you right now." I growled slowly making my way around the sleeping bodies next to the fireplace to my room to change.

"Jin, I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd get mad." Caleb whispered tugging lightly on my arm.

"Go away."

"But I said I was sorry."

"Just because you say sorry doesn't mean I forgive you."

"But I really am, what can I do to make it up to you?"

"You can't take it back, Caleb. That was my first kiss and I lost it on a dare that was not how I want to remember it, especially not to **Reid**." I shuddered trying to go back upstairs. Only I was pulled back into Caleb's arms and his lips pressed against mine. Awkwardly, his tongue pushed against my lips and my mouth opened to touch his, the moment they did we pulled away scared.

"W-what was that?"

"Um…Reid made me do it."

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

"What? It wasn't that bad." Reid complained. 

"Whatever, it was bad enough." I started to set up for another game of pool as he tossed the ivory balls from across the table at me. "It was a very traumatic experience that took a number of kisses afterward from a number of guys to get over. You gonna break?"

"Nah, go ahead, I've beat you enough time to let you."

My eyes rolled, "It still wasn't cool that you dared Caleb to kiss me after I got back."

A smirk appeared on his lips, "I didn't—"

"Save it, Reid." I shot another ball with a trick combo. "I'm hurt you'd think that'd make everything better." My next shot missed and he took his place as I went upstairs for a drink.

"Caleb kissed you on his own, Jin. I didn't even know he kissed you." I barely heard as the door shut behind me.

* * *

_**Sooo another interlude. What did you think? I would absolutely adore some reviews, since I got so few last time. Any suggestions? Who should be next? Tyler or Caleb?**_


	22. Interlude: Tyler

_**Star light Star bright, first start I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might have the Covenant be mine for more than dreams at night. Damn it didn't work.**_

_**The next interlude…for those of you that requested it: TYLER!!! Wasn't he hot in Gossip Girl?**_

* * *

"…Wow." Tyler breathed heavily with a happily satiated smile on his plump parted lips. His head lolled lazily on the school's crimson wrestling mats in exhaustion.

"…Yeah." I panted against the flesh of his bare chest. My body ached deliciously as I'm sure his did too with the way I made him bend for me. "That was fucking sexy as hell."

"I know…"

"Who knew you had this much stamina?" Tilting my head lightly, my eyebrows wiggled to match my smile.

"Shut up." He forced me to roll off his body onto the squishy wrestling mat we lay on.

I propped up on my elbows to enjoy the view of Tyler's body glistening with our mingling sweat. "I'm serious. If I'd have known, you would've definitely been my first. I mean god damn it was fucking hot!"

"Really?" His voice piqued with interest as his brows wagged suggestively while a hungry smile worked its way onto his lips.

"Don't do that, you look like Reid." I growled rolling onto my stomach to watch the moving muscles of his strong back I'd only held onto moments ago. My fingers reached out to brush lightly against the little half moon marks my nails left in his shoulders. "Sorry. I didn't think I was gripping you so hard."

"S'okay. You weren't used to it."

"Yeah I am, I usually rather enjoy doing it." I retorted with a small smack to his chest when he leans down to kiss my sweaty forehead.

"Well, you know you can trust me to bring up and not let you fall."

"Yeah, yeah, only problem is that you don't look as strong especially after I've done the waltz and quickstep with Pogue. Our Latin section has to be flawless; and you've only just managed the Argentine Tango." _**(A/N: LOL, I bet you all thought Jin and Tyler boinked didn't you?)**_

"Hey, no fair comparing me to Po—"

"Whatever Ty, I'm sure Roz appreciates you regardless." His brow quirked at her name, "Geez Goop-face, what is it with your fetish for older women?"

"What can I say? The ladies love Baby Boy." I bumped his shoulder with me knee grinning up at him. Confidence looks good on my best friend; I wish he'd show it more than just around me.

"Maybe, but Baby Boy loves only one lady." I stated rolling away quickly with a squeal, Tyler was trying to tickle me!

* * *

_**Flashback December 2002, Ipswich**_

Lying on my stomach, I read next to massive fireplace at the Simms Manor. School had gone on break earlier than Goop-face so Nanay and Baba decided we should leave to visit Uncle Ben and Aunt Lucy as soon as possible and spend some time in the snow. Only Nanay and Baba had to finish some stuff back home before joining up, so they sent Roz to come with me. I couldn't wait for her to meet Goop-face.

Besides she can drive and the boys know all the fun places we can go, it's a win-win situation; she was upstairs on her cell phone calling who knows whom while I waited patiently for Tyler to get back. I am not a patient person, by reputation or character. "Aunt Lucy, what time is my best friend coming?"

"Roger should be here any moment with him, dear. Another hot cocoa?" I stopped myself from rolling my eyes, she knows I don't like chocolate anything let alone hot chocolate, it does something weird to my system (which I did grow out of, but could never acquire a taste for). Instead I shake my head with a smile as the front door of the massive manor opens with a gust of wind and snow. There was Tyler bundled from head to toe in thick expensive snow gear, it was difficult to distinguish him from the three figures of similar height and coverage had it not been for the familiar blue eyes.

"JIN!" Tyler exclaimed through the heavy layers, or at least I hope that's what he said. He lumbered over to me with outstretched arms before tripping on the over-long scarf around his head. "Oww…" He moaned at my rabbit slippered feet.

"Wow that was one helluva nosedive." Roz chuckled as she descended the mahogany steps watching as I tried to help Tyler up and trying not to laugh at him flailing his arms like a turtle.

"Hi Roz!" I piped happily, "I want you to meet my friends." Roger, the Simms head butler, was assisting the boys pull off their heavy snow gear.

"Sure, which one of these Michelin Men is first?" In a pair of tight black jean flares and a modest red sweater, my best girl friend was a stunning 16 year old and probably in every boy's spank bank. It was a sight to watch Reid and Pogue beside themselves to meet her. They literally stumbled over one another as Tyler struggled to get off his back and Caleb's head was caught in jacket.

Great. My best friends are horny hormonal teenage boys, but as I was trying to my friend-turned-snow-gear-turtle, I couldn't help but notice how ridiculous the other three looked trying to humiliate one another in attempt to impress Rosalie. Caleb, Reid and Pogue (all snow gear free) stumbled upon one another in front of the pretty 16 year old Guardian before pulling me away from helping Ty to introduce them.

"Ah! Wait, what about Tyler?" But my question fell on deaf male ears as I was pushed forward for introductions. "Fine, guys this is Rosalie. Roz, these are my dorko friends I've told you about. Ca—"

"Caleb Danvers, a pleasure Miss Rosalie." He gave her his best "sexy" smile coupled with a double squeeze handshake.

Roz shot me a look and I tried not to notice the look in his eyes. "Right." She replied slowly before Pogue pulled her hand into both of his with a "steamy" look in his pretty green eyes.

"Pogue, Pogue Parry. I gotta say that you are the most beautiful girl I've ever met." His fingers lightly traced circles on the back of her hand as he had probably seen in some romance movie.

"Oh-kay." She gave a tight smile and extricated her hand from Pogue's only to be pulled into Reid's embrace.

"I'm Reid Garwin, I can make all your dreams come true baby." Her expression hardened and she threw me a glare. I shrugged before giggling at how hard she pushed him away.

"It's called personal space, respect the distance." I had finally got Tyler up off the floor and free of all his snow gear, poor best friend of mine was a furious red when Roz walk up to him and held out her hand, "That leaves Tyler Simms right? I'm Roz, Jin mentioned you were nice but she failed to mention that you were hot too." The guys were flabbergasted as Roz linked arms with the resident Baby Boy and pulled him to the kitchen, "You're Mom baked, so how about we try some of the goods?"

"Guys? What just happened?" Pogue regained his voice and turned to his brothers before looking at me. Shaking my head I follow the scent of baked goods where Roz and Tyler were having a jolly ole time with Aunt Lucy and their head cook.

* * *

Nanay and Baba arrived the next day as we were helping set up Christmas decorations. During the winter season, usually most of the Folk don't need our protection but sometimes like the day that Nanay and Baba came, Roz and I were called out to take care of some minor disturbance as well as pull a ceremonial appearance or two for the winter Folk. This was good because Roz was about ready to rip Reid and Pogue in half for trying to corner her under the mistletoe. Well, Reid kind of followed her around holding the plant above their heads waiting for her to bump into him…so far it's resulted in him getting punched in the gut that was funny to watch. Then again, she's been spending a lot of time with Tyler and he ended up bumping into Reid's mistletoe trap. Seeing those two made the rest of us squeal with laughter, but poor Goop-face was so angry he refused to come out of his room that Roz and I were the only ones he admitted into the secret confines of his room.

* * *

It wasn't until the last day of Winter Holiday that they both told me the same secret, they were falling head over heels for one another, but neither were sure of their feelings.

"_I mean Jin I can't. Firstly he's only fourteen, I feel like a cradle robber."_ She groaned in the Forgotten Language. I chuckled, "_Don't laugh! And secondly you know the Scrolls better than anyone, love isn't on the menu for us, but I can't stop feeling this way for him. I am so in love with Tyler Simms_." Roz admitted as we primped for dinner.

"_Well, what are you gonna do about it?"_

"_There's nothing I can do. You've read the same words I have, we are a doomed species."_

"_You know, Roz, if there was anything I could do to make this right I would."_ She hugged me tight.

"_I know kiddo."_

"_But I suggest trying to at least enjoy the time you've got, who knows maybe there's a loophole we can find."_

"_Yeah, and then you'll be able to get with Caleb like you've been dreaming about all these years."_

I threw the pillow from my bed, "_Bite your tongue, Guardian!"_

"_What? It's true innit?"_

"_True or not, he sure as hell doesn't feel for me okay. You saw him, he likes _**you**_. I'm just the dorky best girl."_ Caleb was more subtle in his adoration for my best friend and would compete with Tyler to do the little things girls our age appreciated and thought chivalrous.

"_Chin up Jinny, to these boys I'm a passing fancy. They have yet to see you grow up too y'know._" I snorted in derision as we exited our shared room.

* * *

That night we decided to camp out in front of the fireplace, make s'mores and tell scary stories until the parental decided to go to sleep. Only the scary stories weren't so scary when Roz and I were already far in our combat training against the creatures from the edge of Nightmares. It wasn't until Roz went to the kitchen that Tyler used a little to tell me of his feelings for Roz in my mind.

**Out of my brain, Ty, I barely have enough room in here for me**. I glared him while the others started a marshmallow fight.

**But I have to tell you something important.**

**More important than the time you showed off your powers?**

…**Yeah.** I gave him a skeptical look and he continued, **I like Rosalie.**

**Well duh.**

**No I mean like really like her.**

…**Okay, what are you gonna do about it?**

**I can't do anything about it. Remember what she did to Reid?**

**Tyler Simms if you don't go to that kitchen right now and do something about it I will expose your nightlight secret!**

**You wouldn't.**

**Wanna bet?**

He audibly growled at me drawing the attention of the other before stomping towards the kitchen. The four of us remaining in the sitting room shared a look before scrambling over one another to peek in the kitchen only to find Tyler stumbling over his words while Roz looked on patiently. I had to do something, but I couldn't imagine what until I noticed the mangled mistletoe plant Reid carried around with him hoping to get lucky with Roz. Thinking fast I ripped the plant from his hands and threw it in the kitchen while using some Dragon Magic to paste it above their heads before we shut the door giggling.

Too bad things don't work out the way we plan. "OH MY GOD! TYLER!" The sound of a body hitting the floor had us rushing in to see Tyler on the floor clutching his face.

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

"You know I still haven't forgiven you for the mistletoe stunt you pulled, Jinny." He stated hotly still laying beside me on the school mat.

"By the Jade Emperor, get over it Ty. It was five years ago! Besides you two did end up kissing in the hospital." I shoved his shoulder, "You should be thanking me."

"I wouldn't have been in the hospital if you hadn't turned that plant into mistletoe shaped fruitcake."

"Oh sure blame the one with good intentions. I tried! And you still got kissed, be grateful."

"How do you know that wasn't a pity kiss? Oh poor Tyler, the stuttering idiot got hit with a fruitcake."

Growling I picked myself up tugging him with me, "Shut up and dance Goop-face."

"Aw come on, we just started our break."

"Don't be a baby."

"Man, maybe you should've gotten attacked by a fruitcake, Caleb would've kissed you better."

"Shaddup…"

"Maybe then you wouldn't be so cranky."

"Tyler…"

"Sheesh, take a joke you Dance Nazi!"

* * *

_**A/N: Soooo whatcha think? I seriously love watching GOSSIP GIRL. Did anyone watch the episode with Sebastian Stan? I couldn't stop giggling and expect a Chase/Tyler showdown. LOL**_


	23. Interlude Caleb

_**Oh where oh where can my baby be, he's owned by the damned disclaimer…poop.**_

_**And now for my favorite interlude: CALEB. I'm hesitant about this one only because it means going back to the story and I'm not ready to go to it. Sorry, I'm being pathetic, even though it isn't anywhere near the end or at least a suitable ending; I just feel that if I continue with the story then my characters will fade. Sad.**_

* * *

"So tell me again why I'm not driving _my_ car?" Caleb complained in the passenger's seat next to me. I held his gaze as my foot pressed further on the gas, the sudden panic in his eyes was a definite improvement over the usual disapproving gaze I've often experienced as of late. 

"Do you honestly believe that I'm really gonna sit in this orgasmic piece of fuck me metal and not drive? Hell no!" He rolled his eyes over my words, breaking our stare to watch the passing trees instead. "Don't worry Caleb nothing is gonna happen to your car while I'm driving it."

"For some reason I don't feel very reassured." He grumbled.

"You're such a pessimist, y'know. I sometimes wonder why Sarah's still with you." He turned from the window to glare. Sometimes, I wonder why **I **want to be with you "What? I'm serious. There are times you are so stiff, I swear you've got an iron rod up your ass. What happened to the fun-loving Caleb I knew? What happened to the kid who'd shove crayons up his nose or convince Reid eat worms?" He gave me a tight smile.

"He grew up, maybe it's time you did too." I won't say the comment didn't sting, it did a lot, but I wouldn't give him that satisfaction. However he wasn't wearing his seatbelt and the Dragon in me was out for a little bit of retribution…

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" The car swerved as my hands released the wheel and my foot hit the brake abruptly Caleb into the dash. Poor boy's nose is bleeding, I honestly would not let anything happen to him, and I love him despite anything he could say to me.

"Oops, my hand slipped."

"You're an ass, you know that Jin."

"But a cute ass. You know you want me." I half-teased, oh how I wished those words were true.

* * *

_**Flashback, July 2006, Danvers Mansion**_

I was bored. Hanging around the boys was always fun, we always had fun stuff to do even when we were all going through puberty, my being a girl was hardly ever an issue until Caleb had to open his stupid mouth.

"God Jin, why do you do that?" I had just beat Tyler and Reid in a burping contest when Mr.-Stick-up-his-Ass Danvers decided to intervene.

"What's the big deal Caleb? You guys do it." I complained taking another swig of my soda.

"Yeah but we're guys. It's allowed. Jeez, I bet you couldn't even _act_ like a girl." He smirked.

"Ooh sounds like a lame little challenge. I accept." Jesus, that's how it started. Could I have been any stupider?

For the next week and a half I was beyond girly it was sickening. While the boys went into the woods for camping I went bridal shopping with Mom and the other Covenant mothers in New York for my god-sister's wedding in August. While the boys went to Nicky's I was stuck at the beauty salon listening to all the latest celebrity gossip that I could get off the internet. While the boys went to parties, I pretended to get my 'beauty sleep'.

It was excruciatingly painful to strut my ass to the pool side while the guys swam, not only because of my fear of large bodies of water, but because I was wearing a teeny tiny black bikini _**(inspiration found: http://www.greatglam -dot- com/pdtequilasunrise.cfm)**_ that I would never put on in my life. And to add to it, I wore a pair of black platform wedges that helped perfect the model walk to an open chair.

"Damn Jin, what happened to our baby girl?" Reid groaned painfully as he pulled himself dripping wet from the pool. Brushing his wet hair out of his blue eyes, Reid gave me a smirk before lounging on the pool chair he used to move closer to me.

Looking over the rims of my wide sunglasses I returned the smirk, "She grew up. What do you think?"

"That you're hot." Pogue sauntered over pulling off his shirt and plopping onto my chair, I bit my lip to hold in the naughty moan of seeing his body; it'd been less than a year since we'd broken up and it hurt to see him. He picked up a bottle of suntan oil with a question in his eyes.

"Hey! I was gonna offer!" Reid protested trying to pull the bottle away from Pogue; it's futile when dealing with an ex.

"Maybe some other time Reid, your **strokes** are getting sloppy. If you don't watch out, someone's gonna think you're too **distracted** to be on the team." I bat my lashes and lay on my stomach so Pogue can rub oil on my skin. I closed my eyes trying to fight the hurt that his touch caused me. Let me be honest, there were several instances in the short time that we dated that Pogue and I were…shall we say…um…frisky; but never have we gone all the way to having sex. Someone in the back of my mind held me back and then we always got interrupted by one of the boys. Tyler (ever the best friend) was looking after my virtue, Reid (Mr. Sex-on-the-brain) didn't want anyone to get me first before him and Caleb (with the iron rod up his ass) argued against pre-marital sex.

But why I allowed myself to be tortured by letting Pogue put his hands on me again…GOD! I was just asking for it.

His calloused fingers expertly undid the buckles holding the back of my bikini top together before the squirt of the bottle signaled the start of his ministrations. I actually expected him to simply rub the product on my skin and be done with it, but when I felt those same calloused fingers add delicious pressure to my neck, shoulders and parts of my back I couldn't stop the moan of pleasure escaping my lips.

"Mmm, that feels so good, Pogue. Don't stop." I murmured quietly.

"I wouldn't…if I were Pogue." Caleb's voice wafted over me. His voice had me so startled I squeaked and would've rolled off the chair had he not had his hands on me…that sounds so naughty.

"Caleb, what are you doing?" I demanded trying to wrap the towel tight around me. I'm going to kill Pogue!

"Making sure you don't burn, besides you liked it." Yes, I did like it, but I am not going to let him know that!

"Is there a reason why **you're** doing it?" I demanded once again trying to squirm away.

"Probably for the same reason you're wearing **that**." Caleb retorted with a smirk, my eyes scanned the pool area for some help only to see that the others were nowhere to be found. "They went inside."

"I figured. Are you going to let me go?" Yeah sure Dragon Magic trumps Covenant powers, but think about it, the occasional outburst of power will turn my clothes to cinders; do I really want Caleb to see me naked? Um...I mean when I'm pissed as hell? NO!

"Not until you explain…**this**." His hand motioned to my teeny weeny black bikini.

"You said I couldn't be girly, you challenged me." I wanted you to see me Caleb. I wanted you to want me more than just your friend.

"So this was just to prove me wrong? C'mon Jin I tease you all the time and you've never taken it seriously." I couldn't help but look away. His eyes softened, "So you win. You can be girly and sexy and hot…is that what you wanted to hear?" _NO Caleb, I want to hear that you want me! _Words I scream in my mind but can't ever say because for all my guts I'm still a coward.

"Sure, it works."

He cleared his throat as I shifted the towel around me. "Good. You look uncomfortable, go get changed and we'll head over to Nicky's in half an hour."

"Why half an hour? I don't take that long."

"Yeah, but the guys probably need some **time**." Caleb emphasized making me smile. "Oh come on Jinny, you really think that little swimsuit didn't have an affect?"

"You tell me?" I held out my hand to help him up from the seat only to be refused.

"Give me a minute."

"Sure. Half an hour." I laughed sauntering back to the house with the towel up against my chest.

"Tease!" He called after me.

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

The silence between us was deafening, Cheap Trick's "I Want You to Want Me" played over the silence trying to bridge a gap far too wide. Someone up there must've decided to give me a Karmic Bitch Slap of the obvious. 

It wouldn't be long before we reached Nicky's and there was so much I wanted to say…but as the saying goes, no time like the present.

"So…"

"So."

"Why Sarah?" Why are you asking about her, you idiot?! He looked at me as I slowed the car and parked onto the side of the road.

"What do you mean?" Great, he's defensive. "Why are we stopping? Are you gonna suddenly express undying devotion?" He's teasing and I know it but that doesn't mean I'm not taken by surprise.

"Ha! You wish. I just wanted to know what makes Sarah Wenham so special that you nearly blow your load every time she walks by." I bite the inside of my lip, "You're one of my best friends Caleb I just want to make sure that you're happy." I nearly choke down my next words,_Even if seeing you happy tears me up inside_.

"Dunno, maybe that's why I love her." _Great Caleb, do you want more salt for gaping hole in my chest?_ "She's not special. No powers, no twisted past, she's just normal. You know what I mean?" _Basically, she's everything I'm not and that makes her perfect_. "I let her in and she didn't get scared." _I never would have gotten scared Caleb, I have always accepted you, I have always loved you._

"Really? I'm glad you understand, Jin. You know maybe it's time you started dating again, someone normal." I smile warmly and shift the car into drive, I'm such a fake. My smile and eyes are warm and alive, but inside I'm cold and dying.

* * *

As soon as I parked the car, I numbly let Caleb wrap a friendly arm around my shoulders as though to protect my skin from the cool spring air. I will not tell him how his warmth leaves me numb with sadness, to him I am just one of his best friends, and I could never hurt him like that even if it hurts. When we walk into the crowded bar, I pulled away with the excuse of going to the bar. I needed Kiki's tea, I needed seed…I needed anything to take away the pain. Any kind of distraction to keep away the fact that even if it weren't for the Guardian's Oath and our curse, I would never be what he wants; again Fate decided to be mean. She sent Aaron Abbot my way. 

"Go away Aaron, you aren't welcome." I glared.

"C'mon Jin, we can have a little fun." Aaron leaned in closer, too bad he **didn't** have the expected bad breath, I wouldn't be able to use that excuse. But I did have other things up my sleeveless sleeves.

"Eh, right…no." I pushed him away gently and tried to move towards Caleb. But his firm grip on my shoulder stopped me.

"Why not? Heard you were into getting all hot and heavy…" He licked his lips allowing his eyes to travel the length of my body.

Sucking at my teeth, I dug my nails in the skin of his hand forcing him to let go. My voice was clear and menacing, "Sure, I enjoy a lot of those kinky things Aaron, bondage, threesomes, a little spanking here and there and toys…but I draw the line at bestiality. If you wanted a dog fucker, go back to Kira. I'm more than positive she's got the right tools to accommodate a bitch like you."

"Aw don't be like that Jin."

"She said 'No' Aaron. Walk away before Nicky kicks you out again." Caleb came up behind him intimidating the curly haired boy with his impressive height.

Aaron leaned closer to me, his breath brushing my skin, "Call me when you get tired of pining after these Bitches of Ipswich, Jin Babe." His eyes met my glare and he walked off. How could he possibly know anything? I do**not** pine!

"You okay?"

"You didn't have to do that, Caleb. I'm not like other girls. I don't always need you to save me." I stated through clenched teeth before moving away to our usual table.

"I know you're not like other girls, but you're my friend."

"Then as a friend, let me pick myself up once in a while." Had it not been for my Guardian hearing, I could have sworn I was mistaken.

"… more than a friend?"

* * *

_**Whew! That took awhile and was written in about a day. I hate the tediousness of being a 5**__**th**__** year. College can be fun until you realize that you have to take lower division classes. Pooh. Please don't forget to review, and I would love your suggestions too. Long reviews and suggestion make me a better writer.**_


	24. Tempermental

_**They boys are mine and were serving me grapes in their speedos last night in my room…yes it was a dream.**_

_**A/N: Welcome back my loves to the continuation of HALF LIT…enjoy and don't forget to review. I love long reviews, it gives me more to write and think about.**_

* * *

**From the **Scrolls of Ancestors:

**Love: a joy and scorn of mortals. It is an emotion that Dragons had rather the Powers That Be had not created, however this emotion keeps a Guardian in between her strength and her weakness. She is stronger for her Dragon and bound by that love, yet weaker when her love is too far divided amongst lovers, friends, family and above all: duty.**

**However, love for others beyond the bonds of friendship and family is cursed to a Guardian. It is the curse of a Red Dragon Guardian by the name of Rubena, a woman scorned by love she wished to spare her future sisters heartache cast a spell so strong that it would carry on generations afterward. The spell prevented true love to ever develop but the spell backfired onto her sisters, for they could love and love truly but that love is not returned or else death to whom the Guardian has fallen in love with.**

* * *

"Stand still or else you'll mess up the seams!" I scolded Pogue as the costume designer pulled away from the biker in frustration. The elderly Folk woman and he shared a glare before I smacked the back of his head. Just so you know, I would prefer having some of the Folk create my costumes in the event I have to deal with Guardian "business" during competition, and not only that, their creations are always unique and versatile.

"Ow. What was that for?"

"I told you to stand still, is that so difficult?" Pogue gave me a pained look as the little Asian-looking woman resumed working on the inner seam of his pants. "The better you cooperate the faster it will go." The boys, Roz, Lils, Sarah, Kate and I were in the gym for the costume fittings for the competition. It was finally April and the competition was drawing ever near, my costumes were designed and almost made, just in time for the competition in little more than a few days. All the last minute costume stuff was in desperate need of getting done like last week, so why didn't they get done? Three words: Kate and Sarah. Great girls but as of two weeks ago became nothing but distractions for their respective boyfriends. Can you believe they even went as far as to offer ADVICE?! And can you believe their boyfriends went as far as to follow through and fuck up the routines entirely? Ah God, what I wouldn't give to just suddenly make them disappear like an annoying Mary-Sue!

Kate and Sarah were going gaga over the gowns designed for me and their behavior did nothing for my nerves. Were Tyler and Pogue ready for competition? Would I need to pull Caleb or Reid in if they weren't? Were _those_ two even ready to step in at a moment's notice? I have never been this nervous for a competition, not even for the time there was a blackout caused by a pack of hungry vampyrs and I was on my period! That was so not a fun night.

"I can't believe you get to wear these clothes!" Kate gushed over the sequined gowns and held one up to her figure twirling in front of the full-length mirror. They were a little over two seasons old in design, but my designer never liked to throw things out in the event a last minute change was needed. Ugh, designers can be such packrats.

"That's a standard dress Kate; it's not a big deal." Lilja commented looking up from the designs she'd been given, "Now these…these are the crème de la crème of dancing outfits. The Latin dresses."

"God these are hot! What wouldn't I give to wear one of these, Jin." Sarah gushed pulling one of my own designs from Lilja's grasp. I stopped myself from wincing at the way she manhandled the designs and the fabric samplings stapled to the corners. Don't get me wrong, she and I are friends, but there are just some days that her presence is more than I can take…like today.

"Hey Kate, Sarah, wanna go into town? It looks like these 'serious' dancers are going to be busy for a while." Roz my saving grace! She glanced my way and nodded leading the two other girls out the gym so we could get our work done. Lilja followed them with a calming smile upon her fey-like features. Finally some peace! While I would normally feel horrible for having Roz get rid of the girlfriends (if only temporarily) the boys were pains in my ass more that I could possibly stand, I don't need any more aggravation.

But the fates were not in my favor; the boys wouldn't cooperate and wouldn't stop joking about the costume designs picked out for me. Yes, I totally get how revealing and slinky the dresses are but they are just so that the body lines could be seen and judged. The guys didn't get that and being the teenage boys they are, teased one another about seeing their girlfriends/love interests in a more modified version of my costumes.

For any fans of my best friends, forgive me if they suddenly disappear then reappear shot twice in the balls and head.

"Oi! Fucktards, focus!" I yelled suddenly startling them out of whatever/wherever the conversation had gone. The boys looked at me bewildered before sharing a knowing smile.

"Aw lookit, Jinny's pouting." Pogue teased pinching my cheeks.

"She's so cute when she does that," Caleb said pulling me into a choking hug before Reid tugged at my arm and gave me a noogie.

"Ah! Hair!" Somehow I pulled away with a stomp of my foot. The four of them looked at me with identical Peter Pan poses and smirks that annoyed me to the point that merely counting to ten was no longer an option. Normally I am a **very** patient person, being a Guardian I must maintain total and complete control over my emotions; but these four and their girlfriends have seriously pushed me over the edge. Dragon Magic itched in my palms and there was no holding back…those boys were in for hell.

* * *

_**Four hours later…**_

"Damn, I chipped a nail." Holding my hand palm down, I examined my nails with a discontent pout. "Oh well, I'm sure Roz or Lils has some kind of girly remedy for them." With a giggly little shrug I made my way through the destroyed interior of the gym where my four best friends lay unconscious and a little beat up…Soooo I got a little carried away when I let my anger out because I don't remember exactly what I did. Oh dear. To be honest, the little bit of control I lost was barely enough to take off the edge of my frustration without getting seed-high.

Picking up a mirror shard from the broken mirror and I conjured a communication link to Roz and Lilja's compacts. "Wet Jimmy's Gourmet Assmeats. Do this be pick up or delivery?" A mini Lilja hologram appeared onto the shard with a dazed and dull expression on her face, I could have sworn she was drooling.

"Shopping not going the way you hoped?"

"Oh Gods above, Boss Lady! Save me! SAVE ME!"

"Well, I need you to do a little reconstruction, can you come back?" She peered up at me with a smirk on her face. "…I…uh…got a little temperamental."

"Aw…purecita, but sure I'll be there in a heartbeat. Goddess above, anything to get away." Lilja saluted to me before her image started to fade.

"Well that's taken care of."

"Oh gracias chica, it was insa—what the hell?" Lilja demanded when she came a moment later to see the wreckage I had instilled upon the gym. "What did you do?" She picked up what used to be seat of a chair and looked at me.

"So I got a little angry…"

"No, Jin, when Roz put that guy in the hospital for Vianca's boob-graze that was a little angry. When Fionn demolished part of the Black Magic Market during that Seelie raid: that was a little angry. This…this is pure unadulterated rage. What has got your panties in a twist?"

"What hasn't? Lils, everything has become increasingly stressful, I swear to God I'm not sure if I can handle everything." We picked our way through the destruction to each of the landing places of the boys so Lilja could do her little healing diddy.

"Jin, you know I'm so glad I can defend myself against you. Or else I'd never survive being your friend." I flicked a broken piece of the stands at her. "Hey! Healing your boyfriend here!"

"Oh fuck you." I glared at her form bent over Caleb as she healed him.

"Sorry but you're not my type." She threw back before helping Golden Boy up from his unconscious state and moving on as some of my Dragon Magic repaired the damage I'd done in the gym.

* * *

I didn't stay around long enough for Lils to finish repairing the gym; I've been too wound up to have to apologize to the guys when I'm like this. So I've holed up in my dorm with the music blaring and reverberating against the magically sound-proof walls. Anger is not the best way to handle things, and Bumblebee did nothing but berate me for the way I'm handling things. He says I'm acting in a way not befitting the leader of the sisterhood. FUCK SISTERHOOD! I'm stressed and I need an out…I wonder if Dean wouldn't mind accommodating a frustrated Guardian.

"Jin!" Sarah practically kicked open the door, her arms laden heavily with shopping bags full of what looked like formal wear.

"Going out?" I watched upside down from my bed as she tried to find a place to put everything. So maybe I should've helped her drag her crap in, but sorry I'm not very accommodating today, I need to calm my mind. I wonder if Dean is too busy for some rough angry sex…no! I must focus on the competition, not Dean's all too hot body under my fingertips or the feel of his calloused hands on my skin as he 'kisses' me senseless.

"Jin, you okay? You're red."

"Fine." I strained through grit teeth. I can't think about Dean. Focus Guardian! "What were you saying?"

"Caleb's taking me out to some fancy restaurant tonight, says he's been neglecting our relationship and wants to make it up to me. Isn't that sweet?" Ha! Neglecting her?! That's complete and utter BULLSHIT! Caleb's been cutting out on practice so he could go see her, I've seen them! I've been kicked outta my dorm for them! Look at Reid, he's got the bruises to prove I've had to sleep over. Neglecting her my ass.

"Yeah sweet." I deadpanned.

* * *

Two days before competition, and it was someone's brilliant idea to go out. Now I have a ritual, a tradition if you will, where before a competition, or game (whenever I did have time to go to soccer practice) I would use that time to focus totally on what I need to do. Unfortunately it doesn't work well for the boys. Before the pressure really builds, they love to go out, and guess who convinced them that I was too high strung to not try and unwind? ROSALIE! My best friend got it into her head that I too needed the time off before I killed someone aka my dance partners. The stupid fuckers…no I am not pissed; I'm just a little frustrated. In all honesty could we have at least gone somewhere that _**isn't**_ Nicky's? I swear we come here so often the owner should just set up a room or something for us.

My cell vibrated against my thigh, looking at the caller id I grinned and moved against the wall, still in sight of the boys, but far enough to not feel closed in. "Fiona's Fantasy Fuck House, what fuck fantasy can I make for you, baby?" I purred into the phone. Pogue and Reid gave me naughty little smiles while Caleb and Tyler looked rather scandalized.

"_God Jin, why do you do that to me?"_ Dean groaned. I miss him, in so many naughty ways…yeah I'm deprived, so sue me. He was ultimately the best sex I've had in a long time.

"Well of course, I mean, you're there and I'm here. Now what's wrong with this picture?"

"_So what are you wearing?"_

"Hmm, a teeny tiny gold zipper brassiere with chains and a gold thong with little flowers down—"

"_I should definitely be where you are."_ Dean interrupted. His voice melted against my brain causing a sharp intake of breath. God this MAN!

"Exactly. So what's up baby?" A lock of my hair was caught in a brainless girly twirl around my fingers. "Is it something fun and dangerous because I am 'bout ready to pop and kill somebody." Sam said something in the background I couldn't rightly hear. _"Sam wants to know how you're feeling about the competition; says that you always get antsy. I kinda like when you get antsy."_ The deep sexy chuckle in his voice had me biting my lip to stop the breathy moan rising in my throat. Damnit!

"No doubt. It's times like that I seem to see you the most now isn't it?" I teased ignoring Caleb and Tyler's reproving stares. "But I suppose, I should pop over and visit you, even just to get away from the noise."

"_Yeah and make some of our own."_ Sam yelled something in the background and I only heard Dean's voice reply, _"Shut up Sammy, it's not like you didn't already know."_ I couldn't help but laugh._"Anyway, we're on a job and we just wanted to wish you luck in case you don't hear from us Saturday."_

"Well, I've gotta admit this call was a nice surprise. And I'm really glad you did, I feel a little less stressed now. But right now I've gotta drag Reid's ass from the pool table before he gets into it with Aaron. Tell Sam I miss him too. Okay so love you, stalk you, and wanna fuck you." I kissed into the mouthpiece before hanging up and smiling at the quizzical looks of my non-Guardian friends. Hmm, maybe I should go and visit Dean tonight or perhaps Henry…It is only two days before competition.

* * *

_**Okay, so I had to stop it right there. Hope you all had the best holiday ever. And I'm sorry it took forever. Don't worry there will be some fun action in the next chapter! Don't forget to review.**_


	25. Baby Can You Dance Like This?

_**Thanks to all my reviewers, readers and lurkers, you're all fabulous. Of course the standard disclaimer applies…as always. Please don't forget to review, I love getting your opinions and suggestions too! I adjusted some things and added a few details that I was missing...Thanks for the suggestions **_nature chick**_ they really helped. I promise to not resort to lazy writing in the future._  
**

_**Also, I have never been in this kind of competition, anything I know about dance competitions comes primarily from the movie **_**Shall We Dance?**_** So don't get mad if stuffs not right.**_

* * *

**From the **_Scrolls of Ancients_

**The bonds of the Guardian Sisterhood have never been broken. The influence of the Great Dragons has much to do with the temperament of their Guardians. This is the reason why all the Guardians are female, for they are more rational than males and biologically superior. In the past, there were male Guardians, but they proved far too unreliable and suspicious, they hungered for power beyond their reach and nearly destroyed themselves. It was only by the grace of their daughters that the Guardians and their Dragons were saved. The Great Nine deemed the daughters worthy of their power and so it has been. The Guardians' strength is unsurpassed except within their own kind and often underestimated by their opponents. Other beings in the Charmed Realm trust females to not crave the power for they are the nurturers of their kind. **

* * *

"Gods above, where is Tyler?" I demanded anxiously of no one in particular. In the competitors' space I paced a nervous rut into the green and black carpet with my gold colored dance heels frustrating Lilja who wielded a can of hairspray for my intricate hairdo, only the stubborn gold streaks of my bangs escaped the tight confines of charcoal brown. My golden-brown eyes searched the space continuing to fray my already frazzled nerves. It was lucky that the space we were in of the hotel was surrounded by white opaque dividers or else I'd have undoubtedly embarrassed myself. We are supposed to be cool, calm and collected aspiring professional dancers. Beside me, Lilja stomped her pale blue and silver dance flats before the swish of her blue and silver thigh-high dance dress caught my attention. 

"Hey! Jin, breathe deep calming breaths." She pulled me from my pacing into a chair and held my cheeks between her fair-skinned palms to get me to look at her. The pale blue of her eyes pierced me with a forced calm. "The boys just went off to look for your partner all you need to do is breathe." My teeth gnawed the inside of my lips to avoid mussing my pale gold lipstick to offset my olive skin and match my gold dress. There had been some much effort to make me look hot that I'd hate to mess it up before I even hit the dance floor.

Tyler was just here a moment ago going over the routine with me and then he disappeared. This is so not good for my nerves; maybe I should've paid Dean a visit when he called. I couldn't resume my pacing with Lils holding me down, but that didn't mean I couldn't think of ways to inflict pain and destruction upon Tyler if he didn't show his ass up in the next three nanoseconds. I got the routine down in my head perfectly, I've got no problems with it, and if necessary, I could always lead Tyler in it; but my only problem is that my partner is missing. No, this is not a problem, Reid is the back up. That's what we discussed, but GOD I _**don't**_ want Reid to hold me the ways I'd always hoped for Caleb to. The routine is so intimate and I trust Tyler to see me through it. GODDAMNIT WHERE THE FUCK IS HE?

"Look there's Pogue and Caleb," Lilja forcibly moved my head in the direction of two well-dressed men/boys making their way over to us. Every pair of eyes followed them from the double doors as Lil and I met them halfway.

"Tell me something good boys." My voice hopeful despite how I was feeling. Pogue took my elbow and led me over to a corner, his deep eyes held me.

"Bad news, Jinny. Ty's sick."

"Reid found him honoring the porcelain god, pale and shaking." Caleb came up with Lilja and held my attention. Damn him!

"What'd he eat?" I demanded tugging on Pogue's arm towards the toilets. "If it was something he ate, me and Lil can purge it and it's all good."

"But you go on in two minutes." Lilja protested. Despite her usual calm and optimistic nature, Lil was definitely taking over in the panic department for me.

"There'll be other competitions, the more formal and professional ones, the big time ones. Lil, Tyler is my best friend. I have to take care of him." I replied tersely. Yes, I was disappointed, but the guilt of having done nothing will eat at me more than having not competed.

"Jin, wait." Lilja grasped at my arm bringing me to a toppling stop over Pogue's legs. "Caleb, you look after Tyler and Reid can do the Latin with Jin, so Pogue can get psyched. I mean isn't that why you've got the alternates in the first place?"

"Yes but—"

"No buts Jin. You worked too hard for this, hell you worked _**us**_ half to death for this." Caleb interrupted and gently pushed me towards the dance floor nodding to Pogue. Then Lilja and Caleb quickly hurried over to the restrooms.

"Jin, you okay?" Pogue's eyes searched my own.

"No, I should be looking after Ty, Pogue." I protested as the two of us headed over to the Commentator table to tell about the change of partners. "Excuse me, I'm contestant 1-2-2-1; my partner for the Latin round is ill and I will be calling in my alternate—"

"Caleb Danvers." Pogue cut in, I swear my head whipped around so fast, I'd gotten whiplash. The lady marked it down on her clipboard and called all the Latin Division dancers to the floor whilst I tugged Pogue away from the mic.

"What are you doing? Caleb doesn't know the dances, Reid and Ty do." Instead of giving me an answer, my biker friend pointed to the spot that Ty and I were to enter…lo and behold there stood Caleb adjusting his gold and black dance outfit that was so hugged him so well. Immediately my hand went to the corner of my mouth to wipe away any drool with a quick glance around, I found I wasn't the only one. I approached Caleb as he held out his arm for me to take, leading me to our designated spot I was surprised to see he knew our starting positions.

"Why and how?"

"Reid's not doing to good either, Lilja is with him. And I Used a bit to get the routine from Ty, I'm not going to let you down Jin." He locked eyes with me and smiled reassuringly. It's so hard to get angry or worried when he smiled like that. "Trust me?"

Returning his smile, I nodded, "Always."

* * *

The music started to Bond's 'Libertango' _**(A/N: the compilation of how I wanted the dance to look is on my profile! There are no words to describe the dance and I don't think I could begin to describe it.)**_ as the rest of the world faded and melted away. All that mattered was moving with Caleb and the way I had dreamed it would be. I probably am psycho and everything but I was silently pleased that both Tyler and Reid were out of commission. I would never get another chance like this in my life if Sarah had anything to say about it. More than a few times we were flush against one another I think I had an effect on him. Yeah, can we get a carpenter, we've got wood! 

The dance ended far too soon for my liking and we cleared the floor with the other couples waiting for the results. On the sidelines, Pogue was there smiling like an idiot at Caleb who had me walking in front of him…yeah. Beside him was Roz(who looked stunning in red and black) with a report on the Reid/Tyler issue from Lil. Apparently Tyler's stage fright made Reid pretty green.

Soon the Announcer came to the center of the floor and began calling out numbers of the couples who could proceed to the next round. "Couple 1-2-2-1. Couple…"

"We did it!" Caleb exclaimed gathering me into a tight hug, swung me around and pressed his lips to my temple. I was in shock. To be completely honest, I wasn't totally confident in the boys' dancing talents. True, they did dance with me for my brother's wedding but that was a family thing. Family doesn't care if you mess up during a performance for other family, they will keep bringing it up at every family function and never let it die, but other than that family doesn't care. But here in competition, we had to be serious and—OH MY GOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE WE DID IT!

The tug on my elbow towards the dance floor brought me out of my reverie to do the second dance…the Paso Doble _**(A/N: Again, the dance is in my profile)**_. As the music started, it was like I became a spectator of our dance and it was HOT. Although I think I could have done without Caleb kind of tossing me around at some times, but then again it was so passionate I could forgive him the bruises. Aaron and Kira didn't even make it to the second round, aw that's too bad.

Soon the music ended as I lay on my back upon the floor with Caleb posing above me. Jade Emperor, I love this guy. The male power that just radiates from him and hits me just **there**, I hate my limitations. Caleb caught my eye and gave me a wink before helping me up into his embrace. The crowd went wild and the excitement was just as intense. My friend (and secret crush) led me back over to where Roz and Pogue waited to give us hugs and congratulations. Eagerly we waited for the announcer to give the results of the Latin Division, unconsciously or consciously (I'm not sure which) my fingers found themselves laced tightly with Caleb's as the announcer began calling out couples. "…In second place: Couple 1-2-2-1, please come forward…"

* * *

The moment our number was called there were excited squeals and cheering around us. I think the inside of my cheek is bloodied because of containing my own. Feeling insistent tugging on my hand I pulled away from Roz's embrace to be dragged tightly into Caleb's. Don't melt, don't melt, don't you dare melt! You are stronger than that, Jin! 

Caleb and I walked onto the dance floor once again grinning widely as we received the bouquet and second place trophy. Okay, so it wasn't the win I'd been working for, but hells bells a placing is a placing. I danced with Caleb like the desperate wanton Caleb-whore inside me wanted, I beat Aaron and Kira like I wanted, I got second place in a **national** competition and above all, I looked hot doing it. Overall I was feeling pretty damn good. We stood for a bit longer for pictures before we cleared the floor so I could get ready for the standard competition with Pogue.

We had to do the Viennese Waltz and Quick-Step to do and I definitely had to—OH MY GOD! "You did great Jin!"

"God damn, that should've been me." Tyler and Reid engulfed me in tight hugs the moment Caleb and I stepped off the dance floor.

"I'm so glad you're okay." I returned their hugs disregarding that I had accidentally smacked them both with my bouquet in the process. "I was worried—"

"Jin! C'mon, we've got the standard in fifteen." Pogue interrupted me before any questions were asked. Right! Gotta change. Kissing Caleb's cheek before letting Roz and Lil drag me off to our changing area, I quickly shimmied out of my Latin costume for the chocolate and gold fire of the Standard dress. It bunched uncomfortably under my armpits before Roz gave it a swift tug. Okay Jin deep breath, I gave her a quick thumbs up before going to join Pogue at the edge of the dance floor.

Before my eyes a transformed Pogue Arthur Parry stood uncomfortably waiting for me; his hair was slicked back and gathered at the nape of his neck to contrast my newly freed raven and gold locks. He looked impeccably handsome and suddenly for a moment I had fallen back in love with him. I became my 15 year old self…oh FUCK!

As though I had been wearing bells, Pogue turned towards me with a smile I instantly recognized from three years ago. That loving, heart-melting, knee-weakening smirk he'd use on me before pulling me into one of our famous hot make-out sessions. Steady girl, he's not yours anymore; remember you both ended it even though it seemed more you than him…FOCUS!

Biting my lip to suppress a simpering groan I try to return his smile hoping that I don't fail as miserably as I think I do. He takes both my hands in his and brings them to his lips, our eyes locking. I half-expected him to say something…anything, but no words were needed.

"Dancers, please take your positions for the Viennese Waltz." The Emcee announced, we shared a look and gave cheesy thumbs up to our friends before gracefully walking out onto the floor hand in hand. Just as we practiced, Pogue took my left hand in his and kissed the knuckles gently before placing it on his shoulder and then held my right in a gentle support. Our eyes locked and I took in a slow breath through my nostril. DAMNIT POGUE! He'd used the aftershave I'd always loved on him. Why is everyone insisting on torturing me?!

"Ready?" The low timbre of his voice sent light shivers up my spine and all I could do was nod desperately willing my knees not to turn to mush. "Jinny, breathe, you've drilled us too hard to be nervous." Ugh, as if _**he**_ had the right to tell me that.

With his calloused hand pressing into the bare skin of my back, Pogue's body suddenly tensed as his nerves seemed to have found him. And he's worried that I'm nervous, poor delusional boy. Squeezing his hand, I brought his attention back to me as we waited for the music to start.

"Calm…Breathe. Don't think, just feel." I murmured to him softly, "It's just you and me in the gym. It's just another dress rehearsal." His eyes closed briefly and Pogue visibly relaxed in my arms as my powers gave him a little imaging. "Better?"

He nodded and the music of Brain Adams' "Have You Ever Really Loved A Woman" started to play. Pogue's confidence built after the first turn of our routine and my pride in him soared. Feelings long buried resurfaced in his eyes and it was hard not to feel that way again. God damnit Jin, you can't do this to yourself. You're a fucking professional! In one of our turns towards the audience, my eyes locked with a pair of dark browns…Kate. I nearly stumbled had it not been for Pogue's supporting arm and my feelings immediately faded.

Barely into our first lift around Pogue's neck the ground shook, our only warning before two walls collapsed with an explosion that had everyone screaming and on the ground. My body cradled in Pogue's arms was thrown roughly to the hardwood floor. Amid the screams, cries, terror and crash of debris I felt the pulse of magic…tainted magic. Tightened against my front, Pogue groaned painfully and my world shrank back to him.

"Pogue? Pogue!" A line of blood trickled across his forehead causing a thread of panic to wash through me. "Come on baby, open your eyes for me." I commanded as though it would make him conscious. From the corner of my eye, Roz and Lil were in the same position with Reid, Sarah and Tyler. Caleb was looking after Kate.

"Pogue, open your fucking eyes!" With much difficulty, I resisted the urge to slap his face and cause more injury. Quickly I checked his still body for any other injuries, nothing visible…please don't let there have been anything internal. Christ! Kate's gonna kill me when she finds out. Behind his eyelid, Pogue's eyes began to gain movement and slowly they opened to reveal his wonderful hazel eyes.

"JIN!" Roz's voice screamed out as my body was suddenly ripped away from my ex-boyfriend/best friend into one of the standing walls forcing it to collapse on top of me. Barely did I have the chance to power into my full Guardian Armor before people started screaming again. Looking up, there was a circle of bodies: mortal, Folk…and Guardian. Oh no.

* * *

_**And that's it for this chapter. Sorry for taking so long duckies. I'll be graduating soon and then I can officially call myself a college graduate. Exciting huh? Well, you know what to do. I promised there would be some action in this chapter, and I made sorta good on that promise. The next will start with a bang! PROMISE as long as I get plenty of reviews. **_


	26. Oh no

Oh no…

* * *

"Gods above…Vi?" From where the rest of my friends were, Roz rose bewildered to her feet in front of them. Her tan skin melted beneath the dark ruby red plates and scales of full Guardian Armor. The elegant red dress burnt away with the Dragon Magic pulsing through her veins as her eyes dilated into the harsh red cat-like pupils of her Dragon charge.

Vianca Gomez, third White Dragon Guardian of the Great Nine, stood tall in the putrid circle of corpses. Full Dragon Armor coated her honey-brown skin, only it wasn't the same majestic and snow white that we've always known. It was a sick mess of blue, black, and white; the skin, mane and spines stitched together wrongly with blood and tainted power. Between the cracks of the armor, sickly green pus pulsed as an infection.

"What have you done, Vi?" Roz demanded harshly, her body aquiver with barely contained rage and ill.

"Oh _Nyoko_…you're looking lovely." The voice that echoed throughout the ruined hall sent tremors down my lightly crushed spine, the wall on top of me refused to budge and while I was only half-powered up, the pain prevented me from doing much else.

"Don't…call…me…that." Roz growled slowly, oh no. My best friend was seething and her anger resonated off her in tidal waves.

"Why not? It _is_ your name." Vianca's voice, once sweet with sisterly affection was tainted by the hate clear on her face before she nodded once thrusting and intense wave of power at the Red Guardian. A scream of shock and worry ripped from my throat as Roz was attacked by shadows trying to tear her armor with deadly poisoned claws and fangs.

Lilja's sudden roar alerted me of her attack a second before she was thrown and tackled as well. And here I lay beneath the weight of a wall panting with the effort of mortal weakness as those I hold dear are in danger. Damnit Jin, POWER UP!

* * *

A loud angry roar erupted and shook the remaining foundations of the building that all in the vicinity stared. The wall that had fallen upon me disintegrated with my very Dragon Ball Z power surge.

" Jin…how lovely of you to join us." I growled at her look while trying to rein Bumblebee from taking over my body. "Oh no, Jin don't do that. Let Bumblebee out so he can join the party." A tainted power pulsed through my gut yanking roughly at my Dragon's core as though trying to tear us apart from the inside out.

"NO!" My Dragon and I clung to each other and managed to sever whatever pull tried to separate us.

"Hmm, I expected this from you Jin dear…you were the strongest and wisest Dragon of us." She smirked and her cold dead eyes caught mine once again. "Huh. You were…" Another surge of power hit with the intention of ripping me apart. Biting my lip I refused Bumblebee's command to fight back, I suppressed the urges scream. I can't fight her, its Vianca, I trained her and protected her!

"Tsk tsk tsk, Jin dear, whatever shall you do? Your muscle is unconscious, your healer is gravely injured and oh…your death dealer wants you dead. Aw…there's no one there for poor little Jinny Liu. You never do your own dirty work…do you?" She drew a blood covered claw to her lips for a long slow lick from her tongue. "Mmm…Fion like peaches…"

"You…killed them?!" My voice hitched as the realization hit me like a physical blow to the stomach. "How could you, Vi?"

She flinched and for barely a second her eyes were once again, warm and vibrant green. "Quite simply really Jin, you've all something I want. Your Dragon power is going to bring Chase back completely and my love will be with me forever."

So that was it…she is in love, just as I am.

"Wanna bet?" A familiar voice rang out before a large energy ball hit Vianca squarely in the armored chest forcing her to stumble back.

"Guys NO!" I screamed as my boys were suddenly met with an onslaught of shadowy demons, gathering myself from the shock of seeing Vianca attack people so viciously. I threw up a wall of Dragon Power to drag the boys behind me and away from her new pets.

"I've been waiting for you to do something Yellow Guardian. Your hesitation is disappointing." Vianca's voice changed with a tone of evil tainted power before she shook her head and gave me a malicious grin. "You have the Covenant with you…how convenient; I can kill you and take all the power for me and Chase."

"Ain't gonna happen, Vi." I growled lowly before rushing at her with claws arched and fangs bare. We crashed with a scary ferocity of claws, fangs, roars and growls.

She was certainly stronger than she's ever been, but I refused to give up. In my mind and heart I couldn't battle this girl. But this wasn't my friend, Vianca, this was something tainted…wrong. I can't think of anything that should stop me from ripping this being apart, at least that's what I tried to convince myself.

Not only were my friends in danger, but the rest of the Magic Community(if it actually _were_ a community) was at stake. The power that oozed from Vianca was beyond anything I had ever felt against my senses. With a shuddering blast, I was tossed amongst the rubble with the cackle of Vianca's transformed voice calling after me, "Oh Jin, sweet Jin…you're making this far too easy." She towered over my still body. She didn't suffer very many blows at my hand, but I couldn't exactly say the same for me. I felt the light touch of Roz and Lil's consciousness and tried to keep the relief of their well-being off my face. But Vianca is still a Guardian despite the taint in her blood. "Oh…you're awake." Vianca spoke to them keeping her cold green eyes trained on me, "That's good, your new _friends_ missed you."

Shadow demons emerged and melted from every corner towards the others at the flick of her hand. "No, you can't." I screamed frightened for them with Vianca's foot digging harshly into my flesh. She cast a glance other to the boys and back at me with a cruel smile. "Vi…please."

"Chase will be so pleased, Jin. I wish you could meet him." She trailed the bloody claw across her lips, her tongue licking away the traces left behind, "But you won't…too bad. He's hot."

Bumblebee's warmth and power rushed through me better than any orgasm fueling my anger and power with renewed strength and determination to protect my dear ones.

"You break our oath, our duty, for him?" I goaded her, using the distraction of talking to build up strength.

"You're in love Jin, how can you not see from my eyes?" Oh low blow.

I tried a different tactic, I remembered how happy she was when she realized that she wasn't alone. I took her into my care and taught her the importance of what we did, what our sacrifice meant and how special we are. "We are **Guardians**, we don't live like normal people Vianca because we aren't normal people; we're better. Even if we don't get that picket fence happy ending, we still get something better!" Emotion flickered behind the cold gaze and I was sure she'd see reason. She'd see I'm right and we can fix this. No need for the Charmed Courts—

"That changes now!" She screamed at me kicking me with a force that left me gasping and weak.

"JIN!" I heard Tyler and Caleb yell for me as another blow was aimed for my chest. Angry I caught her foot and pushed her off balance enough to stand.

"WHITE DRAGON GUARDIAN!" Bumblebee roared through me, his fury fueled mine. "STAND AND BE CHALLENGED!" The official words we should never speak flowed from my lips and the ground rumbled as the sky opened with lightning and thunder. A giant earthen arena rose around us, gone was the modern rubble of the hotel and its patrons. Around the arena ring the Shadow demons circled hungrily as my friends stood frightened on high separated pillars around the ring.

Vianca's eyes wildly took in our new surroundings before she laughed manically, "You're challenging me Jin? You are one of the least aggressive with your powers and you want to fight me?"

"Step up and fight honorably or die where you stand." I stated with an icy calm. There is no turning back, challenges between Guardians have not happened since the time Dragons actually roamed freely and Guardians were men. Once a challenge has been issued, it is for ultimate surrender or death; ultimate surrender means being stripped of everything: memory, family, powers…and sometimes soul.

"Well then, that sounds final. C'mon then. You're blood will be sweet." Her chosen weapon, an Charmed Realm Chain Mace materialized in her hands as my Charmed Realm Naginata appeared in mine.

"Then let's do this." With furious roars, we rushed one another.

* * *

_**SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY **_

_**My muse and I were at a stand off until I started actually doing homework did she concede to this chapter. I know it's short but I do need to work on so many papers that this was the agreement.**_

_**Is it wrong of me to say that my reviewers are the best in the world? Because you totally are! So I watched **_**Feast of Love **_**over the weekend not too long ago and WOW what a great movie, although it hasn't made me a total Toby fan, I think I definitely respect him more as an actor than ever. Okay just wanted to point that out. **_

_**In other news, Taylor Kitsch is going to play Gambit a.k.a. Remy LeBeau in the next X-Men movie. WOOOOO! My only hope is that he gets shirtless a lot of the time and the writers write him well. I loved Gambit growing up and I swear I will be incredibly angry if someone fucks it up!**_


	27. Half Lit

_**Disclaimer: never mine**_

_**A/N: so I've finally come back to this after ages and ages. I'm so sorry.**_

* * *

"Aaaaahhhhhhh!!!" The scream was ripped from my lips as the smash of the spiked ball against the armor of my arm. I could feel the crack in my bone from impact before Vianca pulled her weapon back and spun it furiously above her head. Most of my moves were defensive, for I could not bring myself to fight her, not at full strength. Despite what my brain and body knew, this raging girl was still Vianca in my heart.

"Oh come on, Jin, do you really expect to lose honorably with such half-hearted deflections?" She taunted with another attack aimed for my head, with a duck and roll I managed to get out of immediate danger only to roll into a stalagmite pointing up from the stony ground. Had the arena been anything like the Coliseum in Rome, there would not have been any stalagmites, but this isn't the Coliseum in Rome, this is the Edge of Darkness and the Charmed Reams. The open stormy sky above us the large craggy spires around a crooked oval space of roughly the length of a football field, a lot of space for just two fighters, but in the older days challenges included more than just two Guardians.

On my knees, I rose slowly leaning on my naginata until I was standing proud. A harsh hot wind swirled around us like the blow of an old western showdown. Vianca's head tilted lightly to the side and a cold, cruel grin spread upon her lips.

"Well, well, well. Looks like we're gonna have some fun after all. And better yet, Chase will get to see me crush you all as the Covenant brings him back. It's wonderful." I slowed my breathing until Bumblebee and I were completely in-tuned.

"_Guardian…Jin. You know what you must do. You must avenge your sisters and redeem the fallen Vianca._" Bumblebee's voice hummed through me and hardened my resolve to diamonds.

'_Yes…'_ Taking my stance, I brought my weapon level to my waist with the blade pointed directly at her. "_Good-bye Vianca._"

"Isn't that cute? You're still resisting." I barely had enough time to dodge as the spiked ball coming fiercely at my head a second time. She maneuvered the weapon like it was a part of her and soon the chain was wrapped tight against the staff of my naginata. The evil grin on her face stretched beyond normal facial structures for a human or Dragon, I feared she would smile her head in half.

With all my strength I pulled her towards me and threw a left hook to her jaw knocking her head further back than physically possible. Her body flew from the hit and Vianca landed in a pile of rubble. Breathing heavily, I leaned against my weapon waiting for her to launch out of the rocks and attack once again.

The only sounds in the arena were the rumble of the sky, my breathing and the screech of Vianca's 'pets'. The wait became longer and felt like years, until finally I hobbled warily to the pile where she landed. Painfully I bent in half to move what used to be a wall and found her.

Vianca had been crushed by her own weapon in the fall.

Before the tears and pain of what I had done could settle, a flash of multi-hued light hit me directly and I fell into someone's arms. All that Vianca had stolen; the power and life forces were transferred to me as they do in an official challenge. I recall very little after the battle. Only that the Great Nine descended upon us with consequences and suddenly we were back in the hotel ballroom as though nothing happened. Pogue and I had won the Viennese round, but despite the win I did not feel much like celebrating. I had just killed one of my own. A girl, whose power I helped foster into greatness. And with my own hands and power, I had destroyed her.

* * *

"_When I open up my eyes  
I wanna see your face  
When you come here  
Could you stay with me a while?  
And gently break me with your smile?_

_You know I need you  
Like a child needs the stars  
So tell me can you hear my heart?_

_Could you here me one more time  
And put your fingers on my spine  
And when I open up my eyes  
I wanna see your face  
When you come here  
Could u stay with me a while?  
And gently break me with your smile?"_

"Who's that?" Caleb's smooth and husky voice broke my concentration of my music. Since the showdown with Vianca and the announcement of the trial at the Charmed Courts, I had holed myself in my dorm, not bothering with class, poring over pictures and letters and anything else I had with Vianca in it. I did my best not to mourn her, she betrayed us, but there had to be a reason. I couldn't be weak and cry for her, this was too important to let my judgment be clouded more than it already was. There had to be something I missed about my friend, something that would have signaled this change.

"Huh?" I rolled off my stomach to lower the music and face him. Adjusting the large Metallica shirt I'd stolen from Dean, I toss the album onto my desk before stretching my arms above my head, "Sarah's not here, library or with Kate I think."

He nodded once, "The singer, don't think I've heard him before."

"Steven Strait, and you probably wouldn't have, he's new."

"He sounds whiny."

I gasped in anger, "Take that back!"

"What? He does sound whiny." He grinned at my anger and kept baiting me. It's almost like he knew I needed the distraction. "No wonder you and Sarah get along now, you both like the same pussy emo guys."

"Argh! Take that back!" I jumped on his back wrapping my bare legs tight on his waist with my arms somewhat choking him to give him noogies.

"Aah! Quit it!" He tried to loosen my legs and my arms, but to no avail. "Why is it such a big deal? Jin get off!"

"Firstly, he's singing a ballad," He swung me again only to lose his footing and falling onto Sarah's bed and me, "Ow. And secondly, you're making fun of my **future husband**, jerk boy," I growled playfully squeezing him tighter. In the pain of it all we were laughing, tickling and shouting insults while I tried getting some sort of remorse from my secret crush. Through some odd contortionist act, Caleb was facing me with my arms and legs wrapped tightly around him. Caleb had his weight supported by his arms on either side of my head, no longer were we laughing and joking just staring at one another. Somehow it felt so right; me and him just…like…this. The intensity in his eyes pierced right through me to my very core and slowly he lowered his head as I tucked my dry lips nervously between my teeth. His kiss was soft but passionate as his hands held me tighter; one tangled in my hair the other pushing my back so my front was closer. His tongue battled mine for a moment before he pulled away, confused and a little hurt I bit my lip.

"When did you get your tongue pierced?" Giggling I pulled him down to me again and Caleb shifted us comfortably on the bed as we kissed deeply, my legs wrapped tightly around his waist and my fingers knotted in his hair. He trailed his kisses to my jaw and slowly down my neck to the hidden skin under the shirt.

"Caleb…" My voice came out a husky whisper as he inched the big black Metallica shirt over my hips with his calloused hands. Pulling his shirt over his head, we continued kissing and touching.

"Oh My GOD!" Sarah's voice sounded and we broke apart as if burned. There in the door were Sarah, Reid, Tyler, Roz and Lilja. Sarah's eyes welled up in tears before she ran out, Caleb grabbed his shirt and chased after her leaving me with the other four… speechless.

"Well, it's about time." Reid stated bluntly.

* * *

My eyes barely registered the life outside the cold lifeless glass of the window. I couldn't even begin to comprehend what happened just a few hours ago, did that really happen? Did Caleb and I really kiss with such passion that could have been love? All I was completely certain about was that there are a few people hurting, and for some reason I was one of them. Someone cleared their throat behind me and in the glass Caleb's reflection spoke volumes.

"Sarah and I are over, Jin." Those words, those words I had secretly wished to hear from his mouth were spat in my face by the man I loved. Why does being around him always make me feel horrible and wonderful at the same time? This was not the way I hoped he would ever tell me. Caleb was hurt and angry, his emotions flooding my own Dragon senses making my head and heartache. "And it's all because of you."

"Me?" I was glued to the floor. "How dare you, Caleb. How dare you, Caleb Danvers, accuse me of being the reason for **your** failed relationship! I have been nothing but your friend since day one. I would never jeopardize **anybody's** relationship, not even for my own heart." I yelled back.

"What do you mean your heart?"

"Do you really want to know?" I question him. "Fine, **I AM IN LOVE WITH YOU**. I have been since we were kids. But I gave you space, I thought we'd grow up and you'd see me as a woman." Caleb stared at me dumbstruck, but I had to continue, "Did you know that every time we were all together, I would wake up **every morning **and say to myself, 'Today is the day I will let Caleb Danvers know, today is the day Caleb Danvers will **love me **as much as I love him.' But I was too scared. So I waited and waited and when I come to see you all again **you** are head over heels for Sarah. I come back to Ipswich to be heartbroken because of you."

"It doesn't matter now, Sarah and I are over and I don't love you like that." Caleb all but snarled.

"Then why did you kiss me?" I demanded in a soft voice.

_**

* * *

Well that's all I could do for now. Sorry for the wait. Please, please, PLEASE send me some feedback.**_


	28. I'm Sorry

_**Disclaimer: never mine**_

_**A/N: I could say sorry a trillion billion times but I don't think it will be enough. I am honestly forcing myself to write anything. But that's probably not such a great idea. So this is my best effort inspiration-less.**_

* * *

He never answered me. Never gave me a reason. Caleb just walked away. How many times have I seen him just walk away from me and not feel rendered to bits? When he left me again, this time the pain was tenfold, more so because of the desire and longing he left behind with that kiss. But Bumblebee didn't berate me or make me feel less worthy of anything, instead he was rather distracted. Adjusting to the influx of all those powers I suppose, especially since it feels like Guardian puberty all over again. The only objective thing that Bumblebee stated was that I had to talk to Sarah…

* * *

"Hey Sarah?" I approached the blonde carefully the next morning working out this entire speech only to come out with, "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry…" She all but growled at me before her fist connected with my jaw. It wasn't that hard, but there's no doubt that it wouldn't at least bruise. If there's anyway to repair the damage Caleb and I did, I will teach her how to fight and protect herself. Already her delicate knuckles split and started to bleed from the contact.

"I deserved that," I deadpanned while rotating my jaw from the blow, letting her believe she had really hurt me. Not to make her feel guilty for hitting me or something sad like that, but because I would have done the same thing in her place. "I hurt you in the worse way a friend could possibly do so without killing someone."

"No shit."

"And I know there's nothing I can say or do to let you know how sorry I truly am or that I never wanted to hurt you—"

"You were in love with him long before you met me weren't you?" Sarah interrupted; I could only bit my lip and nod. "I knew it."

"What?" She slid down to the cold floor against the stone pillars of the balcony and looked up at me to continue.

"I knew there was a reason why you couldn't open up to me like you did Kate; at first I didn't pay any attention to it, but I started to see how you would look at him. I started wondering if it was something I'd done or said to make you hate me, and then I saw it. Whenever Caleb would hold me or kiss me, you looked like you died." Wow, she hit it right on the nail. She knew it was true when I bit my lip and refused to look at her.

"Sarah, I—"

"Save it, because I don't wanna hear it. J-just go away." She pushed me roughly enough that I rattled the French doors before she ran leaving me with my guilt.

"Damnit!"

* * *

"Yo." I greeted Roz as I stalked into the apartment. She looked at me with a sympathetic half-smile. I couldn't believe what I'd done yesterday, I'd finally told Caleb my true feelings and we ended up fighting. When I talked to Sarah today...well, yeah. "Roz, I need a break."

"Then take a break. Get out of Massachusetts and let go; I mean, honey, after what we've been through… mostly you, a break is well deserved." Her words rang true, first the hunt with Sam, Dean and the others, the whole blow out with John Winchester's hopeful resurrection, the dance competition that was interrupted, the discovery of the death of the other Guardians, then battle with Vianca, the argument with Caleb, and the battered friendship of me and Sarah, and now the thing with the summoned Dragons in the Charmed Courts. I wanted out and I wanted it now.

"You know I think I will." I stood decisively momentarily startling Roz and headed to my room in her apartment. She followed me asking where I was planning on going, "Home… well, at least to either Hung or Xiao's place. I miss my nephews; I have yet to meet my adopted nieces and can probably do with a few races."

"You're going back to California? For how long?"

"Dunno, but I'll see you at the Courts and I'll keep you posted." She nodded understanding, she probably needed this break too, but I knew that the short Roz and Ty train ride had just started and I refused to let the burdens of a Guardian stop her from happiness. After the whole thing with Vianca, feelings were let loose. Finally.

"Not to sound like the moral police, but what about school? I don't think Spenser will take too fondly of your sudden leave of absence, Jin." To answer her question, I powered up and created a perfect clone from the magic I gained from Vianca and the other dead Guardians. "Not bad, want me to watch over her for you?"

"Yeah, I'll absorb everything she does when I get back. Just make sure the others don't get too close, I'll see you when I get back." We hugged tightly before I teleported to my room in my brother's, Hung, house. Already the rapid footfalls of my three year old twin nephews could be heard in the hallway to greet me.

* * *

Four weeks later…

"You ready to hand over that ride **girl**?" The other driver in a supped up Honda Civic taunted me. I revved my engine of my '70 Silver/blue Plymouth Roadrunner a few times watching him slightly pale under the green glow that lined the inside of his car. For the past four weeks, I had drifted between my brothers' houses taking care of my nephews and nieces, doing homework my double sent me and reconnecting with my family during the day. At night, I'd race, play in my friend Isis' band (her real name is Henrietta, but she obviously hates it) and do everything I used to without getting caught: seed, tea, you name it. Bumblebee insists that I'm hiding from everything, but that's not true, I said I needed a break and damnit I'm taking a break. No, I am NOT running away.

A girl with thick white eyeliner and tiny clothes that belong on miniature Victorian doll stepped between our cars and held up a white kerchief. The moment it touched the ground our cars shot down the street, I gave the cocky shit a two second head start before switching gears and speeding past him, the course was littered with turns and I drifted through them with ease. In the rearview mirror I could see the frustration of the guy because he couldn't pass me, my adrenaline pumped fiercely through my veins as my driving taunted him. On top of the 5 large bet, he wanted my car and me for the night; of course not willing to back down from a challenge I agreed, as if he could touch me!

"Winner!" The white eyeliner girl announced as I got out of my car, the guy tried to cheat by getting his buddies to trick out the course; thank God for Bumblebee. If not for my Dragon I'dve either gotten into a bad accident or worse become the plaything for that cocky shit and his shitters. No thank you.

The guy drove up to the finish line pissed as hell, wrenching open his door he stormed over to me and Dre (the organizer). "That bitch cheated! I almost won." He ranted his group of buddies behind him puffed out their chests in attempts of intimidation. A few of them put their hand on their guns at the back of their jeans and covertly I nudged Dre.

"Ask any racer, any real racer. It doesn't matter if you win by an inch or a mile; winning's winning." He and a bunch of gun wielding thugs stepped up. "Pay up or you'll be eating through a straw…permanently." Cocky shit and his thugs backed up before handing Dre the thick wad of bills, pink slip and keys that he handed to me.

Counting out a nice slice of the bills and handing them to Dre, he waved the wad to the crowd, "See? This is how it's done, this is business." I handed him the keys of Civic to take to his garage for me before I walked back to my car followed by one of Dre's bodyguards smiling. With a glance to my silver pocket watch I swore, 3:33 AM, damnit I promised Hung I'd be back by 1AM and I'm two and a half an hours past curfew.

"Thanks Dre, call me when you need another fourth." I called before speeding off back to my brother's house. In the mirror I saw Cocky shit sent some of his goons tail me, damn bastards don't quit! Calling upon my Dragon power I hadn't used for weeks, I caused their cars to break down and stop abruptly, the thugs weren't dead but in a blink my car was nowhere to be seen.

Powering up again felt so wonderful and I wasn't even at full power, I guess this is how the boys feel when they don't Use. Even that little bit made me all hot and bothered, damn. I need to take the edge off. Eh, I'll call Roz tomorrow for some seed or tea. Then again I could always pop in to find Dean…

_**

* * *

A/N: So very sorry. I've been sitting on this chapter for a bit. It's not perfect but I'm feeling neglected, so reviews would be lovely… please?**_


	29. Saying Goodbye

_**Disclaimer: never mine**_

_**A/N: This bit was actually mostly done, and so I thought to post it since I'm kind of in a posting/writing mood. Not my best but a little fun. This has a lot of song lyrics in it so it seems longer than it probably really is, but the songs are important. **_

* * *

"Where have you been, Jin?" Hung demanded sleepily as I tried creeping in one night...oops, "You said you'd be home earlier this time."

"I know I know I'm really sorry bro, but I got caught up." My brain forced me to rattle off about everything getting to me. It wasn't until Hung cut me off that I realized I was just babbling in the Forgotten Language.

"Jinny, I know I'm more lax on you than Mom and Dad, but would it kill you to be a little more considerate? You're my baby sister, I worry about you." He gazed at me as intensely as someone could when they're sleep deprived.

"You never have to." Sigh, will he never learn?

"I know, but I do. Magic being or not, you're still my baby sister that I nearly lost at four; so please just be a little bit more careful?"

"Okay… I promise."

"Good," He gave me a tight hug. "Besides, the kids really love having you around."

"Yeah, it's great when they're not waking me up at six in the morning." I grumbled as he pushed me up the stairs toward my guest room. I've only got one week left before the trial and if I'm right, I just may end up losing my freedom and family for what I've had to do.

* * *

"Okay everyone…HEY SHADDAP!" Isis yelled into the mike forcing the crowd to quiet and pay attention. "Better, okay. So my girl here, Lady D, has finally agreed to sing for us. Ya'll better be nice." The audience cheered and wolf whistled as Isis pulled me to the mike despite my protests. She leaned in and whispered, "Come on, you said that this was gonna be your last night in California, please?"

"Fine. We'll do Temporary Insanity." I whispered furiously back before turning to the mic in front of me. "Um…Hi." There was an odd spattering of 'Hellos' that I couldn't help the chuckle from my lips. "This is for someone, I know I shouldn't love…

**Da Da Da Da Da Da  
Da Da Da Da Da Da**

**What just happened?  
Did you kiss me?  
Cause that's a place we've never been until now**

**And I don't know how it's gonna be after this  
Do we pretend these feelings don't exist at all  
Or do we fall?**

**My confusion shows whenever you get so close  
I stumble, I stutter, forget what to say  
I'm nervous, I wonder why I'm acting this way…**"

Over the cheer of the crowd I heard a piercing whistle and couldn't help the grin on my red painted lips, Roz and Lils came to a gig. I was just about to wave until I saw who was with them…the Sons of Ipswich. Immediately my spirits crashed, I'd thought I'd calmed down and would be able to face him; but I was just fucking myself over.

Turning back to the rest of Isis' band I drew my finger across my neck to tell them to cut the music. Isis threw me a curious look as I started the beginning of a different song and the others took up the same beat. Despite all the people I only saw one person, our eyes met and immediately the stone cold bitch took over.

"**I'm sorry that I loved you,  
I'm sorry that I cared,  
I'm sorry that I played the games you did,**

I could feel the hurt piercing gaze he gave me as I punctuated every word. I meant each and every one that passed through my lips because they came straight from my shattered bleeding heart.**  
**

**They never got us anywhere.  
I'm sorry if this hurts you,  
I'm sorry I just lied,  
The truth is, I don't care if you get hurt or not,  
For all the tears you've made me cry**

**I should have known we'd never get anywhere,  
Can't fall in love when you're falling apart,  
Can't make amends if you're only making mistakes,  
And empty words can't fix a broken heart  
**

Bumblebee bubbled with ferocious anger inside me, he ordered me to throw Isis' guitar aside and rip out Caleb's throat. Squashing the tempting urge down, I kept singing.****

If the world froze over and everybody died,  
And you and I were the only ones alive,  
I'd say, "I'm sorry you made it, it's more then you deserve,  
Don't try to make it better, you'll only make it worse

**I'm sorry that you miss me,  
I'm sorry I don't care,  
I was just a crutch for your loneliness,  
Your heart was never really there,  
I'm sorry that I wasted so much of my time,  
Time I could have spent with someone else would have meant,  
Less of you and all your lies,  
You'll only make it,  
You'll only make it worse  
**

**I should have known we'd never get anywhere,  
Can't fall in love when you're falling apart,  
Can't make amends if you're only making mistakes,  
And empty words can't fix a broken heart**

**If the world froze over and everybody died,  
And you and I were the only ones alive,  
I'd say, "I'm sorry you made it, it's more then you deserve,  
Don't try to make it better, you'll only make it worse  
**

I poured myself into the lyrics and beyond the blinding lights and the screams of the audience there was Caleb. The hurt and pain he caused me reflected in his eyes. Good. He deserved this and so much more. Bumblebee tried to push through, but luckily I managed to push him down again.

**If the world froze over,  
And only I survived,  
I'd sing these words at your funeral,  
"It's good to be alive"**

**If the world froze over and everybody died,  
And you and I were the only ones alive,  
I'd say, "I'm sorry you made it, it's more then you deserve,  
Don't try to make it better, you'll only make it worse…"  
**

His eyes were focused on me as Charlie, the bassist, leaned over me and kissed me hard on the mouth. There was no passion or love or anything romantic in our kiss, but it was fun even if I could feel His eyes burn through me. And even though Charlie grabbed my ass through the leather pants, and I could feel his hard-on, feeling Caleb's anger was so worth it. There was that thrill, that addictive bit of jealous power running through me and I handed Isis back her guitar with a grin.

"What're you doing?" She whispered shocked that I would willingly take the mic again.

"I'm saying good-bye." I nodded back. "Okay guys…one more…

**I've got this funny feeling  
that I just don't don't belong here  
and your eyes make it clear  
you're just like a chameleon  
you change your skin  
for anyone that has the time  
to give you there's  
but I don't really care**

**this is me saying goodbye  
but not just for tonight  
this is the final exit  
I should have made so long ago  
why did I wait**

**I've got this funny feeling  
that I just don't don't belong here  
yeah, your eyes make it so clear  
you only have the time  
when you're bored**

**I'm not being selfish  
I'm just being ignored  
your making a scene, yeah  
but the scene's not making me**

**this is me saying goodbye  
but not just for tonight  
this is the final exit  
I should have made so long ago  
why did I wait**

**why do we wait  
when it makes no difference  
all the same mistakes  
over and over again**

**this is me saying goodbye  
but not just for tonight  
this is the final exit  
I should have made so long ago  
why did I wait**

**this is me saying goodbye  
but not just for tonight  
and if you really want to make this right  
you'll do something before the clock strikes…**"

If you've ever been in a performance, the thrill of it is orgasmic! The audience loved the songs and hell I even got a bit of my own back. Maybe the Sons being here tonight was a good thing, not a great thing, but good enough.

As we cleared our gear for the DJ to set up, a lot of people came up to us and complimented our music. A few offered to buy me drinks too. Fun. But not as much fun as wanting to hurt Caleb as much as he did me. I think I owe him that much.

_**

* * *

Just a little thing. I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will be the confrontation between them…Them who? Well you're just gonna have to wait and see. Don't forget to review. Cheers!**_

_**The first song is from INSTANT STAR called TEMPORARY INSANITY.  
The second song is by NEW YEARS DAY called YOU'LL ONLY MAKE IT WORSE.  
The third song is also by NEW YEARS DAY called SAYING GOODBYE.**_


	30. Three things I need

_**Disclaimer: never mine**_

_**A/N: Firstly I really must send out a shout out to TKH for the most nail-biting yet awesomely helpful review. My dear, you almost gave me a heart attack when I read it; but your comments really helped me get a jump start on the next chapter. I really wished you put a way to contact you so everyone doesn't have to deal with my thoughts of thanks and whatnot. Either way, THANK YOU. Especially when you've become my 200**__**th**__** reviewer, I almost cried.**_

_**Now then, please enjoy the next bit.**_

**

* * *

Added knowledge by Rosalie Sanchez to the **_Scroll of Ancients_**:**

**History sells us a lot of bullshit, I make no apologies to my Guardian sisters, but there's a huge possibility that much of what will happen will never be known. I only hope that the magic within the **_Scroll of Ancients_** will keep these events alive.**

**There was once a curse upon all Guardians that was meant to be a blessing to save us, save all of us Guardians from the heartbreak of love. But of course like many things, it backfired…go figure. For generations upon generations, we have lived like this losing our hearts to this curse; but in my generation one girl risked everything in so twisted a way that could have ruined us all. Vianca Gomez nearly ruined us, but the sacrifice of Jin Liu saved not only the Guardians and Dragons, but the human magic wielders as well.**

* * *

In the darkness of the abandoned movie stage, the rave raged around me while I nursed a glass of Southern Comfort. As soon as Isis and the band met the others, someone came up with the brilliant idea of going to a rave. I didn't want to go, but I haven't seen my girls for weeks so I let them drag me along. My only request was that they didn't leave me alone with any of the Sons, they'd only try to psycho-babble me and that was the last thing I needed. So to spare myself any of that stupidity, I linger in the shadows with my booze and nibble on some special seed. At some point in time, I'll get with some guy and get laid eight ways to Sunday, but for right now all I need is to take my time.

* * *

Outside an early rain fell and it felt wonderful against my heated skin. Inside a few people lit up a couple of joints and all the bodies combined were making it far too hot to stay in. The cigarette glows brightly between my lips, usually not a fan of smoking but for tonight I'll give it a try. I mean, with the way my body is, it really can't do a damn thing to me. So yeah, it probably isn't the best idea to hang outside under a street lamp at night in a shady part of town but it is so much better than being in there.

"Hey baby, you lost?" UGH! Is it too much to ask to have a little peace to myself?

"Go away." Crushing the half-used cigarette against the lamppost I start to head back to the rave.

"Aw, don't be like that sugar-tits. I can pay you 2k…whaddya say?"

"Fuck off, I'm not a working girl." I'm halfway to the door, when the asshole decides to grab me and push me into the wall, grinding his hard-on into my side. Oh hell fucking no! Bumblebee takes over and my attacker has my claws at his throat. My dragon growls angrily at the turn of events, demanding some act of retribution, he snarls at the fucker in my grasp. "_I said Go Away. You should have listened, now the police will need to scrape you off the walls…_"

The worm whimpered and scratched at my hand only to feel my squeeze tighter. His begs of release only fed Bumblebee's lust for blood and satisfaction, my dragon near begged to let him play with this new prey. I know how satisfying it could be, the blood down my throat, warm and heady like sex and wine; but I really can't. Bumblebee and I will just have to find some other form of entertainment; he growled at me but was willing to compromise as long as it was soon—

"Jin! What are you doing?" Suddenly, I felt myself fly across the back lot into an industrial garbage bin. The scent of Covenant magic assaulted my senses and I snarled; the banished coven has deprived us of our quarry.

It took all of me to stop Bumblebee from taking a chomp out of Caleb's throat, all this power was never meant for any one Dragon. "Back off Caleb. We were just playing." I ground out behind clenched teeth. His dark eyes met my golden hued ones in confusion. The others made themselves scarce, probably trying to help that little shit from earlier, I wonder if I should let them know that that creep would have raped me if I didn't do something. Yeah, I should.

"Besides, that guy would've tried to rape me if I let him." Anger laced Caleb's handsome face as he Used again. It seems like he's itching for a fight, well so am I, "Not that I would. But Bumblebee wants blood…and so do I." Starting to move away, Caleb's power-enhanced grip found its way onto my arm. "What?"

"We need to talk, Jin."

Prying his hand from my arm, I stated simply. "We have, Caleb. All the talking's done and I have nothing left to say to you."

"But—"

That's enough of that brain fart. "There's nothing left. You've made it clear how you feel just as I have, so let me move on with my life, because there are only three things I want right now."

"What's that?"

"Blood, violence or sex. But you're not good enough for any of that." In a blink I was gone.

* * *

Okay, I'll be the first to admit it: I'm running away…again. But really, it's not my fault that the idea of sexing Caleb up, beating him to a pulp and then drinking his blood is so appealing to my Dragon right now. I need to take the edge off and there's nothing for it right now. Except for the three little things I mentioned to Caleb not too long ago. Dragging my fingers through my dark locks, I let the cold biting winds of the mountains embrace me.

Sitting atop the peak of Mount Everest gives me perspective. To the normal mundane person, I'm a crazy figment of their imagination: a dark haired young woman dressed in a sleeveless gold top, black shorts and three inch ankle high boots. It'll definitely be a funny story for whoever decides to brave the altitudes of the Mountain. Perhaps I should be worried about frostbite or something, but I've got Bumblebee's internal fire working for me. However I probably shouldn't stay too long. I'm due into court soon.

"_Bumblebee? I need to talk to you. I need your guidance._" The Forgotten Language whispers into the howling winds from my lips.

"_Guardian…_" He's bigger now, I can feel the strength radiating from beneath the supple golden scales of his astral form as it wraps around me. "_You are anxious. The courts will rule in your favor, you have done all that you could._"

Stroking his snout I lean into his head, "_I sort of figure, Old Friend. But that was not why I need you._"

He gave me an unsurprised look, "_It is that boy, is it not? Mayhap you hear what he needs to say._"

I scoffed, "_Yeah, because that went so well the first time. He does not want me. Rubena made sure that love wouldn't touch us…_"

"_Yet, the Red Guardian and her boy are just fine._" This is true.

"_But how long will it last? Something is gonna happen that will leave them broken and there's nothing I can do! I mean didn't it say somewhere that Guardians weren't meant to be loved? Look at what being a Guardian has done to me! I am in love with Caleb and the result is a disaster!_" Tears pour from my eyes onto the snow, "_Bumblebee, I do not think I can go on living this half life. Not when I am to lead the last of our generation through this crisis._" My Dragon gave me an unreadable look and sighed…or at least I think it was a sigh.

"_Hear the boy out. If you do not like what he says…kill him and feed me his blood._"

_**

* * *

So, I thought I should leave it there. Please review because I'm feeling a little down and trying to confirm my being as a writer. Thanks for reading!!**_


	31. Smile

_**Disclaimer: never mine**_

_**What can I say that I haven't already? Firstly I definitely need a new job. Substitute teaching drains my creativity. Thank you to those of you that reviewed. I love you so much, your reviews help me reaffirm my place as a writer. **_

_**Also this is important. I had to change the time line from late spring to early summer to coincide with graduation. Sorry.**_

* * *

"So talk." I teleported into Caleb's room at the fancy hotel they stayed at just as he started getting ready for bed.

"Ah! Goddamnit Jin!" Caleb jumped and held his shirt to his chest. I cross my arms over my chest and got comfortable on the plush peach window seat basking in the glow of the moon. "Do we have to do this now?"

"Now's as good a time as any." I shrug, "Tomorrow we return to Ipswich for our graduation ceremony and roughly after that, I'm due in the Charmed Courts. So again…talk."

He sits heavily across from me onto the window seat, his head in his hands. And I wait…and wait…and wait. Fuck.

"Are you going to say anything, or should I just slice you open and feed Bumblebee your blood now?" My question gets the desired reaction: shock and a chance of fear. Ooh that scent makes my dragon lust.

"That's not funny Jin."

"I wasn't joking, Caleb." My nails steadily grow into claws and his fear spikes. "I didn't get what I needed and Bumblebee won't let me go anywhere until you've said your piece. So in case you've forgotten, his patience isn't mine."

"I—Jin, I'm sorry. I was stupid and wrong and denying everything and…I've always been in love with you." His words sound true, but why can't I believe them? Why do they feel like lies?

"That's it?" Be strong Jin, wait for the other shoe to drop.

"Yeah. That's all I've got left Jin." He looked at me and there was truth. Well I guess Bumblebee was right. I'll have to give him an especially exquisite kill. "I'm in love with you. For better or worse, I am in love with you."

"Good." I smile and crawl into his lap kissing him deeply.

* * *

I woke up next to Caleb the morning after, content, safe…and so NAKED! One of his arms wrapped around me and pinned my arms between us. Oh my God, I can't believe it, Caleb wants to be with me. He told me that he loves me, whatever the decision of the Charmed Courts will be, nothing can take away that Caleb loves me. He is in love with **me**!

We had teleported to his room in Ipswich and well one thing led to another. God, he is amazing. If I could have I would have prostrated my self at his feet for the heights he brought me to. Although if I am completely honest, Dean outshines him beyond comparison in sex but I've always wanted Caleb. And Dean's has had more experience than Caleb, but it isn't just sex or fucking (no matter how mind-blowing) if it's with someone you love. Look at me I've become a romantic babbling idiot because of Caleb's confession.

I shifted a bit in his arms, kissed his lips and whispered, "I'm so in love with you Caleb Danvers."

His eyes didn't open but he did smile and replied sleepily, "…love you…Sarah."

My heart stopped, withered and became dust.

I don't believe it; he still loves her. After everything he told me last night, after everything we shared, Caleb still loves Sarah. I should have known it was too good to be true. I guarded myself like I'd always warned Roz, Lilja and the younger Guardians only to let myself fall prey to it. God! I'm so stupid!

I hurry to the bathroom for a quick shower and materialize clothes to avoid a walk of shame. Caleb still sleeps in the cocoon of blankets I leave for him, because damn it all, I am so sick of fighting. I have nothing left in me.

"Jin?" Mrs. Danvers' voice filtered in the bright kitchen, damn. I wanted to wallow in my self-pity a little while longer, but this is probably the worst place to do it…I need to get out.

"Hi, I um made some tea. But I need to get back to Spencer, so I'll see you later okay, Mrs. D?" I put on a cheerful grin and got up.

"Do you want me to have someone drive you, I'm sure Caleb will take you."

"No, it's okay, I'll just 'port and it'll be fine. I wouldn't want to be a bother." I told her with tears burning the back of my eyes.

"Alright, dear. I will see you at the ceremony." She gave me a rather cheeky knowing grin that I tried to return before leaving my everything behind.

_**

* * *

Forgive me for the length, I'm rewriting some of the stuff I wrote for this story ages ago and I realized that this was somewhat important, but still a filler. So please review. And don't kill me for putting Jin through the wringer again. **_


	32. Kick Me to the Curb

_**Disclaimer: never mine**_

_**So there's really no excuse for my lack of writing…my muse really did run away and then I've been working at one of the most underappreciated jobs ever. Therefore suck the life out of my creativity. But enough of my excuses. I'm just sorry.**_

_**So I think Jin is gonna get all pathetically angsty and I haven't the slightest clue how to bounce her out of it. I have a feeling she'll eventually hunt me down and kick my ass if I don't do something about it.**_

* * *

Kick Me to the Curb

* * *

We graduated high school, pictures were taken, people were happy, my family came with gifts and there was food, lots of food. Only I couldn't really bring myself to care. I am an idiot to think that _**HE**_ was going to change, that one night of pure untainted happiness was supposed to make everything better. I am a fucking moron and I can't stop loving that asshole the way I do. I suppose that just makes me the very definition of pathetic, doesn't it? While everyone partied, I pleaded off with a stomachache and retreated to the Bed and Breakfast my parents were staying at. There I drew the curtains closed, curled into a ball on the bed and cried, sobbed and raged for what I'd lost. And not only that, I was lost.

But who could I turn to? Tyler and Roz had each other; I couldn't live with myself to come between them. Pogue was occupied with Kate, Lilja had Dominic, both Reid and _HE_ were lusting after Sarah…Bumblebee is ignoring me because I'm so pathetic and useless.

Why does it hurt so badly?

Why did he make me love him so much?

Why am I so stupid to fall for him? To fall for his bullshit?

He told me that he loved me that he was _**in love**_ with me only to moan Sarah's name later.

I promised myself I would never…and I did.

I broke my own damn rules.

Why am I so fucking stupid?!

I don't deserve anything, the Charmed Courts are going to rule against me.

My life won't be worth living.

Would it be so bad if I just ended it? Just go to the Magic Black Market and find something strong enough to slay a Guardian? I'm sure my family would cry; they love me. But…can I do it?

I wonder if _He'd _even care. Sarah might cry, but _he_ will just be comforting her. It hurts so much I wish I could just die. I remember staring at the Guardian blade I had conjured to my hand and how easy it would be to bring my death. What is there left for me?

* * *

My parents returned about two hours later to find me still staring at the blade and immediately decided I needed to come home. They thought that my staying in Ipswich any longer would be the worst thing for me if I'm contemplating the pros and cons of committing suicide. Reluctantly I have to agree with them because I never thought in my life I'd ever turn into _that_ girl.

The next 120 hours blurred together in a haze of decisions made without me. I know I said my good-byes to everyone and was brought home. My brothers and their families were around a lot demanding my attention. There were occasional visits from Roz and Ty with a little Lil and Dominic mixed in. Reid and Pogue visited briefly before heading to Hawaii for a little fun in the sun. Sarah came with Kate to check on me a few times. And I never saw _Him_ during that time.

It was hard to not be disappointed. He did say he loved me even if he didn't mean it, so why is he not coming to see me. Did I do something wrong? Did I do something I shouldn't have? Other than sleeping with him, I was pretty sure he was more than satisfied. With that performance, Dean would have applauded me. So why hasn't he come to see me? It's been 5 days!

* * *

Early-July, New Zealand

I honestly believe that Bumblebee is punishing me. He's mad, that much I can tell but to allow me to endure food poisoning is beyond okay. After rinsing my mouth at the bathroom sink I stare at the mirror trying to get my Dragon's attention. So far it doesn't work. And so far this food poisoning has lasted for five days. Five fucking mornings of either hangovers or food poisoning and my Guardian healing isn't working. I know I'm not sick because I'm fine later in the afternoon…it can't be.

_He_ never came to visit, he didn't call; he did nothing. So I left to the other end of the world and rented an apartment until it's time to return to the Courts. I worked as a waitress for money I didn't need, but it gave me something to do so I wouldn't think about him. But it doesn't seem to work very well, I'm alone with Bumblebee and all I can do is think about him.

Bumblebee tries to make me focus on the Courts and what is going to happen, but I can't bring myself to care enough. And I know I should. My thoughts are consumed solely on him.

My bell rings signaling my escort home is at the front door. Letting out a sliver of Dragon Magic, I let him in. The smiling handsome face of Pogue Parry enters my kitchen as I purge the apartment of evil dust and dirt, not that I needed to, but like the waitress job it was something to do.

Pogue closes the door behind before kissing my cheek with a frown. "Jinny? What's wrong?"

"Hey Pogue." I gave him a warm smile, "Why would you think anything's wrong?"

"You're cleaning…"He gave a sniff to the air, "And baking. Whoa something's really wrong."

"Shut up, nothing's wrong." I scrubbed harder and crack the tile. "Shit! Now look what you made me do."

"Jin." He gave me his 'serious' voice…ooh.

"Forgive me Pogue honey but I'm not impressed." I retort as a bit of magic repairs the tile. "My bags are all ready and—what?" Pogue gave me a piercing look as though with a toss of his sexy hair, raise of his well sculpted brow, and a purse of his kiss-me-now lips I'm going to give in! "Oh God, Pogue, I fucked up!" I rush him and sob into his chest. So much for my resolve.

"Shh, it's okay Jin, I'm right here. What happened?" He follows me down to the carpet as my knees give out. Through wailing sobs, hiccups, and possible dehydration, I stumble through what happened the night before graduation after the rave in California.

"Wait…if you and Caleb admitted everything and made love before graduation, why won't you see him?" Pogue asked while I lay on the couch, a warm washcloth over my eyes to bring down the puffiness from my tears.

"I can smell the lie in your voice Pogue. I do want to see him; _he_ obviously didn't want to see me. I waited." I growled as I peek under the cloth. "It's not worth it to try and convince me otherwise, honey.

"Okay fine. I won't, but you know that whatever happens next I'm here for you. All of us are, even Caleb. So come on. Kate made me promise to buy her something before I brought you back to Ipswich." His calloused hands dragged me up from the couch into his arms against his bare chest. While I blurted out the whole sordid affair, his shirt needed time to dry a bit. However the only hitch to his little plan is that we are not going back to Ipswich, it was in the moment he shrugged on his characteristic biker jacket that the Charmed Courts summoned us with a loud bang.

Oh Fuck.

* * *

Somewhere in The-In-Between

Summons by the Ancients is never pleasant, which is exactly why most all guilty parties would rather endure the policing power of us Guardians. Unfortunately for us Guardians, it is the Ancients to whom we answer.

"Jin, you okay?" Lil's voice questioned as she and Roz help to steady me. I nod and swallow my nausea from being called. We stood in a long wide hall as ancient as time, yet almost clinical to be modern. Clawed sconces held floating glass balls of flickering lights that made the shadows dance. The floors were glossy yet looked much like rough rock or at least hard packed dirt, while the ceiling was too high to see. Before us was the black obsidian door to _their_ chambers; the surface was intricately carved in such a way it looked as though they moved despite the fact that looking at it directly made the carvings unclear. Legend has it that those whom the Ancients saw guilty for trial were forever encased in the stone as a reminder of the Ancients' power. Whether it is true or not, I'd rather not learn firsthand.

"Ready?" I look at them with a weighty gaze.

"No."

"Like it matters?" Roz squeezed my hand and Lil gave me a weak smile. Whatever happens, I will never let my girls suffer, never again.

The doors swing open silently and slowly as a walkway surfaces before our feet. Taking the lead and keeping our fingers laced together we make our way along toward the Ancients. Inside the chamber was beautiful, but the details escape me as the faces of those wiser and more powerful loomed over us. Their ever-changing features made me dizzy and I lower my eyes in humility.

Both my Guardian Sisters were pale from the summoning, but they hid their anxiety as best they could. No one has faced the Ancients in over 1,100 years and we just had to be the lucky ones standing outside the door to their chambers. Taking both of their hands in mine, I silently prayed for strength and guidance from whomever could be listening. We were going to need it.

It was just the three of us, Roz, Lilja and me at the Charmed Courts. The last three Guardians left of this living generation. Vianca had risked everything she had, her life, her powers, her sisters for love. And what a love it was, Chase Collins or more appropriately Chase Goodwin Pope.

We were dressed in the traditional clothes of our Dragon heritage, I wore the yellow and black robes of a Chinese Empress of old, it was lightly embroidered with golden five-toed dragons, Roz in a royal red and black Japanese kimono finely designed with three-toed dragons and Lilja was dressed in a light-blue and black wispy gown of gossamer material, on her delicate pale neck a sort of golden torq twisted in a fierce clawing dragon.

Before us were the Ancients, the wisest of each Charmed Folk and to the left was the family of Vianca Goméz. The girl I was **responsible** for when she came into her powers. She was the girl I failed.

* * *

The proceedings were long and a bit drawn out over the course of roughly two Earth/mortal weeks. Any and all evidence was presented to the Ancients; everything presented felt like more proof of my failure to Vianca. It wasn't like there was anything much to prove otherwise, I am the leader of this generation despite the fact I am not the eldest; I still should have noticed the signs. What worries me most about what the Courts will decide is how it will affect my family. I, like the other Guardians, am the only daughter. And to be quite frank, anything that may happen to me will tear my parents apart, I'm their little girl.

Today was the last day of the proceedings, what was left of our families and everyone involved was there. Throughout the past two weeks while every piece of evidence, every statement, and every theory was examined, I wanted them there. But today, the day a decision would be reached, I wished they were anywhere else.

"Jin Addeina Liu, step forward." The booming voices of the Ancients called me from my seat and I kept my head bowed. It is best to face the Ancients with humility for they are wise and most deserving of absolute respect. "You were the one to stop White Dragon Guardian Vianca Gomez, correct?"

"Yes Ancient One, I was."

"You were the one also to train the Guardian, were you not?"

"Yes Ancient One."

"How is it you did not teach her to not meddle with such Dark Powers? As her Guide, you must accept responsibility for her actions against the Charmed Realm and the Mortal World. Are you prepared to do this?"

Bumblebee had warned me of this, with a cursory look to the last of my Guardian Family as well as Caleb, I held my head up and spoke with conviction. I have nothing left. "Yes Ancient One, I am prepared to accept full and all responsibility for all my Guardians. Whatever consequences the actions of my Guardians have reaped I will endure."

"Very good. The reputation and the powers of the Gomez Family have been tarnished by White Dragon Guardian Vianca Gomez's actions. It is the Court's decision that you restore it through the joining of the two Guardian Families. This is only repealed if there is one who will claim you or we see this union unfit. Is there any here that oppose?"

Marriage…my stomach dropped to my feet.

_**

* * *

A/N: And that's all she wrote. Please forgive me for taking so damn long. I've been studying for the GREs and doing other grad school related things while trying not to let my substitute teaching job steal what's left of my sanity. I would love to hear from you all. Reviews are the best thing for a lousy day. Thanks for reading!!**_


	33. Day Will Soon Come

_**Disclaimer: never mine**_

_**Hi, so I decided to continue a bit to take my mind off of grad school stuff and my job. Some days I swear I'm about to go insane. Hope you enjoy this chapter, despite the shortness of it.**_

* * *

Day Will Soon Come

**

* * *

From the **_Scrolls of Ancients_**:**

**While the Guardians are women, they do not experience the life of their gender. Where their peers may enjoy the pleasures of marriage and motherhood, it is not so for the Guardians. They live only for the Dragons. The Sisterhood is created to live, protect, teach and die for their Dragons and nothing else. Such distractions of a Guardian's gender are dangerous and forbidden.**

* * *

September 2006 – Cádiz, Spain

"Jin, what's wrong? Are you sick again?" Pogue helped me get up from the toilet as Tyler handed me a washcloth to wipe my face. This is definitely bad, really bad. Everything my dragon had taught me has been thrown out the window. There goes millennia of lore and tradition, who knew that it would be my generation of Guardians to change it all?

"No… not-not really. I think it's something else." I stuttered trying hard to come up with an excuse that was more believable than the truth.

"You're pregnant aren't you?" Reid stated from the door jamb. Our eyes met before my head dipped in an embarrassed nod.

"Y-you're pregnant?" Tyler exclaimed making me bit my lip. "How far along? More importantly who's is it?"

"Is it that Winchester guy?" Reid rushed over gripping my cheeks trying to get an answer. "Did he hurt you? Force you?"

"No Reid, it would've been born ages ago if it were. If I'm right, I'm about two and a half months…" I shook Reid off, the bathroom of my suites was large, but with the three of them in here space felt limited. I needed to get out of here before I'm missed too much downstairs.

"It's Caleb's, huh?" Pogue deadpanned. I could only nod again worrying my lip with my teeth. It's not even supposed to be possible! Guardians give their entire being to being Guardians to their Dragons; it is why we can never love, why we can never have bonds to anyone and why we can never have children. We are barren to ensure it. And we are _**cursed**_ from love.

"How did you know Pogue?" Tyler questioned.

"It doesn't matter now. He hates me and I'm getting married in two days." I brushed them off despite the ache it caused my heart. As much as I appreciated them all coming to watch me throw my life away for the sake of the Nine, it didn't ease any pain.

"Does he know?"

"No, and none of you are going to tell or so help me I will send all sorts of dark and uglies your way." I threatened until they reluctantly agreed. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm needed downstairs to see to the rest of the guests." We headed toward the stairs before Pogue pulled me back waving off Tyler and Reid.

"He doesn't hate you." He pulled me into a hug.

"You sound so sure, Pogue. But in case you haven't noticed, Caleb is not here." I moved away wrapping my red and gold silk covered arms around my body, "Evidence enough that he hates me… I mean I'm not even 20 and already I'm getting married. I am so scared right now. The Gómez family is one of the oldest Dragon families, not just for their Guardian blood, but for their lesser Dragon powers and they are known for their tempers toward their women. Pogue what if they find out that this baby is of the Ipswich line? They're sure to kill him."

"Jinny, we won't let anything happen to you or the baby, I promise." He held me again kissing my intricately designed hair.

"I'm not yours to protect." I whispered against his dress shirt. "I can't be your Jinny Liu anymore, not when I'm gonna be Jin Gómez."

"What are you doing with my bride?" Justin's voice demanded laced with anger.

Pogue stood in front of me as though trying to shield me, "I'm comforting my best friend I didn't know that was against the rules."

Justin reached behind him and gripped my arm painfully before answering Pogue, "She is my bride, **I** will see to her, Cowboy." With that, Justin pulled me further down the hall before pushing me against the wall violently. "Listen to me you slut, I will not be humiliated by you or those 'fuck-buddies' you call friends. When we get married, **I OWN YOU**."

All I could do was glare at him before he roughly captured my lips, my powers were limited as agreed by the Great Nine, and I would be under Justin Gómez's rule once I say 'I do.' The mere thought made my stomach queasy…and it wasn't with the pregnancy. There was only one loophole out of this marriage, but with the way things were going the likelihood of it happening were slim to none.

* * *

Two days later…

Sarah, Kate, Roz and Lilja were with me to prepare for the wedding from hell. Justin's maids fluttered about twittering idiotically, they forced my friends into their pale pink taffeta gowns and strung the bodice tightly of the egg-shell white Victorian wedding gown I was forced to wear. As a little girl I had never pictured I'd make it to have a wedding, but if I did, it never would have been like this. The maids, Tweedles dumb and dumber put blobs of make-up several inches thick on my face, there was enough to give me a fifth face before they placed the veil on my head. In the mirror, my reflection was sullen and frightful behind the white veil.

"Wow Jin, you look…" Kate was searching for a word.

"_Like a trainwreck…_" Roz stated in the Forgotten Language while Lilja translated for the other two in low whispers. I gave her a look that she grimaced at. A tentative knock at the door brought us out of any playful banter the five of us could have had. One of the maids answered the door admitting Pogue, Reid and Tyler who looked very nice in the gray and pale pink tuxedos of the wedding theme. Mrs. Goméz, my soon-to-be-mother-in-law, had taken charge of the whole affair to my mother's and my discontent.

One look at me forced my best friends to stumble back in shock and disgust, instead of the expected smart ass remark I expected from Reid, he merely scared off the maids with a look. With them gone, Kate and Sarah pulled me to the vanity near the large bay windows of the Spanish Villa and proceeded to scrap off the make-up while Lilja and Roz loosened the ties of the bodice. My eyes vacantly stared at the transformation from the Bride of Frankenstein to something remotely human, watching the change made me realize that I am never going to be happy again. Justin will cut me off from my friends, my family, my powers and my life I had planned for myself. I'm not even allowed to go to college! To this White Dragon family, I am nothing more than breeding stock…and I broke down in heaving dry sobs. My friends tried to comfort my but I begged them to leave and give me a moments peace. Tyler looked the most hurt by my rejection, but ushered them all out. As they left, Pogue said he'd bring me some water and staring dejectedly out the beautiful bay window I nodded slightly.

Not for the first time I touched my stomach carefully, inside my small body grew a bit of the man I will forever love who will never love me back. Names for my son filtered through my mind, should I name him after his father? No, Caleb Goméz just doesn't sound right. Under my hand, my son moved making me smile.

The door opened and I knew it was Pogue, "Hey, this baby's definitely gonna be seen as his father's son, he kicks hard just like" I turned to the door to see not Pogue and my face fell, "Caleb?"

"Jin." He closed the door making me retreat slightly. Our last encounter coming fresh to my mind made me bite my lips.

"What are you doing here?" That came out harsher than it should have and he winced at my tone. Too late to take it back now.

"You invited me… rather your mom invited me." He held out the pale pink and gray embossed invitation. Again, not my decision. "Thought you didn't like pink."

"Oh, so you've come to gloat, why am I not surprised? Well go ahead Caleb, brag about how your life is now perfect with the perfect house, perfect college, perfect girlfriend, rub in my face that you fucked me and broke my heart. Come on Caleb, that's why you came here, right?" Tears pool at the corners of my eyes, it hurts to say those words I know are true. He's never given me reason to believe otherwise.

"No."

"No?" I sniffled, there was no way in heaven or hell he would see me cry, "What do you mean 'no'? I'm right aren't I?"

"My life isn't perfect; it hasn't been since you walked out on me the day after we made love—"

"Made love? That's bullshit Caleb! Just tell it like it is for once, don't give me pretty words because I can't stand them. We fucked. I told you I loved you and then you said 'I love you Sarah.' Not Jin!" I didn't want to deal with this, baby Danvers stirred roughly in my womb reacting to my emotions and I bit my lip. "Just go find your seat Caleb, my execution's about to start." I turned away and held my stomach expecting him to take my dismissal. But he didn't.

"Why are you doing this?" Caleb roughly grabbed me by my arms to face him. "Why are you marrying him? You don't even love him; you said you were in love with **me**!"

My eyes refused to meet his, I couldn't bear seeing the emotion in his eyes I was already broken; I didn't need to be worse off than I already am on my wedding day. "Go find your seat, Mr. Danvers, the ceremony's about to start." My rejection forced Caleb to let me go and walk away from me. Turning back to the window thinking he'd truly left me, my hands covered my mouth and nose to hold in the sobs as I fell heavily onto the cushions. Baby Danvers kicked within my womb painfully and I ran in my heavy skirts to vomit the scant meal I had earlier.

* * *

Daddy tucked my hand into the crook of his arm, although he was trying to be strong, I could feel him shaking. He never wanted this for me either, but he was human and had no power to sway the Court. Earlier before we entered the church he asked if I wanted to run, Daddy said that I didn't have to go through with this marriage; screw the dragons and their rules, we didn't need their magic.

If only I could, but if I didn't then I wouldn't be the only one to suffer. I am not so selfish to allow anyone I love to endure the consequences of my actions. With a squeeze to his arm, we walked down the aisle to the beat of the wedding march. It was time to say good-bye to life, because I must survive if only for my son.

The Spanish Cathedral was a gorgeous structure that held no beauty or joy for me. The carvings and ancient wonder I would usually pay attention to was lost on me. All I knew was that inside Justin waited with the priest in front of the alter with a condescending smirk twisting his handsome face. His dark hair slicked back as to not hide the chiseled marble of his face and his eyes followed me down the aisle.

Reluctantly, Daddy placed my hand in Justin's and we faced the priest. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Justin Dragoste Gómez and Jin Addiena Liu in holy matrimony before God, their family and friends. If there is any here that do not believe these two should be married, speak now or forever hold your peace."

At the Court, there was a clause that would have stopped this whole thing from happening. The Ancients would allow the remaining Guardians the chance to set new limits and rules for future Guardians to prevent such another tragedy from happening, only if there was hard evidence that Vianca was influenced or somehow affected negatively. But we had none and I would accept whatever sentence the Ancients placed upon us.

On my side of the church, I could hear the squeak of those I loved shifting in their seats. They swore not to interfere with the Ancients' decision, they would not oppose because they promised me they would not. If they loved me as much as I know they did, they would let me go through with this even if it breaks me.

"Jin, don't do it!" A familiar voice echoed through the church as the doors slammed open. Justin's grip on my hand tightened agonizingly before I whipped around with the rest of the congregation to the doors.

"Dean?"

_**

* * *

Hope that was enjoyable enough to get some reviews. I must admit that I wrote most this part a long time ago and just recently tweaked it. Thanks for reading!**_


	34. Nobody Wants You

**_Disclaimer: never mine_**

**_Hiya, so I apologize for the long wait of this chapter. I didn't have anything typed up after the last one. This means I had to be a little more original instead of relying on what I had already typed. _**

* * *

Nobody Wants You

* * *

Napa Valley, California, July

"Honey? You didn't put that bag in the trunk did you? I haven't finished packing it yet." I call from the master bedroom, for once pleased that I don't have to keep my voice down. Billy's being looked after by his uncles' families, I miss my baby boy, but I need a bit of down time before my husband needs to go. Oh my God, it's so weird to think of him like that. My husband… mine, really just thinking it makes me giggle. It wasn't until just three months ago we were able to have sex again, it's like he wants to expand our little family. Or at least try for a little girl to name Mary. For richer or poorer, in sickness and health, 'til death do we part, I am Mrs. Dean Winchester.

* * *

September 2006 – Cádiz, Spain

"Dean?" I pulled away from Justin's death-grip on my hand and rushed to my hunter supported by his brother. Dean was looking a bit pale and clammy. "What are you doing here?" I demanded from either brother. Sam gave me a helpless look as Dean leaned heavily on him. Dean nearly fell in an attempt to reach me and I met him halfway to support him, my heart racing faster as I breathed him in. He was here for me.

"Stopping your wedding, you can't marry him, Dei." Dean groaned into my neck while I tried keeping him upright. The guests snapped out of their stupor and the roar of their clamor surrounded us. But none of that registered, because I could hear what he said to me in my mind and my breath stuttered.

"Why?" My voice broke, "Why can't I, Dean?" I needed to hear the words.

"Because I flew over nine hours and chartered a helicopter to tell you I'm **in love** with you. I want you, fuck the apple pie, white fence life, Dei, we got something so much better." My heart soared as he kissed me and held on to him tightly even as I felt the pull of someone else's hands on me. "Marry me, Jin Addiena Liu." My heart soared into my throat and stuck.

There was no warning before the pain of being grabbed into the Charmed Realms and the hard landing upon the cold floor of the Courts. In my human state, something popped out and snapped. The red-hot pain in my body came before the pain in my head from the boom of the summons by the Ancients.

"Ow…"

"Fuck…"

"Christ…"

"…the hell was that?" The various pained voices of wedding party, Guardian, and mortal surrounded me were drowned as the bellow of the Ancients hit me.

"**Yellow Guardian, what is the meaning of this interruption**?" the weight of their demand fell heavily upon my body with a silent scream. The Ancients do not take waiting or delays well and despite my dislocated shoulder and broken arm I knew I had to answer them. I have to hurry and get up…only my body won't move. C'mon body, move!

"She's not marrying that Goméz douche-bag." Dean's voice rang out in defiance some feet away from me. "He and his family have fucked up their Guardians for generations. I'm not letting you ruin Jin!" How was he standing upright against the Charmed Realms' Ancients when I could barely breathe?

"**What is this mortal saying, Guardian? Do you refuse your task?**" My body shook with the pain their voices and the summons caused.

"…N-no…Ancient Ones. I have accepted my task—"

"No she doesn't, you dick. She's marrying me." Dean yelled angrily before carefully hauling me against him in a way that should not be possible. "We're in love with each other and there ain't a goddamn thing your little council can do about it." I met his eyes trying to see what he was thinking. The storm brewing in his hazel greens spoke volumes in a language I couldn't understand. What the fuck is he doing?

"**Yellow Guardian! Is what this mortal speaks truth?**" Dean's eyes held me in place and only one answer escaped me lips.

"Yes."

"**So be it.**"

* * *

There was overwhelming evidence against the Goméz family to the treatment of their potential Guardian daughters. I had heard the rumors of their outrageous cruelty, but I did not believe them. Had I known there was even an ounce of truth to them, I would have done something, I could have saved them…I could have saved Vianca.

Roz and Lil managed to get a hold of Dean and Sam to apprise them of what was happening and the rumors. My girls saved my life. Somehow, the Winchester boys got their friend Bobby to do research about my situation. How in the hell they even got a hold of that information is beyond me, but I am grateful.

However, like anything there are conditions on both ends. Because of the atrocities the Goméz family has committed, they have lost all everything that made them Dragons: their abilities, their knowledge, and their history. The Ancients have decreed that until future generations of their family redeemed themselves, the entire Charmed Realm community will no longer exist for them.

In my case, I have become mortal. Despite everything that has happened I am still in trouble for not stopping the deaths of six Guardians. My family will still carry the power, but not me and as long as I still have my son and my husband I am learning to really be okay with it.

"It's right here, baby." Dean lifted a green duffle onto the bed before pulling me into his arms. My hands slide up his chest until my finger tangle in his short hair, my nails scraping his scalp. I can feel his heat through our thin shirts and I'm quite certain that appreciative purr from his throat means he likes that I hadn't put on a bra. His warm lips parting mine with a passionate fervor I've come to associate with just Dean. "Mm, my favorite flavor…Jin."

"Charmer." God, the man can charm the panties off a nun and I tell him so.

"Maybe, but the only panties I want off are yours."

I grinned against his mouth pulling him closer, "Who said I was wearing any."

"This is why you're my _wife_…Billy needs a sister." He tugged off my shirt as I pull him onto the bed.

* * *

"You had better call me Dean Winchester. Sam make sure he does or I'm gonna kick your ass." I give Dean one last kiss before closing the door to the impala.

"Do you want me to call you anytime he flirts with some bar chick?" Sam grinned as Dean smacked him in the chest.

"Not necessary honey. That ring will burn him whenever it's not job related." I wink at my brother-in-law. "Come home in one piece. I love you."

"Got it. We still gotta give Billy a sister."

"Dude, let's go." I step away as Dean starts the car and the low rumble sends shivers of pleasure through me. I watch as they drive from the rising sun until I can't see them anymore, Billy will be waking soon for his breakfast and I have a million other things to do before Roz and Lil come with Sarah and Kate. Apparently I wasn't the only one baby making these past few months.

**_

* * *

Sooo, another chapter down a bit of a filler but at least that cliffhanger is over with. After so bloody long. Sorry. I think I may have one or two left in this story. In case I missed anything in the story that I haven't yet addressed, let me know and then I can finish this up. Thanks for reading and staying with me._**


End file.
